Our Master!
by skheav
Summary: AU: Who would have thought bringing in stray animals result in having a naked blond sitting on your lap! NaruSakuGaa
1. Yo!

**A/N**: Hi, this is my first Naruto fic! Been wanting to write one for a while, especially an AU between Sakura, Naruto and Gaara, so here is my chance!

**OoOo**

Pushing aside her sweaty bangs from her forehead, Sakura Haruno smile with satisfaction at the arrangement she'd done inside her new apartment. After hours of pulling everything out of the boxes and arranging everything to her perfection, she could finally take a break. Taking a step back, she basked in the sight of her newly arranged living room with a wide smile.

"Great, now all I need to do is go grocery shopping," she muttered to herself as she made her way towards the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water.

Finally after three months of searching for an apartment Sakura had finally found the one of her dreams. The rent was decent, the landlady was sweet and the tenants were _quiet_! It was something she so desperately needed after finally moving out of her pervious apartment from a certain loud-mouth, platinum blond friend.

Just when she was about to take a drink, inside her pocket, her cell phone started to vibrate. Putting the glass on the counter, she dug into her pocket and pulled it out. Seeing the red name flash on the screen, Sakura winced. _Speak of the devil_, she thought wearily.

Flipping the phone open, she put it to her ear and asked, "What do you want, Ino?"

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU WERE MOVING, FOREHEAD!"

Wincing, Sakura held the phone away from her abused ear. Unfortunately, she could still hear her friend's angry words. "WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU TO MOVE OUT WITHOUT MENTIONING IT TO ME!" she continued to scream, "I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY BEST-FRIEND!"

_This was_exactly_why I didn't want to tell Ino in the first place_, she sighed and hesitantly put the phone back to her ear. "Um, Ino, can you refrain from screaming in my ear?"

Through the receiver Sakura could hear her friend's heavy breathing and pray she had finally calmed down. _But_ then again this _was_ Ino she was talking about.

"I come back from work to find your things missing and _you_ missing," Ino hissed through the phone, "I know you always talked about moving out, but a little heads up would've been nice, Sakura!"

"You're right and I'm sorry, but I knew you were going to try and stop me when you found out," she argued patiently, "I just thought it would be best if I kept it quiet and Shikamaru agreed with me…"

"WAIT!" Ino interrupted her, "_My_ boyfriend knew you were moving out?"

Sakura paled; she'd actually forgotten to keep it a secret from Ino. "Um, yeah, but don't yell at him, I told him to keep it a secret from you. C'mon, Pig, you and I both know it would be a matter of time…"

In hopes of softening Ino up, Sakura threw in her friend's childhood nickname. Ever since they were kids Ino loved to eat…hence the name '_Pig_,' though _how_ she kept her slim figure would always be a mystery to Sakura. Though to be honest, Sakura didn't know how Ino came up with the nickname '_Forehead'_ for her…her forehead wasn't even big!

Well from _her_ perspective it wasn't.

"Well, give me the address to your new apartment," demanded an irritated Ino, "I want to check the place out myself to see if it's good enough."

Smiling that her friend wasn't going to argue with her further, Sakura gave Ino the address. "Okay, but don't come now, I'm actually going grocery shopping…"

"Great! That means you're making dinner for the three of us!"

Sakura frowned into the receiver, _"__Huh__?"_

"Yeah, Shikamaru and I are coming over." It wasn't a request, but a demand.

Sakura sighed, which also meant she had to spend more money on grocery.

_Damn, Pig_, she thought angrily. "Fine," she agreed. "I'll give you a call in an hour."

Sakura clicked on her before Ino could make any more demands on her. Luckily for Sakura the supermarket was only a couple of blocks away from her apartment, which meant she got to walk there on this nice sunny day! Grabbing her bag off the counter, Sakura gave the small apartment one last look over before closing the door behind her with a smile.

Deep down she just knew today was going to be a good day!

**OoOo**

Grinning from ear to ear and holding three bags of groceries, Sakura casually glanced at her watch and noted with satisfaction that she had plenty of time to prepare dinner. Deciding to go through the park, Sakura made her way through the quiet playground, but only to halt when she heard a whimper of distress close by.

"That sounded like an animal" she muttered. Her wide green eyes scanned the bushes to her right and quickly noticed the leaves were rattling. Putting her bags down, she cautiously approached the bushes and parted the leaves and branches. Much to her shock, her eyes widened at the sight of two furry creatures huddled close together. Silver collars were wrapped around their fragile little necks.

Oh, the poor things were so skinny and battered; it almost looked as though they each could fit in the palm of her hand! Upon a closer look, Sakura realized one of the furry creatures wasn't moving while the other one huddled protectively over it.

Her heart lodged in her throat at the sight of the creature's blood coated fur. Always a soft spot for animals, she knew she had to do something to help these poor defenceless creatures. Just the thought of someone hurting these animals for amusement made her fists clenched in anger.

_Unfortunately now wasn't the time to go looking for the bastard who done this_, she thought regrettably. These animals needed her attention.

Slowly and carefully so not to frighten it, Sakura held her hand toward the hissing animal with a reassuring smile, "C'mon, now don't be afraid," she cooed softly.

The protective animal, from the looks of it, was a tiny fox kit with reddish orange fur and ruby red eyes, which were glaring at her with distrust. Its tail, or _tails _from what she could see, whipped restlessly behind it.

While the fox kit continued hissing at her, Sakura's green eyes fell on to the unconscious animal it was protecting. Her brows furrowed when she realized it was a raccoon pup. The poor thing was even shaking while unconscious. Its front right paw looked broken and its single tail was bent in an odd direction. Its brown fur was matted with its blood.

"Someone must have hurt you two badly," she muttered sorrowfully.

As if it understood her, the fox kit stopped its hissing as its round eyes now begin to regard her with interest. Its snout began sniffing in her direction curiously. Amused by this, Sakura held still when she realized the fox kit was now approaching her. Though it still wore a guarded look, the tiny creature slowly started to edge toward her. Not wanting to startle the curious kit, Sakura kept her hand outstretch as its snout came close enough to touch her. She suppressed the urge to smile when its cold snout nudge her fingers. Unfortunately she couldn't withhold her giggles when its tiny pink tongue darted out to give her a quick lick. Almost as if it was drawn to the sound the furry fox continued licking her fingertips and a puff of giggles escaped from between her lips.

"There, you see, I'm not going to harm you," she whispered between giggles. "Let me help you."

The fox halted in its licks to regard her with wide and thoughtful eyes. Sakura was instantly amazed by the intelligence in those red eyes; it was almost as if it understood every word she just said.

A soft twinkle like mewl was her answer before it hopped on to her shoulder. Her smile widen when it rubbed its soft fur affectionately against her cheek.

"Okay, now let's see to your little friend, kay?"

It gave an eager mewl in respond.

Taking off the shawl from around her neck, Sakura was careful to wrap it around the injured baby raccoon and cradled it in one arm while with her other she carried her grocery bags.

"I know there's a vet clinic not far from my apartment," she muttered to herself as she made her way out of the park.

The walk to the vet clinic was a mere three blocks away, but she quickly came to a halt when she noticed the clinic was closed. She groans when she read they were open every other day _except_ Sundays.

And today was Sunday.

As if it sensed her disappointment, the fox kit whined, and even the unconscious baby raccoon whimpered in its sleep.

Clinic or no, Sakura wasn't about to abandon these helpless creatures to the outside world. All she had to do was wait until Monday, but until then she'll just have to watch them.

That shouldn't be too hard, right?

**OoOo**

Inside her bedroom apartment, Sakura had placed the baby raccoon in the center of the bed with a fluffy pillow beneath it. Earlier, she had taped a splint to its injured paw to secure the broken bone in place, though she made sure not to tie it tight to cut off its blood circulation. The whole procedure had been heartbreaking, especially when the little guy had whimpered in pain; she couldn't help but apologized over and over again while cleaning its wound. Beside her the fox kit mewled softly at its companion in comfort.

After making sure the pup was comfortable and sleeping, Sakura left the bedroom with the kit trotting behind her. "You must be hungry," she observed worriedly at how thin and dirty the fox kit was. "After you eat I'll give you a bath."

Digging through the grocery bags that were sitting on top of her kitchen counter, Sakura smiled with satisfaction when she found a can of white tuna fish. While she was unscrewing the can, the little fox eagerly trot around her legs, letting out excited mewls. Sakura couldn't help but smile amusedly at the little guy. Dumping the fish on to a flat dish, she set the plate down with a bowl of milk beside it. The little fox kit was digging in within seconds.

Despite having two new furry companions, tonight's dinner was going to be perfect! She knew for a fact Ino would fall in love with the place the minute she laid eyes on it. Though all she needed at the moment was a TV, dining table and chairs and perhaps some plants as decoration. Maybe she could get some roses? No, maybe orchids would be better!

Oh, but they both sounded pretty together!

Although since it _was_ her very own apartment, she could easily get both!

Satisfied with her upcoming plans for the apartment, Sakura began washing the vegetables for tonight's dinner preparation. She was going to see to it that nothing ruins this get-together.

It had to be perfect!

**OoOo**

Since Sakura didn't have a dining table, she was forced to use her coffee table as a substitute. In the center of the table was the electric grill-pan and surroundings that were the freshly washed vegetables and thinly sliced beefs, each dish sitting in separate bowls. Although Sakura had put out bowls of rice, she also had clear noodles on the side, just in case her friends wanted to fry the noodles on the grill.

After everything was to her satisfaction, Sakura went into the bedroom to check on her little guests. Not surprisingly she found the fox kit sleeping side its companion. Leaving the door slightly ajar, Sakura made her way back to the living room. She was just getting ready to go back into the kitchen when an impatient pounding came from her door. Already she could hear Ino's loud voice on the other side, demanding entry.

Rushing towards the door, Sakura unlocked it and pulled the door inward. Almost immediately she was pulled into her friend's tight embrace. Smiling warmly, Sakura returned the affection. Behind Ino stood a patient looking Shikamaru, who merely waved at her in greeting.

"Hey, guys, I'm glad you could come!" Sakura greeted as she pulled the two into her apartment and shut the door behind her.

Ino Yamanaka was definitely a beauty with her long platinum blond hair tied back in a ponytail with her bangs covering the right side of her face. But since childhood, what always caught Sakura's attention were her friend's sparkling blue eyes and her fair pale skin. When they were teenagers Ino had an unhealthy obsession of keeping her figure and had, at times, tried to pressure Sakura into going on a diet with her. Though there were times when Sakura would catch her friend sneaking in sweet snacks when she thought no one was watching. Ino could've been a super-model if she wanted to, but instead, her childhood friend decided to run the flower business alongside her parents.

"Wow, you've really out done yourself, Sakura," commented Shikamaru; his normally lazy brown eyes were staring widely at the food.

Sakura nodded her appreciation. "Thanks, seeing how Ino always keep you on a diet I thought you might deserve a treat every now and then!"

Ino, who had been inspecting the apartment, glanced over her shoulder and glared at the two. "You're spoiling him, Sakura!" she growled, "You have no idea how _lazy_ he gets when I'm not around!"

Shikamaru didn't agree nor disagree with the statement; in fact, all he did was shrugged.

"Oh! Before we eat I wanted to give you a house-warming present!" cried an excited Ino.

It was then Sakura realized in Shikamaru's clutches was a small white bag with green and blue paper tissues sticking out of it. Instantly her heart warmed at her friend's thoughtful gift. The gift itself turn out to be a picture frame of when both her and Ino were kids, posing in front of the camera during their middle school trip to the zoo.

Sitting around the coffee table, Sakura and the others eagerly threw the thin beefs and veggies on to the hot electric grill. The delicious smell of sizzling meat and grilled vegetables filled the air within minutes. Sakura couldn't help but laughed at how eager Shikamaru seemed to devour meal before him. Even with Ino scolding him, Shikamaru looked as though he was in heaven.

"So, Forehead, now that you're a twenty-two year old bachelorette living alone, are you _finally_ going to get yourself a boyfriend?"

Sakura grimaced. She always hated it when Ino brought up this unwanted subject. "I'm busy, Pig."

Ino rolled her eyes. "I've been hearing the same excuse since middle school!"

She sighed. "Ino, not everybody thinks about men twenty-four-seven like you. You know I'm busy with college and work."

Ino scoffed. "Even at college you should've found one by now, and same goes for work! You work as a waitress with hot guys coming in and out every day!"

'_Not everything has to be about guys!'_ Sakura desperately wanted to shout. "Ino, you're annoying right now."

Brushing off her friend's warning tone, Ino pushed on, "All I'm saying is it would be nice to see you on dates. As a matter of fact, I have a guy that's interested in you-"

"No, absolutely not, Ino!" Sakura already knew who she had in mind. "Dammit, I don't want to date a guy who wear green suspender _every_ day!"

Ino gasped. "Rock Lee is a sweet guy! Besides, it's not like he wears the same outfit every day, he has one for every day of the week," she argued sweetly.

Even at that Sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes and growled, "Ino…"

Shikamaru, sensing the tension in the room, hastily got up and made his way toward the kitchen, but not before plucking more meat and veggies off the grill and into his plate.

Sighing heavily, Ino casually plucked a mushroom from the grill with her chop-sticks and grinned. "I worry about you, that's all."

At her friend's admission Sakura felt the anger drain from her body. "I'm a big girl, Ino; I can take care of myself."

She grinned. "I guess."

"Hey, Sakura, what's this weird thing staring at me?" Shikamaru called from the kitchen.

Frowning, Sakura turned off the grill before heading towards the kitchen with Ino trailing behind her. Almost instantly she felt the tension leave her body at the sight of the adorable orange furred kit growling at a frowning Shikamaru. "Oh, I see you met my temporally roommate," she said, "I found both him and a baby raccoon at the park."

He arched a brow at that, "Really?"

She nodded and knelt down to pick up the hissing kit, but at her touch it instantly calm and began purring at her affectionately. "The vet clinic was closed today so I have to wait until Monday to take them. And this little fella," she gently ruffled its ear, "Just needs food, but I wish I could say the same for his friend."

At the news, Ino's sympathy instantly went out for the poor things. "What's wrong with the other one?"

"It had a broken paw and a gash on its back," she told the couple grimly.

Not wasting any time, Shikamaru asked to see the wounded pup and Sakura showed him to her room. Strolling across the bedroom she flipped on the lamp light. Shikamaru's eyes quickly adjusted to the dim room and found the injured pup sleeping at the center of the bed. Mewling, the kit hopped from Sakura's arms and trot towards the bed.

"What is it?" Ino asked, bewildered by the odd looking pup. "Is that a raccoon?"

"Close, but it's actually a raccoon dog," Shikamaru confirmed as he carefully observed the broken paw and took a hasty step back when the kit hissed at him, "Though normally raccoons don't have patterns such as this." In fact, they were the strangest black swirling patterns decorated all over its furry body. "He looks to be only a month old…"

Curious, Sakura asked, "Do you know anything about taking care of a baby raccoon dog?"

He shrugged. "Is your internet working?"

She nodded. "Had it up and running since yesterday."

Within minutes both Sakura and Ino watched as Shikamaru skim through the internet for any information about baby raccoon. In less than a minute they found out raccoon dogs were carnivorous and were evolutionary related to the foxes, wolves and dogs.

"Huh, perhaps this one escaped from a fur farm," he guessed, "After all, raccoon dogs are known for their furs, though it's illegal now since they banned it in 2009."

Sakura grimaced at this; it probably explained why the little fella was so scrawny and broken.

"Those damn assholes!" Ino cursed angrily.

_Assholes indeed_, Sakura silently agreed bitterly.

**OoOo**

"Hey, hey, we're already done with your bath, it's your friend's turn now," Sakura gently scolded the whining kit as it bounced around her feet.

Clicking her tongue, Sakura focused her attention on bathing the pup's wound carefully. Earlier after her friends departed, Sakura had washed the dishes and put away the leftover food in the fridge. After everything was clean, Sakura filled the kitchen sink with warm water and unscented soap before bathing to squirming and squealing kit. Only after when she began massaging the kit's pointy ears and furs did he started to purr his pleasure. At the sound Sakura felt her lips stretch into an amused smile. It almost seemed as though no one had ever given this little guy a bath. When she was done and dried the mewling kit with a towel, she turned her attention to the slumbering pup inside the bedroom. Rather than move him, Sakura had brought in a bowl of warm water and a wash cloth. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Sakura dipped the white cloth into the bowl and began washing the dry blood off the pup's fur. In the beginning he had tried to squirm away from the wet towel, but once she started cooing softly at him did he finally relaxed and allowed her to bathe him.

"Okay, all done!"

A low grumble from the pup was her only respond; Sakura would just assume it was his way of saying thank you.

Unable to resist, she carefully rubbed his ear before she gathered the bowl and towel and left the bed. Trotting around her feet was her energetic orange furred kit. Dumping the water into the kitchen's sink, Sakura frowned when she heard little scratches leading toward her fridge and knew, without having to ask, someone was hungry, _again_.

Sighing heavily, Sakura glanced over her shoulder and frowned at the kit clawing at her fridge. "Fine, one more meal," she agreed, not at all feeling guilty, and besides, the little kit needed to put on some weight. Going toward the fridge, she opened it and reaches for a plate of cooked beef. Closing the door behind her, she sat down on the cold tile floor and grinned when the kit eagerly leaped on to her lap. While he munched on the beef in her hand, Sakura observed its nine, wiggling tails. With her free hand she curiously ran her fingers through it and laughed when his tails began wagging fiercely.

"Well, you're an affectionate little guy, aren't you?" she couldn't help but cooed as he continued to chew on the meat she was holding.

Without warning a sharp tooth nipped her finger. Yelping, Sakura pulled her hand away and frown at the red droplet trailing down her pale skin. "Kit, you bit me!" she scolded, showing him her wounded finger.

Huddling into a ball of fur on her lap with his ears flattened against his head, the kit whimpered.

Clicking her tongue at him, she started to withdraw her finger when he suddenly latched onto her hand and begin lapping the blood away. Startled, Sakura could only sit and stare as his little pink tongue lap away all the blood. His tongue, she felt, was rough like wet sand paper against the tiny pinprick wounds on her finger.

Unable to help herself, Sakura's lips tugged into a smile. "Well, if that's your way of apologizing then I-"

The pink haired woman never had the chance to finish that sentence, especially when a cloud of white smoke poofed around her out of thin air. Sakura would have jumped up in shock, but unfortunately a mysterious weight held her down. The light weight on her lap suddenly grew heavier and heavier until she felt a rather smooth and muscular back pressed against her breasts. Only when the cloud of smoke disappear did she realized that someone was sitting on her lap and that someone wasn't her kit! Her green eyes widened in horror when she noticed the person sitting on her was naked!

_Oh my Kami_!

There was a _naked_ man sitting in her lap!

And like an _idiot_ she was too frozen in terror to move!

_Move dammit, move_! She screamed at herself.

Unfortunately, the person in question was slowly turning his spikey blond head over his broad shoulder. Shocked green eyes clashed with amused bright cerulean eyes. His lips stretched into a wide smile before saying, "Yo!"

Oh course Sakura Haruno did what _any_ twenty-two year-old would in her situation.

She screamed.

**OoOo**

**A/N**: Please Review!


	2. Master Sakura!

**A/N**: Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews/alerts/faves! Whew, I thought ppl might not like this story.

**OoOo**

"Whoa! Hey, watch where you're waving that thing!" cried the naked blond.

Ignoring his plea, Sakura held the kitchen knife in his direction. The naked blond had one hand covering his privates while his other was held out in her direction.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my apartment!"

However the blonde's wide cerulean eyes were too busy staring at the huge kitchen knife in her hand. With a nervous smile, he asked, "Um, can you please put the knife down and we'll talk?"

She scowled, "And let you rape me?" she scoffed, "Tell me now or I'll cut off your-your thing!"

At that the blond paled. "Okay, okay!" he took a hasty step back, "But I'll just let you know that I won't hurt you."

To be honest Sakura couldn't help but feel as if she knew the naked blond. Maybe it was the sparkling blue staring at her or just his presence, but whatever it was, she wasn't about to let her guard down. She sure as hell won't go down without a fight, _that's_ for damn sure!

"Start talking!"

He flinched. "Um… for starters my name is Naruto."

"Okay, _Naruto_, now tell me what you're doing in my home and why the hell are you naked?"

Blushing slightly at being reminded he was naked, the blond lowered his head. "Well, that what happen when I transform back to my human form."

At this, Sakura arched a thin pink brow. "Say that again?"

He grinned sheepishly, "You know, didn't you realize I was the kit you were caring for?"

_How utterly ridiculous_! She thought angrily. "Okay, you crazy lunatic, I'm calling the police!"

"No, no, wait!" he waved his frantic hands at her.

Only at Sakura's gaping mouth and red face did he realize he had both hands holding out towards her. With a loud apology, he quickly slapped one hand at his privates and instantly winced at the harsh connection.

"As I was saying," he gritted through clenched teeth, "I can prove it to you."

Disbelief fluttered across her delicate feature, although she would be lying if she said she wasn't curious. After all, how _did_ those white clouds appear around her and her furry friend disappearing? Staring at the man called Naruto; she couldn't take her eyes off those… were there whiskers on his cheeks? Though what really caught her eyes was the silver collar around his neck, it was the exact same one on the kit's neck.

She tensed when Naruto slapped his hands together, "Kyuubi!"

With a loud poof, he disappeared in a cloud of white smoke. Wide green eyes stared as an orange fur kit came trotting out with excited mewls. With another loud poof, the tall five foot six blond man emerged from the white smokes.

Shock couldn't describe the look on the pink haired face. Without warning, Sakura prick her finger with the knife and gave a cry of pain. Almost instantly, Naruto was at her side, taking her hand in his he brought her newly injured finger toward his mouth.

Unfortunately, Sakura was too frozen to move while the naked blond suck the blood from her wound. "Th-This isn't happening," she muttered numbly.

Releasing her finger with a loud pop, Naruto examined her with worry eyes, "I'm sorry."

Only when he brought her finger back into his mouth did she finally snapped and let out a surprise yelp. Jumping back to a safer distance, Sakura could only stare at him.

"Don't you see, Sakura?"

Unfortunately for him, Sakura was jabbing an accused finger at him. "You're not supposed to be real!" she screamed, "Things like you only exist in fairy tales and folklores!"

He scoffed. "Oh I'm real, alright," he grinned slyly, "C'mon now, I'm as real the sun in the sky and the-!"

"Don't get all philosophical on me!" she snapped angrily.

He grinned, flashing her pairs of sharp tooth fangs.

Sakura could only stare with wide shocked eyes.

"I am called a Kitsune, the last of my kind," Naruto took a hesitant step toward her, "Because of our powers we were being captured and forced into servitude by a Clan known as the Uchiha."

Licking her dry lips, Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat and forced the words out of her mouth, "The Uchiha?"

Naruto nodded grimly. "Yes. For generations my family had been forced to serve the Clan until all that remained of my blood was me."

Now knowing she harboured a fox _demon_ in her living room, Sakura watched as the blonde's blue eyes shine suspiciously like tears. "So, this Clan, _these_ Uchiha…you ran away from them?"

He nodded, "Though I was lucky, because I wasn't bonded to any of the Clan members."

Curious, she asked, "Bonded?"

"Yes, the Blood Bond…" he pointed towards her pinpricked finger, "The moment I tasted your blood, I am now _bonded_ to you. You, Sakura, are my Master."

Her jaw literally drop, "Huh?"

He chuckled amusedly at her reaction. "I was Masterless for nearly three hundred years, but from the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew without a doubt, you're the one for me, Sakura."

Against her will Sakura felt her stomach bubble at the sound of her name, "Wa-Wait, I'm no one master and I-"

"Look at your hand."

Frowning oddly at his words, Sakura did as he suggested and let out a startled scream. There, on the back part of her hand, was a strange black inked tattoo in the shape of a spiral circle. "What the _hell_ is this?"

"Calm down, it's just my family's crest on you!"

Sakura would have _loved_ to concentrate on his words, but unfortunately he was jumping up and down and all her focus was now on a certain body part. And of course, the naked blond, must've noticed her hot blush, finally had the decency to cover his privates with both hands. Clearing her throat nervously, Sakura went to her bathroom and returned with a pink towel. Thankfully the naked blond didn't protest on the color and just wrapped it around his narrowed waist.

_Narrowed muscular waist and hard abs_, she noticed with a quick fan to the face.

"Okay, so-so are you saying…I'm _stuck_ with you?"

Unbashfully, the fox demon's lips curved into a sly smile. "If you want, I can write you a hand guide to raising two shape-shifting demons."

Sakura's eyes widened in horror, "Two!"

"Yes, Gaara and I," he shrugged as if it weren't a big thing.

"And who is Gaara?"

He winced at her screeching tone, "The Tanuki, the raccoon demon sleeping inside your bedroom."

Oh Kami, there's a _naked_ man sleeping in her bed!

Without another word, Sakura ran into her bedroom, already she was expecting to see a naked man sprawling on top of her freshly washed sheets. Upon entering, she halted at the sight of the slumbering pup on top of her pillow. She instantly expelled a sigh of relief.

"I can never thank you enough for taking care of my friend."

Sakura gave a start at the soft male voice behind her. Looking over her shoulder, her eyes widen at the gentle blue staring back at her.

"You took us in without being ask to, and for that, I want to say thank you."

Not knowing what else to say, Sakura could only nod in respond.

He chuckled. "Gaara is the last of his kind, but unlike me, he had a previous master."

She frowned, "Previous master?"

"Yeah, from what Gaara told me, the man was a horrible person. Gaara was raised from a pup by his master and was forced to do terrible things. It all involved blood on his hands." He added grimly.

She gasped, "Are you saying he was _forced_ to kill people?"

He nodded, all light of laughter faded from the blonde's eyes. "Gaara couldn't take it anymore and…" he scratched the back of his head nervously before saying, "He killed him. And in the world of demons we are forbidden to harm our Masters."

She gulped, "What happen?"

"Gaara was deemed unstable and, from what I heard, was cursed," sighing heavily, Naruto walk into the room and sat down on the carpet floor. "His previous master's Clan cursed him with insomnia. To not sleep, _ever_, is a terrible thing."

_Terrible indeed_, Sakura agreed. "So you two had been on the run today for…three hundred years?"

"Three hundred for me, but for Gaara I think, close to two thousand years…"

"Two thousand years? Are you serious?" Sakura cried out in disbelief, "Are you telling me he hasn't slept in two thousand years?"

He nodded and waved his hand towards the pup, "Right now he's only meditating to heal his wounds."

"How did he get hurt?"

"We came close to being caught by the Uchiha Clan. Gaara got hurt protecting me."

She shook her aching head. "I don't get it, how is it you two are these powerful demons and yet you're stuck in the form of two harmless puppies?"

"It's the curse of not having Masters; we're defenseless without one," he informed her, "Without Masters, we're easily killed and disposed of."

"So it's your choice to choose a master?"

He nodded, "Only _one_ demon per master."

Running a frustrated hand through her pink hair, Sakura kept her eyes on the pup, but directed her words to the Kitsune behind her. "You're saying this Uchiha Clan had been hunting you for three hundred years, correct?

Frowning at her question, Naruto nodded in respond, "Yes."

"Three hundred years and do you think they will give up once they find you have a…_Master_?" Just saying that word left a bitter taste in her mouth.

He stiffened. "I'm bonded to you and only you, Sakura. My whole life now revolves around you and your wellbeing. I am to protect you no matter what!"

She definitely didn't like the thought of having someone tied to her with an invisible string. "Okay," she narrowed her eyes at the pup, "Tell me why Gaara was able to kill his Master if rule said he couldn't?"

At this, Naruto could only shake his head. "I honestly don't know. Maybe his previous Master wasn't the one he was destined for."

She arched a brow at his words, "Destined?"

"Yeah, I mean, the moment I smelt your blood I couldn't stop myself from tasting it… it almost felt as if there was this strong pull and I had no choice but to follow. Gaara was _forced_ to serve his previous master; I guess because of that the bond wasn't strong enough."

Taking her eyes off the pup, Sakura's attention went to the black spiral tattoo on her hand. She would be lying if she said she didn't feel this _pull_. Even right now she had the strong urge to touch this Naruto character. Clutching her tattooed fist, she tore her eyes off the mark and back to the amused blond.

"What?" she snapped, irritated that he could find the whole situation funny.

"You feel it too, don't you?"

She blushed at his word and quickly ducked her head, "I-l don't know what you're talking about."

"I feel it too," he touched a hand to his chest, "It's a part of the bond, the need to have contact is strong. If we were to stay apart for too long, I'll start to go into pain."

She paled, "Only _you_ will be in pain?"

He nodded. "It's the responsibility of the demon to stay close to his or hers master, we aren't allowed to leave your side for too long or else. You might experience some mild discomfort but nothing serious."

His words were meant to reassure her, but the thought of him in pain because of her made her chest tightened in pain. "This is real then?"

His lips stretched into an apologetic smile. "It's real, Master Sakura."

She winced, "Don't call me Master, just Sakura will do."

"As you wish," he bowed his head.

"I'll go and try to find you some clothes, kay?"

Thrusting her hands into her pockets, Sakura took a step towards him when suddenly a loud, gurgling sound filled the room. It wasn't until she saw the red blush on Naruto's face did she realized it came from his stomach.

He let out a nervous laugh, "Sorry, I guess that can of tuna and bit of beef didn't fill me up."

Embarrassed at that fact she hadn't given her guest a full meal, Sakura brush past him and made her way into the kitchen. "Hope you don't mind leftovers," she called from the kitchen.

Back in the bedroom, Naruto's lips stretched further into a grateful smile. His blue eyes stayed on his mediating companion before kneeling down beside the bed.

"Hey, Gaara, what do you think of my new Master?"

The pup's eyes fluttered open to glare at him with yellow eyes. _You're an idiot, Naruto._

Naruto laughed at his friend's growling voice inside his head, "I'm telling you, buddy, she's the one."

The pup rolled his eyes and hissed. _She's human, and they're all the same greedy, blood thirsty creatures._

Unfortunately Naruto only laughed at his friend's grumpiness, "Yup, definitely blood thirsty for someone to bring in two stray animals and take care of them. Bind their wounds, feed them and bathe them," he casually reached over and rubbing the irritated pup's ear, "She's not like the others, I tasted her blood. Her heart is pure of corruption, isn't that what we've been looking for?"

Gaara merely growled and swipe at Naruto with his uninjured paw.

At his friend's attempt attack, the blond nearly double over and laugh, "Ooh, that's real scary coming from a little baby raccoon."

Gaara hissed. _You're putting her in danger, Naruto_.

Sobering, the Kitsune glanced over his shoulder and listen to the small noises from the kitchen. "I'll protect her. Give her a chance, Gaara, she's special," saying that, Naruto stood up and made his way toward the door, but before he left the pup had one last thing to say.

_Nice pink towel you have there._

**OoOo**

Sakura shouldn't have been surprised; she _really_ shouldn't have been surprised, but watching Naruto devour everything in sight had left her mouth hanging open. While Naruto slurped the last of the noodles off his plate, Sakura had gone into her closet to find any big clothes for her guest. Unfortunately the only thing she found was an old bathrobe she used during winter, which also happened to be pink. Luckily for her her guest never complained when she showed him the robe.

"So, after you're done eating I'll make your bed in the living room, kay?"

He nodded.

"Just let me grab some extra blankets and pillows."

While Sakura was setting up his sleeping place, Naruto had casually asked her if she had any plans for tomorrow. "I'm working at the restaurant tomorrow, so I'm going to need you to stay here-"

"Sakura," at his tone, her words halted in her throat, "I can't stay away from you for too long, remember?

_Oh, right, the pain_.

Rubbing her temples at the oncoming headache, she sighed, "Okay, we'll figure something out tomorrow then, yeah?"

He nodded without complaint.

While Naruto went back to the bedroom, Sakura went straight to the bathroom and took a long deserved hot bath. With everything that went on today, she was surprised she hadn't fainted from the sheer shock of it. Here she was, a twenty-two year old, stuck with her very own demon, oh but not just one, but two! While one was trotting around in her pink robe, the other one was stuck in his puppy form and meditating on her bed. This was reality, wasn't it? It wasn't like she was stuck in some horrible written movie, right? It wasn't like she was going crazy or being punish for something she'd done in an afterlife. So why was it Kami doing this to her!

"Relax, Sakura, get a grip," she smoothed herself before taking in a deep breath. "Maybe when you wake up tomorrow all of this will go away…"

_Yeah, and I'm the Queen of England_, she thought sarcastically.

She had to face it; she was stuck with two demons living under her roof.

Sakura wasn't surprise when she emerged from the bathroom to find Naruto leaning against the wall. She was just thankful she had already dressed in sleep ware over-sized t-shirt and shorts.

"Is there something else you needed, Naruto?"

Before Sakura could react she was pulled into a breath-taking embrace. She grunted when her face slammed against his hard chest. At this moment she should be experiencing high irritation and the need to remove this demon from her. Unfortunately, somehow his touch on her had the opposite effect. If anything, her body, against her will of course, leaned into the warm embrace. It almost felt as though she was hugging a long lost friend and the emotion bursting inside her nearly rendered the pink haired female into tears. This wasn't like her. Sakura always hated when someone, especially strangers, got into her personal space, hence why she had to get away from Ino and her constant need for attention.

"Thank you, Sakura, for everything."

Hearing this she had at least expected him to pull away, but no, if anything the arms wrapped around her body only tightened. Squeaking, Sakura pulled her head back to look him in the eyes and immediately regretted it. In all her life Sakura had never seen someone's eyes filled with such warmth and affection. It should've made her feel uncomfortable and awkward, but maybe it was this damn _bond_ he had mentioned earlier because all she felt at the moment was…

"Good-night," he pressed a kiss on top of her head before pulling away.

Bewildered, Sakura could only watch as Naruto disappeared into the living room. Rubbing the spot where he had kissed her, the pink haired girl could only grumble a curse before walking into the bedroom.

Hearing the door clicked behind him, Naruto lips curved into a sly smile before lying down on the couch with the blanket draped over him. "I hope she's a morning person," he snickered amusedly.

With only the moon's light shining through her window, Sakura came to a halt at a pair of glowing yellow eyes regarding her from the bed. "Oh yeah, I forgot about you," she muttered.

The pup merely lowered his head on his paw and closed his eyes.

_Well he's definitely different from Naruto_, she confirmed.

Making her way toward the bed, she got to her side of the bed and slowly slipped under the thick blanket. Maybe she was moving too much because her little companion decided to let out an annoyed growl. Muttering an apology, she laid her head on her pillow and sighed.

Tomorrow was going to be a new day, she'll figure something what to do with her new companion, but until then maybe some sleep might take away this headache.

**OoOo**

Warmth surrounded her when Sakura awoke from her drowsy sleep. The sun's lights were beaming through her curtains and onto the bed. Already she could feel that today was going to be a long one. Groaning sleepily, Sakura made a move to leave the bed, but only to feel a pair of arms tightening around her. Dread filled her at the thought of Naruto sneaking into her bed late at night. Snapping her eyes open, she could only gasp when she realized it wasn't Naruto's sleeping face in front of her. Indeed, this mysterious man had blood red hair, with an odd red tattooed on the right side of his forehead that said 'Ai'. Translated, it meant 'love'. Traveling down further, Sakura's breath hitched when she noticed his eyes were open and was staring straight at her! His eye color, she couldn't help noticing, were the lightest green she had ever seen. Even those black rings around his eyes only seem to make the color more intense.

Now would have been the perfect time to scream, but only problem was she couldn't find her damn voice.

"Now, before you start screaming, human," a rough irritated voice broke her out of thought. "I thought I'll let you know I'm not a morning person and if you start screaming I _will_ stuff your face with a pillow."

Sakura could only nod in response.

Satisfied she wasn't going to scream, Gaara removed his arms and left the bed. Sakura could only let out a startled yelp at his state of nakedness. Only thing she glimpsed was the paleness of his skin.

"Yeah, I should have warned you; Gaara is not a morning person," a male voice said from behind her.

Gasping, Sakura glanced over her shoulder to see Naruto lying comfortably on the other side of the bed with the covers drawn to his chin. The blond didn't even look at least bit guilty lying there with his hands behind his head.

"Na-Naruto, when-?"

He pouted. "It was too cold in the living room."

Naruto never saw her fist coming.

**OoOo**

**A/N**: Your reviews help keep my imagination alive =)


	3. Rules

**A/N**: Thank you everyone for the awesome reviews/faves/alert! I'm so glad you're enjoy this AU!

**OoOo**

"There you go. It stopped bleeding." Smiling, Sakura pulled the ball of bloodied tissue from the blonde's nose and threw it in the garbage.

"I didn't know you packed such a mean punch, Sakura," Naruto chuckled nervously, now knowing not to get on his new Master's bad side.

"So, what's the deal with the collar?" she asked, pointing to his collar.

Touching it, he sighed. "This collar suppresses our powers, and we aren't allowed to use it until our Master removes it."

"Oh?" her green eyes stare at the collar curiously.

Naruto must've noticed the questioning look in her eyes because he tilted his chin up to allow her to touch it. Without hesitation she reached up and ran her finger tips along the cool metal.

"Does it hurt?"

He shook his head. "A little discomforting, but it doesn't hurt."

Washing her hands in the kitchen sink, she watched as Naruto made his way out of the kitchen and into the living room where his companion sat patiently on the couch. Despite recently knowing the two demons, Sakura could tell how opposite the other was from one another: where Naruto was cheerful and loud and freakily talkative, Gaara, she had learned, was quiet and say no more than two words. The most she heard was when she woke up this morning with him threatening to smother her with a pillow.

"Hey, Sakura, what's to eat?" the Kitsune called from the living room. "I'm starving!"

She growled out a curse. Not only was she harbouring two demons, but one of them had the appetite of a freaking elephant! Shaking her head, Sakura started on scrambling eggs and frying some bacon. While those cook she decided at the last minute to toast some wheat breads. Ten minutes later she had Naruto help her brings out the dishes and set them on the coffee table.

"Wow, Sakura, this looks great!"

Smiling, she nodded her thanks and went back into the kitchen for drinks.

Grinning from ear to ear, Naruto turned toward his brooding friend. "Isn't she great, Gaara?"

Sliding one green eye open, the Tanuki grimaced at the sight of the blonde clothed in a pink robe and was quick to suck his lid. Luckily, he had stolen the white sheets from the human's bedroom before retreating to the living room. Just as Naruto was eagerly reaching to for a fork, Gaara was quick to slap his friend's hand away without so much as opening his eyes.

"Hey!" he shouted, irritated at someone interrupting his meal, "What was that for?"

"Shut up," hissed Gaara, "You will wait until the human returns."

He pouted, but grudgingly nodded.

No sooner did those words left his mouth did Sakura walked back into the living room with three glasses and a pitcher of orange juice. As she was pouring the juice Naruto had already picked up his fork and began eating. Gaara, on the other hand, waited until Sakura filled his glass before nodding his thank and reach for his plate.

_Well, at least one of them has some manners_, she thought with a smile.

"Okay, we have to eat quickly. I have to stop by a friend's house to grab you two some clothes."

With a mouth full of bacon, Naruto asked, "What time do you have to work, Sakura?"

Taking a few bites of eggs, she glanced at the clock hanging on her wall before answering, "It's seven-thirty now, but I don't have to be at work until eleven to open. But my friend has to be at work before nine, so eat up."

Gaara merely nodded before taking a small bite out of his toast, while his counter-part stuffed more eggs into his mouth. Grimacing at the sight, Sakura didn't have it in her to lecture the blonde on manners. Despite his muscular build, she could easily count his ribs from where she was sitting. She wondered sadly how long the two been starving for food and warmth. Though Gaara was patient with his meal, she could easily see the small tremors in his hands. Knowing he was probably dying to eat like his friend, Sakura picked up her glass and made her way toward her bedroom, she might as well get dress for work anyway.

Unknown to her, Naruto watch her leave with a warm smile on his face. What he had deliberately left out when he told Sakura about the bond was the fact that he knew her emotion as well. In case of danger the bond had allowed the demon to know whether their Masters might be in trouble just by sensing their emotions. Though she could be irritated with them all she want, but deep down she want to take care of them as you would close friends.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask, how is it you're able to transform back into your human form without a Master?" asked a curious Naruto.

The red haired merely shrugged his thin shoulders as he observed his fully healed hand with a nod.

Smiling widely, he said, "Do you think it's because of Sakura?"

Gaara frowned and took a big bite of his toast.

Scratching the back of his head thoughtfully, he continued to ramble on, "Um, maybe she's one of those rare types of Masters who can carry more then on demon, eh?"

"Don't be ridiculous, idiot," he grumbled as he took a sip of his juice, "There's no such thing."

The blonde was already shaking his head, "I remember during my captivity one of the Clan member was talking about how their ancestor had once been the Master of two demons."

"Then he was probably delusional."

Naruto laughed. "Eh, you never know."

"Shut up and eat your food."

Cleaning every bit of food off his plate, Gaara's drained the last of his orange juice before leaning back against the couch. Unfortunately, despite eating eggs, bacon and toast, Gaara could still feel his stomach rumbling for more food. His pale green eyes stayed glue to the human's unfinished plate. Though he was tempted to reach over and grab it, he wouldn't stoop so low as to steal someone else's food.

"You can eat it if you want."

Startled by the feminine voice, his eyes jerked to the female standing across the coffee table. Dressed in a long-sleeved black button shirt and black slacks and shoes, despite all the black she seemed to be glowing. Her pink hair was simply tied back and her lips shining from whatever lip gloss she had used, Gaara noted despite his protest, that Sakura Haruno was one of the woman who didn't need make-up to enhance her beauty.

"Hey, if Gaara doesn't want to eat it than I-" Naruto began.

"Shut up," Gaara cut him off with a glare before turning his attention to a wide eyed Sakura, "_You_ need to eat this."

Her eyes widened further at the hardness of his words, "Really, I'm not hungry-"

"Regardless, you need to eat your food," he cut her off like he had with Naruto with a dark scowl, "No one should go hungry."

Sakura's breath hitched in her throat. It shouldn't surprise her that both he and Naruto had gone hungry with no one to take care of them. Images of both Gaara and Naruto stuck in their animal form looking for any scrape of food to survive another night tore at her heart. No one should ever have to experience hunger.

With a nod, Sakura sat down and finished her meal. Sitting beside her, Naruto gave Gaara a thumbs up while the red haired merely grunted.

"Um, I can't have you two walking around town in my bathrobe and bed sheet," she pointed out wearily, "Is there any chance you can revert back to your animal self?"

"No problem!" nodded an eager Naruto.

A low growl was Gaara's only reply.

Slapping his hands together, Naruto called out, "Kyuubi!" and instantly poof into a cloud of white smoke.

Gaara mimicked him, but only to call out, "Shukaku!" before disappearing into the white smoke.

Seconds later the two emerge from the cloud, while Naruto wag all nine of his tails in excitement, Gaara, on the other hand, sat down with a grumpy look on his face while his fluffy tail thump impatiently on the floor. Smiling at how adorable the two looked, Sakura was quick to scoop up a mewling kit and a growling pup before gently disposing them into her bag.

After making sure her apartment was locked up, Sakura strolled down the street in her bicycle. Thankfully her friend's apartment was a mere fifteen minute ride and by the time she got there he was standing outside his apartment door with a lit up cigarette in hand.

"Ah, Sakura, I was wondering when you would get here," greeted a yawning Shikamaru.

Locking her bike to a nearby pole, Sakura greeted her best-friend's boyfriend with a wave, "Hey, sorry for waking you up so early."

He only shrugged. "Eh, so you do you wonna tell me why I'm giving away my old clothes and shoes to you?"

Laughing nervously, she scratched the back of her hair. "Um, I just need them for donation."

He arched a brow at that, "Oh? Well, if you say so. Come on inside."

Despite Shikamaru laziness, his one bedroom apartment was rather clean and organized. In the middle of his living room were two black bags which she assumed were his old clothes.

"Um, Sakura, I'm running late for work, is it okay if you lock up for me?" called Shikamaru from the doorway.

"Yeah, okay!"

Nodding his thank, the black haired man closed the door behind him. Almost instantly the kit and pup leaped from her bag and transformed back to their human form. Blushing from the root of her hair at their state of nakedness, Sakura was quick to turn her back on them.

"Just put on anything," already she could hear them ripping through the bags.

"Thanks so much, Sakura!" said an excited Naruto, "I've never owned clothes before!"

Her brows furrowed at his words.

Five minutes went by when Naruto informed her they were fully clothed. Turning around she smiled at the sight they made. Naruto had chosen to wear a black long sleeved shirt with one of the sleeves cut off, displaying his thin but muscular arm. And a pair of baggy dark blue jeans and a pair of black army boots, but it was Gaara who had her mouth hanging open. Who knew the grumpy red haired liked fish-net shirt and black ripped up jeans with a pair of black biker boots to go with it. Despite how small the two were, they were an intimidating pair.

"Looks good," she complimented with a slight blush.

Naruto grinned widely with a teasing glint in his blue eyes, "Aw, looks like someone's blushing!"

She gasped and then scowled, "Oh, shut up."

Gaara grunted while putting the rest of the clothes back into the bags.

**OoOo**

Light green eyes and bright blue eyes stared at the pink haired young woman standing in front of the booth they were seated in. While Gaara looked bored and irritated, Naruto was grinning from ear to ear, Sakura was sure if he had a tail it would be wagging right now. Though to be honest the image of Naruto in his kit form was absolutely adorable.

Shaking that thought out of her head, she went straight to business. "Okay, let me lay out some ground rules before I start work," Sakura pointed to the two sulking demons. "Rule number one, don't wander off."

Naruto scoffed, "Sakura, even I'm not stupid enough to do that," he waved a hand around the small restaurant, "Beside only an idiot would get lost in this place.

Gaara remain silent.

She ignored the blond, "Rule two, if anyone asks just say you're my cousins who are visiting from outside of town."

The two nodded.

"Rule three, do not and I repeat, do not cause a scene."

"I assure you we can manage," growled the red haired. "After all you're a mere child compare to us."

She snapped her fingers together. Oh right, there were time when she forgot Naruto was three hundred and Gaara was two thousand year old; after all the two demons only resembled two young men in their early twenties.

Suddenly feeling ridiculous that she was treating the two demons like a bunch of five year old, she said, "Um, sorry. Well, just sit here until my shift is over and-"

"Go on, Sakura, have fun at work!" Naruto shooed her away with a wave of his hand.

Luckily work went by fast during the lunch rush. Since the restaurant was located around the business district, all her customers were business people, who knew how to tip, thank Kami. Ramen Ichiraku had been a very popular ramen restaurant since its opening. Sakura had been working at this popular place since high school and the owner, Tuechi and his daughter, Ayame, was a pleasure to work with. True the place was small and could only accommodate around thirty people, but because of Tuechi's famous ramen noodles, people didn't mind the wait.

"Hey, Sakura, there something I've been meaning to ask you."

Hearing Ayame's curious voice, Sakura tore her eyes away from her watching her customers to the older woman. Like Sakura, the owner's daughter was also dressed in a black button up and black slack and shoes with her brown hair tied back into a neat bun.

"Yes, Ayame?"

"Those two young men over there," she jerked her head towards the booth at the far end of the room where a blonde was trying to engage the red hair into a conversation. "Since you got here the one with the blond hair haven't taken his eyes off you."

Shooting Naruto a warning glare, who wave frantically at her in return, Sakura was quick to turn back to the curious woman with a nervous laugh. "Oh, those two are my cousins from out of town."

The older woman merely arched a dark eyebrow, "Uh-huh, you never mentioned having relatives over."

She stiffened. "Oh, well it must've slipped my mind. No worries, they're harmless."

Her friend chuckled, "If you say so. Oh, and by the way, your shift is almost over."

Sakura lit up at the news, "Great!"

Both head turn when the chime on the door alerted them of another customer walking in. A sly smile curved Ayame's face at the handsome customer dressed in the black Italian business suit, "_Unless_ you want him to be your last customer?"

Sakura gulped.

Ayame had already gone to greet the young man, "Hello, Mr. Hyūga, and how are we going today?"

The dark brown haired man nodded his greeting, but kept his intense silver eyes locked on to a blushing Sakura. "Will you be serving me today, Miss Haruno?"

She smile, "Of course," she then grab a menu from the hostess stand and gave a slight nod for him to follow her. "I'll show you to your seat."

**OoOo**

"Ah! It smells so good in here!" drool the blonde as he eyed the customers eating a big bowl of streaming hot noodles. "I'm starving!"

Gaara shot the younger demon a warning look. "You will behave, Naruto, until your Master decides to feed you."

He pouted. "She's so busy I think she must've forgotten us."

Gaara grunted as if the news didn't surprise him.

Slouching in the booth, Naruto was seconds away from putting his head on the table for a nap when he spotted his Master's pink hair bobbing across the room. Almost instantly his mood lifted at the sight of her flush face. Even though she was seating from work, to him, she looked as though she was glowing. Already Naruto knew it was the bond that was making him felt this way. He was sure if it wasn't for the bond he would have simply ignored her.

"She looks great, doesn't she?" Naruto asked dreamily.

The Tanuki kept his eyes closed with his arms crossed over his chest.

Unfazed by his friend's lack of communication, the blonde inhaled deeply and sighed, "She even smells great too…"

Suddenly Naruto's dream like face dropped at the sight of an unknown male approaching his Master. Instantly blue eyes swirled to blooded red as a low growl rumbled deep within his chest. The scent of the male allowed Naruto to know the human was unmated and was looking for a female, _his_ female in particular. The need to spill blood was dangerously close to a snapping point. Already he could feel his fangs lengthening from his gums. A relaxed Gaara quickly snapped his startle green eyes open at the feel of his friend's demonic power swirling all around them. Without having to think, Gaara hooked his fingers around Naruto's collar and gave it a harsh yank. The blonde turned his demonic growl towards the Tanuki and hissed.

"Control yourself, Naruto!" the red haired growled softly.

He snarled. "Get that human away from her or I'll rip open his throat."

Gaara snarled in return, "You idiot."

Just as Naruto felt his rage rising, he suddenly poof into a cloud of white smoke. Gaara merely leaned back into his seat as an orange kit emerged from the smoke with a low hiss. Scattered all over the floor were Naruto's clothes and shoes. Gaara was frantic someone might had witness the little incident and nearly sagged with relief when no one was turned their way. Luckily their booth was at the far end of the restaurant.

"Idiot," he repeated before picking up the discarded clothing, on the table the kit continued to hiss furiously, "Shut up, this is what you get for trying to force your powers out!"

_Gaara, take me to her_! Whined Naruto.

"Stop your pestering, kit, or I swear I'll turn you into a hat!"

The kit whimpered pitifully with his ears flattened against his head.

**OoOo**

"Are you meeting your uncle here today, Neji?" Sakura asked as she placed a glass of water on his table.

Putting the menu aside, the fair skin young man clasp his hands together on top of the table and sighed, "Actually I came here to see you. Since the semester is over I was wondering if you would like to dine with me tonight."

Sakura felt her heart lodged in her throat at his admission. Though it shouldn't surprise her, Neji Hyūga had never been shy when trying to ask the young pink haired waitress on a date. Though they have known each other since she first started working at the restaurant and him at his uncle's business, they were great friends. And Sakura would be lying if she said she wasn't flattered, if anything the thought of having an evening with the handsome man made her feel like a high school girl with her first crush. Though during those times when he had asked her she had always been busy with either work or school. Unfortunately, the time for a nice date didn't seem possible with two demons under her roof.

Or could it?

Just because she was a '_master'_ to one of those demons doesn't mean it has to affect her social life, right?

Beside she couldn't let their presence ruin her chance of having a date after so many months.

"That sounds great, Neji," she smiled. "Just let me know when so I can request it off-"

"Actually I was thinking about tonight, how does that sound?"

Her green eyes sparkled in excitement, "That sound wonderful."

A pleased smile spread across his lips, "Great, I'll give you a call-"

"Excuse me, Miss Haruno," a cool voice interrupted whatever he had to say.

Frowning at the interruption, Sakura glanced over her shoulder and pale at the sight of a kit Naruto lounging on top of Gaara's head. The Tanuki wasn't at all fazed by a hissing kit sitting on top of his head. His pale green eyes were fixed on a panicking looking female.

"We need to talk," it wasn't a request.

Sakura stiffened, "I'll get to you in a minute, Gaara-"

"Now," was all he said before he walked out of the doors.

_Why that arrogant little_-!

"Um, is he your-?"

At the sound of Neji's confused voice, Sakura was quick to interrupt him, "He's just an overprotective cousin of mine," Sakura waved it off with a nervous laugh.

Neji merely raised a black eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Say…I'll be right back, okay?"

Leaning back into his chair, he nodded patiently, "I'll be waiting here."

Smiling her relief, Sakura went after Gaara and found him leaning against a tree that sat in front of the restaurant. Even if he did looked relaxed, Sakura couldn't help but feel a thick tension coming from the red haired demon. Swallowing down the lump in her throat, Sakura forced her feet to move and approach him as noisily as possible.

"What did you wanted to talk about?" she asked as her confused green eyes turn toward a mewling kit.

Before the kit could leap from Gaara's head and into his Master's arms, the other demon was quick to catch the squirming and squealing kit. Before Sakura could protest, Gaara had disposed the hissing kit into a near-by trash can before shutting the lid on top.

Sakura had every intention to snap at the stoic red haired for his abuse on the harmless kit, but the words lodge in her throat when he turned those cold eyes toward hers. Never before had Sakura seen someone so devoid of emotion. If looks could kill she would have been dead.

"Rule one when handling a male demon," Gaara took a step toward her, "Never involve yourself with an unmated human male."

She frowned, "Why?"

"Our job as demons are to protect our Masters from any threat, unfortunately, if a male demon bonded himself to the opposite sex, that male demon will see her as his possession to keep."

"Eh!"

"Hence, if you're in the presence of an unmated male your demon will see him as a threat and will be forced to-" he trailed off, but the meanings of his words were clear.

She gulped, "Na-Naruto never mentioned this to me…"

Gaara scoffed, "Naruto is still growing in our world despite being three hundred, and to us he's still in his teens."

"Are you saying I have a teenager with hormonal problems?"

Gaara smirked, "What teenager doesn't?"

She groaned her frustration at the thought of Naruto losing control and harming Neji. Perhaps it would be best if she cancel the date…

But before she could ponder further into her thought, Gaara's raspy voice continued, "Rule two, behind our ridiculous pup form we're killers, Miss Haruno, I've killed and so has Naruto. We're not to be taken lightly and treated like children. You must remember, before anything, we're demons who _will_ kill at your command."

Sakura felt her stomach turn at the thought of slaughtering someone, but it was harder to image a smiling Naruto covered in someone else's blood.

"Rule three, and don't forget this one, never take off Naruto's collar unless you have absolutely no other choice. In the world of demons, Kitsune are the most powerful with their nine-tails. But because of their destructive power most Kitsune lose control and destroy themselves. I'm sure you realize Naruto is the last of his kind."

Numbly, Sakura nodded, though her own eyes stayed on the silver metal wrapped around the red hair's neck.

"You must see to his need and keep his power under control. Once a Kitsune chooses a Master their power will become tenfold and will become unstable, unless…" his pale green eyes regarded her sternly, "Naruto's emotions are unstable and he will need your help to control them. Keep him happy and satisfy and he will guard you with his life. That is the duty of a demon and the responsibility of a Master."

In the background, Sakura could easily hear Naruto scratching his way around the trash can. Almost immediately her heart tightened at the thought of him in danger. Without a word she brushed past Gaara and toward the trash can.

Gaara's cool eyes followed the female as she lift up the lid and bent down to retrieve the distress mewling kit. He watched as she cuddled the orange fur ball against her breasts and the sound of the kit's delightful purrs reached his ears. Uncomfortable at the sight in front of him, Gaara turned his back on the scene and sighed. The Uchiha Clan were still searching for Naruto, seeing that he was the last of the Kitsune's race, but the bigger question was, what they would do when they find their target already bonded to a Master outside their Clan?

Gaara knew trouble was coming their way and all they had to do was wait until the Uchiha Clan make the first move. The only question was when?

**OoOo**

**A/N: **Your reviews help keep my imagination alive =)


	4. A Curious Demon

**A/N**: Thanks everyone for the awesome rev/fav/alert!

**OoOo**

"Stop squirming, Naruto! The sooner I get you clean the faster you can get out the water," Sakura scolded the wiggling kit.

At her stern tone, the kit immediately settled in her hands with a low whine. Satisfied he wasn't going to fuss anymore, Sakura glanced over her shoulder to a stoic Gaara sitting on her couch. With Naruto in the same room with them, even though he was in his beast form, Sakura suddenly felt very uncomfortable with just Gaara.

Nibbling on her lower lips nervously, Sakura picked up the mewling kit from the bowl and gently shook him of the excess water before dumping him into the towel that rested on her lap. While Sakura rubbed him with the towel, the kit's blood red eyes stayed glue to the Tanuki sitting on the couch with his arms folded across his chest and eyes closed.

_Hey, Gaara, say something…you're making my Master nervous_, the kit pleaded.

The red haired didn't bulge a muscles.

The kit whined.

"Sorry," his Master muttered above him, misunderstanding his whine for pain, "I didn't realize I was drying you too hard."

Flattening his ears against his head, Naruto shot Gaara pleading look.

Before the kit could emit another whine, above him Sakura asked, "Say, Gaara, can I ask you a question?"

He grunted.

Sakura took that grunt as a sign for yes, "Why is Naruto stuck in kit form?"

The kit in her lap winced, _uh…say something clever, Gaara, and don't tell her I-uh lost control._

"The idiot lost control," was all Gaara muttered.

The kit hissed, _Gaara, you jerk!_

Gaara ignored the insult and continued, "The collar we wear restricts us from using our power, but if we try and force the power out without our Master's consent, we're forced back into our weaker form for the day."

Staring down at the furious yapping kit on her lap, Sakura push back the bangs from her eyes before looking toward the red head. "Oh? So…if I were to still go on the date tonight then Naruto can't do anything about it?" she questioned, not caring that the kit in her lap began yapping at her. "Since he'd stuck in this form he can't cause any trouble, right?"

Naruto hissed, _I swear if I see that male again I'll bite off his-_

"Well, Gaara?"

Opening his pale green eyes for the first time, Gaara regarded the human female with a stoic expression. "Kitsune are dangerous, I wouldn't advise it."

The kit on her lap gave a long cheerful yapped; _you're the best, Gaara buddy!_

Her shoulders slouched in dissatisfaction at not being able to go on her date. Forcing that thought aside, Sakura calmly return her attention back to drying the kit orange's fur. Unfortunately, she still couldn't wipe Neji's disappointed look from her mind. Her lame excuse had been to take care of a sick relative and Neji had accepted the excuse without protest. In fact, he had been so sympathetic towards the situation that Sakura couldn't ease the guilt eating away at her stomach.

Sighing heavily, she asked, "Let's say if Naruto _does_ lose control and I have to find a way to stop him…how can I do that?"

For the first time, Gaara looked interested in her request. Nodding, he stood up from the couch and approached her. "Stand up," his raspy voice commanded.

Sakura stiffened but did as he said. Putting the kit aside, she stood up and tilted her chin up to look him in the eyes. Even though the red head was a couple of inches taller than her, she still felt intimidated by his presence.

"Hold out your marked hand."

Sakura's brows furrow her confusion, but did as he suggested and held out the hand with the black spiral tattoo.

"Should the Kitsune disobey your command and go on a rampage," Gaara moved into position and stood behind the stiffed human. Reaching around her, he placed his hand on top of her outstretched one. "The seal will release a whip to drain the Kitsune's powers."

Sakura's green eyes widened at his words, "Wh-Whip?"

He nodded. "The chain-whip is the Masters' weapon to control their demons."

The mental image of Sakura in a lion tamer's outfit holding a chair and whip while a tiger's sized fox growled at her brought a small chuckle from her lips. However her chuckle became a gasp when she felt a pair of cool lips brush against her neck. Her heart slammed against her chest at the thought of Gaara doing something so…_intimate_!

Already she could feel the hot blush spread across her cheeks. Swallowing down the lump in her throat, she whispered, "Um-Uh, Gaara, what are you doing?"

At the human's voice, Gaara calmly pulled back with a flight frown, "Naruto was right."

"Huh?"

Brushing his nose against her hair and inhaling, he stated, "You do have an unusual scent, human."

Her eye twitched in irritation, "You do know I have a name, right?"

He grunted and pulled away from her completely.

Sitting on the carpet floor with his tails wagging impatiently, the kit's blood red eyes shot from his long-time friend and his new Master.

Eyeing the red head wearily as he retreated back to the couch, Sakura bent down to pick up the small bucket and walk to the kitchen to dispose the water in the sink while the kit trotted behind her happily. A low rumbling in her stomach reminded her it was past dinner time and hearing the scratching coming from her fridge also reminded her it was time to feed her guests.

"Naruto, stop it or you're going to leave marks on my fridge," she scolded.

The kit whined.

"I'll make something in a minute, kay?"

"Naruto is demanding you make ramen," Gaara said from the kitchen's doorway.

Sakura merely arched a thin pink brow at an excited yapping kit, "That's going to be hard to eat with you stuck in that form."

The kit grumbled.

Sighing, Sakura dried her hands with a towel before opening the fridge's door. Her eyes scan the shelves to see what ingredients she had to make. Unfortunately she'd forgotten Naruto ate her leftovers from last night. All she had in the fridge were eggs, bacons and a bottle of orange juice. And her next paycheck won't come until the fifth, which were two weeks away. With what money she had left she needed it for the rent.

"I hope eggs and bacons sound good," she muttered and pulled the items out.

Gaara merely nodded his acceptance before leaving. Naruto, on the other hand, whined his disappointment. Scowling she pointed towards the living room, understanding came to the kit's blood red eyes. With his ears flatten against his head and his tails tucked between his legs, the Kitsune ran back into the living room. Ignoring the guilt nagging at her, Sakura went to work on making dinner.

Back in the living room, Naruto hopped on the couch and sat beside the Tanuki. The little kit frowned at the dark scowl on his friend's face. _Hey, Gaara, you okay? You seem tense tonight._

"Don't let your guard down, Naruto," the red head growled, his pale green eyes stayed glue to the door. "I can sense the Uchiha Clan is getting closer to our destination."

At the name of his former captors, the kit growled, _do you think they will arrive in a matter of days?_

"I'm sure of it."

_Should we warn Sakura?_

He frowned, "Of course, idiot."

The kit mewled, _say, Gaara, can we wait for tomorrow to warn her?_

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Gaara merely hooked his fingers around the kit's collar before lifting the squirming kit up to his eye level. "Idiot, it's better to get it over with."

The kit whined, _not tonight._

Gaara tsked before dropping the kit carelessly on the couch, "Whatever."

**OoOo**

"No, Naruto, out," Sakura pointed toward her bedroom's ajar door.

The damn kit calmly licked his paw and mewled, he innocently flashed a pair of big round adorable red eyes at her.

Glaring at the orange ball of fur sitting at the foot of her bed, Sakura resisted the urge to grab it by the collar and just fling him _through_ the wall. Unfortunately no matter how many time she tried to kick the annoying kit from her room, he always somehow managed to find a way back inside. Growling her frustration, Sakura threw the covers over her head and forced her eyes closed.

Since the semester was over for the summer, Sakura knew she needed a second job if she wanted to keep the apartment. Perhaps tomorrow after work she'll go job hunting. Now that she had two demons living with her, a second job didn't sound all that bad.

A small pressure on a stomach broke her out of thought. Pushing the covers down to her chin, Sakura peered down and sighed at the sleeping kit curled comfortably on her stomach. Even with only the moon light shining through her window, she could easily make the outline of the Kitsune. Perhaps it was the bond Naruto always talked about, but at the sight Sakura couldn't help but smile at the comfort he brought to her. Giving him an affectionate rub to the ear, she pulled the covers back over her head and frowned.

She had the oddest feeling she was forgetting something.

**OoOo**

Hours later, from between the opening of the door, a pair of pale green eyes watched the two sleeping figures. Regardless of being a deep sleeper, Gaara knew Naruto would wake up in an instant if he sensed his Master were in danger. Knowing the human female was safe with her bonded demon; Gaara closed the door behind him and made sure everything was locked before quietly leaving the apartment.

Even late into the night it was still warm. Inhaling the summer air, the Tanuki calmly made his way down the emptied street with only the street lights as his guideline. He knew it had been a while since he'd been on his own. Ever since meeting the ever cheerful Naruto, Gaara had grown accustom to having a talkative companion yapping away in his ears. In the beginning Gaara had come close, perhaps five or more times, to nearly killing the blonde Kitsune. Naruto had tried for centuries to break him out of his shell. Though it irritated the Tanuki to no end at how cheerful the Kitsune was. With Naruto's dark past Gaara was surprised and annoyed that he was still able to laugh and smile at the world. Being captive with little contact from both humans and demons, the blonde _always_ managed to put on a cheerful smile.

It was what Gaara hated the most about him.

He couldn't understand why Naruto couldn't see the world for what it truly was. This place, this disgusting pile of rock was nothing more than hell for Gaara. He'd never wanted to leave the Demon Realm, if anything; he was forced out of it by some damned human. Gaara had barely been walking as a pup when he was torn from his home. A forced servitude under the spell of a human shamed his pride as a demon and as a warrior; he had known this since the very beginning. For centuries Gaara was forced to kill anyone his Master pointed to. With so many he had to kill, Gaara was surprise he wasn't drowning in his victim's blood. Though to be honest he couldn't care less about who he killed, just as long _he_ wasn't punished under his Master's cruel hands. Even now Gaara could recall the cold nights where he was left to starve for days for disobeying his Master's orders. Or worst, to be whipped until his back was raw and bloodied. To be left there bleeding on the cold floor until his Master decide to release his collar in order for him to heal himself. To be locked away somewhere deep down in a dark dungeon, to be forgotten until he was needed to kill.

And now he was stuck here, Masterless, with no way of returning home.

The day he'd killed his Master had been the happiest day of his life. But, as if Fate were kicking him in the face, his happiness was short lived when the Clan of his former Master decided to curse him with a terrible spell. Insomnia; it had nearly driven him mad in the beginning. The Clan had thought sleep deprivation would weaken the Tanuki, but if anything, it only awoken his need to see blood. Gaara was sure the Clan of his former Master had all been wiped out because of him. Unfortunately Gaara had been so hell bent on killing any Clan members chasing after him that he had forgotten to seek one out to take the curse off him.

Kami must really hate him.

Pausing in his walk, the red haired lifted his pale green eyes toward the cloudless night and sighed at the millions of tiny stars winking down at him. What he wouldn't give to be free and go home…

Naruto's dream had once been to go to the Demon Realm, since the young Kitsune had been born on Earth and had never been there. Gaara had actually believed he would accomplish his dreams one day. That was until the blonde had proudly announced he bonded himself to a human.

Just thinking about it made his eyes twitched. The stupid moron, he was going to have to see for himself that having a Master was a terrible thing.

Suddenly Gaara caught a very familiar male scent in the air and hissed. Pale green eyes darken in anger as he turned around to face the newcomer with his body pose to attack. Standing fifteen feet away from him was a large grey powerful Inugami, dog demon, in a white glowing form. The demon calmly sat there, staring at him with intelligent mismatched eyes, its large grey fluffy tail swinging back and forth patiently. The creature itself was built with a muscular form and nearly towered over Gaara at seven feet tall. From the demon's scent alone, Gaara knew he was one of the Ancients, a powerful demon from the Realm. They were the ones that all demons had to obey, Master or no Master, their words were law.

Forgoing his attack stance, Gaara lowered his head in submission and got down on one knee, "It's been a while Lord Hatake," greeted a bored Gaara.

The Inugami before him didn't look at all offended. With a low growl a grey smoke appear around the powerful dog demon before a man garbed in a black cloak appeared. Spikey gray hair and a thin scar running down his left eye to his cheek were the first things Gaara took noticed. But it was the ever present mask that covered the Inugami's lower face that irritated the red head.

"Gaara," he greeted with a stoic nod, "I didn't think you would be foolish enough to wonder around with the Uchiha Clan trailing after you two."

He scoffed, "I'll take care of them like I've done the rest who came after me."

The Inugami didn't look at all convinced, "Arrogance and pride can only take you so far, Gaara- you and I both know the Uchiha Clan will stop at nothing to claim the last Kitsune."

At the reminder of Naruto, he growled, "The fool has taken a Master."

At this Kakashi's mismatched eyes widen, "Oh? Brief me in on this Master."

"She's human, a female by the name of Sakura Haruno," Gaara informed him, "A pure heart, Naruto claimed her to be. He was immediately drawn to her from the first meeting."

"Drawn to her you say?" the older demon's eyes crinkled in amusement, "Lucky boy to have a Master destined for him. What do you think of Naruto's new Master?"

"A fool," was his quick respond.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head thoughtfully, "Oh? How so?"

"She's too quick to trust," was his only answer.

The older demon shrugged, "Nothing foolish with having a little trust. Beside it's only natural since she's his Master. It comes with the package, I guess you could say."

Gaara merely growled a curse.

Sighing heavily, Kakashi eyed the irritated younger demon and decided to change the subject. "How are you and Naruto getting along?"

A visible twitch to his pale green eye was enough to answer Kakashi. The older demon merely laughed, "Come now, Gaara, I thought the two of you would get along fine since you both are the last of your kind."

Gaara growled, "You think it's funny to tie me to him, didn't you, Kakashi?"

The older demon sighed, "You were heading down a dangerous path, Gaara, and I thought it best to tie you with someone a little…cheerful."

"You tied me to an annoying pup," the irritated Tanuki snapped. "For nearly four decades I was stuck with a kit that didn't know when to shut his mouth!"

Beneath his mask, Kakashi suppress the urge to laugh at the younger demon's irritation. "Which was why I brought him to you, Gaara- you need him just as much as he needs you. He is yin to your yang. Together you both balance out the other."

Gaara's jaw clenched, tsking his annoyance, the red head glared spitefully at the ground.

"Gaara," Kakashi's usual relaxed tone suddenly became serious, "This is your punishment for killing your Master. The other Ancients wanted you dead had it not been for me. Your banishment from the Realm was a mere slap on the wrist compare to what the others had in mind."

Running his fingers through his short spikey red hair, the Tanuki tore his eyes away from the ground and towards the dog demon. Gaara himself still didn't understand why Kakashi had saved him from the wrath of the other demons. In the Demon Realm the law stated no demons were allowed to harm their Master. Gaara should've been dead by the hands of the Ancients, but to everyone shock, Kakashi, one of the most exclusive demons in the realm, stepped in.

"To the other Ancients you're nothing but an eyesore," he put in bluntly, "Whether it was right or wrong, a demon must _always_ obey his or hers Master, that is the law."

A low bitter growl was the only thing that emitted from Gaara's throat.

"Your sole mission now, Gaara, is to watch over Naruto…and I understand he can be…" Kakashi's brows furrowed together to search for the right words to describe the young Kitsune. "_Annoying_at times, but Naruto is still young and is in need of guidance."

"And you think of all the demons in the world, _I'm_ the one capable of it?" Gaara scoffed in disbelief.

"It is destined," he pointed to the sky, "Your destiny and his are intertwined with the human girl, Sakura. It has already been written in the stars."

At the mentioned of the human female, Gaara's lips pulled back into a snarl, "What does that useless human have to do with me?"

The older demon merely shrugged, "You will just have to wait and see. She's important, Gaara, to both you and Naruto, so guard her well when the time comes."

But before Gaara could demand any more questions the Ancient demon disappeared in a cloud of white smoke. Any scent of him were instantly gone and replaced by the warm summer air.

"Intertwined destinies, huh?" Gaara muttered to himself before continuing his walk down the emptied street.

**OoOo**

The sun was barely touching the sky when Gaara returned to the human's apartment. The moment his foot stepped through the door, a loud piercing scream followed by a shuddering crash shook the small apartment. Slamming the door behind him, Gaara was quick to rush to the human's bedroom and thrust the door open. To Gaara's shock and embarrassment, he immediately spotted the young blonde demon sprawled upside- down at the foot of the bed with his hands covering his blood-gushing nose. And standing at the head of the bed with her breaths coming in and out in harsh pants was the pink haired female.

Gaara didn't need to ask what just occurred.

"You-You idiot!" screeched the angry female, "How dare you try to advantage of me!"

Turning over until he was sitting up right with one hand holding his bleeding nose while the other dragged the covers to his privates, Naruto pleaded, "I swear I wasn't, Master, I-I forgot and fell asleep on top of you in my kit form-" the blonde stammered and shot a pleading look to his demon companion. It was obvious by the cold look on Gaara's face that he was on his own in this one. "I swear I wasn't trying anything, I was asleep and must've transformed back when the sun came up-"

Ah, now Gaara understood what had happened. The little kit had been asleep on Sakura's stomach when he had left and by morning, still in a deep sleep, Naruto transformed automatically back into his humanoid form while on top of his sleeping Master. The transformation must've startled the female and thus resulting in her finding a naked male on top of her.

To be honest Gaara didn't blame her for punching the Kitsune.

"Get out, get out!" shouted a red face Sakura.

"I'm sorry! I'm _sorry_!" cried a frantic Naruto.

Though anger still shook throughout her body, Sakura couldn't help but feel a sharp pain of guilt stabbing inside her guts. The sight of Naruto's cheerful face now covered in blood was enough to make her feel sick to her stomach. And if she didn't know any better the blonde's bright blue eyes were beginning to shine suspiciously like tears. Uncomfortable with the fact that a three hundred year old demon was about to cry in her bedroom, Sakura bit her lower lip and push down her urge to shout out her anger. Looking beyond the teary eye blonde stood an emotionless Gaara. Sakura nearly wince at the message in those cold pale green eyes.

_"Naruto's emotions are unstable and he will need your help to control them. Keep him happy and satisfy and he will guard you with his life. That is the duty of a demon and the responsibility of a Master."_

_Be patient_ those eyes were telling her and suddenly Sakura felt like a ridiculous four year old throwing a tantrum.

_"I was masterless for nearly three hundred years, but from the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew without a doubt, you're the one for me, Sakura."_

Three hundred years must've been very lonely for Naruto, even with Gaara beside him; Sakura was sure the red head wasn't the comforting type.

Just remembering those words, Sakura felt the last of her anger being drained away. Even if he was three hundred years old, Naruto was still growing in the world of demons. She made the choice of taking care of the two when she found them in the park, though to be fair, she didn't know at the time they were demons in hiding.

_"Let me help you."_

Those had been _her_ words when she first found the Kitsune hovering over his injured friend. Defenceless and small at the sight they made, Sakura had vowed to take care of the pair when she brought them into her home and Sakura Haruno always kept her words!

Sighing in frustration, Sakura left the bed and calmly approached the cowering Kitsune. Gaara nodded his approval of her action and quietly slipped through the door. Once they were alone, Sakura knelt down beside her demon and laid a comforting hand on his quivering shoulder. At her touch he blinked open those sparkling blue eyes before turning them toward hers.

Smiling as one would with a child, Sakura gently squeeze his shoulder in comfort. "It's alright, Naruto, I'm not mad at you-"

The words barely left her mouth when she suddenly found herself in an air crushing embrace. With his face buried against her breasts and his arms wrapped around her waist, Sakura felt a hot blush spread across her cheek at such an intimate embrace. After all, it was hard not to blush when a handsome _naked_ blonde had you in a vice like grip. With her heart lodged in her throat, Sakura could only stand still while Naruto leisurely rubbed his cheek against the fabric of her shirt. A low purr rumbled in his chest and vibrated against her. Sakura was sure her face was the same color as Gaara's brick red hair.

"I'm sorry."

Swallowing down the lump in her throat, Sakura hesitated before slowly resting her cheek on top of his head, "Don't worry about it, Naruto, just next time…don't surprise me like that."

Lifting his head from her chest, the blonde gave her a playful grin, "Next time, eh? Does that mean I can sleep in your bed again?"

Sakura was annoyed at the fact that she didn't feel irritated by his '_innocent'_ question, if anything; she felt amused by it. Smiling, she instead gently knocked her knuckles against his forehead. "C'mon, idiot, let's get you clean up."

Fifteen minutes later, Gaara listened from the couch as a happily chit-chatting Naruto teased a blushing Sakura about how loud she snored. While the female tried to clean the dry blood from the talkative Kitsune's nose and mouth, he kept his arms loosely around her waist. And Sakura herself didn't looked annoy by the blonde's affectionate display. Through the slit of his eyelids, Gaara watch and listen while the human talk about her plans for today and Naruto exciting asking questions.

She was becoming more patient with him and smiling with ease. She even laughed at all his ridiculous knock knocks jokes. Those two, Master and demon, were becoming closer and closer before his very eyes. Even so, wasn't this what Kakashi wanted? It was Gaara's job as a banished demon to watch over the last Kitsune. Naruto had indeed found a human who had been destined to be his Master. Everything at this moment _should_ have made his felt accomplished, so why was it, just by watching Naruto and his new Master laugh happily together, brought in this terrible urge to see them cover in red?

**OoOo**

**A/N**: Your reviews help keep my imaginations alive =)


	5. The Clan

**A/N: Sorry everyone for the late story, since the holiday is here I've been super busy at work. Well anyway, thanks everyone for the rev/fav/alert!**

**OoOo**

"Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks."

Walking away from the pleasant smiling customers, Sakura shot a quick look toward a secluded booth at the back of the restaurant and smile at the ever talkative blonde and his irritated looking red haired friend. Satisfied that they weren't causing any trouble, especially Naruto, she walked back into the kitchen to pour the customers drinks.

"Hey, Gaara, where did you go last night?" asked a concerned Naruto, "I heard you leaving…"

"Don't worry about it," was his only reply.

Crossing his arms over his chest in frustration, the blonde glared at his friend, "You weren't out patrolling for Uchihas were you?"

Gaara's jaw clenched at the blonde's persistent questions.

"You know that's dangerous, right? I mean, you can't even take off your collar without a Master, what if-"

"That's enough, idiot."

Unfortunately for Gaara the other demon merely talked over his words, "I swear if something happens to you and I'm not there to help, I would go crazy! What kind of friend would that make me if you got hurt and you know damn well I can't leave my Master's side-"

"Dammit, Naruto, shut-"

"Crap, Gaara, you know you can't be so reckless! I mean look what happened to you the last time you went charging in without any power-"

The blonde continued to ramble on until Gaara felt his fists clenching on top of the table. Patience was one thing Gaara had but at the moment he was slowing losing his control with the Kitsune. Another minute went by, and two-then three…twenty minutes and Naruto _still_ wouldn't shut up about safety this and safety that.

Gaara was sure _this_ was the worst torture he'd ever endured.

Another ten minutes later and Gaara was at his breaking point. He'd apologize to the human female later after he finished ripping out that annoying blonde's throat!

"Hey, guys, I brought you lunch!"

"Mas-ah-Sakura, this looks great!"

Snapping his eyes open, Gaara immediately spotted a big streaming bowl of noodles sitting in front of him. Indeed the heavenly scent of the ramen was intoxicating, his mouth began to fill with saliva and his stomach clenched with hunger. The broth contained egg noodles with a hearty mixing of thinly sliced beef, cabbages, bean sprouts, and jumbo sliced shrimps and had been garnished with diced green onions. The heavy scent of soy sauce and chilli oil mixed in was enough to have him pick up his chopsticks and spoon.

Naruto had already began slurping through his, but his counterpart had enough sense to turn to female standing there. "Thank you for the meal," he nodded toward her.

Putting down two drinks in front of them, Sakura looked over at the red head and smile. "Hey, I just thought you needed it, _especially_ Naruto."

Gaara frowned at her doubling meaning and immediately took noticed at the amused twinkle in her eyes. Understanding finally came to the Tanuki. Ah, she must've witnessed how close he was to losing his patience with the chit-chatting blonde. Gaara had to remember next time that to shut Naruto up all he had to do was feed him.

Holding back his hold urge to smile, Gaara nodded his thanks once more before eating.

Satisfied that the two, mainly Naruto, weren't making any more ruckus, Sakura tucked the tray under her arm and left. Unknown to her a pair of green eyes followed her until she disappeared through the doors to the kitchen.

A low snicker from across the table forced him to tear his eyes away to find a pair of amused blue ones staring at him. Gaara stiffened, "What?"

Grinning widely, Naruto snickered, "Wanna tell me why your eyes were following my Master?"

He scowled, "Shut up, idiot, and eat."

Chuckling gleefully, the Kitsune's sparkling blue eyes stayed glue to his Master. "I don't get why you try to hide it. Just admit you find her fascinating!"

Deciding it was best to ignore the blonde; Gaara kept his attention on his meal and neatly slurped up his noodles. Pouting at the fact he was being ignored, Naruto pushed aside his emptied bowl and rested his head on top of the table. It came to no surprise when the Kitsune felt his stomach rumble for a second meal; after all, he was still a growing demon and he needed all the nutrition he could get. Rubbing at his growling stomach, Naruto closed his eyes and thought of a time when all he and Gaara had to eat were scraps of dumpster food. Those times of running and hiding from the Uchiha had been the toughest for him, especially when they were stuck in their weaker form. Having Sakura in their life had been a miracle; Naruto had always known his destined Master was out there, waiting for him. Even if it did take him three hundred years, it was well worth the wait. And even if Gaara did looked annoyed every time he mentioned her name, he knew, without a doubt, the red head was also thankful to have her.

"Here."

At his friend's cool voice, Naruto lifted his head from the table to see the older demon pushing his half eaten bowl towards him. Naruto opened his mouth to protest. Gaara froze it by holding up a hand. "I can't finish it and it would be a shame for it to go to waste."

Thick blonde brows furrowed in disbelief at his words. Whether Gaara noticed it or not, but during their search for food, Gaara had _always_ given him the bigger portion of whatever they found. Though Naruto had always been guilty to take more of the food, he had been too hungry to complain.

"We can share it," the Kitsune suggested hopefully.

Gaara's brows snapped in anger and disgust, "I am not eating from the same bowl!"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "It wasn't like I was suggesting we slurp on the same noodle together, just eat it with me. If it makes you feel better I don't have cooties."

Gaara tsked before leaving the booth.

Startled by his friend's sudden departure, Naruto called out, "Hey, where are you going, Gaara!"

"To wash up, and that bowl better be empty when I get back!" the red head called over his shoulder.

Naruto's shoulders slumped and with a low grumbled he dropped his chin on top of the table. He always hated it when Gaara become so snappy. Sighing, he reached for the half eaten bowl and began slurping down the hot noodles.

**OoOo**

"Ah, this must be the place Ayame was talking about," glancing at the paper in hand before looking up at the bookstore in front of her. Sakura's pink lips stretched into a wide smile at the 'hiring for part time' sign plastered in front of the door glass. After her shift was over, Ayame had told her a bookstore only four blocks away from the restaurant was hiring. Sakura had rushed out the doors the second the word 'hiring' left her friend's mouth.

"Eh, this place smells funny," complained a bored Naruto.

Glaring at him over her shoulder, she growled, "I need you two to stay out here for a bit while I go inside."

Gaara merely shrugged his thin shoulders, while Naruto complained loudly, "Ah! C'mon, Sakura, you know the rules!"

She had always, well, _mostly_, been considerate of his words, but just the thought of the blonde opening his mouth and saying something stupid while she talked to the owner kept replaying in her head. And just the thought of Gaara standing there with his permanent scowling face staring at the owner might _also_ ruin her chance of being hired.

"I swear we'll behave, right, Gaara?" Naruto shot a pleading look towards his friend.

He only grunted.

Nibbling on her lower lip worriedly, Sakura sighed and finally nodded, "Fine, just browse around the books while I talk with the owner, kay?"

The two demons nodded.

Giving out a silent prayer to Kami, Sakura took in a deep breath and pushed through the glass doors. A bell like chime alerted anyone in the store of their presence. But the second the doors closed behind the trio, Gaara let out a warning growl and jumped in front of the startled human, Naruto was instantly at his side.

At their odd behaviour, Sakura snapped, "What the hell are you two doing?"

"Stay behind us, Sakura," warned a growling Naruto, "There's a strange demon among us."

At his words, Sakura's wide green eyes searched the bookstore. From what she could see were nothing but books stacked inside their shelves. The store itself was void of life.

In front of her, Gaara let out a low curse. "Damn, I didn't think he'd be back so soon."

Confused by his friend's words, Naruto asked, "Who?"

No sooner did those words leave his mouth when Sakura felt the hair on the back of her neck stood up at the unknown presence behind her. Already she could feel the dark shadow looming over her with a sudden chill. Suddenly she regretted not watching those horror movies to see what the heroine might do in a situation like this. Licking her dry lips, she slowly glanced over her shoulder and felt her eyes widen in horror at a pair of droopy black and red eyes staring down at her. In a flash Sakura took in his spikey grey hair and masked face and instantly knew this was the unknown demon.

Suddenly those droopy mismatched eyes crinkled into a smile, "Yo!"

Without hesitation Sakura let out a startled scream before aiming a fist towards the masked demon's face. Quick as lightening the unknown demon caught her small fist within his palm. A look of bewilderment flashed within his mismatched eyes before crinkling once more in amusement.

"Quick to attack, I like that," the masked demon observed cheerfully.

Growling, Naruto grabbed his Master's arm and yanked her away from the mysterious demon to thrust her behind him. Already his blue eyes flashed into blood red and his lips drawn back in warning at the other demon.

Observing the blonde, snarling Kitsune thoughtfully, the grey haired demon shot a questioningly look toward a rigid Gaara. "He'd be quite slow to react, wouldn't you agree, Gaara?"

Startled at the fact that the mysterious demon knew his friend's name; Naruto shot the stoic Tanuki a look of confusion. "Gaara, you know this creep?"

Gaara stiffened and growled, "Idiot, it's rude to address one of the Ancient as creep. Apologize!"

Red eyes swirl back to confused blue at his friend's outburst. Scratching the back of his head, Naruto turned back to the grey haired demon with a curt nod, "I-I apologize-"

"Ah, no, there's no need for that," the masked demon waved off his apology. "I take it Gaara never told you about me."

The blonde could only shake his head in respond.

"Ah, well. My name is Kakashi Hatake. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Naruto," he nodded toward the scowling blonde before turning his attention to a confused pink haired female, "And you must be Sakura Haruno. My, I must've given you quite a scare to attack me like that."

_And you would think I've gotten used to it by now_, she thought tiredly. Peeking over Naruto's shoulder to the other demon, she advised, "Perhaps next time you shouldn't wear a mask for a first introduction."

At her words he scratch the edge of his mask and laughed, "Ah, but if I had my mask off you would've fallen instantly and passionately in love with me."

Sakura' mouth dropped open at his outrageous words!

In front of her Naruto's eyes glared warningly at the older demon.

"It's true! Human women are unable to resist me if they see my face," he tugged at his mask teasingly, "Would you like to give it a try?"

Sakura paled.

"Enough of your nonsense, Lord Hatake," said an impatient Gaara. "Is there something you needed?"

Scratching the back of his head thoughtfully, Kakashi said, "Actually, _I_ was going to ask _you_ that very same question."

Gaara's pale green eyes narrowed at his words, "What?"

Waving his hand carelessly over his head, he said, "I _own_ this bookstore. I thought that was the reason why you three came in here."

At his words, Sakura's eyes widen in both horror and shock. "Are-Are you telling me I just attacked the owner of the bookstore?"

Demon or not, Sakura suddenly saw her chance at working in the bookstore going down the drain.

His lips stretched into a sly grin at her nervousness. He suddenly didn't need to ask why the trio came. It was obviously by the embarrassed blush on the young human's face. "Ah, so I take it you were trying to apply here, correct?"

Sakura could only nod miserably.

In front of her, Naruto bared his sharp fangs at the unknown demon, not caring that he was insulting the older demon. "Listen here, old man, I'm not letting you get anywhere near my Master!"

"Naruto!" scolded Sakura.

"It's quite alright, every demons must be protective of their Masters," assured the silver haired demon, "It's only naturally he sees me as a threat."

Naruto hissed his agreement.

Tapping a slender finger to her chin thoughtfully, Sakura asked, "Why would a demon, such as you, own a bookstore?"

Sakura's sharp green eyes watched as a faint blush spread from the root of Kakashi's head. A curious thought marred her delicate brows as she turned her attention away from the blushing demon to the bookstore itself. Almost immediately Sakura's felt her cheeks flush at the erotic books on display. Almost every shelf had a cover of a half-naked woman in an indecent posed. How she hadn't noticed _this_ to begin with was beyond her!

"Very interesting choice of topic, Lord Hatake," a bored Gaara observed from beside Sakura.

Naruto, on the other hand, was ogling openly at the erotic books. Sakura was sure if he stared any harder his eyes would pop out. Clucking her disapproval at him, she elbowed him in the rib, hard. Naruto grunted at the harsh impact but was smart enough to lower his curious blue eyes to the hard wood floor.

The silver haired demon didn't seem at all embarrassed by it. In fact, he was amused by their reactions. "C'mon, you have no idea how _boring_ the Demon Realm is. All day all you ever hear is who killed who or I'm more powerful then you, and the usual blah, blah, blah, and to be frank, I just don't care about those things," he shrugged carelessly with a wistful look in his mismatched eyes, "The Human Realm is peaceful. There's no one to bother you and you can sleep as long as you want without disturbance."

"And yet you're one of the Four Lords to the Demon Realm," Gaara commented dryly.

Again he shrugged, "I never wanted the job to begin with, but unfortunately it has been passed down from father to son since the beginning of time."

"So, is _this_ what you want to do?" Sakura gestured to the erotic bookstore.

His eyes crinkled, "To be honest I find human women to be beautiful and erotic creatures," he sighed dreamily and then his eyes droop bitterly, "try dating a female demon and you _might_ not make it through the meal without her trying to rip off your head."

Sakura was pretty sure the silver haired must have deserved it.

Clapping his hands together cheerfully, Kakashi announced loudly, "Well if you want the job all you have to say is yes."

Naruto scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "Sakura isn't going to work for a perverted demon!"

Kakashi immediately look offended, "I'm _not_ perverted. Human women are beautiful soft spoken creatures to admire."

Naruto glowered at the older demon, but leaned close to whisper in Sakura's ear. "I'm pretty sure he'll try to '_accidently'_ touch you, Sakura, I don't trust him."

Kakashi's red eye twitched with irritation at the Kitsune's blunt words, "I'm a perfectly decent gentleman."

"A perfectly decent gentleman with a porn store," the blonde added bitterly and gave his Master a pleading look, "I'm sure we can find you another job somewhere else."

Sakura did consider it; after all, she didn't know anything about this odd looking demon. Who was to say he wouldn't try something funny with her.

Kakashi must've read the hesitation in her eyes, and decided to sweeten the deal. "I'll pay you twenty dollars an hour from three to eight." Beneath his mask his lips stretched into a smile at the excitement in her forest green eyes. "Come now, Miss Haruno, what boss would offer someone twenty dollars an hour to work at a bookstore?"

"A desperate perv, that's who!" Naruto snapped.

"Naruto!" Sakura shot the Kitsune a stern look.

The blonde immediately lowered his head, but grumbled a curse.

Satisfied that the pup wasn't going to interfere any more, Kakashi turned his attention to the human female. "I know of your situation with Naruto, I promise I won't try anything. Since your demon will be with you twenty-four seven, there's _nothing_ I could do. But not only that, you don't have one demon, but _two_," Kakashi looked over at the scowling red head and grinned, "Gaara and Naruto will see to it nothing happens to you, Miss Haruno."

The money and hours were indeed something she couldn't resist. Not only would she be able to pay for food and rent, but she could also earn some exact money to spend on her new apartment! The deal was something she couldn't past on, even _if_ the owner was a perverted demon who owned an erotic bookstore. Besides, the books she could easily handle, she was just glad he didn't have any other necessities added to the store.

Taking in a deep breath, she nodded, "I'll take that offer, Mr. Hatake."

"Please call me Kakashi," he offered and held out his hand towards her, "It would be a pleasure to work with you."

Sakura took his hand and gave a firm shake. "Just call me Sakura."

**OoOo**

"Ah, Sakura, why did you have to accept that pervert's offer!" cried an enraged Naurto.

"Because, Naruto, I need the money and can't afford to be picky," she said patiently. "Besides, feeding you and Gaara isn't cheap," she shot him an amused look before adding, "Mostly _you_."

A faint blush spread across his whiskered cheeks, "Well, uh, I-"

She laughed, "Don't worry; I needed a second job long before you two came into the picture."

Regardless the blonde Kitsune muttered an apology.

Giving the moping blonde a reassuring little pat on the head, Sakura than turned her attention back to picking out vegetables to put in the cart. Not long after they left the bookstore Naruto had decided it was time for dinner. Knowing there was nothing left in her fridge except a carton of eggs; Sakura brought them to the grocery store not too far from her apartment. While Gaara stayed outside, Naruto was all too happy to trail behind her. Sakura had, at least, twelve times told the hyper blonde to put away all the sweets he had dumped into the cart earlier. Even with his huge sparkly blue puppy dog eyes fluttering at her, she had been firm with him. It almost felt like she was mothering a nine year old boy instead of a three hundred year old demon.

"What's for dinner tonight?" asked a moping Naruto.

Since at the moment she was limited to spend much money, Sakura chose the necessary ingredients to make a simple, yet filling, dinner. "I'm making stir fried noodles with beef and broccoli."

Naruto's moodiness instantly vanished at the image of tonight's dinner, "That sounds delicious!" he drooled. "Can we have dessert too?"

Sakura thought about it and then shrugged, "Sure, that shouldn't be a problem."

_As long as the dessert came precooked_, she thought and calmly moved down the food section.

**OoOo**

With his back pressed against the wall and his arms folded across his chest, Gaara sighed in relaxation. With Naruto inside the store, and with him all his harassment, Gaara finally felt some peace settling over him. The day had been long and the shock of finding Lord Hatake owning an erotic bookstore were finally beginning to wear off him. Though to be honest it annoyed him when the foolish female accepted Hatake's offer. It only meant he was forced to see that damn dog demon.

"Mommy, look over there!" a boy of eight pointed toward Gaara, "That boy's wearing make-up!"

Gaara gritted his teeth and glared murderously at the curious child.

"Now, sweetie, it isn't nice to point. What a person does to his face is his own personal business," his mother scolded the boy as they walk into the grocery store.

Growling low in his throat, Gaara tentatively glanced to his right at the store's window and scowled at his reflection. True, he inherited his Tanuki's black eye rings, just like Naruto with his Kitsune's whiskers, but the red tattoo carved into his left side of his forehead was completely done by his own hands.

His eyes snapped close at the dark memory.

"C'mon, Gaara, let's go home!"

At the Kitsune's voice, he looked over to see the smiling blonde standing outside the store's doorway holding bags in each hand and beside him was his Master. He could only stare as Sakura flashed him a radiating smile before walking ahead with Naruto trailing behind her.

Home, huh?

Since when did the thought of going back to the female's home sound comforting?

**OoOo**

"Welcome back, Lord Uchiha," the guards at the gate greeted.

Not sparing either of the guards a glance, Itachi Uchiha, the second heir to the Uchiha Clan strolled through the gate and into the Uchiha compound. Both guards glanced at each other worriedly and knew, despite the Lord's calm look, his aura read murder. They both just hoped no one was foolish enough to cross their Lord's murderous path.

Ignoring the glances and whispers of the other clan members, Itachi fists clenched and relaxed as he made his way toward the Uchiha's main compound. He barely made it past the outside gate when he felt a familiar aura approaching him.

"Oh? Looks like someone came back empty handed," an amused voice smirked from the darkness.

Itachi's black eyes narrowed at his eldest brother leaning casually against a light pole, "What do you want, Madara?"

Arms crossed over his chest, the heir to the Uchiha Clan brushed back the black and blue bangs covering his eyes. At the sight of his younger brother, Madara's black eyes darkened in spite. "I see you failed in the capture of the Kitsune. I'm surprised you would show your face here without that demon."

Ignoring his older brother's words, Itachi made a move to walk past him only to have Madara's hand grab roughly at his shoulder. Itachi's black eyes narrowed in warning at his brother, but the arrogant heir merely smirked. "You were ordered to return when you have the Kitsune in your possession-"

Madara stopped in mid-sentence when he felt a rather sharp object sliding underneath his chin. Jaw clenching, he glanced over his shoulder and glared at the tall demon hovering over him with a sinister grin. "It would be wise not to lay a finger on my Master, Uchiha," the shark demon warned.

Madara cursed his foolishness for forgetting about his brother's demon. The tall and heavily muscular shark demon called Kisame, ironically meaning 'shark demon', tower over him with his distinctive shark-like appearance. His skin was a pale blue-grey with small round white eyes and gill-like facial marking under his eyes. But when Kisame's grin widen, rolls of jagged teeth flashed. His dull blue hair was even styled in the form of a shark fin. Madara was sure Itachi had a hard time taking this monstrous creature everywhere with him.

Suddenly without warning large, spikey roots burst from the ground and wrapped themselves around the large shark demon. Grunting, Kisame tore at the vines with his enormous fish scale-like blade. But for every root he hacked, more emerged from the ground until the thorny roots ensured the growling demon.

At the sight of his demon struggling within the green root, Itachi's black eyes began to glow red. "Madara, I would advise your demon to release mine."

Madara sighed, "But this is the most entertainment I've had today. Besides, it looks like mine is-"

No sooner did those words left his mouth did the roots burst open violently and out came pouring water. Madara's black eyes narrowed as the blue liquid slither its way across the ground and toward Itachi. The heir had actually forgotten his brother's demon was a water element. He continued to watch as the water formed into the shape of a man before Kisame's familiar shark-like face appeared.

"How man time do I have to tell you, Zetsu," growled an annoyed Kisame, "You can't trap me within your roots."

From beneath the ground, a large form moved and from one of the holes appeared a sinister black and white grinning face. "I'll keep that in mind, fish," the plant demon snickered before disappearing back into the hole.

Kisame cursed and made a move toward it.

"Kisame, that's enough," Itachi called to his demon before walking into the Uchiha's main house.

Grumbling a curse, the shark demon picked his scale-covered sword from the ground and casually slung it over his broad shoulder. "Next time your house plant won't be so lucky". Having said this, the shark demon disappeared into the shadows.

Madara chuckled before following his brother into the house.

The two brothers walked side by side until they finally reached their father's private office, located on the fifth floor of the mansion. The two guards standing by the door quickly stepped aside for the two brothers. At Itachi's knock the door instantly swung open and standing in front of the door was a pale beautiful woman with long slick black hair and glowing orange cat-like eyes. She smiled, revealing to the brothers, rolls of sharp fangs.

"My Master awaits you," the Bakeneko, shape-shifting cat, stepped aside to allow the brothers entrance.

Itachi strolled past the female demon while Madara openly leered at her and her revealing black fish-net dress. The cat demon winked saucily at the handsome older Uchiha before she closed the door behind her.

"I hope you two are done flirting," a harsh rough voice said.

The cat demon flinched at her Master's tone and was quick to lower her head in submission.

Grunting at her weak display, Fugaku Uchiha, head of the Uchiha Clan, waved her off. "You're no longer needed, Aoi."

The cat demon was all too happy to leave her Master's disapproving glare through a cloud of smoke.

Once the demon was gone, Fugaku turn his attention toward his second son and scowled, "Why isn't the Kitsune within your possession?"

"There's a situation with the Kitsune," Itachi announced coldly.

Fugaku frowned and leaned forward in his chair, "What kind of situation?"

**OoOo**

**A/N: Please Review!**


	6. Invitation

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews! And I apologize for this late update! Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter and others to come =)**

**OoOo**

"Naruto, if you leave the noodles in the hot water for too long they will fall apart when they get to the frying pan," sighing, Sakura took the bowl from the Kitsune's hands and carefully dumped the hot water into the sink. Grabbing one of the thick white noodles, she nodded her satisfaction that, despite it being soft on the outside, it was semi hard inside.

"Perfect!" she exclaimed before dumping the noodles into the hot, oiled frying pan.

Naruto hummed at the delicious scent filling the air. Earlier his Master had heated the flat pan with oil before throwing in chopped garlic. His mouth only watered more when she added the chopped broccoli and sliced beef with thick black oyster sauce. Watching her toss the noodles without breaking it, his admiration for her only grew ten-folds. He'd always known her to be a great cook, but her knowledge in every ingredient was amazing. At the moment all he could feel from her was happiness. Cooking brought her peace and joy. Even though all she wore were a pair of sweat pants, house slippers and a loose t-shirt, she was breath-taking with her pink hair tied into a pony-tail.

"You're drooling, idiot," an impassive voice said from behind.

Snapping his mouth shut, Naruto glanced over his shoulder and frowned at his friend. "I _wasn't_ drooling," he protested guiltily.

Those cold green eyes told him differently.

Clearing his throat nervously, Naruto decided to turn his attention to his Master. "Um, Sakura, who taught you to cook so well?"

The smile on Sakura's face instantly disappeared, but a quick shake of the head shook off her brooding mood. "My mother," she answered softly while she transferred the stirred fry noodles on to a flat plate, "She taught me everything she knew."

Naruto's smile brighten, "Ah, your mother is an amazing person! Both your parents must be great to raise such a caring and wonderful daughter!"

With her back facing the two demons, and Naruto's constant rambling, he'd never noticed how her back stiffened at the mention of her parents. Gaara's attentive pale green eyes were quick to notice the uneasiness she was giving off. He was just surprised Naruto hadn't noticed.

Without thinking twice, Gaara's hand shot out and smacked Naruto on the back of the head. The Kitsune let out a yelp of pain before glancing over his shoulder to glare at the scowling red head.

"Ouch, Gaara, what was that for!" cried an enraged Naruto.

His green eyes glared their warning toward the other demon, who immediately took notice of the change of atmosphere in the kitchen. His huge blue eyes went straight toward his Master and at the sight of her rigid back a low whine emitted from the Kitsune's throat. Though the urge to rush over and comfort her overwhelmed the blonde, he knew his Master didn't like it when he invaded her personal place. He'd learned the last time he startled her with his transformation. Hell, his nose still ached from the blow she'd given him.

"Um, Naruto, can you take out these plates please?"

Without a word, Gaara brushed past the fidgeting Kitsune and took the plates from Sakura's hands. But before he walked pass Naruto, his narrowed pale green eyes told him clearly to go to his Master. The Kitsune watched as his friend disappeared into the living room before turning his attention back to his Master.

Licking his dry lips, he asked, "Are you okay, Sakura?"

Clearing her throat, she looked over her shoulder and gave him a small smile. "I'm fine, go join Gaara in the living room; I'll be out in a minute-"

The words barely left her lips when she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist from behind. She gasped softly when he buried his face in between her neck and shoulder. Sakura opened her mouth to demand he let her go, but the words instantly died when he began softly purring against her neck. The sound of his purrs vibrated from his chest and against her back. The feeling of irritation should have made itself known to the blushing Sakura, but instead his animal like behavior only seemed to calm her. The feelings of pain and sadness were instantly drowned within the warmth of Naruto's arms. The tightness she felt in her heart loosened and so did the painful memories threatening to engulf her. Sakura already knew it was because of the _bond_ she felt this way, and for once, she wasn't resentful of it.

Clearing the emotions swelling in her throat, Sakura placed her marked hand over his. "My mother was pregnant with my brother when she got into a car accident. My father, who I never met, never claimed me from the social workers; it was as if he'd never existed. His name wasn't even on my birth certificate. I was only twelve when my mother and brother passed away and I stayed with a relative of my mother's until I was eighteen. My life wasn't so bad; I had good memories of my mother and will always cherish them. I went to school and made wonderful friends."

Naruto frowned, "You never met your father?"

She shook her head, "I remember once asking my mother about my father and she couldn't stop crying, I never asked again after that."

Naruto's frown only deepened, "How is it she came to be pregnant with your brother?"

Sakura sighed, "She came home one day and announced she was pregnant. I knew by the light in her eyes that the baby's father was _him_."

Without a word his arms tightened around her.

Sighing in content, she gave a small pat on his hand, "I'm okay now. Go on and wait in the living room."

"You sure?" he spoke the words into her hair.

Laughing her amusement, she pulled away from him and pointed towards the living room, "Out, boy."

Flashing a fangy smile in her direction, the Kitsune left the kitchen without another word.

As Naruto walked into the living room, his smile was instantly wiped clean at the sight of a scowling Gaara. Swallowing down the lump in his throat, he asked, "Is something wrong?"

His eyes narrowed, "Have you informed your Master of our situation?"

Naruto's tan face paled at the reminder of their situation; his short time with Sakura had been so peaceful he'd actually forgotten the danger of the Uchiha Clan. Pushing his bangs aside, the blonde Kitsune made his way across the living room and sat down on the couch.

"If you don't tell her, then I will," threatened an irritated Gaara. "Your responsibility is to protect your Master and warn her of any dangers heading her way…"

Grimacing slightly, Naruto stared moodily at the food sitting on top of the coffee table. "You think I was too rash to claim Sakura as my Master, huh?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Gaara looked away from the sulking blonde and toward the wall. "As Kakashi said, you felt the calling and claimed her out of instinct."

At his words, Naruto chuckled bitterly, "Calling or no, you think I'm a fool."

Gaara grunted, "Perhaps."

"After dinner I will tell her," Naruto confirmed with a nod.

**OoOo**

Dinner went by smoothly in Sakura's eyes. Naruto chatted up as always with a mouthful of food while his counterpart sat quietly on the floor. Unlike Naruto, who chew twice before swallowing, Gaara seemed to enjoy chewing his food thoroughly before swallowing. Sakura still couldn't understand how the two ended up together.

It was during dessert that Sakura asked that very question.

Naruto was only too eager to answer, "Easy! Gaara rescued me from the Uchiha Clan and we've been together ever since!"

"Don't make it sound so disturbing, idiot," Gaara snarled.

The blonde merely laughed at his friend's grumpiness, "We've been on the run together for nearly forty years. You would think traveling with this guy would be boring, but no! In fact, Gaara can be pretty fun when he wants to be!"

Sakura's eyes actually bulged at this, "Really?" she didn't bother to hide the disbelief in her voice.

The red head grunted, "Don't believe everything the pup says."

A thoughtful look came over the Kitsune's whiskered face, "Though actually I think _I_ did most of talking."

Gaara merely continued to eat his dessert.

Sakura laughed, "Of course, Naruto."

At the sound of her laugh, Naruto never thought he would feel such a peace settle over him. Of course he'd never thought of ever finding a Master, but finding one such as Sakura was one in a million. The moment he had tasted her blood, he knew, his life and perhaps Gaara's would change forever.

Hating the fact that he had to break the light-hearted mood, Naruto pushed his dessert plate aside and knew it was time to let Sakura know of the possible danger coming ahead. "Mas-ah-Sakura," the Kitsune stammered, "There's something we must discuss."

A knot formed within her stomach at the seriousness Naruto was displaying. She asked, "What is it?"

Shooting Gaara a quick, uncertain look, Naruto decided to be blunt with his words, "You may be in danger. The Uchiha Clan-"

"Are coming after me," she finished for him, a bitter smile stretched across her lips. "Naruto, I know. I'm pretty sure regardless of you having a '_Master'_ it won't stop them."

"How can you stay so calm about it!" was the first thing he shouted, disbelief and shock radiating over his face. "I thought for sure you'd, I don't know, get all scared!"

"I am scared, Naruto," she muttered, "But what can I do? I have to think this through rationally, I mean, do you think they're in this town?"

Naruto only shrugged while Gaara shot the Kitsune a look of annoyance, "We don't know for sure, but that doesn't mean they aren't far away."

"So that means we have time," Sakura sighed with relief, "I mean, I can master all this stuff, right?"

Gaara gave her a doubtful look.

Naruto eagerly nodded his head in agreement.

"Beside there's always Kakashi, I can ask him how to help Naruto with his powers," sighing, Sakura stared down at her tattooed hand with a troubled frown. "Master of the nail-tailed demon, huh? I'm pretty sure I can handle it."

Gaara grunted, "Then you better be prepared for whatever favors the dog demon asks you in return."

**OoOo**

"Hey, Sakura, your admirer is here," Ayame winked teasingly at the blushing young woman.

Brushing off her friend's light-hearted words, Sakura left the kitchen and strolled across the restaurant. As always her stomach fluttered as she walked toward a handsome Neji standing in front of the hostess' stand. At the sight of him, Sakura couldn't help but let her sparkling green eyes wonder over his appearance. Today he wore his long, jet black hair in a simple pony-tail, though it was what he wore that held her attention. For as long as she'd known Neji, she'd only seen him wear a business suit complete with everything such as jackets and all. Unfortunately today he simply wore a white button- up crisp shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Sakura gulped at the muscular forearms he was displaying. The black tie he wore was undone and was merely slung over his broad shoulder. Looking over his features, Sakura's brows furrowed worriedly at the dark bags underneath his eyes.

"Sakura," his tired eyes suddenly brighten at the sight of her.

Her breath hitched at his warm smile; mentally shaking herself, Sakura greeted him with a smile of her own, "Neji, I haven't seen you in a while, how is everything?"

He shook his head, "Exhausting is the only word I can think of."

She motioned for him to follow her by jerking her head toward the dining room. "Perhaps the famous Ichraku's ramen can help you out a bit," she suggested brightly.

Sitting him at a table, Sakura didn't bother to ask what Neji wanted off the menu. After all, the only dish he'd ever ordered was the egg noodle broth with BBQ duck on top. As she walked away from his table, Sakura's sharp eyes shot toward the two pairs of blue and green eyes sitting at a vacant booth set up at the far end of the restaurant. Sakura's own emerald green eyes narrowed in warning at the glowing sapphire eyes burning holes at her.

Looking around the restaurant, she was thankful the rush hour for lunch was over and the only remaining customers were just two couples. After she had put in Neji's order, Sakura made sure he wasn't watching her as she made her way toward the secluded booth. At her approach Naruto jumped to his feet, his boyish handsome face already screwed into harsh lines, "That human-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Sakura stabbed a finger at his direction with a dark scowl, "You will behave, Naruto," she warned him quietly.

The Kitsune's blue eyes narrowed in anger, "He reeks of mating pheromone for you," he accused as if it was the worst crime ever committed. "His intentions are clear and it nauseating!"

At his blunt words, Sakura could feel the blood rushing toward her face. Clearing her throat, she said, "Neji is a gentleman and won't force his attention on me," she calmly explained to him while trying her best to keep her irritation from showing. "Beside I've known Neji for years now and he's a good friend of mine."

Sakura's eyes glanced over toward a silent Gaara, who had been quiet throughout the conversation. At the sight of his jade green eyes, she clearly read the message there. Calm him, don't aggravate him, and treat him as you would a child in need of comfort.

Taking in a deep breath and exhaling loudly, Sakura had to remind herself that this wasn't a normal boy she was scolding. Naruto was a full blooded demon. A three hundred year old demon, who was _still_ considered a teenager in the Demon Realm. Despite his spikey blond hair and sparkling blue eyes, Naruto looked like your average boy next door.

Feeling the anger and irritation drain from her body, Sakura reached up and gently cupped Naruto's whiskered cheek in her palm and gave it a pat. "Behave for me, Naruto, please."

At the serenity in both her eyes and voice Naruto could feel his anger melting away. Purring deep within his chest, the Kitsune eagerly rubbed his cheek against the softness of her hand.

"If you behave I'll bring you your favorite ramen," she coaxed as she rubbed his whiskers with the pad of her thumb.

His mouth watered at the thought of the delicious ramen broth, even though he had a bowl not too long ago, his stomach still rumbled at the thought of it. Swallowing the saliva gathering in his mouth, the Kitsune merely nodded before seating himself back down on the booth. Satisfied that he wasn't going to make a ruckus, Sakura turn to leave but a glimpse of the silent raccoon demon stalled her. A look of approval shone in those jaded eyes of his, but what caught Sakura's attention was the bitterness also hidden within those approving eyes. Shaking herself of the unsettling feeling, Sakura quickly returned to work.

After serving Naruto his second bowl of the day, Sakura made her way toward a weary Neji. Placing his ramen bowl in front of him, Neji's silver eyes widened at the shimmering broth in front of him.

"It smells delicious as always, Sakura," he complimented with a warm smile.

She smiled in return, "I'm glad to hear that. I'll just leave you to your meal then."

Sakura turned to leave but a hand on her wrist stopped her, her stomach fluttered nervously at the simple touch. Hoping and praying her face wasn't blushing, she looked over her shoulder at a solemn Neji.

"Is there something else you need?" she asked and was relieved her voice wasn't quivering like her inside.

"A conversation, perhaps," he suggested slyly, "How is that ailing cousin of yours?"

It took Sakura a moment to comprehend what he meant. She'd almost forgotten she had to blow off their date by pretending she had a sick cousin in need of help. Plastering on a tight smile, she said, "Oh he's fine now, and in fact, he was up and running in no time!"

He chuckled, "It must be due to your incredible healing skills."

At his compliment Sakura didn't know whether she was blushing from embarrassment or guilt. "I guess…well you should eat up, you don't want your noodles to get cold."

"It's fine actually," he assured her, "To be honest, I came here to ask you-"

"Neji," Sakura interrupted him as she took a seat across from him, "I've been meaning to ask if you were alright."

"I see you noticed the bags under my eyes," he motion carelessly toward his eyes, "And I assure you work isn't the cause of it."

She frowned, "Not work, huh? Then what is it, if you don't mind me asking?"

From across the restaurant, Naruto pushed aside his now empty bowl to glare at his Master and her black haired companion.

"Would you like another incident with me carrying you around in my pocket?" asked a bored Gaara.

Naruto shot his friend a look of irritation, "I don't trust that human."

Glancing over to the pink haired female, Gaara's eyes darkened at the familiar human. True he had seen the human male often coming to the restaurant, but Gaara never truly payed any attention to him. "Do you know his name?"

"Don't know and don't care," Naruto muttered.

Annoyed at the Kitsune's sulking, Gaara stood up from the booth and shot the younger demon a warning look, "Don't move," was all he said before leaving.

Sakura was so engrossed with Neji's story she never noticed Gaara's approach. "I never knew you had so many family issues, Neji, I always thought your father got along with his brother."

He only shrugged, "My father's family came from a long line of traditions. My father left his side because of it, but recently my uncle had been trying to contact us for some sort of emergency. Apparently it involves me somehow."

Sakura could only stare at him in bewilderment, "So what are you going to do?"

Taking a sip of his tea, Neji shook his head, "I plan to have a talk with my uncle, though my father forbids me, but I have to do what I can to take this ridiculous stress off both my father and I."

Smiling her encouragement, Sakura reached over and grasped the hand resting on top of the table and gave it a squeeze. "You're right, Neji, you shouldn't let this stress you. It's bad for your health."

He nodded his agreement, "Yes, the sooner I speak with my uncle the faster I can put this situation behind me."

"That sounds like a great plan and I hope it isn't anything too serious."

With that issue aside, Neji's silver eyes stay glued to the small hand covering his. Ignoring the fast thumping of his heart, he placed his hand over hers. "Sakura, are you free tonight by any chance?" he asked hopefully.

Her breath hitched at his sudden invitation, the thought of finally going on a date with the handsome young man had been something Sakura wanted for a long time. And now what she'd finally gotten her own place, it seemed like a really good thing. Unfortunately with _her_ own situation involving two demons, Sakura couldn't put Neji in any danger. After all, Naruto was like a ticking time bomb and just the thought of him hurting a harmless Neji was enough to make her shudder.

"Um, Neji-"

"I don't mean to be rude and interrupt you, Sakura," Neji said in a low whisper, his silver eyes frowning over her shoulder, "But a man with a tattoo on his forehead is staring at us."

Dreading who it was, Sakura bit back a groan and glanced over her shoulder to see a stoic Gaara standing there. "Don't worry, Neji, he's only my cousin," she explained. "He probably has to ask me something."

Luckily for Sakura, Neji merely nodded, "I'll wait here while you talk to him."

Resisting the urge to rub her head at the upcoming headache, Sakura excused herself from the table and made her way toward the raccoon demon. Darting a quick look toward Naruto, she breathed in a sigh of relief to see the Kitsune sitting at the booth with his head on top of the table.

Turning her attention back toward him, Sakura forced herself not to shiver at the coldness in those jade eyes. "Is there something you need, Gaara?" she asked.

Ignoring the human's question, Gaara moved his eyes toward the male sitting at the table. Silver eyes clashed with jaded green as the two stared each other down. Sakura, noticing the way Gaara was glaring at Neji, moved to block his line of vision. The Tanuki growled in annoyance at her interference.

"What's your problem?" she asked in a harsh whisper.

"That human…you will stay away from him," he snarled.

Sakura paled at the yellow flashing within his iris. She only remembered seeing that color when he was in the form of a pup. "Let's talk outside," grabbing his hand, she yanked him to follow her.

Standing outside of the restaurant, Sakura released her hold on the demon to turn around and face him. At his fierce expression, she suddenly had the urge to turn and run. Though that would accomplish nothing, she knew. And yet with Naruto she always felt calm and cool around him, but with Gaara there was something about the Tanuki demon that had her quivering in her shoes. Perhaps it was the coldness in his eyes that frightened her, or it could be that she knew he had killed his own Master that scared her, but whatever it was…she knew Gaara was someone she didn't want to be alone with.

Pushing down the need to follow her survival instincts and run, Sakura gathered what courage she had to stare him square in the eye. "Now, what is it about Neji that you don't like?"

She stood an arm-length away and yet Gaara could easily smell her fear of him. And the scent was indeed intoxicating. The Tanuki couldn't help but be pleased at the fact that she feared him. The way her eyes widened in fear or the way her face become drained of blood at his growl was enough to plaster a smile on his face. Edging closer to her, his sensitive ears could easily detect the nervous beating of her heart.

"His scent…" Gaara hissed as his black-ringed eyes stared at the trembling human in amusement, "Smells disgusting to me. It reminds me of something I loathe."

Swallowing down the lump in her throat, Sakura crossed her arms underneath her breasts and ask, "Care to explain that?"

"What's there to explain, human?" he reached out and took a lock of her pink hair in between his thumb and forefinger. "His scent disgusts me."

Sakura suddenly forgot how to breathe as she watched Gaara lift that lock of hair to his nose and inhale.

His cold eyes only seemed to narrow further at her scent, "Tsk, figures you would smell like cherry blossoms."

_That almost sounded like an insult_, Sakura thought angrily, and without hesitation she smacked his hand from her hair. "Just because you don't like a person's scent doesn't mean you have to-"

Before she could get the words out, Sakura suddenly found herself pressed against the wall of the restaurant with Gaara's cold fingers wrapped around her neck. Her eyes widened in horror at the angry pair of yellow eyes staring at her.

"Hit me again and I will break that hand of yours, human," he snarled in a demonic voice.

Feeling a droplet of sweat run down her temple, Sakura could only nod in response. She watched those eerie yellow eyes shift to jade green and back to yellow until finally it regained its original cool jade green once again. Blinking his eyes rapidly, Gaara sucked in a sharp breath at the position he found himself in and jerked his hand away from the human's neck. A confused and almost startled look was plastered over his pale face. If Sakura hadn't known better she could have sworn Gaara looked just as frighten as she did!

Staring at the hand that had been wrapped around the human's neck not too long ago, Gaara lifted his wide eyes towards hers before looking away in a flush of guilt. "I-I apologize for my behavior…"

"GAARA!"

The red head never saw the Kitsune rushing toward him until he was suddenly knocked to the ground with a pair of blazing red eyes glaring down at him.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" roared an enraged Naruto.

Snarling his anger, Gaara jumped to his feet and got right back in the Kitsune's face. Sakura, frightened at the commotion the two were causing, was quick to stand in front of Naruto with her marked hand pressed against his chest.

"Naruto, stop," she commanded in a harsh whisper.

The Kitsune never took his glaring red eyes off an equally furious Tanuki. "He harmed you, it's within my right to seek blood," he snarled, flashing a pair of white fangs emerging from his gums.

At the sight Sakura felt the blood drain from her face, "Naruto, you need to calm down," in hopes of smoothing him, she rubbed her thumbs against his darkened whiskers. "Gaara didn't hurt me, I'm fine."

His red eyes snapped towards the bruising already forming on her neck. The pupil in his eyes slowly began to take the shape of a cat's. Fear lodged in Sakura's throat at the thought of Naruto losing control and destroying everything in sight.

"Naruto, control yourself!" she pleaded desperately, her hand grasping at his shirt.

Without warning a poof of white smoke exploded around the three. Coughing in her hand, Sakura's squinting green eyes searched wildly for any sign of Naruto or Gaara. Waving the smokes from her eyes, she gasped when she realized yapping away at her feet was an orange ball of fur. Couching down, Sakura scoop up the tiny kit and held him to her chest.

"Na-Naruto, what happened?"

"He was forced back into his lesser form," Gaara appeared beside her, his eyes staring at the growling kit, "With his collar still in place, Naruto isn't allowed to bring out his powers without his Master's consent."

Sakura nodded, she vaguely remembered Gaara telling her this once. Placing her hand over Naruto's snout to stop his persistent yapping, she ignored the way he began nibbling at her fingers and asked, "Can you gather his clothes and watch over him, please? My shift is almost over and-"

"I'm sorry."

Sakura blinked once and then twice, "Excuse me?" maybe she was hearing things, she thought.

Growling under his breath, Gaara looked away from the human with a look of irritation. "I-I can take it away, your bruise…if you want…"

With her free hand, Sakura brushed her fingers to her bruised neck. Curious at how he planned to take it away, she again asked, "How?"

Plucking the snarling kit from her hand, Gaara carelessly dropped him to the ground and stepped closer to her before she could protest. The flustered pink haired woman shifted uncomfortably as Gaara leaned in close. Had Sakura been in her right mind, she would have demanded the red head back away from her personal space, but unfortunately, Sakura held her tongue as she watched him from the corner of her eye as he brought his nose to her shoulder. A furious blush spread across her cheeks at the sound of him inhaling her scent. Sakura continued to watch as Gaara followed the path of her shoulder until he reached her neck. She shuddered involuntary at the feel of his cool lips against her skin. At the sudden touch of his tongue on her skin her heart slammed, _hard_, against her ribs.

Jerking her head back in shock, Sakura could only stare at Gaara with wide and angry eyes, "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

The kit growled his agreement.

Gaara merely stared at the angry human with impassive eyes, "My saliva, like some demons, can heal most injuries," he informed her patiently, though his cool eyes still held some annoyance. "I assure you there's nothing perverted in me, human."

"It's Sakura, my name is Sakura and not human!" she snapped and quickly slap a hand over her mouth when she realized she just yelled at a demon who had choked her not too long ago. Flustering nervously, she asked, "Um, isn't there something else you can do for the bruise?"

Ignoring the human's behavior, Gaara grunted, "No other method comes to mind," he muttered unapologetically, "The sooner we do this, the faster you can return to work."

Sighing heavily, Sakura crossed her arms underneath her breasts and tilted her chin upward. "Make it fast."

Though Gaara wanted to stay irritated, looking at the stubbornness in the human's eyes and chin, he couldn't help but be amused. Pushing the growling kit aside with his foot, Gaara once again placed his lips against the human's neck and gave her bruised skin a long lick. Almost immediately Sakura could feel the hotness tingling over her skin. Though to be honest she didn't know whether her skin was tingling from his healing saliva or from him having his tongue on such an intimate place. Blushing to the roots of her hair, Sakura tried her best to ignore the fact she was having her skin licked by a demon in front of her workplace. Hoping and praying he would be done soon, Sakura's eyes searched frantically for any signs of someone seeing them. Luckily for her everyone had returned to work and the only people that were out were old folks who were taking a stroll down the district.

"Relax," his raspy voice said against her skin, "You're stiff as a tree."

"Well can you blame me?" she hissed through clenched teeth, "We could be seen any moment!"

Pulling back slightly, Gaara observed his work and nodded his satisfaction at her smooth skin. Though he couldn't help but watch the fast beating of her pulse. For reasons unknown, Gaara was fascinated by the sight, and the urge to lean over and press a kiss to it nearly overwhelmed the frustrated Tanuki. Even the kit standing by his feet had his head cocked to the side. Growling a curse, Gaara pulled away from the human.

"It's done," he grumbled.

Turning her back on him, Sakura felt around her neck and breathed in her relief when she felt no soreness. Glancing over her shoulder, she nodded her thanks at the frowning Tanuki. "Can you-"

"Go on," Gaara shooed her away as he bent down to pick up Naruto's fallen clothing.

One minute he could be the most patient person and the next a violent demon on the verge of killing, Sakura thought worriedly. There was definitely something dangerous lurking within Gaara and she was sure the stoic demon couldn't do anything about it. Before walking past him, Sakura grabbed his stiff shoulder and gave it a squeeze before walking back into the restaurant. Gaara watched her walk away with a startled look in his eyes. Perhaps his mind was playing tricks on him, but if he hadn't known better he was sure the human had been trying to comfort him. Touching the place where she had touched him, the Tanuki couldn't shake off a tightening feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Eyeing him with wide and curious red eyes, Naruto yowled. _What happened, Gaara?_

Staring down at the orange kit, Gaara grunted. "I didn't mean to hurt your Master, Naruto, but something in me just snapped."

For as long as Naruto's known the grumpy demon, he knew it took a _lot_ to rile Gaara. He was sure his Master must've done something to trigger the Tanuki's dark memory.

The kit mewled, _she didn't know, Gaara, and I'm sorry to say this, but the next time I see you put your hands on my Master; I'll be forced to kill you. _

Gaara didn't begrudge the Kitsune for his words, in fact, he agreed with him. Folding Naruto's shirt and pants, he sighed, "I understand."

**OoOo**

"I'm sorry about that, Neji, I didn't know it would take so long," Sakura was quick to apologize as soon as she returned to his table.

He merely smiled, "No worry, but I must return to work, although I would appreciate it if we discuss more over dinner."

Sakura's green eyes widened with excitement at the thought of going to dinner with the handsome Neji. It seemed like ages since she'd went out with someone from the opposite sex, but unfortunately as quick as the idea came, Sakura suddenly remembered she had to start her new job tonight at the bookstore.

Guilt and disappointment flashed in her eyes as she, once again, she apologized to him. "I'm sorry, Neji, but tonight I have to start my new job."

His brows furrowed at her words, "Oh? You have a second job?"

She nodded, "Yeah, there's a bookstore a couple of blocks from here that hired me yesterday. The pay is good and the boss is…_interesting_."

"What time will you be off from this new job?"

She thought about it, "Um, I pretty sure at nine."

His smile brightened, "That's great. We can have a late dinner together then."

"That'll be perfect!" she hastily agreed with a wide smile.

"Perfect, I'll come by to pick you up from work," getting up from the chair, Neji dropped some bills on the table before pulling a blushing Sakura into a hug. "I'll see you tonight."

As hard as she tried, Sakura couldn't wipe the ridiculous smile off her face as she watched him walk through the door. Never once did she notice Gaara standing behind her with a grumpy looking kit sitting on top of his head.

"You have a date tonight, hum-Miss Haruno?"

At Gaara's sudden voice, Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin. Placing a hand over her fluttering heart, she glared over her shoulder at the amused red head. "As a matter of fact, yes," she shot a threatening look at the growling kit, "And _you_ will behave, Naruto!"

A low yowl was his only reply.

"You should finish up," Gaara glanced at the clock hanging on the wall, "Your second job starts in an hour and you have to get home to change."

She gasped, "Oh damn, you're right!"

Both Naruto and Gaara watched as she hurriedly rushed into the back of the restaurant. Annoyed by the situation, the kit tapped a paw on the Tanuki's forehead. _I don't like this, Gaara, I don't want her around that horny human!_

"You can't interfere with her life, idiot, would you rather have an unhappy Master?"

At his words, the kit's red eyes drooped in sadness. _Of course I don't want my Master to be unhappy, but that doesn't mean I want her around a human male!_

Gaara breathed in a deep sigh at the Kitsune's childish behavior, "Whether you want to or not, it will happen."

**OoOo**

**Please Review =)**


	7. A Bargain with the Devil

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the sweet reviews from the last chapter! And hopefully you will enjoy this next piece**

**OoOo**

"Oh, little birdy, trapped in a cage. Oh, little birdy, no one wants to play," Kisame stared at the dark, unmoving figure behind the barred cage and with a smirked continued to recite the poem, "Oh, little birdy, who never soars high. Oh, little birdy, who tears have dried," clucking his tongue, the shark demon's grin widened at the yellow glow of the figure's eyes. "Oh, little birdy, forever a slave…"

"Teasing the freak again, Kisame?"

Kisame didn't need to turn around to see who it was, in fact, the shark demon merely laughed, "And what brings you down here, Aoi?" he glanced over his broad shoulder to smirk at the other demon.

The cat demon turned her orange cat-like eyes to the dark figure in the cell. "My Master has ordered me to bring the freak to him, but since you're here would you like to assist me?"

He grunted and mocked, "Was it causing troubles again?"

Aoi's eyes narrowed at the bigger demon but wisely she held her tongue. Despite the fact she was older, she knew Kisame was stronger. The shark demon didn't need his power when his brute strength was enough to destroy a building. Hissing beneath her breath, the cat demon approached the cell door and unlocked it. The cloaked figure inside hadn't moved, even when she casually strolled toward him with a pair of cuff.

"Come, Sasuke, your father awaits you."

**OoOo**

Work at Hatake's Bookstore went smoother than Sakura first had originally thought. Working with the silver haired demon was actually a rather pleasant experience. Despite everything Naruto had warned her about, Kakashi Hatake was a professional boss. He had even given her some rules on how to deal with some customers. For example if a customer were to harass her, all she had to do was press a button underneath the cash-register and he'll come right out from the backroom. He had already shown her how to use the register, which was pretty simple, but other than that, he was a true gentleman.

Hours went by and Sakura was surprised by the many young couples who ventured into the erotic bookstore. Though what surprised Sakura the most was the amount of attention Gaara was receiving from a few young women. She'd even heard a few whispering about how much of a bad boy he looked. For the three young giggling women who had the courage to walk up to him, Sakura had to give them brownie points. Despite his cold glare and his obvious 'piss off' look, they didn't seem frightened by it. Only after turning down the third woman did the others finally take the hint and go on their way.

"Such a shame to turn her down," Kakashi moped as he watched a pretty blonde haired female leave the store after Gaara's rejection, "You could practically see up her skirt."

Beside him, Sakura's delicate brows pulled together in disapproval at Kakashi's words. Although she had to admit the pretty blonde's skirt was so short that if she had to bent down to pick something up everyone would have seen her G-string and more.

Sakura didn't get the chance to voice her opinion when she felt a gentle nibble on her fingers. Her green eyes frowned down at the kit sitting on top of the counter with his little paws wrapped around her hand.

"Naruto, stop that," she scolded the whining kit as he continued to nibble on her fingers for attention. "You're seriously beginning to annoy me."

As much as Sakura wanted to stay irritated with the orange fur ball, she found him to be absolutely adorable. Of course she blamed it on the stupid bond. Sighing in defeat, she watched him gently nibble at the tip of her fingers with a look of content on his furry face. With her free hand she casually ran her fingers through the fluffiness of his tails.

"They're so adorable at that age."

"I'm sure, Mr. Hatake," she muttered before putting Naruto down on the floor.

Standing on the opposite side of the cashier counter, his visible black eye crinkled in amusement at her. "Just call me Kakashi, Sakura, there's no need to be so formal."

Giving a small nod of her head, Sakura's curious eyes stayed on the mask Kakashi wore. Even with the answer he had given her, Sakura couldn't help but wonder the real reason he wore it. Perhaps it had something to do with the scar that ran down the left side of his red eye.

Kakashi, noticing her stare, began to tug teasingly at the edge of his mask, "Would you like to test the theory, Miss Sakura?" he teased with a flirtatious wink.

At his words Sakura's green eyes narrowed darkly at him, "No thank you," she bit out.

Beside her feet, Naruto growled a warning at the demon dog.

Kakashi's white brows shot up at the sound. Leaning over the counter to stare down at the snarling kit, the Inugami's eye crinkled in amusement. "Do you understand what he is saying?" though his black eye stayed on the glaring kit, his words were directed at a bewildered Sakura.

"No I really haven't had the chance to sit down and learn any of it," she admitted guiltily as her eyes stared at the spiral tattooed on the back of her hand.

Looking away from the kit, Kakashi tsked his disappointment at the human. "Sakura, all work and no training will get you killed. You know the sooner you learn to be a Master, the stronger you and Naruto will become."

Her eyes snapped at him, "Doesn't that saying go, all work and no play makes you a dull person."

His eye drooped, "Aw, I was merely trying to fit it into _your_ situation," he'd then shrugged at her impassive expression, "You can't say I didn't try," he muttered.

Sakura sighed her weariness as she bent down and picked up the mewling kit to put him on top of the counter. "Gaara mentioned the Uchiha Clan is coming and I need to prepare myself for when that happens…"

His eyes widened at her words, "Oh, most humans would run screaming if they found out an entire Clan was coming after them."

"But _why_ are they coming?" she couldn't stop herself from asking, "I thought since Naruto has a Master already, shouldn't they leave us alone now?"

"There are ways around it, Sakura," he answered without hesitation, "The Uchiha Clan has had the Kitsunes within their grasp for many generations. Through their need for power, they didn't realize that the most powerful demons were slowly dying out because of their selfishness."

Ignoring the kit's growl, Kakashi picked up the squirming kit and held him at eye level. "Naruto is the last of his kind, same goes for Gaara. Of course we Lords knew what the Uchiha Clan were doing was wrong, but we aren't allowed to interfere between a Master and his demon."

"What _were_ they doing to the Kitsunes? I mean, what made the most powerful demons go into near extinction by the hands of humans?"

"As I said, power," he simply said, "The Uchiha Clan craves the powers of the Kitsunes for their own. Once a Kitsune reaches adulthood the Uchiha Elders would perform a ceremony to drain the demon of his or hers power, thus leaving the demon to turn to dust."

Sakura couldn't help but feel sick. Just the thought of something as horrible as that happening to Naruto was enough to bring tears to her eyes. Were the Uchihas so hell-bent for the need of power that they will disregard someone's life for it?

"Have you taken Naruto's collar off yet?"

Sakura only shook her head.

"Good, without any training, you won't be able to control Naruto in his real form."

"Re-real form?" she stammered. Just how many forms _did_ Naruto have?

"Yes, you will see when the time comes," putting the kit back on the counter, Kakashi glanced over his shoulder to stare at a stoic Gaara who was sitting on a chair. "In the meantime, Mr. Broody and Moody over there will help protect both you and Naruto."

Sakura watched as Kakashi strolled toward the backroom and heard the door click behind him. On the counter, Naruto let out a high pitched yelp. Startled by his behavior, Sakura turned her questioning eyes toward a frowning Gaara.

"What's wrong with him?"

Shifting uncomfortably in the chair, Gaara shot the Kitsune a look of annoyance before answering, "He needs to relieve himself."

Grimacing at the thought, Sakura picked up the whinnying kit and walked around the counter and towards the door. "Tell Kakashi I'll be back," she called over her shoulder before closing the door behind her.

**OoOo**

Aoi escorted her Master's youngest son to his private office. The two guards standing outside the door nodded at her before reaching over to open the doors for the cat demon. Aoi stood back and motioned for Sasuke to enter first with a wave of her hand. Even with his body and head cloaked in the filthy tattered black robe, Aoi felt her palms sweat at the sight of those eerie yellow eyes staring at her from the hood. The claws from her fingers lengthened involuntary. Despite the fact that this _creature_ was her Master's flesh and blood; Aoi wouldn't hesitate to defend herself if this thing attacked her.

"Sasuke!" her Master's booming voice called from within the office.

The cloaked figure stiffened and Aoi breathed in a sigh of relief when those eyes looked away from her. A low snicker came from within the cloak. Aoi's orange eyes narrowed in hatred as she watched him enter her Master's office.

"You're no longer needed, Aoi," her Master ordered.

The cat demon bowed her head low before closing the doors. Once they were alone, Fugaku turned his attention to his youngest son. "Sasuke, let's talk business shall we?"

**OoOo**

"Oh, hurry up, Naruto, I have to get back to work," Sakura was starting to become impatient. To be honest, she didn't know how long she'd been standing outside in the cold. And Naruto, in his kit form, merely wagged his tails while prowling through the thick bush.

Looking away from the kit, Sakura took in the sight of the beautiful downtown area. The weekend was here and families were out tonight, some either going to dinners at the different restaurants in the area while others merely shopped at the many different clothing stores or other things that were in the area. It was definitely a beautiful night tonight with the full moon and many stars shinning down. Despite it being summer, tonight's air was a bit chilly for Sakura. Had she known it would be this cold she would have worn something warmer for her date later on tonight. And instead she wore her black leggings with her knee-length boots and her white loose blouse that showed off her smooth shoulders. She really should have checked the weather before leaving the apartment.

Sakura sighed in frustration as she crossed her arms underneath her breasts. "C'mon, Naruto, hurry up and pee," she urged.

The kit halted in his prowl to look up at his Master with huge and fluttering eyes. Resisting the urge to let out a girlish squeal at his attempt to be adorable, Sakura grumbled a curse before couching down to pat him on the head, "Any other reason why you decided to lure me out here, Naruto?"

A stubborn look came over his furry face.

A look of understanding finally came to Sakura. Rubbing his little snout, Sakura scooped up the mewling kit and cradled him against her chest. "Okay, Naruto, we're heading back to the store and I will go on my date with Neji while you and Gaara spend some time together."

_Sa-Sakura_!

Sakura nearly tumble over her foot. Whipping her head around in bewilderment, the pink haired woman could only stare around with wide and confused eyes. "Did-did someone just called my name?"

The kit in her arms merely rubbed his head against her shirt.

Looking down at him, she asked, "Naruto?"

Pulling his head back, Naruto mewled, _yes?_

She gasped at his familiar voice inside her head, "Are you talking inside my head?"

He nodded, _I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, Sakura. It's part of the bond, we can communicate telepathically._

Of course it had to be the bond, she thought with irritation. Deep down she knew she couldn't blame Naruto, after all, they both were still learning how to deal with this bond. Rubbing the top of his head, she sighed, "When we get home we will have a chat about this bond."

The kit nodded.

Just as Sakura was about to put him back down, Naruto clung on to her blouse with a painful whimper, _don't put me down_, he begged.

Her eyes widening in curiosity, she asked, "What's wrong, Naruto?"

His ears flattening against his head, Naruto tightened his grip on her shirt; _you _never_ want to hold me in my human form. The only time you truly show me any affection is when I'm like this._

As much as Sakura wanted to argue his words, deep down she knew it was true. To be honest, she just couldn't bring herself to cuddle with Naruto in his human form. Though there were times when she would catch herself leaning toward him, but in the midst of it she would hastily pull away.

"It's just too awkward," she finally admitted with a slight blush to the face. "It's just not the same, I mean, c'mon, Naruto, I just don't feel comfortable."

_We can take it one step at a time_, he suggested in a small voice, _a bond between Master and demon must be strong, Sakura, and I know saying this makes me some kind of perv, but in both human and beast form I need to touch you to feel our connection. _

Her damn blush only deepened at the thought him touching her, but she knew what he said were true. She had to strengthen their bond to begin the training. After all, Kakashi did say the sooner they begin training the stronger she'll become.

"Okay, stage one of training: holding!" Sakura announced, despite her embarrassing blush, she smiled down at the mewling kit. "We'll give it a try when we get home, kay?"

A look of content beamed in his red eyes and with a loud purr he rubbed his head against her shirt. _Thank you, Sakura._

"He's so cute!"

Hearing a child-like voice, Sakura look up and smiled at the little girl standing in front of her. Sakura judged the child to be twelve or thirteen years old and was quite adorable with her honey blonde pig-tails.

"Hi there, I'm Sakura."

"I'm Shelly!"

Couching down to the child's level, Sakura held the mewling kit toward her with a smile, "Would you like to hold him?"

The little girl flashed Sakura a gaped tooth smile, "Really?"

Before Sakura had the chance to reply, Naruto leaped from her hand to land on the little girl's shoulder. Straightening up, Sakura felt her heart flutter at the puff of giggle the child let loose as Naruto rubbed his head against her neck.

"That tickles!" the child squealed in laughter.

Smiling her amusement, Sakura said, "His name is Naruto."

"That's a funny name for a puppy," the little girl continued to giggled, "I have a dog name Mr. Fluffy."

At her words, Sakura tapped a thoughtful finger to her chin, "Hmm, you're right, maybe I should change his name, huh?"

_Sakura_! The kit threw his Master a pleading look.

Sakura forced herself not to laugh at the desperate look in his eyes and pretended ignorance. "And what would you like to name him, Shelly?"

"You mean _you_ want _me_ to name him?" she asked in an excited tone.

"Yes," Sakura chuckled.

_Aw, man, I'm going to be Mr. Fluffy Two, aren't I_? Naruto groaned miserably.

Biting back the urge to laugh, Sakura focused more on the girl then Naruto's grumpy words. "Have you come up with a name, Shelly?"

Shelly nodded her head vigorously, "How about Tails?"

"And why is that?" she inquired curiously.

The little girl indicated to Naruto's nine tails, "I never knew a puppy can have so many tails."

Her smile widening, Sakura reached over and gently ruffle the kit's head. "That's because he's special."

**OoOo**

"Do you understand, Sasuke, the mission I am handing to you?" Fugaku's cool eyes stared at the unmoving figure before him. "The capture of the Kitsune must be handled delicately."

"Yes," replied a hoarse voice.

Pushing back his chair, Fugaku stood up and made his way around the desk. "If you do this and succeed you will be given your reward," saying that, he reached out and pull back the hood from his son's face. At the sight his eyes screwed in disgust. "You will be given everything you ever desire."

Behind his long black bangs, Sasuke's yellow eyes stared coldly at his father. Smirking, Fugaku grinned before pulling the hood over his son's face. "Fail me in this, Sasuke, and its back to the cell for you."

**OoOo**

"Aw, is Mr. Tails being grumpy?" Sakura cooed playfully at the sulking kit sitting on top of the cash counter.

On the other side, Gaara's pale green eyes glowed with amusement, "Mr. Tails?" he turned his questioning eyes toward the human.

"Yeah, it's Naruto's new name," she snickered at the little glare he shot her way, "It fits him!"

Gaara didn't agree nor disagree.

A chime from the front door alerted Sakura of customers, motioning for Gaara to take Naruto away; she watched him take the protesting kit away as she turned her attention to the door and smiled her greeting at the young couple. Out of the two, only the boyfriend seemed to be blushing brightly while the girlfriend approached Sakura eagerly.

"And how can I help you, Miss?"

Giggling behind her hand, the young brunette whispered, "Um, I was wondering if you had this book."

Arching a thin dark pink brow, Sakura asked, "And do you know the name of the book?"

"Well it's a little hard to pronounce," she said, "But I do know it starts with a K."

"That's no problem; all our books are labeled alphabetically, I'm sure what you're looking for is here. If you want I can help you."

The young woman clapped her hands happily, "That would be perfect!" she beamed.

"I'll-I'll wait right here," her boyfriend piped shyly.

Before Sakura had the chance to walk around the counter, she spotted Kakashi casually strolling from between the bookshelves with a small book in his hand, "Is this by any chance the book you're looking for, Miss?" the silver haired demon held up a small red book toward the brunette female.

Sakura squinted her eyes at the name of the book and felt her face become flushed when she read the title. "Oh, you were looking for the Kama Su-"

"Yes, that will be fine!" the male customers blushed a deep crimson red as he snatched the book from an amused Kakashi. Beside him, his girlfriend giggled. "We-We would like to purchase this!"

**OoOo**

"Father must be going senile if he's entrusting such an important mission to that little freak," Madara complied bitterly. "It's going to be a disaster I'm telling you."

From far across the room, Zetus slowly uncoiled himself from his vines on the ceiling. The two-faced plant demon stared in amusement at his Master's bitter face. "Perhaps Fugaku wishes to test Sasuke's ability on the battlefield," he suggested.

Madara scoffed, "Sasuke going against the nine-tails is suicide, though perhaps that is what father is aiming for," he muttered thoughtfully to himself.

"The nine-tail is strong indeed, but since he is still a child he is helpless, Sasuke can use that to his advantage."

"True," his Master nodded his agreement, "But you have to remember that damn Tanuki is traveling with the kit."

From across the room a low growl could be heard. Leaning back in his chair Madara watched as the black side of his demon's face tore itself away from the white side, leaving his demon with two heads. It was the only thing complicating about his demon, Madara thought with irritation. Split personalitys existed _even_ in the Demon World.

A pair of solid yellow eyes glared at Madara, "Gaara is nothing more than a pup himself," the more deeper and demonic growl came from the black head. "I should have killed him when I had the chance!"

His white counterpart snorted, "Still fuming over your defeat by the '_pup?_"

Black Zetsu snarled, "Luck was on his side and-"

"And I'm sure the light reflection from a little girl's bicycle distracted you that day," the White Zetsu muttered sarcastically.

A burst of anger exploded within the Black plant demon and with a loud demonic growl, he wrapped his fingers around his counterpart's neck. "I'll kill you!"

He smirked, "Kill me and you'll only kill yourself, idiot."

"Enough!" their Master ordered, his black eyes flashing red.

The two headed demon was quick to lower its heads in submission, even Black Zetsu was quick to jerk his hand away in fear. "Forgive us, Master," they said in unison.

With a grunt, the heir pushed back his chair and stood up, "The Kitsune's power is supposed to be _mine_, I want to make sure Sasuke doesn't fail in his mission."

Smirking, White Zetsu grinned, revealing rows of sharp teeth, "What will you have us do, Master?"

**OoOo**

_I'm starving, Gaara, do you have anything to eat_? Grumbled the whining kit.

Gaara took his bored eyes off the book he had been reading to look down at the kit sitting on his knee. Leaning his back against the cushioned chair, the Tanuki sighed, "This is the _fifth_ time you've asked me for food, Naruto; go away before I turn you into a hat."

"Are you threatening poor little Naruto?" Sakura asked from the cash counter.

Gaara peeked over the book to glare accusingly at the frowning human. "It's your fault your pet keeps pestering me."

"Oh? What's wrong, Naruto?"

_I'm starving_!

Sakura winced at his thunderous voice echoing inside her head. "I guess I should take a small break, huh?" looking over at the clock hanging above the door, she nodded, "We close in an hour, so maybe I'll grab a light snack before having dinner with Neji."

The kit on Gaara's knee growled.

Without warning Gaara flicked the snarling Kitsune off his knee. Ignoring Naruto's whine, the red head stood up from his chair and approached the female. "Would you like me to bring you something, Miss Haruno?"

His offer clearly startled Sakura when he heard her loud gasp. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, he growled, "I do have _some_ manners."

"I didn't say that!" she quickly responded, "I mean…I-"

"What would you like to eat?" he interrupted her.

Flustering nervously, she said, "There's a sushi bar two stores over, if you don't mind, can you order me a California Roll?"

_And can you get me something with a lot of meat_! The Kitsune jumped up excitedly. _Or better yet do they have ramen?_

Sakura shook her head, "No, Naruto, it's a sushi bar and not a ramen house, although they do have Udon noodle, but it's not the same."

His ears flattening in disappointment, Naruto drooped on the wooden floor. _I'm sad. _

"You'll eat what I get you, idiot," Gaara plucked the squirming kit off the floor before he made his way out the door.

Sakura watched the pair leave with a small smile. She hated to admit it, but they were beginning to grow on her. It had only been three days since she found the pair, and yet to Sakura, it strangely felt as though she had them all her life. As ridiculous as that may sound, it just felt _right_ to have them by her side. Giving them up wasn't an option, and for so reason, that didn't scare her.

"Stupid bond," she muttered angrily, it had to be the only explanation. Any sensible person with a brain would have thrown them back without thinking twice. After all the two demons came with a ton of problems and one mainly involving a certain Clan that are hell-bent on claiming them.

"Is everything alright, Sakura?"

Looking away from the door, Sakura looked over to see Kakashi casually browsing through the bookshelves with his visible black eye staring curiously at her. Even with a mask covering the lower part of his face, Sakura had to admit he was handsome, though in a creepy sort of way.

"I'm fine," she flashed a smile at his direction.

His droopy eye told her differently. "Worried, are we?"

Her smile instantly disappeared under his observing eye, "Is it obvious?" she lowered her head in defeat, "I actually wanted to ask you a favor, Kakashi."

"Asking favors from a demon, eh?" his eye crinkled devilishly, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"And why-why wouldn't that be?" she stammered nervously, suddenly the thought of asking the dog demon for a favor didn't seem like a good idea, "Do I have to sign some sort of contract that involves my soul?"

Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin when Kakashi suddenly threw back his head and laughed. The pink haired woman flushed in embarrassment as she watched the dog demon wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Oh, Sakura, you've been watching too many horror movies," he said in between laughs.

Her flush only deepened at his words, "Then what favor _are_ you asking for?"

After a minute Kakashi finally sobered down enough to answer the flustering females question, "Unlike most demons, I won't take advantage of it," he assured her, "My favor shouldn't bother you too much."

Crossing her arms underneath her breasts, she demanded, "And what _is_ your favor, Kakashi?"

"My favor is for you to cook dinner for your poor boss!" he beamed happily.

_Great, just what she needed, another mouth to feed_, Sakura thought tiredly. "You mean cook you dinner like only once?"

He scratched his chin thoughtfully before shaking his head, "Actually as in _every_ night. I've been craving a home cooked meal ever since I came to the Mortal Realm! But under circumstances I wasn't allowed to let anyone know of my condition."

"So in return for the favor all I have to do is cook you a meal every night?"

He nodded. "It's simple, right?"

She couldn't argue with him on that, but that still meant she had to spend more money on groceries. As much as she wanted to decline the offer, she couldn't. After all, Naruto needed her help and she couldn't turn him away after she made a promise to protect him.

Sighing in defeat, Sakura nodded, "Alright, I'll cook whatever you like."

"Excellent. Now, what can I do for you, Sakura?"

"I thought it was pretty obvious, Kakashi, but if you must know, then I need your help to train Naruto."

**OoOo**

"If you keep on whining like that, kit, I'll be forced to kick you out of the restaurant," Gaara warned the whimpering kit inside his coat pocket.

Inside the Tanuki's coat, the kit's small body shook from the pain of being away from his Master. _I didn't think it would hurt this much, Gaara. It feels like my insides are twisting!_

Gaara grunted, "You'll have to endure it because there will be time when you need to leave your Master's side."

A low mewl piped from inside his coat, _I don't want to be away from Sakura._

At the small sound the hostess at the stand looked up from her desk, only to duck her head back down at the murderous glare Gaara shot her.

"You're hopeless," growled the annoyed Tanuki.

_It's still too soon to be away from her, I still need more time to bond a connection with Sakura, _Naruto argued.

"There's always a shortcut," suggested Gaara.

Naruto's pointy ears shot up at the suggestion, excitement lit up in his red eyes, _and what's that_?

"But if you do this it will put your Master in greater risk," he warned.

The ears instantly flattened against his head at the thought of putting Sakura in a more dangerous situation. Though Naruto would be lying if he said he wasn't curious, _well what is this shortcut?_

His arms crossed over his chest, Gaara's pale green eyes look down at the Kitsune's furry face peeking from outside of his coat. As much as he wanted to keep this secret away from Naruto, he knew he couldn't. It was up to Naruto and his Master to make that decision, and not him.

"A blood exchange between demon and Master is unbreakable, you take her blood and at the same time she takes yours. An instant bond will connect and your full powers will be released without having to wait until adulthood. But the side effect is if you die, _she_ dies, and if she dies…_you_ die."

Pain couldn't describe the look on Naruto's face. As much as he wanted to protect his Master, he couldn't put her life in danger. The blood infusion between Master and demon would bring out his full Kitsune power, which meant he wouldn't have to wait until he was an adult to achieve it. Basically he was cheating his way to grain power.

"Putting your Master's life in danger means also having the power to protect her from the Uchiha Clan. Question is would you be willing to risk it?"

**OoOo**

"You're leaving tonight?"

Sasuke had just made it outside the Uchiha's gates when he halted at the sound of his brother's voice. The youngest Uchiha glanced over his shoulder and instantly felt his eyes darken in rage at the sight of Itachi leaning against a tree. With the moon high above their heads, Sasuke could only see parts of his brother's face.

"What is it you want?" Sasuke forced the words out of his dry rusty throat.

Arms crossed over his chest, Itachi blew puffs of breath out into the cold night. "He doesn't expect you to come back."

Sasuke didn't have to ask _who_ he meant, "I'll prove him wrong."

"The nine-tailed demon is not to be taken lightly and since he had taken a Master it will only make him more dangerous," leaving the shadows of the tree, Itachi made his way back toward the Uchiha compound, but before he entered the gates, he called over his shoulder, "Be safe."

Sasuke watched as the door closed behind his brother and at the sound of the loud thud, a heavy weight was suddenly lifted off the younger Uchiha's shoulders. This was his chance to prove to his father and his Clan that he wasn't weak. It was his chance to finally have the freedom to move and not be watched by his father's men.

And especially, this will be his first night not being locked up in that damn cold cell. It was only momentarily, yes, but Sasuke considered himself a free man…

Pulling the hood over his head, Sasuke walked into the dead of the night with only one thought floating in his head. The capture of the nine-tailed demon was a mission he couldn't afford to fail and so those who planned on getting in his way will only meet a painful death.

Unknown to Sasuke, a pair of yellow eyes from within a tree followed him with sinister intent. With a low snicker the figure moved from within the tree and merged beneath the grassy ground. As silent as the dead, the figure slithered its way through the ground and slowly began trailing after the young Uchiha.

**OoOo**

**A/N: Please Review, it helps keep the imagination alive =)**


	8. Danger Zone

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews =) hopefully you enjoy this chapter and more to come!  
><strong>

**OoOo**

When Neji mentioned dinner Sakura's first thought had been on a simple restaurant that served burgers or BBQ ribs or something within that list, but the place he'd chosen was definitely something she'd never expected. Walking into the five-star restaurant, Sakura came close to turning around and walking out. The attire she wore didn't fit in with the place, looking around she became self-conscious with herself when she noticed the beautiful dresses the women wore. The jewelry they had on illuminated the place, but what really caught Sakura's attention was just how drop dead gorgeous the ladies were in here. She was pretty sure all of them were either models or superstars or both.

Looking over to Neji, Sakura took in his casual black button up shirt and black slick trousers and he _still_ looked like he belonged in here more than she did. Tonight he had his black hair tied back but left his bangs alone, and to Sakura, he looked like he just walked out of a GQ magazine. She suddenly wished she had her pink hair curled instead of straightening it.

_Don't worry, Sakura, you're more beautiful than any girl I've seen_, Naruto's reassuring voice echoed inside her head.

The handbag she wore over her shoulder shifted and Sakura's heart nearly leapt out of her throat. Peeking over at Neji, she sighed in relief that he hadn't noticed the little movement inside her bag. She just wished she had checked the inside it before leaving the Hatake's Bookstore. If she had known Naruto would sneak in there without her knowledge she would-

"You seem a little tense tonight, Sakura, is everything alright?" Neji's concerned voice broke her out of thought.

Resisting the urge to shake her handbag in frustration, the flustered pink haired woman turned to her date with a tight smile. "Everything's fine, Neji, it's just that I've never been to this kind of restaurant."

Returning her smile, Neji reached down and took her hand in his. "Let's not worry about that. Tonight will be about us."

Sakura couldn't prevent the blush from spreading across her cheeks at the intimacy in his silver eyes, "_Us_, huh?"

Grinning with pure male masculinity, Neji brought their interlaced fingers to his lips. Sakura's blush deepened at the public intimacy he was displaying. "Yes and judging by that pretty blush you don't seem to mind," he said before pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

Sakura's breath hitched at the touch of his warm lips against her skin; she was sure she would have fainted if the hostess hadn't interrupted them.

"Mr. Hyūga, your table is ready," the gorgeous black haired hostess announced to them.

Being escorted to their table was awkward for Sakura. It almost felt like everyone, especially the women, were eyeing her every step of the way. It was only when they were seated at their table did Sakura felt was it easier to breathe. Putting her bag down beside her feet, Sakura folded her hands on her lap as Neji listened to the wine list the neatly dressed waiter informed them of. Looking around the table, Sakura's green eyes widened at the different forks and knives beside the beautiful ivory plate. On the left side were a series set of forks and on her right were spoons and knives. Gulping down her nervousness, Sakura looked over to Neji as he gestured for the waiter to pour the choice of wine into their crystal clear wineglasses.

Putting the cork back into the wine bottle, the server than put the wine into a bucket of ice beside the table before announcing, "For tonight's special we're serving a nine ounce filet mignon with a side serving of soup or salad and streamed vegetables which consist of chopped broccoli and carrots."

"That sounds prefect," Neji nodded and handed the waiter the menu, "I'll take that and have the soup."

"And I'll do the same, please," Sakura smiled at the waiter.

After the waiter left, Neji picked up his wine and held it toward Sakura. Sakura, reading his intention, picked up her own wineglass and clanked it gently against his.

"After years of knowing one another, we're finally having our first dinner together," and with that he took a sip.

Sakura did the same and hummed her pleasure at the delicious, sweet, cool taste of the wine. Despite Naruto hiding inside her bag, Sakura felt that tonight was going to be a good night.

**OoOo**

Wiggling his way through the cluttered bag, Naruto sniffed for any source of sweet inside his Master's bag. The dinner between Sakura and the human male had only been going on for fifteen minute but already Naruto felt as though he'd been in the bag for hours. Holding back the urge to growl his frustration, the Kitsune cautiously peeked outside the bag and wagged his tails happily at the sight of Sakura's legs. Crawling out of the bag, Naruto's little snout sniffed at the heavenly scent in the air and immediately felt his stomach rumble in hunger. At a time like this Naruto would've demanded attention from his occupied Master, but unfortunately, earlier tonight Naruto had given his word to Sakura not to interfere with her date. Of course she just so happened to be dangling a piece of sushi out of his reach to get him to swear his oath at the time. Luckily for him Gaara hadn't been paying attention when he decided to sneak into his Master's bag when they parted ways.

Flattening his ears in disappointment, Naruto winced at the rumbling from his stomach. If it were to growl any louder, he was sure Sakura and the human male would hear it. He had to find something to eat and fast. Couching low on his belly, Naruto quickly scurried from underneath table to table, avoiding any walking waiters in his path. Until finally he reached the table nearest to the kitchen's swinging doors. The best option for him to find anything to eat was the kitchen, but that also meant more eyes. If he was going to find any food inside the kitchen, he had to be stealthy.

_Quick as a cat, quick as a cat_, he kept chanting and just as a waiter walked through the kitchen's door, Naruto darted forward and wedged in between just as the doors were swinging close.

**OoOo**

Twenty minutes into dinner and Sakura felt a knot in her stomach. Despite her polite nod and smile, inside she felt as if her skin were tightening to the point of discomfort. Holding back the urge to scratch that odd itch, Sakura forced herself to ignore it and kept her focus on a chattering Neji. Although despite her best effort to put on a game face, Sakura's breath hitched at the feel of a droplet of sweat running down her neck. She couldn't understand what was wrong with her; everything was fine only moments ago until now. She knows for certain she isn't allergic to anything, so what the hell could it be?

"Sakura, is everything okay?"

At Neji's voice, Sakura took her eyes off her plate to look across the table and winced at the concern in his silver eyes. Forcing her stiff lips to stretch into a smile, she said, "Everything's fine, Neji."

"You sure?" his eyes motioned to her untouched dinner, "If the meal isn't to your liking-"

"It isn't that," she interrupted him with an apologetic smile, "I just have a lot on my mind."

Neji nodded his understanding, "Of course, you must be exhausted after working two jobs."

Thinking about it now, her body was _indeed_ weary. Perhaps it explained why her body was acting the way it did. The thought of a bed did sound wonderful.

"It seem every time I try to see you it's always a bad time," Neji gave her an apologetic smile.

"Oh no, it isn't that," Sakura was quick to protest with a guilty flush on her cheeks, "I always enjoy talking with you, Neji. Dinner tonight is prefect."

"That's good to know," he chuckled, relief evident in his tone. "I just hope there will be more in the future."

She smiled, "You bet."

**OoOo**

"I don't understand why you're against it," growled an irritated Gaara.

"It won't do any good sparring with you, Gaara, without a Master your powers are sealed away by that collar around your neck," Kakashi brushed off the younger demon's words and continued on his way down the streets of downtown.

Beside him, a sulking Gaara followed. Resisting the urge to sigh for the fifth time tonight, Kakashi was quick to notice the humans parting ways around them in haste. The silver haired demon didn't have to sniff the air to know the humans were afraid and he highly suspected it was caused by a certain scowling Tanuki. At this rate Kakashi was sure he would go home alone tonight if the grumpy demon stayed with him.

"C'mon, Gaara, the night is young, you should be out there doing what young demons do," Kakashi encouraged cheerfully, "Now both you and Naruto need to shift into your pup form and be cooed and adored by beautiful women!"

Gaara was sure Kakashi had spent his youth doing just that.

"On second thought, where _is_ Naruto?"

Gaara's head snapped up at the mention of Naruto. With a quick pat to his coat pockets, the Tanuki bit back the urge to groan when he realized his pockets were empty! Had he been so deep in thought that he didn't realize the little ball of fur slipped out of his coat?

"Sneaky, really sneaky of him to slip past even _you_," Kakashi observed with sly amusement.

Gaara shot the older demon a murderous look.

Kakashi was quick to put his hands up in a mock surrender. "Now isn't the time to take your frustration out on a poor old man," the silver haired demon chuckled nervously. "You have to think where he would go-"

"The female," Gaara spat out before spinning in his heel toward the direction of the restaurant.

"See you tomorrow, Gaara!" Kakashi waved his farewell to the furious green eyed demon.

**OoOo**

In all her life, Sakura never thought a simple chocolate cheesecake dessert could melt in her mouth. But the moment she closed her mouth over the succulent piece on her fork, it _literally_ melted on her tongue. The sweet rich taste of chocolate gushed in her mouth like a tidal wave. She was in heaven, pure and simple. Sakura didn't even bother to withhold the hum of pleasure.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself, Sakura," Neji observed with a grin.

Putting her fork aside, Sakura pointed toward the half-eaten chocolate cheesecake on top of the dessert plate. "No lie, but this is incredible!" she took another bite and closed her eyes in ecstasy. "You have to taste this, Neji!"

With a small smile, Neji put down the cup of coffee he had to reach for his fork. A confused frown marred Sakura's brows when he simply pushed the fork off the table. Looking up, her eyes widened at the mischievous look dancing in those hypnotic eyes of his.

"I seem to have lost my fork, Miss Haruno," Neji stared at the fallen fork in mock dismay.

Sakura arched a thin pink brow at his playful boyish display. "You mean the fork _you_ dropped?"

Sakura watched, like a moth to a flame, as the sensual grin stretched across his lips. Her stomach fluttered in both excitement and nervousness as he leaned forward in his chair.

"I think it's only fair if you feed me from your fork."

The urge to fan her face was damn near tempting; Sakura was sure by now it was probably as red as a tomato. Clearing the tightness from her throat, Sakura made a move to hand over her fork, but only to find Neji shaking his head. She didn't need to ask what he meant by his action, the answer was practically written all over his face. Biting back the urge to giggle like a school girl, she scooped up a piece of cheesecake with the tip of the fork and held it towards a grinning Neji.

Neji leaned toward the cheesecake, all too eager to accept the piece Sakura was offering him. He was inches away when a flash of orange blocked his vision; pulling back in haste, Neji's silver eyes widened at an odd creature snarling at him.

"Oh Kami!" Sakura whispered in horror.

Hanging off the end of her fork was a snarling orange kit, whose red eyes were glaring daggers at a frowning Neji. A loud commotion from the background had Sakura looking over her shoulder to see a rather large man in a chef's hat approaching them with a large butcher knife. Customers and waiters scurried away from the red faced man, even Neji took his eyes off the snarling kit to look at the enraged chef.

_Oh crap, he found me_!

At Naruto's echoing voice inside her head, Sakura turned her accusing eyes toward the bulging eyed kit. "What the hell did you do?" she whispered furiously at the whimpering kit.

Naruto whined, _I was hungry_.

Sakura bit back a groan; she knew all too well Naruto had snuck his way into the kitchen to steal some food. And along the way he just so happened to be caught by the head chef. With a curse, she snatched the mewling kit and held him protectively against her chest.

"Does that disgusting rat belong to you!" roared the enraged chef. "That _thing_ destroyed my kitchen!"

Sakura cringed at the accusation and gave the red faced cook an apologetic look, "I'm so sorry, I'll pay for any damages made-"

"Sakura," Neji's calm voice interrupted her, "Perhaps you should wait outside."

Sakura heard his words and ignored it, "Just let me know the cost and I'll-"

"Sakura," Neji said in a firmer tone, one to which Sakura couldn't ignore. "Please."

Naruto stiffened at the odd energy radiating off the silver eye human. It almost felt like little static of electricity were bouncing off his body and clashing with his demonic aura.

A low hiss rumbled in his throat at the uncomfortable sensation, _Sakura, we have to go…something doesn't feel right_.

Looking down at the squirming kit, Sakura's green eyes widened at the sight of his fur. It looked as if someone had thrown him through the dryer and now everyone of his furs were aiming upward. He truly, at the moment, looked like a ball of fur. Without another word, Sakura left the restaurant and ignored the stares and whispers as she walked out. She was sure by the end of the night Neji probably wouldn't want to see her again. And she wouldn't blame him one little bit. During her time with Neji, she'd actually forgotten all about Naruto. Disappointment weighed heavily on her heart, knowing that she had neglected her responsibility in taking care of her bonded demon. Responsibility; it was a word that Sakura took to heart and now Neji was facing the harshness of the chef because of _her_. After tonight, it would be too embarrassing to face Neji after the humiliation she put him through.

_Sakura, I'm sorry,_ Naruto whimpered against her chest, _I didn't mean to ruin your date_.

Sakura only response was to tighten her hold on him.

His ears flattened against his head in shame at the scent of his Master's tears. Some demon he was turning out to be, Naruto thought miserably.

"Sakura."

Naruto's ears shot up at human male's voice, a warning growl rumbled in his throat.

Sniffling back tears, Sakura turned to the handsome young man with an apologetic smile. "I'm so sorry for all of this, Neji," she immediately said.

Neji brushed off her apology with a wave of his hand, "There's no need I've taken care of everything."

He had hoped his words would reassure the flustering pink haired, but instead it only made things worse.

"Oh no, Neji!" Sakura gasped in horror, "You shouldn't have done that!"

"Sakura-"

"No, Neji!" she cut him off, "Just tell me how much I owe you."

"It was nothing, Sakura, the chef was exaggerating when he told you his kitchen was destroyed," Neji placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "A few broken plates and glasses but nothing else."

"Just tell me how much I owe you." She demanded.

Ignoring the growl coming from the kit, Neji merely wrapped his arms around a scowling Sakura and pulled her into a hug. Naruto grumbled miserably at being sandwiched in between the two.

Despite the warm embrace, Sakura tried desperately to hold on to her pride. She was sure if it hadn't been for that incident, she would have melted into his arms. Hell, even his cologne right now was coaxing her into giving in to him.

"Tonight was fun," he said, hoping the change in subject would sweeten her mood. "I hope we can do this again some time."

"Neji," she growled in warning. "I can always go back in and ask the hostess."

He ignored her words to press a kiss to her forehead, "You never told me you had a pet."

"I only had Naruto for three days-"she quickly broke off her own sentence to glare at him accusingly, "You won't distract me, now tell me how much I owe you?"

With a hearty chuckle, Neji pulled away from Sakura to look down at the snarling kit. His amused face wavered a bit at the odd creature nestled against her chest. It resembled a fox kit, yes, with its reddish orange fur and pointy ears, but what really caught his attention was the many tails wagging behind it. Curious to see what the kit would do, Neji reached over to pat it on the head. He wasn't at all surprised when those sharp teeth came close to snapping his fingers off.

"Naruto, you don't do that!" she scolded the growling kit.

Naruto never took his glaring eyes off of an amused Neji.

If Neji didn't know any better, he'd say the kit was acting like a possessive boyfriend. But the more he stared at the red eye kit, the more unsettled he felt. It was almost as if his stomach was jumping all over the place the more he stared at it. To be honest, Neji was suddenly feeling sick to his stomach.

"Neji, you okay?" Sakura's worried eyes immediately took notice to his greenish complexion. "Do you need to sit down?"

"I'm fine, Sakura," he assured her before taking in a deep breath, "Let me walk you home."

"That is not necessary," a stoic male voice said from behind.

Sakura gasped and whirled around to come face to face with a pair of jaded green eyes, "Gaara."

Naruto instantly buried his face against Sakura's blouse.

The Tanuki demon looked past Sakura and towards an observing Neji. Involuntarily, his claws lengthened at the sight of the male human. With a low growl, Gaara turned away from him to glare at a whimpering kit.

"I see you found him," he plucked the squirming Kitsune from the female's hands.

Sakura shot Gaara a look of disapproval before snatching Naruto right out of his hand, "Yes, and he made quite a commotion."

Gaara eyed the female coolly; her answer clearly told him she blamed him for Naruto's runaway. Instead of apologizing, the Tanuki brushed past her and said, "It is best that we return."

Sakura nodded her agreement as she turned to Neji, "I really had a wonderful time."

Ignoring the hissing kit and a scowling red head, Neji took Sakura's hand and brought it toward his lips. "I hope to see you soon."

"Likewise," she agreed with a shy smile.

With one final kiss to her knuckles, Neji gave a slight nod in Gaara's direction before taking his leave. It wasn't until he was gone that Sakura looked over her shoulder at a scowling Gaara.

"Does his scent still bother you?" she teased playfully.

The glare he gave her told her everything, "_Extremely_."

**OoOo**

With a loud sigh Sakura looked down at a slumbering Naruto nestled comfortably in her arms and smiled contently at the sight. Walking behind her, Gaara kept his guarded eyes scanning their surroundings for anything suspicious. The downtown street was void of life; the summer air was now chilly from the low temperature of the night. The only source of light to guide their way was the lamp-posts. Gaara was actually amazed how dead the place was once the stores and restaurants were closed; not even a bum in sight.

Gaara was instantly on alert.

"Is everything okay, Gaara?"

Tearing his pale green eyes away from a dark alleyway they were passing by, Gaara thought it best to not alert the human of his suspicion. "There's nothing to worry about."

Cradling Naruto closer to her chest, Sakura's worried eyes stayed on the brooding Tanuki. Though Gaara's words should have relieved her, Sakura still couldn't shake off the feeling of dread inside her stomach. The Tanuki could try and lie through his teeth, but watching his eyes move from left to right was enough to warn her that something was out there.

Licking her dry lips, Sakura blew out a puff of breath and demanded, "Who's following us?"

"I assure you no one," was his quick and biting reply.

Stiffening at the warning in his tone, Sakura decided to press on, "Gaara-"

"Miss Haruno, you should go on ahead!" Gaara interrupted her, his narrowed eyes glaring off to his right. "And don't look back."

Sakura's words lodged in her throat at the abrupt warning Gaara shouted at her, even a snoring Naruto was startled awake by it. Sakura watched as Gaara's pale green eyes began to glow a familiar eerie yellow, she knew now wasn't the time to question his action.

"Be careful," it was more of a demand then a request. Tightening her arm on a yelping Kitsune, Sakura turned and ran without a second thought.

Gaara watched with satisfaction as the pink haired human ran off, the last words she uttered to him _almost_ made him smile. What a demanding human she was, Gaara thought.

"Run, little human, run as fast as you can," muttered the stoic Tanuki.

As long as she had Naruto with her, she should be safe.

"So…that's the Master of the Nine-tail fox," a rusty male voice whispered from the shadows.

At the male's voice, Gaara's yellow eyes followed the path of the voice. His eyes darkened at the sight of a cloaked figure lounging lazily against a tree from across the street. Despite being covered from head to toe in a tattered black cloak, Gaara didn't need to sniff out who the intruder was.

"Sasuke Uchiha," the raccoon demon spat out the name in disgust. "I see they finally let you out of your cage."

The cloaked figure casually pushed away from the tree and made his way across the street. "The human female's scent is practically covered in that Kitsune. There's no place she can run to escape me."

Gaara wasn't at all taunted by Sasuke's hoarse words, "You forget she has the Kitsune."

He scoffed, "A demon pup that hasn't reached adulthood is no threat to me," Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, "And I'm sure the two haven't formed a bond with their short amount of time together."

Gaara's jaw clenched at the truth behind his words. "For a half-breed who's been locked away for centuries, you sure do talk a lot."

Sasuke let out a dry chuckle, "I will be a free demon once I accomplished my mission. My tie to the Uchiha Clan will finally be broken."

Gaara knew all too well the strong need to be free from an unwanted Clan. He understood the reasons behind Sasuke's desperate need to escape the infamous Uchiha. But just because he understood didn't mean he would let it happen. As much as he sympathized with the young Uchiha's situation, Gaara wasn't about to let him kill the human female.

"No half-breed can defeat a full blooded demon," Gaara calmly informed the naïve boy, "Regardless of their short time together Naruto will not let you harm a hair on his Master."

Behind the darkened hood, a pair of yellows eyes regarded the stoic red haired demon thoughtfully. During his time inside that damn cell, Sasuke heard stories of the last Tanuki. The demon that killed his own Master and his Master's Clan. Sasuke still did not understand why the demon walked the land unharmed. The rules of the Demon Realm were clear, once a demon had harmed his or hers Master, they're sentence to death. Could it be because Gaara was the last of his kind that he was allowed to live?

No, Sasuke concluded, it had to be something else.

As Sasuke observed the raccoon demon, the raccoon demon himself was studying the half-breed. Except for those glowing yellow eyes, Gaara couldn't see anything. But knowing this was the youngest son of the Uchiha Clan's leader, Gaara needed to be cautious with this one. Despite his older brothers' reputations, Gaara was sure Sasuke was just as strong as the other two, perhaps even stronger with demon blood coursing through his veins.

Sasuke Uchiha, the half demon, half-human son of Fugaku.

"A half-breed forged from hatred and blood," Gaara spoke and immediately noticed the breath of cloud ceased coming from the darkened hood, "Your mother, I heard, was raped by a demon…"

The words barely left Gaara's mouth when a glint of silver flashed in his eyes. As quick as lightning, Gaara jumped back and ducked his head under the swinging katana. With a snarl, Sasuke continued his relentless attack on the raccoon demon. Swing after swing, Sasuke struck down phantom faces of his opponent until his blade struck the concrete ground. With a smirk, Gaara hopped up and landed with ease on top of the street light. His glowing eyes stare down at the scowling Sasuke.

"Being locked up in that cell did you no justice, Uchiha," Gaara observed coolly.

Sasuke hissed, flashing Gaara pairs of jagged fangs, "You will not speak of my mother!"

His head tilted to the side, Gaara threw off his jacket and flung it carelessly to the side, "Let's end this senseless conversation, shall we?"

**OoOo**

_Faster, Sakura, we have to get away as far as possible!_

Panting heavily, Sakura forced her aching feet to run down the empty street of downtown. Frantically she searched for any signs of life for help. Despite it being past twelve, there should still be people walking around the area. She found it odd, _very_ odd, that there was no sign of life. Why the hell couldn't she spot _any_body?

Stay calm, Sakura, stay calm, she chanted to herself. Now wasn't the time to have a panic attack. She had to stay focused and keep running. It had to be the Uchiha Clan who'd been following them. Gaara must've sensed their presence and sent her running. She only hoped the raccoon demon could take care of himself, because despite everything, she couldn't stand the thought of something bad happening to Gaara.

As if reading her mind, the Kitsune rubbed his head against her blouse. _Don't worry, Sakura, Gaara can take care of himself_, Naruto assured her with absolute confidence.

"I hope so," she panted.

Fear lodged in her throat at the thought of Gaara lying down somewhere covered in blood. _No_, she told herself firmly, she had to think positive thoughts! After all, Gaara was two thousand years old, or more, from what Naruto told her. If he was able to survive the centuries running and protecting Naruto, then he should be able to take care of one enemy.

Or were there more?

Sakura was so deep in thought she didn't notice the tall cloaked figure standing ten feet awayfrom her.

_SAKURA, STOP!_

At the loud demonic shrieking inside her head, Sakura stumbled over her foot and fell face forward on the concrete ground. She gave a startled cry when her cheek scraped against the harshness of the ground beneath.

"My, what a clumsy child," an amused voice snickered.

As quick as she was to fall, Sakura was back on her feet. Ignoring the warm trickling of blood trailing down her injured cheek, the wide eyed woman kept her eyes on the figure ahead.

"Who-Who are you?" she stammered.

Beside her feet, Naruto hissed.

"_My name is of no importance, human_," the man dismissed with a growl, "_You won't live long enough to use it_."

Human…so the cloaked figure must be a demon, Sakura concluded with a shudder.

"It's rather rude not to introduce yourself to your prey, brother," another voice, a more civil voice said.

Sakura's eyes searched frantically for any sign of the other man, but to her dread she couldn't spot him anywhere.

_There aren't two of them, Sakura_; Naruto warned her, _its coming from the same person_.

"I-I don't understand," she whispered pitifully.

Naruto bared his fangs at the figure approaching them; _think of two people stuck inside the same body_. _He's a two-faced plant demon, Sakura; he goes by the name of Zetsu_.

"Ze-Zetsu…"

_SAKURA, RUN_!

**OoOo**

**A/N: Please Review =)  
><strong>


	9. A Red Stained Smile

**AN: Thanks everyone for the reviews/fav/alert =) Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter and many more to come!**

**Any questions, please PM me =)  
><strong>

**OoOo**

Sakura barely had time to react when the ground in between her and Naruto burst open. She let out a startled scream when she was thrown back by the sudden explosion. Naruto jumped back just in time as thorny vines came pouring out the ground for him. While dodging the slithering vines aiming for him, Naruto cursed his rotten luck. How the hell could he fight this thing when he was stuck in this weak form? He needed his Master to take off his collar and fast.

_SAKURA_! He called for her; _I need you to take off my collar!_

Groaning at the searing pain inside her head, Sakura got off the ground and quickly made a dash toward Naruto. Training or no, they both knew they needed the Kitsune's power if they were going to survive the night. Ignoring the warning bell ringing in her head, Sakura reach out a hand to grab her demon but only to find herself being lifted into the air upside down by the ankle.

_Oh no, Sakura_! Naruto's frightened voice called to her as he watched his Master being held in the air by one of Zetsu's thorny vines. With a loud whine, Naruto forced his weak legs to jump; his paws missed her by an inch.

On the other side, Zetsu watched the scene with a sadistic grin. "_Almost like fishing, wouldn't you agree?_"

His counterpart scoffed. "Hurry up and kill her."

Black Zetsu sulked, "_You're no fun_," he grumbled, but did as his brother suggested by moving dozens of vines to wrap around the girl's body.

Sakura let loose a piercing scream at the many thorns slicing through her clothes and skin. Naruto watched with wide and fearful eyes as the green vines covered his Master's body. At her scream, the Kitsune let out a howl of pain at the sight of her blood dripping from between the vines.

Zetsu hummed his pleasure, "_Oh, sweet music to my ears_."

_LET HER GO, BASTARD_!

Zetsu watch with glee and amusement as the Kitsune avoided and dodged each and every one of his striking vines. "Ah, fast little mouse," the plant demon mused out loud.

"You can't do anything stuck in that form, Naruto," Sakura cried and gritted her teeth when the vines tightened themselves around her body. "Stop it, Naruto, and run!"

_Hang in there, Sakura, I'm coming_! Naruto pleaded desperately.

Sakura winced at the high pitch wail the little pup emitted. How can something so small make such an annoying noise? She thought, "Naruto, please just stop!"

Naruto heard and ignored his Master's commands. He wasn't about to sit back and watch her bleed to death. Fiery red eyes glared daggers at the grinning plant demon as Naruto raced his way toward him. Everything in his little body roared at him to rip the bastard's throat out; to see that damn smile wiped clean off his ugly face!

_KILL HIM_!

Hopping over a thorny vine aimed for him, Naruto launched himself at the sadistic plant demon with his black claws extended out. With a laugh, Zetsu swatted the Kitsune aside and watched him bounce on the ground like a ball.

"NARUTO!" Sakura cried at the sight of her demon's fallen body. Struggling within the vines, Sakura ignored the blinding pain as she fought to free herself of her entrapment.

"_Annoying insect_," Black Zetsu hissed.

"With the collar around his neck, his efforts are useless," White Zetsu sighed in boredom. "Be quick and kill the human."

Black Zetsu snarled, "_With pleasure_."

Utter hopeless despair filled Sakura's heart as the vines began to wrap around her blood soaked body. As desperate as she tried to stay conscious, her vision soon began to blur. Her lungs urgently tried to suck in any precious air through her blue gasping lips. Through her pain-filled gaze, her blood-shot eyes stayed on the fallen Kitsune. Ignoring the pain and sickening sound of her ribs cracking, Sakura lips gasped out her demon's name before allowing herself to be engulfed in darkness.

The strong scent of his Master's blood was thick in the air. Wobbling to his paws, Naruto's red eyes watched in horror at the sight of blood dripping down like rain from her body. In a desperate attempt to free his powers, Naruto clawed at the collar around his neck, not even caring if his claws dug into his flesh. He could feel it; he could actually _feel_ his Master's life slipping away. The heart-wrenching pain was enough to bring hot tears to the Kitsune's eyes.

_SAKURA!_

**OoOo**

In the midst of the fight, Gaara felt his whole body go numb. The slight pause was enough for Sasuke to deliver a kicking blow to the Tanuki's body. He smirked as he watched the blow throw his opponent through a near-by clothing store.

"Eh? I could have sworn the Tanuki were more powerful than this," mocked a smug Sasuke, "Master or no."

Underneath the pile of fallen clothing racks and broken glass and wall parts, Gaara's narrowed yellow eyes glare at the ceiling above him. Something was wrong; he could feel it in his bones. There was a scent in the air that made his blood chill. Everything in his animal instincts was telling him to run and follow the aroma. For as long as he'd lived, Gaara had never felt such a _need_ as strong as this. With an enraged roar, the Tanuki's burst of energy sent the debris flying through the air.

Sasuke's eyes hardened as he watched Gaara slowly emerge from the wrecked shop and into the street. But it wasn't Gaara's glaring eyes that held the half-breed's attention; it was the collar around his neck. The silver metal had an ominous blue glow around it.

"As far as you run, as much as you hide, you can't out runs something that's in your blood," with that said Gaara reached for his collar and tugged it off with a harsh yank. Within seconds he could feel his body reforming itself. The sickening sound of his bones snapping brought the growling Tanuki to his knees. His body contorted the second he hit the concrete ground. With centuries of training, Gaara was able to numb the pain eating its way inside his body as it rapidly began to reform itself.

Sasuke's yellow eyes widened at the burst of red energy swirling around the Tanuki's deformed body. How he was able to take off his collar without a Master was unknown to a bewildered Sasuke. "Without a Master your power will consume you."

The warning fell on deaf ears as Gaara's body was suddenly swallowed up by the ground underneath him. Sasuke continued to watch even as the ground shook violently from the power Gaara's body was emitting. The young Uchiha stood undaunted by the transformation taking place before his narrowing eyes. Without a Master the foolish Tanuki won't be able to hold on to his demonic form for less than a minute. The great demon's power will only consume him until it drains him of life. Sasuke's teeth clenched as the boulder became bigger and the energy within grew stronger until the ground beneath ceased its rumbling.

"Done, are you?" he drew up his katana and held his pose.

Piece by piece the boulder crumbled until the only thing that remains was a couching figure.

With the street light as his only source of light, Sasuke's yellow eyes took in the intimidating sight of the Tanuki demonic form. Shukaku was the name of Gaara's demon, he remembered Itachi once telling him. With the body the size of a horse, the raccoon demon was a sandy-brown color with black markings all over its face, body and jagged tail. With a concave mouth, Sasuke observed with a shudder; if he wasn't careful those teeth could easily rip him to shreds. The sclera of its eyes are black, containing yellow irises with pupils that each takes the shape of a black four-pointed star dots around it.

This, Sasuke cursed, was the form of a full blooded demon. But luckily for him, without a Master, Gaara wouldn't be able to hold on to that form for less than a minute, until then, he'll just have to avoid those claws.

"_I'm out, I'm finally out_!" with the ability of an acrobat, the horse-sized demon jumped up and preformed a back flip with ease.

Sasuke's grip on his katana tightened when those yellow irises turned their attention towards him. Despite the raccoon demon's size, Sasuke knew not to judge his opponent by appearance. If his studies of the Tanuki's demon were correct then it meant he was going to have some trouble dealing with it. Tanuki demons were famously known for their bloodlust, it was one of the reasons why they came close to extinction. Those who inherited a Tanuki were cursed.

With a high pitched shriek, the demon charged forward at an alarming speed. Sasuke was quick to dodge the claw aimed at his head but grunted when the demon's jagged tail slammed into his unprotected stomach. The powerful blow sent Sasuke flying in the air until he was stopped by the solid wall of a building. The impact knocked the breath from his lungs as he fell face forward on the ground.

"_Weak, weak, weak_!" the Shukaku sneered at his fallen opponent.

Sasuke never got the chance to get back to his feet, especially when the demon charged toward him and knocked him right back down. The power of the blow knocked Sasuke's head back on the concrete floor with enough force to leave a dent. Using his tail, the demon continued to pummel the fallen Sasuke into the ground until he was almost buried six feet underground. Lifting his tail above his head, Shukaku let loose a wild laugh at the strong scent of his prey's blood.

Gritting his teeth against the agonizing pain, Sasuke grabbed his katana and swung at his opponent's body with a loud thud. With one eye open, Uchiha's looked on in disbelief at the little effect his attack had on his enemy. His katana might as well have tried to slice through metal; there wasn't even a small dent on Shukaku's body.

With his front claw, Shukaku scratched the top of his head and snorted, "_Itchy_," the demon complained before pounding his large fist into the half-breed's body. The demon's eyes danced in glee as the Uchiha's body bounced up and down along the broken street.

"_Weak_," spat the demon, his amused eyes slowly becoming bored. With a low snicker, Shukaku glanced over his shoulder at the fallen Uchiha and waved his tail. "_Tsk, tsk, don't be so eager to die, half-breed._"

Struggling to his feet, Sasuke spat out a mouth full of blood and hissed, "Fight me!"

Shukaku shook his head in disgust at the foul smell of the half-breed's blood, "_You wish to die, yes_?"

Sasuke didn't understand this, a minute had passed and yet the Tanuki was still in full form. There was no sign of it trying to revert back to its human form.

Through a haze of red, the demon lifted its great head and inhaled a sweet scent floating above him. A low growl rumbled deep from within his chest at the scent of a human's blood, a female, if he was correct. His mouth salivated at the intoxicating aroma of flesh blood.

"Stop!" hollered an enraged Sasuke when he noticed the demon leaving, "Your opponent is me!"

Shukaku's only response was to wave his jagged tail as he walked off in the direction of the blood. Sasuke's rage only intensified at being ignored by the arrogant demon. With a spiteful curse, the Uchiha dashed toward the retreating demon's back and flung his katana back for an attack. In a blurry motion, Sasuke was suddenly knocked into the air and landed hard on his back.

Without giving his opponent a second glance, Shukaku turned his nostrils toward the source of the alluring scent and raced towards it with a triumph roar.

**OoOo**

Zetsu's lungs filled with the scent of the female's blood. Her life force was slowly fading; the sound of her heartbeat was barely audible to his demon ears. Satisfaction at accomplishing his Master's wish filled the plant demon with pride. How Itachi failed in this mission was beyond him. Taking his eyes off the human dangling above him, Zetsu watched in amusement as the Kitsune tried to struggle his way out of his vines. Making sure his thorns didn't cut the smaller demon, Zetsu was getting ready to deliver the finishing blow to the bloodied human when suddenly the vines that were imprisoning her were sliced and diced through by an unseen force. Crying out at the sudden pain coursing through his body Zetsu jerked back and released the remaining vines holding the human.

Naruto's eyes widen in horror as he watched his Master's unmoving body fall down. Through his abused throat, the Kitsune let loose one last high pitched wail when all of the sudden his body jolted at the presence of another powerful demon in the area. Naruto's heart leaped into his throat as he watched a tall figure appear and catch his Master as she was plunging down.

At the sight of the newcomer, Zetsu's eyes hardened when he recognized the famous pair of mismatched eyes staring at him. "Lord Kakashi Hatake, fourth lord of the Demon Realm."

Clutching the unconscious woman in his arms, the masked demon's hard eyes glared at the plant demon. "It is quite brave of you to enter my territory without my permission, Zetsu."

Zetsu smirked, "I'm only doing as my Master's bid."

"Of course, killing humans never mattered to the Uchiha Clan," Kakashi muttered dryly, "But I'm afraid I can't let you kill this human."

Zetus's eyes snapped angrily, "Hand over the female and I won't-"

A bolt of lightning struck down just six inches away from the plant demon before he could finish his sentence. The words were suddenly lodged in Zetsu's throat as he watched Kakashi's eyes crinkle in bitter amusement.

"I wouldn't advise you to finish that sentence, Zetsu," Kakashi said oh-so pleasantly, "Now you will leave and not return or I'll send you back to your Master in a pile of ashes."

To add more to his threat, Kakashi lift a single finger into the air and the clear night sky was suddenly illuminated with flashes of lightning and roars of thunder. The very sound brought a droplet of sweat down the plant demon's neck. He knew if he challenged the dog demon it would all be over, for him that is. As much as he wanted to protest against it, he had no other option but to retreat. The image of Madara's furious red eyes had the plant demon shuddering in fear, but he would rather face his Master's wrath then to be disintegrated by bolts of lightning.

Releasing his hold on the Kitsune, Zetsu burrowed his way into the ground and quickly made his escape. As soon as he was released, Naruto dash toward his Master.

Kakashi didn't bother to pay attention to the whimpering Kitsune as he laid the unconscious female on the ground. No matter how many times he's seen it, Kakashi always wince at the sight of blood. Her fragile body had been pierced by many thorns and three of her ribs had been cracked under the pressure of the vines. Her right arm had been broken as well, but it wasn't the broken bones that bothered Kakashi, it was the blood. She was bleeding profusely and if she didn't seek medical attention soon, she would bleed out within the hour.

_Kakashi, do something_! The Kitsune pleaded.

"You, Naruto," Kakashi's worried eyes glanced over him, "You can help her, but not in that pitiful form."

_I'll do anything_! He cried, his heart aching at the sound of his Master's swallow breathing.

Kakashi reach over to release the Kitsune from his kit form when suddenly the ground beneath them shook. Naruto's sensitive nostrils shot up at the familiar scent approaching them. Kakashi's black and red eyes narrow dangerously as he watched the enormous figure approach them in a threatening manner. From the appearance of the demon, Kakashi knew this to be the true form of Gaara. The aura around the Tanuki was practically oozing in red, it wanted blood and Kakashi was certain whose blood he wanted.

"Naruto, be on guard," Kakashi warned the other demon.

Unfortunately for Kakashi, Naruto brushed off the other demon's warning, _what are you talking about? It's only Gaara!_

Kakashi grabbed hold of the squirming Kitsune before he could run off toward the menacing demon. "No, Gaara's asleep…" he hissed through clenched teeth, "He's been in that form for too long and without a Master…his demon had completely taken over."

Naruto hissed at the silver haired demon, _Gaara's been in that form plenty of times to protect me; he's never had a problem before_!_ Besides, Gaara can't sleep since he has that insomnia curse._

Watching the Tanuki's eyes, Kakashi stiffened when he realized those eerie yellow eyes were on Sakura's unconscious form. Her blood must've awakened something in the Tanuki, but as curious as Kakashi was to figure out why, he couldn't let the snarling demon anywhere near the bloodied human.

"Naruto-"

The dog demon never got the chance to warn Naruto when the Tanuki's attack sent him flying across the street and into a near-by building. With a loud, ear-piercing shriek, the Tanuki hovered over the unconscious female and sent a low warning growl toward a snarling Kitsune.

_Gaara, what the hell is wrong with you_? Naruto yelped out when a large paw came close to swatting him flat like a pancake. _Gaara_!

"_My food, mine_!" bellowed Shukaku as the blast of his roar blew the resisting Kitsune into the bushes.

Satisfied that there would be no more interference, Shukaku lowered his head to sniff at the female's blood. His mouth instantly filled with saliva at the intoxicating scent she gave off. Sweet and broken, the human's red soaked body was definitely welcoming to Shukaku's eyes. His nostrils sniffed along her body and towards her hair, a loud purr rumbled in his great chest.

_No, Gaara, don't_!

Ignoring the Kitsune's desperate words, Shukaku opened his concave mouth wide and gave a long, thorough lick along the human's bloodied body. Naruto's eyes twitch and then darken as he watched the demon's tongue lick his Master.

The taste of her blood was even more delicious than her scent. But Shukaku's look of ecstasy only lasted a brief second when his eyes snapped open in both horror and disbelief.

With an enraged roar, Naruto forced his aching body to move and race toward the crouching demon. But only to come to a halt when he noticed the wild and confused look in Gaara's eyes.

"_NO_!" Shukaku stumbled away from the female's body and began wildly to claw at his own head, "_No! No! No_!"

Naruto continued to watch as Gaara stumbled further and further away and without wasting any time, the little Kitsune dashed toward his Master's body. Hopping on top of her, he pressed his ear to her chest and nearly sagged in relief at the sound of her heart beat.

"Interesting, very interesting," observed a curious Kakashi.

Naruto look up to see the Inugami crouching down beside Sakura's body with his mismatched eyes on a hysterical Shukaku.

_Wh-what's happening to him, Kakashi_? Asked a bewilder Naruto.

Rubbing his chin thoughtfully, Kakashi tore his eyes off the roaring Shukaku to look down at the unconscious female. Pulling her tattered blouse down until it reached the top of her breasts, the Inugami felt his brows furrow confusedly at an odd mark underneath the blood and thick saliva. Using his sleeve-coat, he wiped at the spot where Gaara had licked her. His eyes immediately widened in shock at the mark forming in between her chest.

"_Impossible_…" he breathed.

At the frozen look in Kakashi's eyes, Naruto felt his heart skip a beat, _What is it, Kakashi_? _Is something wrong with Sakura_?

Pulling back, Kakashi gestured toward the mark without taking his eyes off it, "Have a look for yourself."

Peering over to where Kakashi had his eyes, Naruto's body stiffened at the hour-shaped glass on top of his Master's exposed chest. Oddly enough, it reminded him of Gaara's demonic symbol.

_What is this_?

"_NO! NO! NO!"_ Shukaku continued to holler as he banged his paws and tail into the ground.

Both Naruto and Kakashi hovered over the unconscious Sakura as they watched the markings on Shukaku's body glow a bright red. Slowly, piece by piece, chunks of Shukaku's body parts fell, crumbling into dust until all that remained was the trembling form of a wide-eyed red head.

With his eyes on a trembling Gaara, Kakashi reached over and flicked Naruto on the head. The Kitsune let out a startled yelp at the unexpected hit just as his body poofed into white clouds. Waving the smoke from his face, Kakashi's eye squinted until a familiar blonde head bobbled up and down.

"Naruto, tend to your Master."

Startled blue eyes shot towards his. Seeing the hard look in Kakashi's eyes, Naruto's own hardened in understanding and with a nod, the blonde haired Kitsune gathered his Master's bloodied form against his body. "I'll look after Sakura, you take care of Gaara."

Kakashi's eyes crinkled briefly at the demand and with a small nod he stood up and made his way towards the Tanuki.

Watching him go, Naruto's arms tightened protectively around his Master. Tearing his eyes off the scene ahead, Naruto glared spitefully at the new tattoo on top of Sakura's chest. Much like the tattoo on her hand, the Kitsune knew his Master just gained herself another demon.

At the thought a low growl rumbled in his chest.

It was _impossible_ for a Master to have two demons, it wasn't logical! Naruto may not know _all_ the rules in the Demon Realm, but he knew for certain that a Master cannot have a second demon! Just thinking about it made his fangs lengthen in anger. Naruto had never been jealous of his friend, but the thought of him having to share Sakura with another demon brought on this terrible urge to see Gaara dead.

**OoOo**

From a safe distance, Sasuke watched the scene unfold. It was all he needed to see to report back to his father. It would seem he'd just made a discovery and one that would bring chaos to the Demon Realm. With one last glance at the four, Sasuke turned and left.

**OoOo **

Sakura came awake with a start. She was dying! Her heart clenched as she waited for the pain to wash over her body like a thousand tiny needles. When nothing happened, Sakura's eyes snapped open to find herself in bed.

She had been dying, wasn't she?

She remembered being wrapped up in all those deadly vines and Naruto trying to save her.

So how did she wake up in bed with no pain?

How did she get into bed, period?

Had she dreamt the whole thing?

If so that was the most vivid dream she'd ever had!

Warmth was the only thing Sakura could describe. She was practically cocooned in the warmth of blankets. The window's curtains were parted to allow sun light to spill into the room. A breeze of warm air blew into the room; the summer air was definitely a comfort to her. Humming her pleasure, Sakura burrowed deeper into that comforting warmth and immediately stiffened when she felt a pair of cool lips brush against her ear. Swallowing down the lump in her throat, Sakura looked over her shoulder and felt her heart slam against her ribs at the sight of Naruto's sleeping face.

Peeking in between the covers, she blew out a sigh of relief at the sight, _at least this time he remembered to put on some pants, _she thought tiredly. Both of his arms were wrapped tightly around her, almost as if he were afraid she'd slip through his fingers. Though Sakura's instincts were telling her to punch him for sneaking into her bed, she also remembered promising him that she'll try and accept the bond. And that phase one was to allow him to sleep with her, no matter how uncomfortable it was. Shifting slightly in bed, Sakura's breath hitched when Naruto's hand clutched against her ribs.

Sakura cringed as if waiting for the pain.

Last night couldn't be a dream; all the pain she felt had been so real.

She paled at the memory.

Terrified, Sakura vaguely remembered being in pain, and lots of it. She shuddered at the sounds of her bone snapping under the heavy pressure of the thorny vines crushing her. She gasped when she realized that just last night they had an encounter with a very dangerous demon, one who damn near killed her! But why, after everything she went through, she wasn't feeling the pain of it. With her heart hammering against her chest, Sakura carefully pry his arms away from her.

Frowning, Sakura push the thick covers down her body and hesitated at the sight of the over-sized white t-shirt and shorts she wore. She definitely didn't remember putting that on. Regardless if last night really did happen, why didn't she ache from the pain?

Leaving the bed, Sakura approach the full-length mirror and took in the sight of herself. No cuts, no bruises and definitely no sign of blood were evident anywhere. Glancing over her shoulder to make sure Naruto was sound asleep; Sakura turn her attention back to the mirror and lift up the hem of her shirt to expose her abdomen. She ran her hand over the flat of her stomach, definitely no scars anywhere in sight, she observed with relief.

Confusion marred her brows at the broken pieces of her memory. Had last night really happened or was it all just a dream?

"It's the perfection of being healed by your demons, _Master_," a malicious voice said from the doorway.

Gasping, Sakura let go the hem of the shirt to whirl around and find Gaara leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. At the sight of him only dressed in a pair of sweatpants that hung dangerously low around the hip, Sakura's face bloomed red. Since when did she blush at the sight of Gaara, or when the hell did she have this overwhelming need to reach out and touch him? And also-

Wait a second…did he just said, _Master_?

Flabbergasted, she stammered, "Did-did you just call me…Master?"

Pushing away from the doorway, Gaara approached her. Nothing in his features gave away his intention, but Sakura couldn't help but notice the coldness in his jaded green eyes. Okay, she had to admit there had always been a coldness in Gaara that frightened her, but today there was something else behind those eyes of his. It almost looked as though he was ready to murder her. But that didn't stop Sakura from letting her eyes linger on his form. Despite being bony the first time they met, and after staying with her for a while Gaara finally gained some weight and along with that, muscles.

"I didn't stutter, Master," he hissed through clenched teeth, "Perhaps I should just show you."

Sakura's voice lodged in her throat when Gaara decided to invade her personal place. She was starting to wonder if all demons were like this. Ignoring the fast beating of her heart, Sakura's breath hitched when the Tanuki press his cheek against hers and rub.

"You've always feared me when I'm near you," his raspy voice growled, "Even when I healed you that day you still feared me."

As much as she wanted to deny his words, she knew it was true. Why lie when it was obvious he could smell it?

"Touch me."

His command startled the female, but not enough to make her pull away. Gaara pulled back slightly to observe her expression. He smirked. The little human was curious. _What human wouldn't be curious to touch a demon that belonged to her_? He thought bitterly.

Sakura did indeed want to touch him, but not in a sexual manner. The urge to touch him was out of needing warmth and solace. With him so close and his masculine scent invading her nostrils, Sakura pulled back slightly to look him in the eyes. Pale jade clashed with emerald green, she almost felt herself drowning in those eyes of his. His hair, she observed, was more auburn than it was blood red. Short and spikey, it almost looked soft to the touch. The tattoo on the left side of his forehead wasn't actually a tattoo. Looking in closer, it almost looked like someone burned the word 'Ai' into his skin. He was indeed handsome, well, if you prefer someone who avoided the sun like the plague. Even the black rings around his eyes weren't off putting.

With Naruto, she only felt the need to hold him as a mother would her child, but there was something completely different with Gaara. Tentatively, Sakura reach up and press her fingertips against his cheek.

Gaara stiffen at her touch.

Sakura, noticing how stiff he became, made a move to remove her hand but only to gasps when his hand grabbed hold of her wrist and held it against his cheek.

"Don't stop, Master," his voice was strong and commanding, yes, but it was his eyes that pleaded with her.

Sakura shifted uncomfortably at his plea. This was a demon that had killed his Master and any others who were sent to harm him. Gaara, in her book, should loath the very idea of someone touching him. And yet here he was, craving hers like a starved affectionate puppy.

What the hell has gotten into him and for her in that matter!

Why did touching him felt so right?

Gathering all her will-power, Sakura clenched her fists and took a step back from the frowning demon. "Why are you calling me Master?" she demanded hoarsely, "I thought only one demon can-"

Sakura gave a startled cry when Gaara reached out and ripped the front of her t-shirt. Her cry awoke a snoring Naruto, who quickly jump out of the bed to glare daggers at the impassive red head. At the sight of his Master's torn shirt, the blonde was beside her in a heartbeat.

"Have a look for yourself," Gaara gestured toward her chest.

Holding her torn shirt together, Sakura glared at the stoic demon before looking over at Naruto for conformation. Unfortunately the blonde demon refused to make eye contact with her and instead was choosing to keep a guarded look on the red head. Uneasiness settled over Sakura's heart. With hesitation, Sakura turn her back on the two demons to glance down in between her breasts. At her startled cry, Naruto winced.

Gaara's scowl merely darkened.

"What the hell is this!" she stabbed a finger at the hour-shape glass on her chest, "Why the hell do I have a tattoo on my breasts?"

A blush crept across Gaara's cheeks before he looked away, "You're showing too much."

With a loud curse she pulled her torn shirt back together, "Someone better explain this to me!"

"Perhaps I can give it the old college try," a new voice said from the doorway.

Naruto's blue eyes widen at the newcomer, "Kakashi, when did you get here?"

Sakura shot a murderous glare in his direction, and Kakashi was quick to side-step behind the door with a nervous chuckle. "Of course I can always come back later," he offered generously.

"No, you promised you'd find out why Sakura can have two demons instead of one!" Naruto protested angrily.

Kakashi nodded, "Yes, well that is if Sakura will allow me entrance?" he shot a pleading look toward the scowling female.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Sakura gritted out, "Since you're half-way in, why not?"

Not bothering to see if he walked in, Sakura made her way back toward the bed and sat down with a pillow clutched to her chest. Naruto obediently sat down beside her.

Sitting down on the carpet floor, Kakashi put down the book bag he had and began rummaging through it. "Well after everything, I went back to my bookstore and-"

"Wait I thought you only had porn books in there," Naruto scratched his head confusedly.

"There's a back room where I keep all my _important_ books," Kakashi explained, though he wasn't going to tell them there were a few precious romantic books he kept back there as well.

"What does the book say?" asked a curious Sakura.

Flipping open the brown leather book, Kakashi's mismatched eyes scan through the pages, "Ah, there isn't much here _but_ they have a name for someone like Sakura."

Sakura's thin pink brows shot up, "Name? What kind of name?"

"Collector," he answered, giving her a cautious look, "Demons avoided your kind like the plague."

She could only gasp, "My-My kind?"

Kakashi nodded and finger a sentence to read out-loud, "Rare to come in contact with, Collectors domineered during the time of Demon King Xion's empire."

"How long ago was that?" piped in a curious Naruto.

"I'd say about ten thousand and plus years ago," Kakashi flipped through the page, "During the Demon Realm of course, Collectors were powerful humans, but after the ruling of King Xion they slowly started to die out."

At this Sakura gulp, "Uh, does it say how?"

The silver haired demon shook his head, "Sorry but no, though I vaguely remember during childhood my father once told me he suspected it had something to with Lord Danzō Shimura."

From across the room, Gaara bit out a curse, "That comes to no surprise."

"Wait, wait just who is this Danzō Shimura anyway?" interrupted a frowning Kitsune.

"Danzō Shimura is someone you don't want to meet," Kakashi said darkly, his mismatched eyes staring at Naruto warningly. "He was once a member of the Four Lords until he was unseated by the Demon King himself."

Scratching his head, Naruto asked, "Why was he unseated?"

"His methods used were a tad bit extreme," the Inugami said, "Danzō thought that since he was a Four Lord he was allowed to do anything. And that included the execution of Masters."

Sakura stiffened, "I thought demon lords weren't allowed to hurt other Masters."

"They aren't," Kakashi acknowledged wearily, "But Danzō doesn't care. Those Masters with the rarest of demons were soon found and killed before they could form a bond."

"I don't understand why he would do that," said a concerned Sakura.

Kakashi grunted, "Danzō believed the world should be ruled by demons and humans should serve us instead of the other way around."

Ignoring the knot inside her stomach, Sakura asked, "So you believe this Danzō Shimura has something to do with the Collectors dying out?"

Kakashi nodded, "Without a doubt, it has his name written all over it."

Her heart lodged in her throat, Sakura brushed back the sweat going down her neck and asked, "Are you saying if word got out I'm a Collector he'll-"

"Over my dead body!" cried an enraged Naruto, his cerulean eyes swirling in red, "There's no way we'll let anyone find out!"

Kakashi laughed at the young demon's declaration, "I'm sure no one found out. After the incident no demons are allowed within my territory without my permission."

"What of other humans?" asked a stoic Gaara, "The Uchiha could always send one of their own into this place."

Kakashi nodded his agreement, "You're right, and I can't harm a human…" his mismatched eyes trailed toward a worried Sakura, "You, on the other hand, can."

"Last night I almost died," Sakura bit out, "I don't want that incident happening again."

The silver haired demon clapped his hands together, "Just the inspiration you need to start your training today," Kakashi said cheerfully. "Oh and by the way, you didn't 'almost' die last night, it was three days ago."

Sakura's eyes nearly bulged out of her eye sockets, "Three-Three days ago? I was out for three days?"

She just missed three days of work! She could have used that money to pay off some of her rent!

Naruto nodded to confirm her suspicion, "It's true, Kakashi called your workplace to let them know you were sick."

"It took three days to heal you, both Naruto and Gaara used up most of their energy," Kakashi explained patiently, "Well if you like we can begin your training today. Or would you rather be labeled a damsel in distress?"

Just the thought of last night, well three nights ago to be exact, brought a shiver down her spine. Sakura definitely didn't want to have that feeling of helplessness again. To have utter despair and fear as she watched someone she cared for being tossed around like a damn rag doll was something she didn't want to ever experience again. Deep down she knew she had to do something; she couldn't just sit back and watch. This time, with Kakashi's training, she may be able to help both Naruto and Gaara the next time they cross paths with the Uchiha Clan.

Clenching her fists, Sakura gave a firm nod, "I'm ready."

With his hands in his pockets, Kakashi's eyes creased, "Good, during our training together you will refer to me as Kakashi Sensei."

At his choice of words, Sakura shot him a deadpanned look, "You want me to call you teacher?"

He nodded, "_Sensei_ to be exact."

"Which translates 'teacher' of course," she said.

His eyes drooped in disappointment, "But it would sound so much cooler if you called me Sensei."

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes at his childish display, Sakura shrugged, "Fine…whatever you want, Kakashi Sensei."

**OoOo**

**AN: Your reviews help keep my imagination alive =)**


	10. Demon Training 101

**A/N: Hey folks sorry for the late update. April had been a fun month for me! My first time going to New York had been exciting, but somewhat crazy. But I did missed the Bay Area's lovely weather and actually missed out on Cambodian New Year back at home =( hahah oh well, going to New York was only a once in a lifetime chance for me and I couldn't pass it up!**

**Also, this chapter wasn't Beta Read and hope ya'll can forgive me for any mistake on here. Where ever my beta is I hope she's okay. Had this chapter done since the last week of April and I couldn't let my readers wait any longer.  
><strong>

**So enjoy!  
><strong>

**OoOo**

Standing under the hot spray of the water, Sakura stared down at the hour-shape tattoo between her breasts. Tentatively, she pressed her fingers over the shape and felt a painful ache in her heart. With a startled gasp she jerked her hand away. Strange, touching Naruto's mark never done that to her. To prove her point, Sakura rubbed her fingers over the marked on the back of her hand and immediately felt warmness spread inside her, and it wasn't because of the hot water. But other than the mark, her mind boggled on how Gaara become a part of her '_demon_.'

A knock at the bathroom door snapped her out of thought.

Pulling her head out from underneath the roaring showerhead, Sakura called out, "What is it?"

"I made you breakfast," a muffled voice replied behind the door.

Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief and then lowered with amusement, Naruto _cooked_ for her? The thought of Naruto cooking something made her shudder slightly, but unfortunately her stomach couldn't help but rumble at the thought of food.

Rinsing the shampoo from her hair, Sakura turn off the shower and push back the clear curtain to reach for her towel. Drying herself off, she put on her white silk robe before heading out. She immediately came to a halt at the sight of a gloomy Naruto sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Naruto?" she took a cautious approach toward the blonde Kitsune. Ignoring the overwhelming urge to throw her arms around him, she chose instead to crouch down in front of him. "Naruto, is everything okay?"

With his head hung low and his body slump forward, Sakura suddenly felt an odd ache in her heart. Strange, earlier when she had touched Gaara's mark, it felt as though someone was trying to stab her repeatedly through the heart. But the ache she was feeling now was one of sadness and pain. It could be the bond that Naruto described to her, could this be _his_ pain she was feeling?

"It was…in the beginning." His voice was so low that she had to lean in closer to hear his exact words.

Her eyes blinking confusedly, Sakura cautiously reach out to push the bangs from his forehead. "Care to explain?"

Lifting his cerulean eyes off the floor, Naruto glared spitefully at the closed door. He didn't need to open the door to know the Tanuki stood out there, hell, he could practically smell the other demon standing on the other side. Growling underneath his breath, Naruto's fists clenched and unclenched as he tried to ignore the demon rising deep from within him.

Unfortunately he wasn't trying hard enough. Sakura gasp at the sight of his eyes. His irises were practically glowing red; even the whiskers on his cheeks seemed darker than usual. Fear lodged in her throat at the thought of Naruto losing control and attacking anything in sight. Those red eyes, it look the same as the plant demon who nearly killed her.

Without a second thought Sakura quickly got to her feet to retreat, but only to let out a startle cry when Naruto's arms wrap themselves around her waist. Everything in her froze when he pulled her closer and press his ear against her stomach. Nervousness flutters inside her belly as Sakura stare down at the top of Naruto's blonde spikey hair.

"You're afraid of me," his hollowed words were more of an accusation than a question.

Sakura stiffen at his accusation and open her mouth to deny it but quickly clamp it shut. It was true, the moment she'd seen those eerie red eyes the image of the plant demon came to mind. It was a foolish to fear Naruto of all demons. He was, after all, her demon who swore to always protect her. And the bond between Master and demon were unbreakable. One day she was going to have to place her life in his hands.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, placing a hand on top of his soft hair to give it a playful ruffle. "Being nearly killed by a demon made me kind of jittery."

His arms around her waist tighten, "I'll get stronger, I promise."

She smiled, "_We_ will get stronger," Sakura corrected him and nudge him teasingly on the head, "together."

Despite her comforting words, Naruto couldn't get rid of knot in his stomach. "Demons are territorial, Sakura, I never met a demon who had to share his Master with another. But the thought of sharing you with Gaara doesn't sit well with me."

Sakura cringed, she actually forgotten about the Tanuki. True the redhead had killed his first Master, and was a _little_ unstable. But she was sure, despite the little voice in the back of her head, that Gaara wouldn't repeat his history mistake.

Or would he?

"Naruto, this changes nothing," she assured him, "Both you and Gaara are friends, and that comes first."

"No, Sakura," the Kitsune lifted his head and gave his Master a determined looked, "_You_ come first, as your demon I'll stay by your side no matter what."

Ignoring the oncoming headache, Sakura decided to argue with him later since her stomach was demanding her attention. With a smile, Sakura ruffle Naruto's hair roughly and laugh at his yelp of protest.

"I need to get dress, brat," she pointed toward the door, "Out."

The Kitsune blink those huge cerulean eyes at her before pouting. Resisting the urge to 'aw' at his adorable attempt of display, Sakura shot him a warning look to which he sheepishly grinned at. With a quick lick to her blushing cheek, Naruto dash out the bedroom before his Master could explode at his open affectionate display.

His mischievous grin only widen at her violent outburst, "_NARUTO_!"

**OoOo**

Naruto hummed a merry tune as he laid the utensil out on the coffee table. The delicious scent of fried bacons and eggs hung heavily in the air, though it was Naruto's first time cooking he couldn't help but feel proud of himself. Everything on the table looked delicious, even the coffee he made for his Master smelled heavenly.

Sitting on the couch, Gaara's pale green eyes stared impassive at the meal laid on top of the coffee table. "Are the bacons supposed to be black?"

Pulling back to observe, Naruto's blond brows furrowed slightly, "Sakura told me she like her bacons crispy."

If Gaara had brows they would have gone _beyond_ his hairline, "I suppose," was his monotone replied.

Naruto knew that tone all too well, "You're being negative. Besides, it's the thought that counts."

"Who brunt something?" a feminine voice yelled from the kitchen.

Naruto's head shot up at the sound of his Master's voice, "Sakura!" the blonde jump up from the floor to rush toward his bewildered Master.

Settling back against the cushion, Gaara listen instinctively as the female scold the Kitsune about the mess he left in the kitchen. With a grunt he folded his arms across his chest as a chattering Naruto drag Sakura into the living room and sat her down in front of the coffee table.

"You must be starving after three days!" Naruto reach over to grab a napkin and laid it across her legs. "Eat up!"

Picking up her fork, Sakura eyed the questionable black bacons. _Well, now she knew where the source of the burnt smell was coming from_, she thought wearily.

"Crispy! Just the way you like them!" announced a very excited Naruto.

Sakura gulped.

Gaara threw the female a sympathetic look.

Leaning toward it, she took a quick sniff and pulled back with a slight grimace. "Uh, Naruto, did you pour the bacon fat on top of the bacons?"

He smile and nodded proudly, "Well yeah, it looked so dry I decided to pour the juice over it to make it look more appetizing."

With her fork, Sakura lift up the bacon and felt her stomach turn at the heavy grease beneath it. Pushing that aside, she took in her eggs and breathe in a sigh of relief. It looked edible enough, she decided. Stabbing the eggs with her fork, she took in a mouth full and chew and immediately felt something crunch under her teeth.

Judging by the pained look in the human's eyes, Gaara was sure if the Uchiha Clan doesn't kill her first, it would be Naruto's cooking.

Ignoring the crunch as she continued to chew, Sakura shot the Kitsune a quick glance and felt her heart drop. It was obvious by the excited look in his cerulean blue eyes he had put his heart and soul into the cooking. Not wanting to upset him, she gave one last chew and forced herself to swallow.

"How was it? Did you like it?"

Putting down the fork, she forced her stiff lips to stretch into a smile. "I liked it, but perhaps next time you should be careful with those egg shells."

He grinned sheepishly and rubbed his cheek against hers affectionately.

Grudgingly, Sakura's heart warmed at his affectionate display. "Now, go clean up the mess you made in the kitchen."

With one last rub, Naruto hop to his feet and made his way to the kitchen.

With a wryly sigh, Sakura eyed the coffee suspiciously. "Is it safe?" she directed her question toward an impassive Gaara.

"If you like coffee grounds in the morning."

Wincing, Sakura push everything to the side with another sigh. "I'll give you a hundred dollar to finish the whole thing."

Gaara eyed the female as though she'd grown a second head, "I'll kill anyone you want, but I'll rather kill myself then sample Naruto's cooking."

The thought of Gaara killing someone should have terrified her, hell, just the thought of him offing himself should have too. But the look on his face resembled that of a spoiled five year old refusing to eat his vegetable brought an unwanted giggle from her lips.

Gaara gave a start at the unexpected sound. He was sure it was the bond, since he was now tied to the female that made his stomach flutter nervously.

Sobering from her laugh, Sakura stole a glance at the red head and sighed. Fidgeting nervously with the napkin on her lap she asked, "Um…are you mad?"

"What do you mean?"

Tossing the napkin aside, Sakura gesture careless toward her chest, "Me becoming your '_Master'_ I'm surprise you, well, didn't go all psycho."

Gaara grunted, "I was in shock during the time," he admitted grudgingly.

"Interesting," she muttered, it was hard to image Gaara in a state of shock. "We'll figure out something…"

"As to what?" the Tanuki bit out, his pale green eyes staring at the nervous human coldly, "We're bonded now whether I like it or not."

Odd as it may sound, but to Sakura, it almost sounds as though the Tanuki was blaming _her_ for his situation. Biting her lip to hold back her own dry comment, Sakura nodded, "Okay."

"You're a strange human…"

At his words, Sakura shot him a dark look, "What do you mean by that?"

"Any human in their right of mind would have become hysterical at the fact that a whole Clan is after them." His cool eyes observed the female, "You seem to drink everything in without protest."

Understanding came to mind and Sakura let loose a bitter chuckle, "Oh trust me, I'm panicking on the inside," she assured him dryly, "But I figure what's the point? It's going to happen whether I like it or not."

Gaara grunted at her answer.

"Although I'm sure I'll go bald from stress by the time everything's over," she ran her fingers through her hair with a troubled frown.

Pink hair…on anyone else it would have looked ridiculous, but on this particular female it seemed right, Gaara observed with a scowl. With a forceful shake to the head, the Tanuki focused his attention elsewhere when he realized he had been staring at the female's silly hair.

"Where is Kakashi?"

Shifting uncomfortably on the couch, Gaara sighed, "He will return once he gathers his necessary items."

Sitting on the floor, Sakura's emerald green eyes study the stoic redhead demon quietly. She would be lying if she said she didn't fear the powerful demon. It wasn't his appearance that intimidated her but knowing what he could do to her was what frightened her. Since he was now tied to her, would he turn on her like he had done with his previous Master?

"You reek."

Sakura stiffen at his insult and scowl her displeasure at him, "I just showered this morning-"

"That's not what I meant," the redhead opened his eyes to stare at her coolly, "You show fear even in the presence of your own demon, Master."

She recoiled as if he slapped her. Hearing Gaara call her Master definitely didn't sound pleasant. Well actually having Naruto called her Master _always_ made her felt uncomfortable. It was a word no one in this day and age use anymore…well actually if you were into that whole S&M kind of thing then, yeah.

"You don't have to call me that," she replied snippily.

"A demon must always acknowledge his or hers Master, it is a title you're granted once you gained your demon," he informed her impassively, "_Master_."

Sakura gritted her teeth. It was suddenly becoming very hard to hold on to her self-control. The damn Tanuki could probably get a monk to snap from his whole path of harmony thing.

"And just _how_ did you become my demon, Gaara?"

Gaara never got the chance to reply, especially when he was interrupted by a loud poof and white smoke invading his visions. Coughing and waving her hands in front of her face, Sakura eyes adjusted to the smoke filled room and nearly cry out when she spotted a pair of droopy eyes staring right back at her.

"Dammit Kakashi!" Sakura snapped when she recognized the black and red eyes crinkling in amusement. "Use the front door next time!"

The Inugami had the nerve to laugh, "That wouldn't be fun now would it?" he teased her but quickly sobered at the murderous glare she shot him. Clearing his throat nervously, he scratched the back of his hair nervously. "Well, hurry up and get dress. Kakashi Sensei's class starts in fifteen minute!" he announced enthusiastically.

"Actually before we get to that," Sakura look away from the masked demon to a frowning Gaara, "I still want to know how you became my demon."

"I lost control of my demonic form." Gaara admitted bitterly, "Shukaku took complete over when he smelled your blood."

"Shukaku?" Sakura's frowned questioningly at the two demons, "Who the hell is Shukaku?"

Kakashi jumped in before Gaara could answer, "Ah, ah! I'll take it from here, Gaara," he motion for the scowling Tanuki to remain quiet. "This could be part of your lesson in demon training."

Arms crossed underneath her breasts, she gave a curt nod, "Okay, explain."

"When Gaara transformed into his real form he is known as Shukaku, a Tanuki demon who are known for their bloodlust," Kakashi explained as he gesture for Sakura to sit back down. Once she was seated on the carpet floor, Kakashi continued with his lesson, "To make a long story short, think of two souls stuck inside the same body. The two become conscious during the transformation, but while Gaara is in his human form Shukaku is asleep. Unfortunately something went wrong and Gaara's demonic side took over completely…"

While Kakashi talked, all Sakura heard was this, "So what you're telling me is that Gaara can't control his demonic form?"

"Without his Master he can't," Kakashi put in cautiously. "The more Gaara takes off his collar without the aid of a Master the more Shukaku will be in control."

"But I thought a demon couldn't take off his collar without a Master?"

"Actually you have _me_ to blame for that," the Inugami said in an apologetic tone, "Since I appointed Gaara as guardian for Naruto I needed to give him a source to open his power without the assistance of a Master. So I somewhat bended the rules…"

Walking over to Gaara, Kakashi pointed to the dull metal around the Tanuki's neck. "I sealed that collar with a part of my chakra."

Sakura arched a thin brow at the unfamiliar word, "And what is chakra?"

"It's basically a molding of physical energy, or spiritual energy. Before I released Gaara from my holding I molded a part of my chakra into the collar. With me being one of the four lords my powers allowed the Tanuki to release his power _only_ during the time of emergency."

Sakura gave the Inugami a skeptical look before muttering, "I still don't understand how Gaara came to become one of my demons."

Kakashi was only too eager to explain, "During his transformation Shukaku reacted strongly to the scent of your blood and merely followed his demonic instincts."

This conversation was sounding oddly familiar to the one she had with Naruto on the first night of his appearance. Like from his situation the moment the Kitsune smelled her blood his greedy little mouth had latched on to her finger. A calling, he had described it, it was almost as if he couldn't stop himself from tasting her blood.

"While you lay unconscious on the ground Shukaku tasted your blood and thus formed the bond with you," Kakashi continued to talk even as he put his backpack on the floor.

Sakura shot Gaara an accused look, "You _licked_ me when I was unconscious and covered in blood!"

The Tanuki stiffened at her words but merely scowled back in defiance, "Shukaku, not me," he assured her in a disgruntled tone.

"Training you with two demons may be difficult but doable," Kakashi muttered to himself, not at all paying attention to the pair glaring at each other.

"Have you no self-control!" the pink haired woman shriek, her emerald eyes glowing in fury.

"I assure you we're both suffering," the Tanuki hissed, his own jade eyes growing colder.

Fearful that she might grab the nearest object and hurl it at the infuriating red head demon, Sakura grudgingly got up and made her way toward the bedroom. All the while muttering curses underneath her breath.

"Careful, Gaara," a droopy Kakashi mumbled as his mismatched eyes watch the female disappear into the bedroom, "Sakura may not know it yet but she can easily punish you for your disobedience."

Had Kakashi paid close attention he would have noticed the twitch on Gaara's jaw.

"Ah woman they can be sweet as sugar one minute and spitfire the next, eh," Kakashi nudge the sulking Tanuki playfully but only to receive a cold glare for his effort.

Running his fingers through his hair, Kakashi watched a moody Gaara disappear into the kitchen. The dog demon was sure the little human was going to have her hands full with a depressing Tanuki and a hyperactive child demon.

Kakashi was getting ready to remind Sakura of their training when a sudden knock at the front door halted his words. Sakura was quick to bolt from her bedroom and into the living with wide and fearful eyes. It was obvious to Kakashi that the female thought they were under attack. Her two demons were instantly by her side in a flash.

Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. "Sakura, the Uchiha Clan wouldn't knock on the door," he grinned at the blush spread across her cheeks.

Another persisted knock came to the door, "Sakura, are you in there? It's Ino!"

"Oh no," Sakura threw the older demon a desperate look, "I need you three to hide!" she whispered frantically.

Naruto was all too eager to please his distress Master, "No problem, Sakura!"

Gaara gave the female a curt nod.

"You tend to your friend and we will take care of the problem," Kakashi motioned for the two demons to follow him into the bedroom.

Once the bedroom door clicked shut, Sakura rush toward the front door and turn the knob. She greeted her friend with a wide and cheerful smile. "Ino, how you been!"

Unfortunately for Ino, her friend's round wide eyes and teeth full of smile made her looked crazed and wired. With a nervous chuckle, the platinum blonde took a hasty step back. "Uh…Sakura, you okay?"

Clearing her throat, Sakura tone down her smile and lower her lashes. "Yeah, sorry, I was getting over the sickness and, um, was feeling energetic."

Ino gave her friend a look over with an uncertain look. "Sure, anyway, I wanted to stop by and check how you were," she said as she steps into the apartment and held up a plastic container. "I even made you chicken noodle soup."

Sakura smiled at her friend's thoughtfulness. "Thank, Ino," she gesture for her friend to sit on the couch as she closed the front door. "It's Saturday, I thought you would be out with Shikamaru."

At the mention of her boyfriend, Ino wrinkled her nose, "His best friend is in town."

Sakura' green eyes brightened at the familiar name, "Oh, how is Chōji?" she asked, sitting next to the blonde on the couch.

"Oh, he's been good, last I heard was that he was dating some hot young model," Ino giggled as she sat the bowl of hot noodle soup on her friend's lap and held up a plastic spoon, "Remember back in High School how shy Chōji was?"

Sakura smiled at the fond memory as she took the spoon and popped open the plastic lid. Leaning over to inhale the aroma streaming from the soup, Sakura hummed her pleasure. Everything had been so simple during High School. Have your homework done, get to class on time, and graduate, Sakura was starting to miss the simple life. After that it was all supposed to be all fun and games.

Almost as if reading her mind, Ino nudge her friend playfully, "Hey, everything will get better after you graduate College."

"_If_ I graduate," she stressed, running her fingers through her hair, "I missed three days of work, it was money I could have used to pay my rent which is due…" Sakura look over to the kitten calendar hanging on the wall and groan, "Next week…"

Ino winced sympathetically at her friend, "Ouch, sorry," she reached over and pat her on the shoulder, "Do you need help with money?"

Sakura refused her offer with a shake to the head, "No, I just have to pick up more shifts at the restaurant and bookstore."

Wanting to change the subject and cheer her friend, Ino suggested, "Hey, since we're both free today do you wonna hang out?"

At the thought of hanging out with her best friend, Sakura perk at the thought. "That sounds wonderful!"

"Excellent!" Ino exclaimed excitedly, "Go get ready and get dress-"

Whatever Ino had to say was suddenly interrupted by a loud 'woof!'

Startled by the unexpected sound, Ino wide greenish blue eyes searched frantically for the source of the sound and felt the blood drain from her face when she found it. Standing by the kitchen door was a large white wolf the size of a damn Saint Bernard.

"Sakura, what the hell is that!" Ino shrieked, jumping to her feet.

Putting the soup bowl on the table, Sakura jumped to her feet and put a restraining hand on her frightened friend's shoulder. "It okay, Ino, he's…uh…" Sakura glanced over her shoulder at the white wolf and automatically knew who he was by the black and red eyes, "That's my dog…"

"That's not a dog, Sakura," Ino shot Sakura a confused look, "That's a goddamn werewolf!"

"Oh, you're being dramatic, Ino," Sakura brush by the wide eyed woman to approach the tail wagging wolf. "C'mon, little-uh-woofy," she cooed.

With a sharp bark, the white wolf trotted obediently toward her with his tail wagging happily behind him. Sakura smiled when the Inugami's tongue licked her fingers. "You see, he's friendly."

Eyeing the wolf suspiciously, Ino grunted, "Sure, whatever you say…"

Without warning Kakashi trotted over to the platinum blonde and leaped up to but his paws on her breasts. Ino's gasps of freight soon turn into a fit of giggles when the Inugami lick her face.

"Yo, down boy!" Sakura snapped, forcing the wolf back, "There will be none of that!"

Her fear aside, Ino merely chuckle and gave the white wolf a pat on the head. "Oh I don't mind at all," she said charitably. "You're right, he is friendly."

Eyeing the blonde beauty, Kakashi wagged his tail and smiled wickedly as he tried to look up Ino's short shirk. Blushing in embarrassment, Sakura once more grabbed the naughty wolf and held on to his silky fur. Kakashi whined his disappointment and dropped his ears pitifully when the pink haired female shot him a warning look.

"Are you having trouble with him, Sakura?" Ino asked worriedly. "I heard wolves are harder to control."

With a nervous laugh, Sakura brush off her friend's worry with a wave of her hand, "Oh no, you see, with wolves you have to show them who's alpha and be firm with them. Especially with this one," she added and gave Kakashi a rough pat on the head.

Ino's bluish green eyes observed the wolf thoughtfully, "You know maybe he'll calm down if you know…neuter him?"

Her eyes glittering wickedly at the shivering wolf, Sakura grinned, "You know…maybe you're right."

With a loud yelp Kakashi bolted out of the living room and back into the kitchen.

"Whatever happened to the kit and pup you found that one day?" asked a curious Ino.

No sooner did those words leave her mouth when she spots something small and orange trotting toward them. With a loud girlish squeal of delight, Ino bend down and picked up the adorable kit and snuggle him against her breasts.

"Oh how precious are you!" the platinum blonde cooed at the squealing kit.

Grinning at her friend's display Sakura made a move to sit back down on the couch only to stop when she felt something soft brush against her leg. Looking down her eyes widened slightly at the brown pup staring up at her with yellow eyes. It has been a while since Sakura seen Gaara in his pup form she'd almost forgotten who adorable he looked. With a soft smile, she scooped up the grumbling pup and sat him on her lap once she was seated on the couch.

"I see you couldn't let these little fellas go, huh?" Ino grinned as she sat next to Sakura, "Wonna take them with us today?"

Naruto shot his Master a questioning look; _I thought we had to train with Kakashi today_?

Sakura sighed; _later_…_It's_ _been a while since I've been with my friend_.

"I'll wait for you outside," Ino held the mewling kit at eye level and cooed, "And you're coming with me, cutie."

Ignoring Naruto's protest Sakura nodded and watched her friend walk out with the squirming kit. Once the door clicked shut a shirtless Kakashi walk out of the kitchen in his humanoid form.

"I guess training will have to wait, huh?"

Sakura bit back a curse and covered her eyes by using a grumbling Gaara to block her vision. "Kakashi, go put on a shirt!" she blushed, "I promise it will only be for a few minutes."

"Only for today," he advised her and turn to leave, but not before warning her, "Remember, Sakura, we don't have much time."

With his last word ringing in her ears, Sakura felt her heart drop at the thought of never doing anything normal ever again. She knew life would be hard when she found out her situation, but unfortunately, she never thought it would be to the point where she couldn't live the life she wanted. Suddenly she felt like a lost child, wondering around through a thick fog without a light to guide her way. What if the situation get so bad that she will have to one day leave town?

What if…

Sakura gave a startle yelp when she felt something sharp nip her finger. Looking down at her lap she glared her displeasure at the Tanuki.

"What was that for?" she demanded angrily.

Licking his paw leisurely, Gaara shot the female an irritated look.

Sakura didn't need to ask what that look meant. "I'm not being moody," she protested.

**OoOo**

Kakashi's house was located outside of the town, near the mountain and forest. The drive to the Inugami house took an hour and a half, which by that time Naruto decided to use her lap as his pillow. This was fortunate for him since both he and Sakura were in the backseat and Gaara in the passage's side. Though Sakura had argued in the beginning, the Kitsune merely flashed those big puppy dog's eyes and closed his ears to her protest before putting his head down with a loud yawn.

Despite her irritated glare and grumbles, Sakura found herself comfortable with the position. Unconsciously her hand wondered lazily to his hair and comb through the silky strands while she stared moodily out the window.

Yesterday had been a relaxing day for Sakura. Ino had literally dragged her all over town with their furry companion. Her lips tugged into an unwanted smile when Ino shown her the destroyed buildings in the downtown area. Both Gaara and Naruto merely wagged their tails at her disapproval scowl.

Unknown to Sakura a pair of pale green eyes was watching her through the side-mirror. But it wasn't the content look on Sakura's face that held Gaara's attention, it was the intimate position both she and Naruto were in. Her small slender fingers were leisurely combing through the blonde's hair while he slept comfortable on her lap. It almost looked like a picture prefect couple coming home after a long successful date.

To Gaara the sight of it made him sick.

Tearing his cool eyes off the nauseating scene, Gaara kept his thoughts to himself as they drove toward Kakashi's house.

Kakashi's house was located near the outskirt of the forest; it was a breathtaking sight in Sakura's eyes. Despite the beauty the forest surrounding Kakashi's home, the inside of the Inugami's two-story house was pretty much empty. After the brief tour the masked Inugami gave the trio, he showed them the backyard of his house. The field was wide and green as far as the eye could see, despite a few tall trees, boulders and bushes; it was indeed the prefect training ground.

Dressed in a white t-shirt, black training short and sneakers with her pink hair tied back, Sakura was seated on the grassy ground while both Gaara and Naruto stood beside the silver haired demon. Before leaving her apartment Kakashi had informed her that the training would take place at his very own private land. In the beginning Sakura had protested at the thought of invading the Inugami's home, explaining to him the park would be a better choice. Kakashi had brushed her words aside and merely led the trio to his car.

With her legs stretched out in front of her, Sakura's wide green eyes watched in fascination as the Inugami took off his jacket. Her lower jaw dropped. She'd always seen the silver haired demon dressed in a pair of long-sleeve shirt and baggy pants and boots, but today the skin-tight shirt he had on was sleeve-less and turned out to be a part of his mask. _Which_ just so happened to reveal every cuts and hard muscles on his body, she'd never expected the Inugami to have a body like that! For a man Kakashi's age, he sure was in _great_ physical shape.

It was then she realized she was ogling her own boss!

Hoping and praying her face wasn't as red as Gaara's hair, Sakura decided to focus her attention on a Naruto. She immediately stiffened at the scowl he shot her. It didn't take a mind reader to know Naruto had seen her '_little'_ indiscretion.

"Okay since you're just coming out of recovery this training lesson shouldn't be too bad," Kakashi rubbed his palms together as he glance over toward the stoic Tanuki. "Gaara, I'm going to have you sit for this lesson."

The red head made no complain as he made his way toward one of the flat boulder and sat down with his arms crossed over his chest.

With a loud woo-who Naruto ran toward his Master and swatted down in front of her. Sakura was sure if Naruto had his tails they would be wagging right now.

"A simple training should do this morning," Kakashi rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "How does a bonding exercise sound?"

"Sound prefect to me!" said an eager Naruto.

Sakura's only answer was to shrug.

Satisfied with their answer, Kakashi instructed the two to stand up. "Have anyone play the game hide and seek?"

Both Sakura and Naruto shot the observing Inugami a confused look, but it was the pink haired female who answered, "I guess when I was a kid, yes."

"The training session we are having today will be just like that," Kakashi put his hand on the back of Sakura's and push her forward, with his other hand he mimic the same action with Naruto until the two were pressed against each other.

Against her will Sakura's face blossom red at the feel of Naruto's hard chest pressed against her breasts. The Kitsune didn't seem at all bother by the position, in fact, he snuggled his face comfortably into between her neck and shoulder.

"Sakura," at the sound of Kakashi's voice, the flustered young woman lifted her eyes toward his, "I want you to do what Naruto is doing and close your eyes."

"This certainly doesn't feel like hide and seek," she muttered. Since Naruto was a head taller than her, Sakura did the best she could to press her face against his neck.

"Close your eyes," he instructed.

Her eyes snap shut.

Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle at how nervous the little human was. Her eyes were so tight shut it looked as though they would pop out from the back of her head. "I want you to relax, Sakura, this exercise is supposed to be fun."

"Relax, Sakura," Naruto whispered his encouragement, "It's only me."

"Okay, okay," she muttered with her eyes still close.

It took five minutes before Sakura could feel her body relax against Naruto's. With a content smile, the blonde Kitsune rubbed his nose against her neck.

"I want you to become familiar with Naruto's scent," Kakashi's voice instructed from the background, "Concentrate on the beating of his heart, I want you to focus everything on it and follow its rhythms."

As odd as it was to follow Kakashi's instruction, Sakura gave a jerk nod and rubbed her nose against the Kitsune's exposed skin. Taking in a shuddering breath, she took in a big whiff of his scent and sighed. She definitely detects a hint of apple, probably from her shampoo when he showered this morning. Apple mixed in with his own personal masculine scent; surprisingly it was rather pleasant to Sakura. She didn't even realize she voiced her pleasure when she felt Naruto's own nose rubbing into her hair with a low purr.

It wasn't long before everything went silence to Sakura's ears. The birds no longer chirped in the background, not even the sound of beetles were made. As strange as it sound, it almost felt as though only she and Naruto stood there. And then…

Ba-Thump…

Ba-Thump…

Ba-Thump...

Sakura's breath hitched at the sound. She didn't think it possible but she was actually hearing Naruto's heartbeat!

"I-I can hear your heartbeat," she whispered.

Naruto smiled his encouragement, "Listen closer, Sakura, and tell me what else you hear?"

Her brows furrow slightly as she pressed closer to Naruto.

Ba-Thump…

Ba-Thumb…

Ba-Thumb…_Ba_-_Thumb_…

Ba-Thumb…_Ba_-_Thumb_…

Sakura's eyes snap open. It-It couldn't be possible!

Their heartbeats were beating in-sync!

Startled by this, Sakura pulled back with wide and frightful eyes.

Naruto's own cerulean eyes merely stared at his Master with understanding and patience, "You're my Master, Sakura, it's part of our bond."

But before Sakura could question him further, Kakashi interrupted her, "Okay, Naruto, hide!"

With a toothy grin, the blonde Kitsune gave the startle pink haired a peck on the cheek before breaking away from her hold. Sakura could only watch dumbfounded as Naruto disappear into the trees.

"Sakura, lesson one; a Master should always be able to find his or her demon without any problem!" Kakashi instructed happily, "Happy hunting!"

"Wait what am I supposed to do!" she demanded.

"Hide and seek," Kakashi simply said, not at all bothering to hide his amusement, "Through your connection, you should be able to find Naruto with the bond. Find Naruto and you will get a prize!"

Understanding came to mind and with a jerk nod, Sakura ran after to where Naruto disappeared to. Both Inugami and Tanuki watched as the female rush in between the trees. Stretching out his arms, Kakashi sat down on the grassy green ground and brought out a crumble book from his back pocket.

"Would you like to place a bet, Gaara?" Kakashi asked while flipping through the pages of his book.

From the boulder, Gaara crossed his arms over his chest and grunted, "Against Naruto, no."

Kakashi's eyes drooped in disappointment, "You have very little confident in your Master," the Inugami observed.

The red head's reply was to grunt.

Sighing, Kakashi eyed the young demon with concern, "She is still young, Gaara, she will grow and learn the way of a Master, but in order for that to happen you, Naruto and I must help her."

"You and Naruto can handle it," was his curt reply.

"Naruto is not her only demon," Kakashi pointed out, his tone hardening. "Remember, Sakura is a _Collector_…one of the rarest of mortal who can obtain more than one demon. If words get out she's a Collector there's no telling what will happen. Maybe it won't only be the Uchiha Clan coming after her."

At the Inugami's words Gaara's eyes slit open. It was enough to let Kakashi see the coldness in them. "Gaara, I understand your last Master was a dick…but you can't take it out on Sakura."

"Humans…they're all the same," was the Tanuki's reply before he stood up and disappeared into the forest.

**OoOo**

**A/N: Once again, sorry for any mistake and my late tardiness.  
><strong>


	11. Lost and Found

**AN**: Hey folks! First off I want to thank everyone for the awesome reviews/faves/alerts. I'm so glad everyone's enjoying this AU story, I know I'm not the first person to created a story where the characters turns into animals, but I tried to make the story as Original as possible. So once again, thank you everyone for giving my story a chance =)

**Also**, I want to thank **Koda** for pointing out a mistake and I want you to know I fixed it thanks to you =)

**Also on note**, for the time being, Sakura's only demons will be Gaara and Naruto. I want to focus on their story first. Because if I just keep throwing Sakura more demons before she could understand the ones she's with, it will just throw the story into chaos. So for those who wants her to have more demons will have to be patient and wait, please =)

**So** for any questions just **PM** and I'll try and answer you as soon as possible. 

**OoOo  
><strong>

"That's a pretty nasty wound you got there, Uchiha," a low voice growled amusedly.

Pushing back the black bangs covering his eyes, Sasuke winced at the sharp pain to the right side of his rib from the movement. The battle with the Tanuki had only happened four days ago and yet Sasuke still carried the bruises and scars from his opponent. After the fight Sasuke had found a small abandoned cabin just outside of town. Concealed behind trees and mountains, he'd erected a barrier to block off his chakra in order to hide while he healed his wounds. Unfortunately his powers must have been weak if his brother's demon could find him this easily. Hissing out a curse, Sasuke's dull yellow eyes shot towards the smirking plant demon crouching down in front of him.

"Why are you following me?" Sasuke demanded through clenched teeth.

Zetsu scoffed, "I am merely following my Master's orders."

"It is my mission to bring back the Kitsune not Madara!" the half demon snapped only to curse his foolishness when he felt another pain stab through him.

Zetsu observed the wounded Uchiha with bored eyes, "That's the problem with having human blood; it makes your healing progress slow," his tsked his pity before shrugging, "Tell me, Sasuke, did you find anything interesting after our little battle?"

Sasuke grunted, "What? The part where you ran like a beaten dog the second Hatake showed up?"

Ignoring the half-breed's sarcastic remark, Zetsu merely rubbed his chin thoughtfully before saying, "I stayed behind and watched."

"I didn't understand any of it," Sasuke muttered bitterly, his memory replaying the scene he had watched four days ago.

Zetsu scoffed, "Of course _you_ wouldn't notice anything, half-breed. I meant…while Gaara was in his demonic form he licked the human's blood and reacted rather strangely."

With his eyes focused on his wounds Sasuke shrugged off the plant demon's words carelessly. "Perhaps her blood didn't agree with him," he grumbled apathetically. Though earlier Sasuke had sent a message to Fugaku about the recent event he'd witnessed between the human and Tanuki. All he had to do now was wait for a reply. "I don't care about anything else. I just want to capture the Kitsune."

Zetsu barked out a harsh laugh, "And to get to the Kitsune you have to use his little Master, you foolish child."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously at his words. "Watch it," he hissed through clenched teeth, although his eyes glowered curiously at the plant demon's suggestion. "What do you have in mind?"

Zetsu grinned, revealing rolls of sharp teeth. "No woman, demon or human, can resist the charm of an Uchiha."

_Charm_? Sasuke almost choked out a laugh at the ridiculous word. He was sure if the human got one good look at his face she'll run screaming at the sight. "But what are you going to do with Hatake, huh?" Sasuke reminded him harshly, "He'll probably keep a close eye on the human."

Zetsu grunted, "And that is why you must stay out of his sight, you are to focus on the human. I'll think of something to distract the big bad wolf, after all, you're part human and Hatake's own rules won't let him hurt anything human." Zetsu eyed the half-breed as though the sight of him was revolting.

Sasuke eyed the plant demon coldly before forcing his stiffed legs to stand. Suppressing the urge to groan in pain, Sasuke hissed, "And while I'm trying to lure the human away what are you going to do with her pets?"

"The Tanuki and Kitsune will be a problem," Zetsu observed irritably, "And if I go into town Hatake will surely sense my presence…" with a curse, the plant demon slither through the room with a furious scowl on his black and white face. "I suppose I do need to make a little visit…"

Sasuke watched as the plant demon make his way towards the door, but before leaving he called over his shoulder. "Stay here until I return, half-breed, hopefully you will heal by then. After all, you can't go to the female looking the way you do without your chakra to disguise your deformity."

With a smirk, Zetus burrowed his body into the ground and hastily made his way north. Watching him go, Sasuke's yellow eyes turned in the direction towards town. Despite his survival instinct to stay in the cabin and heal, another part of him yearned to go and be surrounded by others. Being locked in that cage for hundreds of years, the need to be around people was starting to overwhelm him. Ignoring the warning signs and the ache to his wounds, Sasuke drew up his cloak and pull his hood over his face. Without a backward glance he made his way back to town.

**OoOo**

An hour and a half went by and Sakura felt as if she'd been running around the forest like a chicken with its head chopped off. It was clear Naruto was an excellent hider.

The area they were in was indeed beautiful; it was hard not to stare at the lovely scenery surrounding her. As much as Sakura wanted to find Naruto, she couldn't help but be distracted by the scenery. The afternoon sun lights stream through the thick leaves, giving the lush green forest an enchanting appearance. The gentle breezes of the warm wind caress her skin like phantom fingers. Sakura hummed her pleasure at the warm scent of the summer's air.

_C'mon, Sakura, focus!_ She scolded herself, _now is not the time to stand here like an idiot staring at the trees!_

Huffing out her annoyance, Sakura scanned the area with determined eyes. A Master should always know where their demon is. Sakura thought back to Kakashi's words and bit back a groan at the oncoming headache. Simple words and yet Sakura couldn't spot a blonde hair out of the sea of green and brown.

_I want you to become familiar with Naruto's scent, _Kakashi's voice floated in her head as she closed her eyes and listened. _Concentrate on the beating of his heart, I want you to focus everything on it and follow its rhythms_.

Sakura scowled, she was human for crying out loud! It wasn't like she was a dog!

Apple, it was all she hinted when she took in Naruto's scent, but other than that…she had nothing!

Of course she could always cheat and call out to Naruto's ears that she had ramen, she was sure the hyper blonde demon would come running out of his hiding spot if he heard that.

Sakura's eyes widened when realized she'd been rubbing her thumb over the tattooed on the back of her hand. Looking down at the black spiral shape, Sakura's green eyes stared at the mark in hopes it gave her some sort of clue. What felt like hours had only been minutes when nothing happened, and with a sigh of annoyance, she scanned her surrounding in clear frustration.

"You look like a lost child," a dry voice said from behind her.

With a startled shriek, Sakura jumped at the voice and whirled around to find Gaara standing there. Breathing in her relief, she glared at the stoic demon, "Wh-What are you doing here, Gaara?"

The Tanuki observed the female through the slit of his eyes before saying, "You were taking too long. I thought you were kidnapped."

Sakura ignored the lack of emotion behind his words, "We're on Kakashi's land, remember? I'm pretty sure no Uchiha would be stupid enough to enter his land."

"You'd be surprised," was his response.

She glared at him impatiently, "And what is it that you want?"

"From you?" his pale green eyes scanned her up and down slowly.

An unwanted blush spread across her cheeks at his lazy scrutiny. Clearing her throat nervously, she demanded, "Well?"

Gaara grunted before looking away, "Absolutely nothing."

Muttering curses underneath her breath, Sakura watched as the Tanuki made his way toward one of the trees and leaned back against it with his arms crossed over his chest. Sakura continued to glare at him until she felt an oncoming headache.

"I suppose you're sticking around to watch me snoop for Naruto?"

His grunt was all the answer she needed. With an annoyed frown, Sakura turned her attention back to her surroundings before walking off. And trailing just behind her was a bored Gaara. Trying her best to ignore the distraction behind her, Sakura moved deeper into the forest with her eyes searching for any signs of Naruto.

"Eyesight alone won't help you," a cold voice said behind her.

Sakura's brow twitched at the monotone voice, "Thanks for the advice," she bit out. "But I'll take it from here."

Gaara's lips unwillingly grinned at her irate tone, "We'll be here all day."

**OoOo**

Tick…

Tock…

Tick…

Tock…

Silver eyes peered beneath the thick black lashes to glare irritably at the clock sitting innocently on the desk. Resisting the urge to curse out his frustration, Neji forced his weary eyes off the ticking clock to focus on the computer screen in front of him. Unfortunately the more he stared at the words on the screen the more the words began to swirl into unintelligible syllables. Rubbing his temple at the oncoming headache, Neji shut the computer's screen off with a curse. Leaning back in his leather chair, Neji rotated the chair to face the window outside his office. Another neighboring building faced him; much to his irritation, it blocked off his scenery to the sea of green forest just behind it.

Emptiness filled him as his silver eyes continued to look into nothingness. Lately Neji couldn't fathom why nothing could satisfy the empty void inside him. Ever since his date with Sakura Haruno, Neji couldn't take his mind off that bizarre creature she called a pet. The sight of its tails wagging behind it and those eerie red eyes staring at him made his stomach turn.

"Perfect," he growled dryly.

"Mr. Hyūga," a feminine voice came through the intercom on his desk. "Mr. Hizashi Hyūga is here to see you."

Upon hearing his father's name, Neji straighten in his chair and told his secretary to let him in. The doors to his office opened and his father strolled in. Hizashi was an older version of his son with his long black hair tied back and silver eyes. Dressed in a black suit, their family's symbol stitched delicately on to the white scarf he wore around his neck, Hizashi's presence practically oozed out power. Neji stood from his chair and bowed his head at his father's approach.

"Father," Neji greeted with respect.

Hizashi nod his head in acknowledgment. "Neji, hard at work I see…" his silver eyes stared at the files on his son's desk.

Unconsciously, Neji switch the computer's screen back on. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Hizashi sat down in the chair across from his son's desk and gesture with his hand for Neji to sit as well. "I am not here to talk business if that is what you're wondering," he said wearily, "How have you been, Neji?"

Neji's black brows furrow at the concern in his father's tone, "I've been fine, father, everything in the company had been running smoothly—"

"Neji," his father cut him off with a stern frown. "When I said no business talk, I meant it."

Neji stiffen in his chair, but gave a small nod of understanding, "I apologize."

"Now tell me of your wellbeing."

As much as Neji wanted to assure his father he was fine, deep down he knew he couldn't. Since childhood, Neji could never hide things from his father. All Hizashi had to do was look his son in the eyes and know, without having to ask, that there was something bothering him.

Shifting uncomfortably in his chair, Neji push the black bangs from his eyes. "Lately I've been growing restless."

A look of understanding flashed in Hizashi's silver eyes. "Explain."

"It's hard to explain something I don't understand myself," Neji admitted grudgingly, his eyes staring at the ticking clock.

"Try," Hizashi pressed on.

Pushing his chair back, Neji stood up and made his way towards the window. "I feel…unsatisfied," his voice was barely audible, but Hizashi heard it clearly. "There's something missing and I don't know what."

With his back facing his father, Neji never saw the troubled look in Hizashi's eyes. The older Hyūga stood up from his chair to approach his son. Deep down he knew what Neji needed, but it was also the reason why he left his brother's compound in the first place. Hizashi had sworn to his dying wife to never let their son suffer what they went through because of his brother's hands.

Placing a hand on his son's stiffened shoulder; Hizashi gave him a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry, my son, it will past."

**OoOo**

From high above the trees, hidden behind the thick branches and leaves, Kakashi's mismatched eyes crinkled in amusement at the pink haired female below. Even at the height he was in he could easily hear her muttered curses. Unknown to the human, Naruto had been trailing after her every step of the way. In his kit form, Naruto quickly scurried behind bushes and rocks while keeping a sharp eye on his Master. Any experience Master would have already sense the presence of their demon by now, but not Sakura.

"C'mon, Sakura, look with your heart and not with your eyes," Kakashi encouraged softly.

Below, Sakura's green eyes darted left to right. Frustration and exhaustion clawed at her stomach. She was sure an hour went by and still no sign of Naruto. If this keeps up any longer she'll be here until night fall! Not far behind her was Gaara. The damned Tanuki's face looked as though it was carved from stone. Huffing at his expressionless face, Sakura turned her attention back to the scenery ahead.

Birds chirped happily in the background while beetles and other insects munched on the leaves and wood. Faltering in her steps, Sakura recalled during their exercise not a sound was being made. All she remembered was hearing the strong music of Naruto's heartbeat. On his skin he had a faint trace of apple and his own personal masculine scent.

Apple…

Sakura's eyes fluttered when a strong gush of wind blew in her direction. Almost immediately a familiar scent caught her attention. Inhaling deeply, her eyes closed as she concentrated on that particular scent. Her fists clenching and unclenching, Sakura closed her ears off to any sounds the forest made. Pressing the tattooed hand over her heart, she followed the soft rhythms of her heart.

_I want you to become familiar with Naruto's scent, _Kakashi's voice once again floated in her head as she listened. _Concentrate on the beating of his heart, I want you to focus everything on it and follow its rhythms_.

Standing not too far from behind her, Gaara's sharp eyes watched as a white glow formed around the female's body. A small hiss escaped from between his lips at the sight of the faint glow. Already he could feel his own body responding to the light. It was the calling, a summoning technique a Master use to call forth their demons. And because of the bond Gaara has with the female, the need to respond and go to her side was overwhelming. Gaara was sure Naruto was probably having the same problem—the Tanuki nearly fell forward when something hard bumped against his leg. A flash of orange was all he'd seen when he realized it had been Naruto rushing past him to get to their—_his_ Master.

_Sakura_! _Sakura_! The orange kit was bouncing around the female's feet to get her attention. _Right here_! _I'm right here_!

Wincing at the voice ringing inside her head, Sakura look down and spotted Naruto clinging on to her leg. Crying out in joy, Sakura scoop up the mewling kit and hugged him to her chest.

"Found you!" she cried out ecstatically.

"I see that you did," an amused voice said from above.

With a startled gasp, Sakura tilt her head up to see Kakashi hanging above from one of the tree's branch, his red and black eyes crinkling down at her in amusement.

"That's right!" Sakura didn't bother to hide the victory in her tone as she held up a squirming kit, "Now that I found the pip-squeak, what's my reward?"

_Hey_! Naruto protested at being called a pip-squeak.

With a hearty laugh, Kakashi let go of the tree branch and landed on his feet in front of a smirking Sakura. "I did promise a gift if you found your demon," Kakashi gave the grumbling kit a pat on the head before reaching into the back pocket of his pant. Sakura arched a thin pink brow at the white envelope Kakashi held out toward her. "Consider this an early bonus."

Curious as to what he meant, Sakura took the envelope from him and tore it open. Disbelief and shock was the only two words to come to mind at the amount of money in the check. It was enough to not only pay her rent for the month, but to put food in the fridge! Dumbfounded at what to say, Sakura could only stare at the amused Kakashi with her mouth gasping open like a fish.

With a chuckle, Kakashi gave the speechless human a fond pat on the back. "It's the least I can do."

Shaking her head clear of the shock, Sakura quickly thrust the check back into his hand, "I can't accept this! I mean…I've only worked for you for _one_ day!"

Not taking any offense to the human's rejection, Kakashi calmly took her resisting hand and placed the check into her palm. "Sakura, stubbornness and pride will not feed you or put a roof over your head," the wolf demon advised her. "If it makes you feel better you can cook me dinner tonight; after all, wasn't that our bargain from the beginning?"

As much as Sakura wanted to argue with him, she knew his words to be true. Her pride was keeping her from accepting the check. From the age of eighteen, Sakura had done everything on her own. After graduating and moving out of her mother's relative's home, she moved in with Ino. Working at the restaurant and saving up, Sakura's main goal had been to live on her own. Living with Ino had been nice, but having to listen to her best-friend's constant nagging had been too much for Sakura's poor ears. Peace and quiet was all she wanted.

"Sakura?" Kakashi's mismatched eyes watched the human's face worriedly.

Shifting in her arms, Naruto's snout nudged his Master's shirt anxiously; _Sakura, you okay_?

At Naruto's voice, Sakura's green eyes stared down at kit's face and instantly felt something inside her melt. Looking into his red eyes made her realized she was no longer living on her own. She now had the responsibility to not only take care of one demon, but two. Her stubbornness and pride definitely won't feed her two demons. And beside she could only repay Kakashi back by picking up more shifts at the restaurant and bookstore.

Glancing over her shoulder, Sakura met a pair of cool jade eyes staring back at her. With what information she had, Sakura knew Gaara had a hard life with his previous Master. She certainly didn't want to repeat those same mistakes and let him down. Despite the Tanuki's cool demeanor, he's helped her lot with handling Naruto and in protecting her from the Uchiha.

And now it was her turn to help both Naruto and Gaara.

Pushing aside her stubborn pride, Sakura took the check and slid it into her pocket. Looking into Kakashi's eyes, she sighed in defeat before smiling, "Dinner at my house at eight. You bring dessert."

**OoOo**

The world indeed had changed during Sasuke's imprisonment.

Keeping close to the shadows of the buildings, Sasuke kept his distance from the humans as he strolled down the busy street of downtown. Although he had no problems keeping the humans away from him, dressed in a tattered cloak with his yellow eyes glowing from behind the hood, the humans parted ways for him without hesitation. A low growl rumbled in his chest at the heavy scent of food lingering in the air. His stomach clenched painfully; how long had it been since he had had a decent meal?

On the sidewalk vendors was selling food of all sorts. Just from the sight of it alone was enough to make his mouth water. Sasuke cursed when a wave of dizziness hit him. Stumbling, he panted heavily as he leaned against a nearby building for support. His vision blurred briefly before he could focus at the pavement beneath his boot.

Perhaps he shouldn't have left the sanctuary of his hideout. Ignoring his hunger, Sasuke forced his feet to move. He continued walking until the sky darkened with gray clouds- he could already smell the rain heading their way. It wasn't until he heard the sound of children's laughter did he realized he had unconsciously stumbled into a park. Already he could see the mothers gathering their children to take them home. A look of longing flashed in his eyes before he covered it up behind a scowl. After the playground cleared, Sasuke made his way toward a swing and sat down. The world seemed quieter now, peaceful even. He could hardly recall his own childhood while living in the Uchiha compound.

"Shit," he cursed wearily at the feel of his stomach clenching. No sooner did the word leave his mouth when the first droplet of rain fell on his hand. Almost immediately others soon follow and Sasuke could already feel his cloak getting soaked with the rain. Drawing his hood lower, Sasuke didn't bother to get up and leave, and instead continued to sit there and listen to the sound of the rain.

"_It's beautiful, isn't it, my son?"_

It had been centuries since he'd heard his mother's voice and yet whenever it rains he could always hear it as if she was right there beside him. Closing his eyes against the phantom voice, Sasuke clenched his fist until he could feel his claws piercing his flesh. He hissed at the welcome pain. The warmth of his blood wept in between his closed fists, dripping down into the sand below his feet. Pain was always a comfortable sensation; it was the only emotion he would embrace without hesitation.

"_Oh, Sasuke, are you hurt? Here, let mother take away your pain_…"

Sasuke growled out a curse as he got off the swing. Why now? Why of all time was his mother's voice haunting him?

Not paying attention to where he was walking, Sasuke grunted when he knock into something soft. His eyes snapped open at the feminine cry follow by the sound of items dropping. He gave a start at a pair of vibrant green eyes staring at him from the soaked ground.

"_It's beautiful, isn't it, my son?"_

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" cried the pink haired female, "I should have been paying attention!"

Too shocked to say anything, he watched as the human began to pick up the groceries she had dropped on the ground. Nearby was an umbrella she must've dropped when they collided. Time slowed for Sasuke as he watched the human. Other than her vibrant forest green eyes, she had bright pink hair and fair skin. Despite being locked away for hundreds of years, Sasuke never once encountered anyone with pink hair such as hers. Dressed in a thick white sweater, blue jeans and boots, Sasuke knew, underneath those baggy clothes, she had a curvy figure.

"Oh…you're hurt," her wide green eyes were staring at his bloodied hands with genuine concern.

Sasuke hadn't realized the human was finished bagging her groceries until he heard her voice. Tearing his eyes off her shapely legs, he immediately stepped back and pulled the hood further down his face. Without a word he turned to leave.

"He-Hey, wait a second, please!"

Sasuke should have kept on walking; he should have just ignored her feminine voice. And yet he found his legs stopping at her little command, but kept his back to her. With his sharp ears he heard her rummaging through the plastic bag behind him.

"Um…here you go and, again, I'm sorry."

Sasuke doesn't turn to her even though he felt something being press into his hand. Without hesitation his fingers curled around the item and without having to look he knew she had already left. Looking down at the object in hand, his yellow eyes widened at the sight of a loaf of bread covered in plastic. But that wasn't the only thing there; she had also given him a delicate white handkerchief. Unfortunately his eyes were greedily devouring the bread. Tearing the bag open he took a bite and growled his pleasure at the honey sweet taste. The delicious bread was devoured in less than a minute, even with the rain drenching him, it didn't ruin his appetite. Dropping the empty plastic bag to the ground, Sasuke glanced over his shoulder and spotted her pink hair flopping up and down the street toward an apartment complex.

Even with the heavy odor of the rain Sasuke had smelt the scent of demons clinging on to the human female.

A pair of yellow eyes glowed as he watched the human disappear. "Sakura Haruno."

**OoOo**

Heaving out an exhausted sigh, Sakura shook out the excess water from her umbrella as she unlocked her front door. "Hey, guys, I'm home!" Sakura called out before closing the door behind her and putting away the umbrella.

On the couch with a cup of hot tea in his hand, Gaara gave the human a nod of acknowledgement. Making her way toward the kitchen, Sakura halted in her steps when she realized there wasn't a certain blonde to greet her at the door. She turned a questioning look towards the stoic red head only to have him point towards the bathroom. Only after a while did she finally hear scratches coming from the other side of the bathroom.

Understanding came to her mind, "Ah…did he try to come after me?"

Putting the cup down, he nodded, "He was sure the rain would have killed you."

With an unlady like snort, Sakura walk toward the kitchen and dropped the grocery bags on the counter. Behind her, Gaara observed as she took out bags of vegetables.

"Tonight's dinner will be steaks, red mashed potatoes with a serving of side salad," she announced as she took out the steaks from the bags. "Can you help me wash the vegetables?"

An hour later, dinner was ready and Sakura finally let a grumbling Naruto out the bathroom. The tiny Kitsune shot Gaara a dark look before trotting beside his Master. Kakashi was to show up at eight on the dot and looking at the clock, Sakura scowled. The perverted wolf was half an hour late.

"You've got to be kidding me," she muttered irritably before looking away from the clock to look at the two demons sitting on the couch. "Well…since our guest is late, I'll go take a shower."

Naruto's little pointy ears shot up, _Can I join you?_

The glare she shot toward him was enough to have him flattened his ears against his head and lowered his eyes. Without another word, Sakura made her way toward the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Whining his disappointment, Naruto paced in front of the bathroom's door. Much to Gaara's annoyance, the kit continued his pitiful whimpering. Gaara knew he couldn't blame the Kitsune; after all, Naruto was merely following his demonic instinct to be near his Master. And Gaara would be lying if he said he didn't feel the same. Already he could feel his skin tightening in discomfort. Thinking back, he couldn't remember the last time he even touched the female. Perhaps it was the time when she found out he belonged to her. Gaara had been standing by the doorway while he watched the human examined herself in front of the mirror. He knew then he should have made his presence known, but something in him couldn't help but watched her. Her back had been towards him when she held her shirt up to expose her stomach. Gaara felt his throat constricted for air as he watched her. With both Naruto and himself healing her, her body held no scars from the previous battle they had with Zetsu. Indeed, her stomach was smooth and flat, he was sure he could if he touched her –Gaara bit back a curse. Great…he was no better than Kakashi.

He wanted to touch the female, yes, but he wouldn't.

He _couldn't_.

_Gaara, hey, Gaara!_ Naruto's high pitched voice screeched inside Gaara's head, causing the red head to wince. _There's someone at the door_!

Shooting the Kitsune a look of annoyance, Gaara stood up from the couch and made his way towards the door. A knock came to the door and the Tanuki could already feel whose chakra it was on the other side of the door.

"You're late," the impassive red head said as he opened the door.

Kakashi had the nerve to laugh, "Ah, well, you see—"

"Save it," Gaara brushed off his apology.

With a chuckle, Kakashi walked inside the apartment and closed the door behind him. The silver haired demon sniffed the air and closed his eyes dreamily. "Hmm, smells good in here."

The kit trotted back into the living room to glare his displeasure at Kakashi, _We would have been eating too if you'd shown up on time._

Going over to the coffee table, Kakashi put down a bag he'd had been holding on the table to scoop up a snarling Naruto. "Aw, look how adorable you are!" Kakashi cooed as he held the squirming kit at arm's length.

_Hey! Stop it! Gaara, save me! _

Unfortunately for Naruto, the red head merely walked to the couch and sat back down to finish his tea. Just than the door to the bathroom opened and six pair of eyes watched as Sakura, wrapped in a white towel, walk toward her bedroom. Of the six eyes, Naruto was the first to shake his head clear and rush toward the bedroom just as the door was closing behind him.

"Twenty dollar say he gets kicked out," Kakashi gave Gaara a playful jab as he sat down next to the stoic demon.

Gaara merely sipped his tea.

After five minutes, Kakashi's brows furrowed when he heard no feminine shouting. "Huh…I didn't think Sakura would tolerate someone watching her get dress."

Putting his empty cup down, Gaara grunted, "She doesn't see Naruto as a demon…she's sees him as a harmless house pet."

Kakashi arched a white brow at his word, "I'm sure she sees him as more than that, Gaara."

Just than Sakura walk out of the bedroom, dressed in a simple loose black sweater and leggings. And walking dutifully by her feet was the orange kit.

"Ah, good to see you here," Sakura said dryly as soon as she spotted Kakashi lounging on the couch beside Gaara. "I'm sure there's a good reason for your tardiness."

Gaara held up a hand before Kakashi could make a comment, "Don't bother."

Sakura knew better than to ask what Gaara meant, she was sure whatever Kakashi had to say was complete BS. With a small smile, she made her way toward the kitchen to grab the food from the fridge. As she set up the plates, Kakashi pulled out the items that were inside the bag he'd brought. Watching him, Gaara tilt his head to the side at the 'dessert' Kakashi brought with him.

The red head gave Kakashi a blank look, "Peanut butter and jelly sandwich?"

Kakashi was quick to defend his dessert, "I didn't want Sakura to know I couldn't make anything!"

"And peanut butter and jelly sandwich is your best kitchen skills?"

Kakashi's mismatched eyes drooped in disappointment and hurt, "So I take it you won't try my dessert?"

A low disgruntled growl was the demon dog's only response.

Before Kakashi could say anymore Sakura walked in carrying two plates. She's set the plates down on the coffee table and immediately spied the small tray of sandwiches in the center. She turned her eyes toward a sheepish looking Kakashi.

"Dessert looks great, Kakashi," she forced her stiff lips to stretched into a smile. "I, uh, can't wait to try it."

Kakashi's sheepish look instantly disappeared, "That's great!"

From the way his eyes were crinkling she was sure he was flashing a huge smile behind the mask. As much as Kakashi wanted to converse with Sakura, his nostrils flared at the delicious scent coming from the plates on the coffee table. His mismatched eyes widened in delight at the steak and red mashed potatoes beckoning him with their scent. Sakura was sure he was drooling through the mask.

"This looks great, Sakura!"

Sakura blushed at the compliment, "Thank you," she smiled, "Would you like something to drink, Kakashi?"

"Any juice?" he inquired.

Sakura nodded, "Cranberry juice or orange juice?"

His white brows shot up hopeful, "Both?"

She frowned in confusion, "In separate glasses?"

"Could you mix it please?" he pleaded hopefully.

Who knew Demon Lords liked their juices mixed, she thought wryly. With a nod she made her way back toward the kitchen, not before calling over her shoulder, "Gaara, can you help me with the rest of the plates, please?"

Without a word Gaara got up and follow the human. Five minutes later, the red head came back carrying two more plates in his hands while Sakura carried three drinks in hers. Following close behind her was Naruto, still in his kit form.

Kakashi's brows furrowed at Naruto, "Is there a reason why Naruto's in this form?"

Gaara was the one who answered, "The kit tried to follow after his Master when she strictly ordered him to stay put."

The kit huffed out his annoyance at the Tanuki's words.

"Ah," Kakashi nodded his understanding and gave Naruto a pointed look, "You can't disobey your Master's orders, Naruto."

The kit growled.

Putting the drinks on the coffee table, Sakura sat down on the carpet floor and scooped up the snarling kit in her arms. Naruto's snarling instantly disappeared at the feel of her fingers scratching behind his ears.

Once Naruto was settled comfortably on her lap, Sakura gave Kakashi a stern look, "Let's not talk about Masters and demons right now. All I want is to have a nice dinner, okay?"

A solemn nod from the Tanuki and a happy agreement from Kakashi was all she needed before digging into her plate. A little nip and mewl on her lap reminded her to feed the hungry Kitsune. As silly as it may sound, two pairs of green eyes watched curiously as Kakashi folded a white napkin on his lap and then neatly began cutting his steak into square pieces. Watching him, Sakura couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of curiosity at what lies behind Kakashi's black mask. It wasn't too long ago when he'd warned her that if any female was to catch a glimpse of his face she would instantly fall in love with him. Unconsciously Sakura's eyes wandered toward Gaara's and the two connected. Behind his jaded green eyes he too was curious, Sakura noticed. The Tanuki was over two thousand years old and never once had he seen Kakashi's face.

Maybe the time was now.

Time slowed as Sakura watched Kakashi hook a finger at the edge of his mask. Food halted in mid-way toward her mouth as the mask inch its' way down. Both Gaara and Sakura continued to watch, obvious at the fact they were staring at their guest.

The mask slipped past Kakashi's straight nose.

Sakura's breath came to a stop when she realized she was going to see Kakashi's face!

And she would have seen his face too if a hand hadn't shot out and covered the startled dog demon's face. Bewildered, Sakura's turned her eyes questioningly toward a scowling Gaara. She could have sworn the Tanuki wanted to see Kakashi's face too.

Despite the interruption of his meal, Kakashi's amused eyes stayed on Gaara. "Is there a problem?" his words were muffled behind the Tanuki's hand.

Gaara's eyes darkened, "What game are you playing at, Lord Hatake?"

Kakashi arched a confused brow, "I was planning to eat this delicious meal…but it would seem you have a problem with it."

Gaara growled, "You will not show your face to the human."

_This human has a name_, Sakura though grudgingly.

Confusion soon turned to amusement, Kakashi's mismatched eyes crinkled as he stared at the scowling Tanuki. "Afraid I might steal your little Master away, Gaara?"

On her lap, Naruto hissed.

Gaara's eyes darkened at Kakashi's threat.

Sakura merely rolled her eyes before resuming in her meal.

Just when the tensions in the room begin to thicken a knock snapped all eyes toward the door. Putting a protesting Naruto on the floor, Sakura stood up and made her way toward the front door. When no demons made a move to stop her, Sakura turned the knob and pulled the door inward. Her forest green eyes widened in both shock and pleasure at a pair of silver eyes staring at her.

"Neji!"

**OoOo**

**AN**: Please Review =)


	12. Desire

**A/n: Hey, peeps! Once again I just wanna say thanks for the awesome reviews/fave/alert for the last chapter! Hehe. Anyways, enjoy this long chapter!**

**OoOo**

Underneath the scent of those demons, Sasuke had _her_ personal fragrance imprinted to his memory. But it wasn't her scent that caught his attention; it was those emerald green eyes, which sparkled even without the assistance of light. With a growl Sasuke shook his head clear of the pink haired human. He couldn't allow himself to get distracted with the human, especially since she belonged to the Kitsune. Reaching into his tattered cloak, Sasuke pulled out the white handkerchief the human had given to him. It had been stained with his blood hours ago and had darkened into black spots, much to Sasuke's disgust.

Suddenly a familiar chakra triggered his alarm.

Thrusting the handkerchief back into the pocket of his pants, Sasuke jumped to his feet and felt a growl rumble in his chest at the sight of Zetsu walking into the cabin. A feminine figure shifted behind the plant demon and Sasuke knew from her scent she was a demon. The half-demon's eyes narrowed suspiciously when the female demon flashed him a saucy smile full of fangs. Sensing her chakra, Sasuke knew he shouldn't take the demon lightly. She was powerful and ancient; her skin was deadly pale and her hair, black and stringy. She truly resembled what humans would call a witch.

"I take it this is the half-breed you've been telling me about, Zetsu," the female demon remarked as her piercing hazel eyes looked all over Sasuke. "Remove your cloak, Uchiha, I wish to inspect the damage."

Sasuke stiffened and then growled, "No."

Her eyes glowed dangerously, "I will not ask again, half-breed."

Sasuke wasn't at all intimidated by the female's display of power. His own yellow eyes glowed in response. "Who the hell are you, witch?"

It was Zetsu who answered, "Her name is Kira and she is here to assist you."

Sasuke arched a brow in disbelief at the smirking plant demon, "Assist me? How?"

"What is it that you desire, Sasuke Uchiha?" a cold breath brushed against the shell of his ear.

Startled by the feminine voice, the half demon glanced over his shoulder and found a pair of icy hazel eyes staring at him with mockery. Sasuke's eyes darkened, he didn't even sense the witch move. He nearly gagged at the strong odor clinging on to her skin, her repulsive scent reminding him of a human's rotten remains. Baring his teeth at her in anger, the half-demon made a move to get away from the hovering witch.

"That's the problem with half-breeds," the demon witch whispered, her glowing hazel eyes stayed on a retreating Sasuke. "Where a true full blooded demon can conceal their demonic appearance, a half-breed cannot."

With a flick of her wrist, a strong gush of wind blew into the small room, the force of it was enough to send Sasuke's hood reeling back. The first thing Kira noticed was the dark blue spikey hair that spilled down the length of his waist. The color of his skin was dark grey; it was hideous and almost snake-like to her eyes. The half-demon didn't bother to try and cover his face when he turned those yellow eyes toward her. Observing him, Kira wasn't at all surprise by the markings on his face. There was a black four-point star mark between his eyes and across the bridge of his nose. His lips, she noticed, were a shade of blue. Upon closer observation, Kira realized his sclera was black and his irises were yellow.

"Interesting…" her thin lips whispered.

Growing uncomfortable under the witch's eyes, Sasuke snapped, "Can you fix me!"

Her lips pulled back into a fangy smile, "Of course, Uchiha, there's nothing I can't do. Just give me a day to mix the right potion for you," pushing the black bangs from her face, the witch approached a scowling Sasuke with a sigh. "I can make you handsome, beautiful even, and have the fairest of maidens fall at your feet."

Through the reflection of her eyes, Sasuke saw an image there that made his breath hitched. Instead of an ugly beast staring back at him, it was a complete stranger. The stranger staring at him had clear smooth fair skin and onyx black eyes. It took him a minute before he realized the reflection staring back at him was…well, himself.

Through the reflection in Kira's eyes, he was…_normal_.

With a smirk, the witch blinked her eyes and the image of Sasuke's dream face faded away. The image was instantly replaced with his original disfigurement. Snarling his displeasure, the half-demon jerked his bitter eyes toward Kira who grinned in return.

"You wish to have that face, yes?" she cooed.

"How?" he demanded, not caring if his word came out more of a plea then a demand.

The witch held up one clawed finger, "Give me one day, Uchiha, and I shall grant you your desire."

**OoOo**

Onyx colored eyes jumped from word to word in the letter Fugaku Uchiha held in his hand. The letter from his youngest son arrived minutes ago on his desk when the Clan Leader walked into his office. After dismissing his demon, Fugaku took the letter and flipped it open. Almost immediately he felt his brows raise at what was written in the letter.

Growling out a curse, Fugaku slammed the letter on his polished desk.

"This-This cannot be," he hissed through clenched teeth, his eyes flashing from red to black.

Resisting the urge to flip his table over, Fugaku summoned his demon who instantly appeared in a cloud of smoke. Aoi was quick to kneel before her Master.

"You-You summoned me, Master?" the cat demon stuttered fearfully.

Fugaku sneered at the sight of her, "Summon Danzō Shimura to me."

**OoOo**

"Neji!" Sakura forced her lips to stretch into a smile at the sight of the handsome black haired man. "What-what are you doing here so late?"

Shifting nervously on his feet, Neji said, "I apologize for calling on you so late, Sakura, but I only just recently heard of your illness from Miss Ayame," he fidgeted with his black tie before adding, "I would have come sooner but work kept me late…"

Touched by his concern for her welfare, Sakura couldn't prevent the goofy smile from spreading across her lips. "Oh, Neji, I wished you had called me first."

His silver eyes widened in understanding, "Am I interrupting something?"

Sakura flashed him an apologetic smile, "I'm having dinner with a few people."

A look of horror came over his face before it quickly disappeared behind a weak chuckle. "I-uh, I have to apologize once again, Sakura, I should get going…"As he spoke Neji was already turning to leave.

"No, wait, Neji," Sakura grasped his arm before he could leave. Blushing at her boldness, she quickly lets go as if it burned. "Uh-I mean…would you like to join me?"

"I really shouldn't—"

"Sakura!" a cheerful male voice said from behind her. "Why don't you invite your friend inside?"

At the sight of the masked silver haired male, Neji's eyes widened in both surprise and then frowned in suspicion. Lowering his voice, Neji directed his question toward an irritated Sakura, "Blink if you're being held against your will."

At his words, her brows furrow in confusion, "Huh?"

Keeping his glaring eyes on the amused masked man, Neji edged closer toward a bewildered Sakura and whispered, "If you're being held captive-" Before he could finish his sentence a sudden laugh from the pink haired female halted his words.

"Oh! Neji, of course I'm not being held against my will," she giggled at his misunderstanding and waved carelessly at Kakashi, "This is my boss from the bookstore. I'm just having him over for dinner."

"I apologize for wearing this mask," Kakashi scratched the back of his head with a chuckle, "You see, I-uh, have a cold and I don't wish for Sakura to catch it."

Sakura confirmed Kakashi's words with a reassuring smile and nod.

Looking from both Sakura and Kakashi, Neji suddenly felt the urge to smack his forehead in stupidity. Cursing his foolishness, he quickly apologized while both Sakura and Kakashi brushed off his words.

Eyes creasing in amusement, Kakashi held up an empty plate. "Say, Sakura, I've finished eating. It was delicious, thank you so much for having me over!"

Sakura's eyes narrowed spitefully at the emptied plate and bit back a curse. Darn it, she'd just lost her chance to see his face. The damn Inugami had the audacity to wink at her with his single red eye. With another deep laugh at the pink haired dark frown, Kakashi walked back into the living room.

Once he was gone, Sakura once more invited an embarrass Neji inside.

Neji was already shaking his head with a polite smile, "I don't wish to intrude—"

"You aren't, Neji," she assured him and without waiting for his reply, she grasped his arm once more and pulled him in. "Besides, it's still raining and I would hate to have you out there while it's pouring."

An unwilling blush spread across his cheeks, "Um…if it's not too much trouble."

"Of course not," she smiled and closed the door behind her.

Upon entering, Neji immediately spotted a familiar red head sitting down in front of a coffee table. If he remembered correctly, Sakura mentioned he was her cousin. Neji gave a small nod in his direction only to receive a cold glare in return. Neji's own eyes hardened at the hostile display. Shifting his silver eyes away from the intimidating red head, Neji noticed Sakura's boss sitting on the couch. Despite his silver spikey hair, the man looked no more than in his mid-thirties from his firm built.

"Gaara," Sakura shot the Tanuki a warning look before nodding toward Kakashi, "Kakashi, I want you to meet a good friend of mine, Neji Hyūga," after the men nodded toward one another, Sakura had her guest seated at the coffee table.

"Thank you so much for having me over," Neji nodded his gratitude toward the two male.

"It's no problem!" Kakashi brushed off the human's courtesy, "Great to have you here."

"I'll be right back with your dish, Neji," she informed him before walking off.

A pair of cold jade eyes watched as the female disappeared into the kitchen. Concentrating on remaining calm, Gaara closed his eyes and try and ignore the stench of the human male sitting across from him. He didn't like it, he didn't like it one damn bit. Something inside of Gaara was crawling its way out and he didn't know whether to let it out. He was sure the demonic side of him wanted the human's blood, it wanted Hyūga's blood. The human male had one thought only and Gaara was sure it involved his new Master.

A low hiss escaped from between Gaara's lips before he could stop it.

Sitting across from the redhead, Neji's eyes sharpened at the animal like sound coming from somewhere in the small living room. Darting his eyes left to right for the source of the sound, his stomach clenched nervously at the thought of the nail-tail creature somewhere near him.

Kakashi shot the Tanuki a warning look before turning his attention to the human with a chuckle, "Say, Mr. Hyūga, have Sakura shown you her new pet?"

Neji gave a small nod, "She brought him with us on our date."

"Yes, he's a possessive little bugger when it comes to Sakura," Kakashi remarked dryly, "Nearly bit my hand off when I tried to pet him."

Interestingly, Neji noted that he had the same experience when he tried to pet the orange creature. Those fiery red eyes had glared at him and dared, without having to say a word, to try and take away his pink haired Master. Just thinking about it brought an unwanted grin to his face. Neji was sure Sakura must spoil the little kit.

"An odd creature that one," Neji said, his eyes narrowing, "Has Sakura mentioned where she got such a creature?"

"His name is Naruto," a cool voice growled from across the coffee table.

Neji's eyes darted toward the voice and impassive silver clashed with icy green. Despite his irritation for picking at him, Neji couldn't allow himself to snap back. Beside he wasn't here to cause any trouble, he was here for Sakura. "Apologies, I meant no disrespect."

Gaara's eyes darkened, "None taken," his dry tone mocked.

Soon afterward the room became thick with silence. All three male glanced at one another, but of the three it was Kakashi who decided to break the thick ice. "Sooooo…has anyone seen any good movies lately?"

**OoOo**

"Naruto, I know you're mad that Neji is here so you can just drop that little glare of yours," Sakura calmly said as she flipped the thick steak on the grill.

Sitting on top of the kitchen counter, Naruto continued to glare spitefully at his Master's back. Just thinking about the black haired human was enough to rile the fur on the little kit's back.

_I don't want him here_, grumbled an annoyed Naruto.

Sakura didn't bother to take her eyes off the grill when she answered, "That's just too bad, little man, and since he's here I want you to be on your best behavior."

The kit hissed, _I don't like it_.

Taking in a deep and calming breath, Sakura glanced over her shoulder and scowled her displeasure at the childish kit. "Okay, Naruto, let's make a deal."

Naruto's ears instantly shot up at his Master's words.

"Behave for me tonight and on the weekend we'll spend some time together, just you and me. What do you say?"

Naruto whimpered. It was indeed tempting to accept his Master's offer, truly he wanted so much to just spend some alone time with her. But, even now, with the heavy aroma of the sizzling steak, Naruto could easily scent out the black haired male. And it was nauseating.

"Naruto?"

At his Master's questioning tone, the Kitsune's ears drooped to the side in defeat. _I'll behave myself_.

Despite her victory, Sakura couldn't help but notice the pain behind Naruto's red eyes. Did it really bother him so much that Neji was here? With a small sigh, Sakura left the kitchen stove and went over to pick up the broody kit. He tensed briefly in her arms before relaxing and settled deeper into her embrace. Rubbing his fluffy ear gently, Sakura ignored her rational side to press a small kiss on top of his head.

"Oh, Naruto, what am I going to do with you, hmm?"

The Kitsune was quick to respond, _just_ _keep me_.

Sakura couldn't help but smile at his words, "Do you still want to have dinner with us?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed; _no…I'll just go to sleep early_. _I'm sure if I see that silver eye bastard one more time I'll bite off his—_

"Naruto!"

**OoOo**

After Sakura served Neji, she sat beside him to finish up her meal, though now her food was cold after the long wait. Both Kakashi and Gaara had long finished their meals and were now lounging on the couch. While Kakashi try to pester Gaara to eat his '_homemade'_ dessert, Sakura focused her attention on her guest.

"How was work?" she asked after he was finished with his plate.

Wiping his mouth with a napkin, Neji sighed as he set the napkin back on his lap, "My father visited me today."

Sakura's lips formed a small 'o' the only time she'd seen the elder Hyūga was when Neji brought him to the restaurant a year ago. She vaguely remembered Neji's father, but if anything the only impression he left on her was that when Neji reached his father's age, they could be twins.

"Did something happen?" she asked.

He shook his head, "He stopped by to say hi…though I think he wanted to say more," he rubbed the bridge of his nose wearily, "I believe it involves my uncle."

She nodded, "I've only seen your uncle once when you brought him to the restaurant a month back."

"Yes, my father didn't know I met with my uncle," Neji admitted guiltily, "There's something going on and no one's saying anything to me. It feels like they're hiding something."

Sakura's brows furrowed in concern at the frustration in his weary eyes. "Does your father not get along with your uncle?"

Neji shook his head, "No, though I wish I knew why. When I was a child my father would get these random calls at all hours of the night. Even changing our number didn't stop the caller. It was only after we moved to this town did the calling stop…"

"Do you believe it was your uncle who was calling your father?"

Neji nodded. "Yes, and during my uncle's visit he would ask me these odd questions."

Sakura's brows furrowed lower, "What kind of questions?"

"Questions that were related to my health, such as if I had terrible headache or do I ever feel wave of nausea or if my eyes had gone blurry," he gave a shrugged and a small shake to his head. "Unfortunately during the time of the questioning I had none of those symptoms."

Sakura's breath hitched at his words. "During the time?" she quoted worriedly. "Neji, are you telling me you're sick?"

"Perhaps it's a family illness my uncle was trying to warn me about," he gave her a reassuring smile and took her hand in his. "Don't worry. I have made plans to visit my uncle to ask him some questions this weekend without my father knowing. I'm sure it's nothing."

Despite his reassuring words, Sakura couldn't help but chew on her lower lip worriedly. "Well, when you find out you call me, okay?" Her tone left no room for argument.

His silver eyes crinkled in amusement by her words. Bringing her hand toward his lips, he pressed a feather-like kiss on her knuckles. Sakura blushed at his open affectionate display. She was sure, without having to glance over her shoulder, a pair of green and mismatched eyes was staring at both her and Neji.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Sakura lower her eyes shyly before mumbling, "Would you like any dessert?"

Neji's lips grinned against her soft knuckles, "No thank you," he politely declined. Besides he'd seen the so-called _dessert_ Hatake had brought, "I need to be on my way; I only meant to stop by to see how you were faring after your sickness."

Such a simple kiss and yet Sakura suddenly forgotten how to speak. Perhaps the reason why was because Neji's silver eyes were staring at her and the way his soft lips were lingering on her knuckles. Well, whatever the reason, Sakura couldn't seem to form any words out of her mouth.

"Well, Mr. Hyūga, let me walk you out!" a cheerful Kakashi poked his head in between the two startled humans. Clasping a hand on the younger male's shoulder, Kakashi pulled a bewildered Neji to his feet and escorted him toward the door.

Sakura barely had time to open her mouth to protest when the door clicked shut behind them. It was only after they were gone did she realized the room had suddenly become very chilly. Resisting the urge to bolt and run, Sakura glanced over her shoulder and shudder at the icy coldness in Gaara's eyes.

It wasn't too long ago when Gaara had warned her about a situation such as this.

_"Rule one when handling a male demon," _Gaara's voice echoed in her memory_, "Never involve yourself with an unmated human male."_

Sakura's eyes widen in fear when the stoic redhead stood up from the couch in one smooth motion.

_"Our job as demons is to protect our Masters from any threat, unfortunately, if a male demon bonded himself to the opposite sex, that male demon will see her as his possession to keep."_

Her heart lodged in her throat at his approach.

_"Hence, if you're in the presence of an unmated male your demon will see him as a threat and will be forced to-"_

"Judging by the horrified expression on your face you're remembering the warnings I instructed you," Gaara's impassive voice startled her from her thoughts. "And yet you seem to enjoy ignoring those rules."

Sakura's breath hitched as the Tanuki knelt down in front of her, far too close in her personal space. His face was void of any emotion; the only thing she could read from the demon was the slight yellow swirling in his cool green eyes. She didn't need to ask what that color meant, she'd seen it when the Tanuki had his fingers wrapped around her throat. Was his demonic side emerging to give her another throttle? Swallowing down the fearful lump lodged in her throat, Sakura edge away from the demon only to gasp in terror when Gaara's hands shot out and grabbed the front of her sweater. The pink haired female bit back a whimper when the scowling Tanuki slowly pulled her toward him until her body was pressed against his. Her hands grabbed at his hard biceps to try and push him away; unfortunately she might as well try to move a brick wall. The Tanuki seemed bound and determined to keep her in place.

"Ga-Gaara," Sakura shuddered uncertainly, "Stop—"

A deep growl from the Tanuki halted a flustered Sakura from uttering another word. Another pitiful whimper threatened to emerge from the back of her throat but a quick bite to her tongue stopped it. Sakura could only watch with wide eyes as Gaara pried her right hand from his bicep and brought it toward his mouth.

"His disgusting scent is all over you," his raspy voice growled, the sclera of his eyes was now black and his irises were yellow with pupils that each took the shape of a black four-pointed star with four black dots around it. The voice that growled no longer sounded like the Gaara she knew, "It sickens me."

It was the first time Sakura had ever seen Gaara with such eyes; it had always been a solid yellow when he was angry but never _this_. Looking into his demonic eyes brought an unwanted shiver down her spine. Could this be the famous Shukaku who resided in the stoic redhead?

Deciding to put it to the test, Sakura ignore the pounding of her heart and uttered the dreadful name in a whisper, "Shukaku?"

The Tanuki's head snapped up at the name. His eyes narrowed briefly before a cold, sadistic smile stretched his lips. Sakura was sure if Death had a face; it would be Gaara's. Everything in that smile told her he hungered for blood. His head tilted to the side as those odd eyes stared at her in the manner that reminded Sakura of a predator observing his prey.

"Yes, Master?" the voice from Gaara's mouth sneered.

Sakura could already feel the blood drain from her face and uttered the first words to come to mind, "Uh-oh."

**OoOo**

"Mr. Hatake, there's no need for you to escort me to my car," an irritated Neji tried for the fifth time to stop the silver haired man from following him.

And for the fifth time Kakashi merely brushed off his words with a wave of his hand. "It's no problem; besides, I'm sure it's what Sakura wanted."

Neji didn't say a word and merely continued walking down the quiet street. At the sight of his car he pulled out his key and unlocked the door. Just as he was getting in a hand on his shoulder halted his movement. Looking over his shoulder, Neji's brows furrowed confusedly at Kakashi's action.

"Is there something you require, Mr. Hatake?"

Kakashi's mismatched eyes crinkled at his words, but the tone in his voice had Neji scowling suspiciously. "I think it would be best if you not see Miss Sakura for a while."

"Are you aiming to get her yourself, Kakashi?" Neji's eyes hardened at the thought. "You're a bit too old for her."

Kakashi chuckled humorlessly, "Oh no, Mr. Hyūga, it's not me you have to worry about."

Neji frowned in confusion. If Kakashi wasn't referring to himself then who was he referring to?

"I don't understand."

With a deep sigh, Kakashi stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned back toward the apartment. But before leaving, he uttered these final words, "It's for your own safety that I am warning you…please stay away from Sakura Haruno."

Neji watched as Kakashi walked back to the apartment complex. Unconsciously his hand rubbed at the knot in his stomach. Dinner had gone well, in Neji's eyes. Sakura's company had filled that empty void in him, even if it was temporally. He hadn't spotted the odd nine-tail creature, but he certainly felt its unique presence.

Getting into his car and slamming the door shut, Neji jabbed his key into the ignition and stalled. Dropping his hand onto his lap, his silver eyes stared at the rear view mirror that was aimed at the apartment behind him. Kakashi's warning still echoed in his head, if the old man didn't want Sakura for himself then who did? Who was Kakashi warning him about? Unfortunately the only face to come to mind was her redheaded cousin, but even Neji had doubts about that. It was common for blood relatives to have sexual relationship with one another, but even so Neji was sure Sakura wouldn't engage in such an act.

Then again…it could be one-sided and perhaps her cousin, this Gaara character, could be the one Kakashi was warning him about.

Before Neji could ponder deeper into his thoughts his cellphone ring. Biting back a curse, he reached into his pocket and withdrew the phone. He answered it at the third ring, "This is Neji Hyūga—"

"Neji," the voice on the receiver was deep, masculine and so very familiar.

"Uncle," Neji croaked, his heart beating hard and fast.

"Meet me tonight at your father's estate. We have much to discuss, my nephew."

But before Neji could reply the phone went dead. Without a second thought, he started up the car and pulled out.

**OoOo**

"As much as I'm enjoying your company, Shukaku," Sakura lied through clenched teeth as she tried to keep her distance from the possessed red head by backing away from him cautiously, "I would really appreciate if I could speak with Gaara."

Shukaku snorted as he crossed his arms over his chest with his shoulders slouched in a manner of a spoiled toddler, "What's so special about that boring emo?" his demonic glared at her spitefully, "Am I not good enough for you, Master?"

Sakura forced herself not to wince at the bitter accusation. "Now you know that's not true," she tried to smooth his wounded pride with a nervous smile, "It's just… well, the last time we meant…you, um, tried to eat me."

He smirked, flashing her razors sharp teeth. "It couldn't be helped. You smell so good covered in blood."

Sakura gulped, not liking the way his eyes rover over her casually.

"You never touch him, _us_."

The words were so soft Sakura almost didn't hear it. The Tanuki's unique eyes were staring at her and Sakura couldn't help but noticed the faint hurt in there. Kakashi had mentioned two souls residing in the same body. Where Gaara didn't seem to care, could his demonic side, this Shukaku, crave her touch as much as Naruto did?

"You give _him_ attention, but never us," he hissed, "You're afraid to touch your own demon. Are you ashamed of us?"

Sakura didn't need to ask who '_he'_ was and she couldn't stop the guilt from clawing its way inside her.

"Do we not deserve the same attention as he does?" the Tanuki ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, his head drooping low. "Are we not worthy, Master? Are we bad?"

Against her will Sakura could feel her heart clenched in pain and remorse. How could she be so blind to Gaara's need? Was she just that selfish and stupid?

"Have we done something to deserve your coldness, Master?" the red demon before her whimpered pitifully, "Are you punishing us?"

Without a second thought, Sakura approach the Tanuki with a beseeching hand, "Oh, Gaara, I'm so sorry—"

Sakura gave a high pitched cry when she suddenly found herself pinned to the wall behind her. Holding her shoulders in a painful grip, Shukaku lifts his head from their slouched position to flash a wicked smile at her stunned face. "Fool you, didn't I?" he snickered childishly. "Gaara was right; you do have a soft heart."

Wildly she begun to struggled within his grip only to wince at the sharp nails biting into her skin. "Sto-Stop!"

Shukaku's eyes grew hazy at the scent of her fear and blood; already he could feel his mouth water at the thought of her taste. "Hum, you smell so good, Master," he breathed in her scent with a deep sigh.

Sakura's eyes widened in fear at the sight of him licking his lips. She definitely didn't want to talk to this deranged demon. Unfortunately the only demon that could help her was off sulking somewhere while Kakashi hadn't returned yet. "Uh-Where's Gaara?"

The Shukaku giggled, "You pissed him off," his demonic eyes roamed, looking lazily at her, "Hum, definitely a better improvement from the last human who claimed to be my Master."

Ignoring the way his eyes were staring at her, Sakura tried to focus on staying calm and in control. Though she was sure Shukaku could hear the pounding of her heart. "I need to speak with Gaara—"

"Did you know?" Shukaku deep voice interrupted whatever the pink haired human had to say, "That your blood tastes like sweet berries?"

Sakura suppressed the urge to shudder at the feeling of his warm breath caressing her cheek. Watching him through the thickness of her eyelashes, her breath hitched as he took hold of her wrist. The hold he had on her wasn't painful, but knowing what he could do with his demonic strength was what made Sakura's heart race with fear.

"Would you…" his lips whispered the words against her soft cheek, this time Sakura couldn't suppress a shudder, "Grant your demon another taste of your life-force, Master?"

Sakura didn't get a chance to reply when Shukaku sank his sharp teeth into her neck. A surprise cry slipped past her lips, the bite itself wasn't painful and in fact was quite the opposite. Squirming to get away from him, Sakura pushed at his hard chest only to have him growl a warning. The growl vibrated from her neck and down her back, causing the blushing pink haired to gasp. His bite should have been painful, it should have made her retaliate and fight back. Unfortunately something else was happening to her body.

"Sh-Shukaku, stop," her command came out as a pitiful whimper.

The demon sucking greedily at the warm blood halted in his meal to smirk, "No you don't," Shukaku observed cockily. "Gaara should have told you Tanuki demons needs to feed from their Masters every once in a while."

Her eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets, "Fe-Feed?" she gaped as her hands continued to push at him restlessly.

Shukaku stared down at the small hands pushing at him in amusement. "My, my, you're awfully selfish to deny your demon a taste of your blood, such a greedy, greedy, little human."

Her eyes narrowed at his cold words. Through gritted teeth, she demanded, "Let me go."

If anything her words seem to amuse him further. "Oh? And what will you do if I don't—?"

Shukaku's eyes darkened at the feel of hard fingers tightening around his neck. He had been so engrossed in his game with the female that he hadn't sensed the other demon's chakra. Releasing his hold on the pale face human, Shukaku glared his irritation at the growling blonde.

"Oh, the Kitsune has decided to come out and play?" Shukaku sneered.

Naruto, in his humanoid form, was glaring fiercely at a smirking Shukaku. Baring his fangs in warning, the blonde demon hissed, "Get away from my Master."

Unfazed by Naruto's bleeding red eyes, Shukaku clucked his tongue wryly, "Sharing is caring, little demon," the Tanuki scolded his fellow demon almost playfully. "Beside…Sakura enjoys my attention."

The fingers around Shukaku's throat tightened. Naruto glared spitefully at the smug older demon and fought down the urge to pound his fist into his best friend's face. The blonde demon had been in a deep slumber when his nostrils had flared at the familiar scent in the air. He instantly came alert when he recognized the scent to be his Master's blood. Thankfully when his red eyes snapped open he had transformed back into his humanoid form. All he had been able to grab was a pair of sweat pant off the floor before rushing out of the room.

An enraged growl rumbled in his chest and before he knew it, Naruto effortlessly tossed the redhead across the room. The sound of the Tanuki crashing into the wall left a satisfying ring to the blonde's ears. A low growl emitted from Naruto's throat as he stalked toward his fallen prey. Through Naruto's eyes he saw a glorious haze of red. Inside he could hear his demon chanting for him to rip open his opponent. His clawed fingers flex with every intention of digging it into Shukaku's unprotected back when a small, delicate hand touched his arm. Almost instantly Naruto could feel his bloodlust subsiding at the gentle touch of his Master.

"There goes the deposit," Sakura muttered in dismay at the sight of the big dent in the wall. Her dismay over her wall lasted a brief second when she realized Gaara hadn't move an inch.

Naruto whined low in his throat as he watched Sakura rush toward an unconscious Gaara. The blonde demon didn't bother to mask his jealousy as his Master fussed over the Tanuki.

Rolling the unconscious demon on his back, Sakura gave him a few light smacked on the face to try and jolt him awake. To her relief the redhead let out a groggily groan before fluttering his eyes open. Once again, Sakura nearly sagged in happiness at the sight of his cool jade eyes blinking up at her in confusion.

"Oh thank God you're back!" she helped the stumbling redhead to his feet with a huge smile.

Rubbing the back of his head, Gaara glanced at the broken wall before turning his narrowing eye toward Naruto. "What happened?"

"You attacked Sakura!" Naruto accused angrily.

Gaara stiffened at the Kitsune's accusation words. He turned his eyes toward the human female only to have her advert her eyes from him, but it was enough. With her turning her head away, it gave him a clear view of a bruised bite mark on her slender neck. Tentatively, Gaara ran his tongue over his teeth and could taste a sweetness lingering there. He cursed himself a thousand fold. How could he have lost control over Shukaku? The last thing he remembered was seeing Hyūga press a kiss to the female's hand and then everything went red. The next thing he knows he's waking up to the sight of the human hovering over him with a worry expression on her face.

"You don't remember anything." It was more of a statement than a question as Sakura observed the confusion behind the stoic demon's eyes.

Unconsciously, Gaara reached up and fumbled with the collar around his neck. It was still in place, so why did he lose control?

Ignoring the fact that her heart was still pounding in fear, Sakura took hold of Gaara's arm and guided him toward the couch. He followed her without protest and even allowed her to sit him down. Looking at him, Sakura couldn't help but feel her heart clenched in sympathy at the expression on his face. It almost reminded her of a lost child who couldn't find his way home.

Rubbing his arm in comfort, she said, "I'll go make you some tea, okay?" Sakura didn't wait for him to reply as she made her way towards the kitchen.

Watching her go, Naruto made sure she was out of sight before stalking toward the Tanuki. Gaara didn't resist when Naruto grabbed him by the front of the shirt and pinned him against the wall, _hard_.

"What the hell's wrong with you, Gaara?" Naruto demanded, his demonic eyes glowing. "Why are you letting your damn demon control you?"

Gaara could only shake his head mutely.

Annoyed with his friend's lack of words, Naruto slammed his friend harder against the wall. "Dammit, Gaara, you gotta get a grip!"

"Naruto!"

Naruto winced at the sharp commanding voice coming from behind, letting go of Gaara, the blonde demon turn to see his Master glaring at him in disapproval. The Kitsune was quick to lower his head in submission with a low whine. Walking toward the coffee table, Sakura set the cup of tea she held in her hand down.

Another damn dent in the new apartment wall, Sakura could only shake her head in misery. It looks like she wouldn't be able to use Kakashi's money to pay her rent this month after all.

"Leave Gaara alone, Naruto," Sakura advised him gently, as the redhead in question slumped to the floor the second Naruto released his hold on him. Naruto eyed his fellow demon in displease, and with a curse he helped the shaken redhead to his feet.

"You guys go rest…" Sakura's green eyes scanned the living room with such sadness it broke Naruto's heart. "I'll clean up the mess."

Naruto was quick to protest, "No, Sakura, you go rest." The blonde demon shot Gaara a stern look, "_We_ will clean up the mess."

Sakura was skeptical that the Kitsune even know where she stored the broomstick. She'll give the blonde fifteen minute before he start banging on the bedroom door and ask for help. With a small shrug, Sakura made her way toward the bedroom, but before closing the door the pink haired girl eyed the impassive redhead demon worriedly one last time before shutting it.

Once the door was shut Naruto had every intention to shout at his friend for his behavior when the front door thrust door. Naruto's body tensed instantly which quickly dropped at the sight of the silver haired demon standing there. Kakashi's mismatched eyes widened at the dents in the small living room and whistled low at the damages.

Kakashi could only utter the first thing to come to mind, "So…what did I miss?"

**OoOo**

Strange…everything was as quiet as the dead.

Lying in the queen sized bed; Sakura stared blankly at window across from the bedroom. On the other side of the door, not a sound was made, not even Naruto's loud obnoxious babbling. It almost seemed peaceful. The only light source in the room was from the full moon shining through the window. And for a moment, Sakura could actually pretend she was normal. Not a Master, not a Collector, but just plain old simple Sakura Haruno.

Unfortunately her peace lasted for a brief minute when she heard the bedroom door click opened and shut. Her body tense at the unexpected visitor. With only the full moon as a source of light, she could only see the silhouette of a man standing by the door. Rising herself up by her elbows, Sakura's green eyes adjusted to the darkness and she instantly recognized the figure from the glow in his eyes.

"Gaara?"

The impassive red demon didn't say a word as he calmly approached the bed. The glow of his eyes were jade green, Sakura felt her body relaxing at the confirmation he was still sane. But when the bed dipped under his weight, she shifted nervously.

"Gaara—"

Sakura's words came to a halt at the feel of Gaara's cool hand touching her shoulder. Her breath hitched when she felt his nose nudge her neck. She watched him from the corner of her eye as he continued to nudge her chin and neck almost questioningly with his nose. Understanding came to mind at the silent question and without a word; Sakura turned her head away from him and tilt her head back. Her action exposed her neck to the Tanuki who immediately felt his eyes narrowed at the bruised bite mark embedded there. Cradling the nape of her neck, Gaara leaned in and slowly but firmly ran his tongue over the mark. Unintentionally, Sakura hissed at the feel of his warm tongue licking her wound.

At the sound of her hiss, Gaara was quick to pull back, "Am I hurting you, Master?"

Swallowing down the lump in her throat, Sakura could only shake her head stupidly.

Without waiting for her permission, Gaara once again slant his mouth over the wound and proceeded. Sakura had to force her body not to jolt at the sensation of his tongue touching her. Already Sakura could feel the soreness of her wound disappearing under Gaara's attention. Her eyes fluttered shut at the warmth he was causing throughout her body. One minute she had been leaning on her elbows and the next, she was flat on her back with a hazy looking demon hovering over her. Pulling back slightly, Gaara observed her neck and was satisfying nod. Her neck was once again smooth and creamy, without a trace of a demon's bite. Her sweet taste still lingered on his tongue, it was hard, very hard, for the Gaara not to lean down and give her another bite. But that wasn't the only urges Gaara was fighting. Staring down at his new Master, the Tanuki had the sudden need to just lie down beside her. To listen to the sound of her deep breathing as she slept was tempting, _very_ tempting. Already his fingers itched to run them through her hair, but mostly he just wanted to lie there and breathe in her feminine scent.

He was sure it was the bond that was forcing him to feel this way. Common sense told him to just get up and leave. And he should. He _really_ should. And yet the two thousand year old demon found himself drowning in her glowing emerald eyes. Her lips were parted, her eyes cloudy with what he could only describe as…passion? Had his little healing session done something to the little pink haired female? Male satisfaction flared within Gaara at the thought.

"Um-uh-Gaara," Sakura tried and cleared her head of the unwanted thoughts bombarding her mind. "Th-Thank you for, uh, healing me."

The redhead's response was merely to tilt his head to the right.

Sakura gave a nervous chuckle, "Um, about tonight—"

"I apologize," Gaara interrupted her, his eyes glaring at the empty pillow beside her. "I-I shouldn't have lost control like that."

Her brows furrowed in concern, "What happened, Gaara?"

His eyes avoid hers as he pushed himself up and sat down at the edge of the bed. With the red demon no longer hovering over her, Sakura sat up and stared at his back. He was hunched over with his head hung low; Sakura didn't need to ask what was wrong with the Tanuki. Unable to stop herself, she reached out and laid a comforting hand on his stiffed shoulder.

"Gaara?"

"It won't happen again, Master," his words were abrupt and cold, and without a backward glance the Tanuki stood up from the bed and strolled across the door. Sakura couldn't help but flinched as he closed the door behind him. It was obvious the red demon was upset tonight. During their time together Sakura always saw Gaara as a calm and in control demon; the only time she seen him become stern was only to scold Naruto. And perhaps with her when she couldn't follow the rules he'd set up for her about demons.

Maybe tonight had been her fault. Okay, _not_ maybe, it _was_ her fault. Gaara had warned her about what would happen if she interacted with an unmated male. And childishly she had pushed his warning to the side and flirted with danger. Shame and guilt hung over her head heavily and with a groan of despair she slammed her face into the pillow.

**OoOo**

Red and black eyes watched as a disgruntled red demon stalked back into the living room. Sitting beside Kakashi… well, more like restrained, was a growling blonde Kitsune. The hand holding the nape of Naruto's neck tightened in warning, the younger demon shot Kakashi a dark look but stopped his growling enough to mumble a curse.

Satisfied with the Kitsune's obedience, Kakashi turned his attention toward Gaara as the red demon walked toward the front door and grabbed the doorknob. The Inugami was instantly on his feet, "Gaara, you shouldn't leave—"

"I did what you wanted," Gaara hissed, his jade eyes glowing his warning, "I healed the female."

Kakashi sighed and shook his weary head, "It is your duty as her demon to heal her, especially since you're the one who caused it."

The Tanuki flinched at Kakashi's words. "I…"

"The restraint of your collar no longer seems to be able to hold back your demonic counterpart," Kakashi observed worriedly. "Never before have I seen anything like this."

With his free hand Gaara reached up to touch the collar wrapped around his neck. The metal was cold against his fingertips and just as heavy. It was true; for the past two thousand years, Gaara had never lost control.

And it frightened him.

"I'll do some research and try to figure out what this mean," Kakashi assured the troubled Tanuki, "But in the meantime, there are still Uchihas out there hunting for you three. I don't know what they have plan but I want you close to your Master," he shot both the blonde and red demon a stern look, "Do I make myself clear?"

The tone in the Demon Lord's voice was hard and full of authority. It was a tone that had both the younger demons bowing their heads.

"Yes, Lord Hatake," they said simultaneously.

**OoOo**

"Now, I told you a day, but I just couldn't help myself and brewed this in less than four hours," the witch demon grinned sinisterly at the frowning Uchiha. "Come, half-breed, don't look so suspicious."

Sasuke's frown merely deepened when the black haired witch held up a red amulet that was held up by a heavy gold chain. His body tensed as the witch approached him.

"The liquid inside is what's important: my magic will conceal your demonic form as long as you wear it." The witch held up the necklace toward him, "Now, just to be clear, it will only conceal your form but it won't suppress your powers. You must be careful when handling humans…" the witch smiled, flashing the Uchiha sharp, uneven, fangs. "They're so fragile."

Sasuke hissed as the witch looped the chain around his neck. The red amulet lay heavily against his chest and with a sigh the half-breed closed his eyes. Watching him Kira took a step back and smiled, standing behind her, Zetsu's eyes narrowed. The room grew quiet, not a sound was made. At the eerie silence, Sasuke's brows furrowed.

Snapping his eyes open, he glared accusingly at the smirking witch in front of him. "Nothing happened," the Uchiha growled bitterly, his chest rise and falling rapidly in anger. "Your so-called magic didn't work!"

The witch had the nerve to laugh, "Oh, Zetsu dear, if you please?"

The two faced plant demon reached into his cloak and withdrew a hand mirror. Without a word he handed the mirror to the witch, who in turn, held it up in front of the enraged half-demon. "Go on, Sasuke, have a look yourself."

Her voice was but a faint echo in his ears as Sasuke stared at the face in the mirror. His breath caught in his throat at the man staring back at him with obsidian eyes. With the clear mirror he could see that his skin no longer had that scaly gray, but was now fair and smooth. His black hair was short and spikey with bangs that hung from both side of his face, and roughly framed his cheeks. His chin was sharp and his cheekbones were high, giving him an almost feminine look. His lips no longer had that shade of blue, and in place was a pair of pale pink lips.

He was…normal.

He was…handsome.

He was…

"Ugh, Kira, couldn't you at least make him look manlier," Zetus's voice interrupted Sasuke's thoughts.

The witch threw the two faced demon a scowl, "My art must be perfect and so must I make Sasuke Uchiha beautiful. No woman could resist such a perfect face."

Zetus grunted.

"Beside…" the witch observed her work thoughtfully before adding, "If Sasuke had been born normally, I'm sure he would have inherited his mother's beauty."

Zetus merely rolled his eyes, "As long as he gets the job done, I don't care. Just remember your mission, half-breed."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the plant demon, "Give me one day to retrieve the human."

The plan demon would have nodded if it weren't for Kira's cracking laugh. Both demons shot the deranged witch a confused look. Once her laughter subsided, Kira snorted, "It doesn't take a day to woo a woman, Uchiha, no matter how beautiful you are." She leered at him, "A little girl like Sakura Haruno believes in a world of fantasy, a happily ever after, if you will."

"I'm _not_ trying to woo her," Sasuke growled impatiently, "I'm trying to _kill_ her!"

The witch pout, "Now where's the fun in that? You men are all the same, demon or not- you would rather ram your head through the door first and ask questions later."

Zetsu snarled, "Watch your tongue, witch."

She merely grinned at him, "And how is it you're planning to kill her with three full blooded demons by her side, Uchiha?"

Sasuke scowled.

At his silence, the witch cackled, "Precisely, you must think before you act, Uchiha. Gain her trust and win her heart, lure her away with sweet hollow lie. _That_ is the easy part."

Zetsu frowned, "And the hard part?"

Her cold hazy eyes narrowed at the plant demon, "What better way to rip apart a demon and his Master then betrayal and jealousy?"

Sasuke scoffed, "The Kitsune and Tanuki would never betray—"

"You have something up your sleeves, don't you, little witch?" Zetsu observed the mischievous grinning Kira with a tilt to his head, "What's the plan?"

The witch's cold smile was enough to bring a small shiver down Sasuke's back. "Just leave everything to me."

**OoOo**

**A/n: well, hopefully that little GaaSaku interaction was enough to crave some of yalls' need, although I'm sure that's not what you had in mind. Though honestly to me it's still a little too soon for those two to be getting along. But I'm gonna take it one baby step at a time. So please be patient =)**

**(Clear throat) umm... one small question for the readers, should I up it to 'M' or just leave it at 'T'?  
><strong>

**I'll let yall decide =)  
><strong>


	13. The Thread That Binds Us

**A/N**: Hey peeps, Happy October! I want to thank everyone for your wonderful support and awesome reviews! And just to let ya'll know that I will be upping this story to '**M**' for violence.

And I apologies to those who wanted me to keep it '**T**' but I understand if you decide to stop reading this story.

**OoOo**

Sakura groaned as she slowly came awake to the sound of birds chirping outside the bedroom window. Fluttering her eyes open, she shifted under the thick covers only to feel a pair of muscular arms tightening around her waist. Letting loose a wide opened yawn; she blinked back tears as she glanced over her shoulder and sighed. She wasn't surprised to see Naruto's handsome face buried in between her neck and shoulder.

Shaking her head clear of the drowsiness, lazy emerald eyes stared at the digital clock on the nightstand and did a double take. The blood drained from her face when she realized she only had twenty minutes to get ready for work.

"Oh shit!" Sakura cursed before throwing the covers off and jumping out of the bed. She made a quick dash to the drawer to grab a pair of fresh underwear and a bra. "I could have sworn I set up the alarm!"

Underneath the thick covers a blonde head popped out in time to see Sakura rushing out of the bedroom. Cerulean blue eyes shifted guiltily at the clock before disappearing back under the blanket. At the sound of the bathroom door slamming shut Naruto winced.

Gaara had been sitting cross-legged on the couch in deep meditation when the sound of a door slamming shut caused him to snap his eyes open. Yellow bled into green before his eyes slowly returned to their original color. Gaara grunted when he heard feminine curses coming from within the bathroom. His narrowed eyes shifted toward the clock hanging on the wall and he immediately understood. The female was running late to work. Despite their short time together, Gaara was baffled by his new Master's behavior. Normally the human made sure to set her alarm before going to bed. And if he remembered correctly, he had seen her set the clock that sat on her nightstand beside the bed last night. Rubbing his chin thoughtfully, Gaara _also_ remembered a certain blonde complaining about their Master's lack of rest.

Turning his neck to the side until he felt a loud pop, Gaara uncrossed his legs and made his way toward the kitchen.

It took Sakura exactly five minutes to brush her teeth and wash her face all at once. Scrubbing her face dry with the facecloth, the flustered pink haired woman made a dash out the bathroom and toward the bedroom. Slamming the door shut behind her, Sakura ran toward her closet and began pulling out her work clothes. In her haste to get ready, she'd completely forgotten about a blonde demon huddled underneath the blanket, who at the moment was trying very hard to remain still. With her back facing the bed, Sakura quickly stripped off her nightwear.

Peeking from between the covers, Naruto's cerulean eyes widened in shock before quickly snapping shut, even with his Master's back facing him; he could still see her smooth curvy body and not to mention her white lacy bra and pantie. With an inaudible groan, Naruto covered his face with his hands all the while cursing himself for being a perverted idiot. Great, he was becoming a second Kakashi!

Buttoning up her snug black dress shirt, Sakura wandered over to the full length mirror to observe herself. Despite her time limit, she was able to fix her hair, wash her face and brush her teeth in a record time. Now all she had to do was pedal her bike like a NASCAR driver and she'd make it to work! Putting on a little body spray, Sakura made her way toward the bedroom door and opened it. Emerald green eyes widened at the sight of a half-naked Gaara standing in front of her dressed only in black sweatpants. The red haired demon seemed startled but determined to stand his ground, and with an unintelligible grumble he held a cup toward her.

The scent coming from the white cup immediately told her it was fresh coffee. Despite the silent awkwardness, she managed to flash him a genuine smile as she accepted his peace offering, "Thank you, Gaara," she said before taking a sip.

Refusing to make eye contact with her, Gaara took a step back, "I, uh…I mean you should get going."

With a small smile, Sakura took one last gulp of the coffee before handing it back into Gaara's waiting hands. "Keep an eye on Naruto for me."

Gaara nodded, "We will come for you when your shift is over."

Standing in front of the apartment door, Gaara watched as the little human peddled her bike down the street. Once she was out of sight, the Tanuki immediately felt his stomach becoming knotted in discomfort. With an irritated curse, Gaara shook off the feeling and made his way back inside the apartment. After he closed the door behind him the Tanuki's cold eyes darkened at the sight of the Kitsune standing in the living room with his arms crossed over his chest.

Despite his irritation, Gaara took in a deep calming breath and sighed, "Behave, kit."

Naruto scoffed and then scowled, "Why did you let her leave alone?"

"Did you honestly not feel it?" Gaara brushed past the Kitsune and made his way toward the kitchen; Naruto was quick to follow. "We will follow Miss Haruno but will do so discreetly."

Naruto frowned confusedly at his words, "Huh?"

"She feels smothered, Naruto," Gaara shook his head wearily. "We will keep an eye on her without her knowing we're there."

Understanding came to Naruto's mind but he couldn't help but feel hurt by Gaara's words. "She feels smothered by us?"

"Perhaps smothered wasn't the right word for it," Gaara rubbed his chin thoughtfully with a troubled frown, "We need to give her space."

"It's pretty much the same thing," grumbled a sulking Naruto.

Ignoring Naruto's mood, Gaara headed toward the bathroom. "Be ready to leave in ten," the Tanuki ordered before shutting the door behind him.

Naruto's grumpiness only deepened as he walked toward the bedroom, but a knock at the front door halted him. He didn't know whether or not to answer the door. From the scent alone he knew it wasn't a demon or Uchiha. Naruto glanced nervously at the bathroom door to see if Gaara would emerge, since he was the older demon, he might know what to do. A second went by and then a minute until another knock at the front door had his blonde brows furrowing. Muttering a curse, he went to the door and opened it.

"Oh dear, I didn't know Sakura had a guest!" the heavy set woman gasped in surprise.

Naruto's eyes widened at the pound of make-up the old woman wore on her face. The scent of her perfume nearly overwhelmed Naruto's sensitive nose. The blonde had to slow his breathing to stop himself from inhaling too much of the human's strong perfume.

"Ah, I'm Sakura's cousin here to visit; you just missed her, miss…?" Naruto muttered uncertainly. "Eh, who are you?"

"I'm Miss Shijimi, the apartment manager," the lady said, "I'm here because some of the tenants complained about some ruckus last night."

Naruto's face twisted in guilt, "That was my fault, Miss Shijimi, I wasn't being careful."

The woman's jolly face turned into a stern frown, "Young man, my tenants' value their peace and that is why they come to rent out my apartments. I really like Miss Haruno because the girl works hard and keep to herself, but if the company she keeps can't respect her by respecting her neighbors, then something will have to be done." the warning was clear and Naruto couldn't prevent the knife from twisting in his stomach. He didn't want to cause any mishaps on his Master. Was this what Gaara meant when he's said they were smothering her?

"I trust you will take this warning to heart, young man?"

Naruto nodded eagerly, "Yes, Miss Shijimi, it won't happen again."

The woman's stern frown melted into a smile, "Good, well I should get going…" she turned to leave but stopped, "Oh, there is something else."

Naruto cringed as he awaited more of the human's scolding.

"Dear boy, have you seen a cat?"

Naruto arched a brow questioningly, "Cat?"

"Yes, a brown cat with a red ribbon on her right ear, her name is Tora. The little bugger somehow managed to sneak out of my apartment two nights ago and I haven't found her since," the older woman huffed in annoyance. "I'm giving a two hundred dollar reward for anyone who finds her."

With one last farewell the apartment manager turned to leave. Closing the door behind him, Naruto took a deep breath and sighed in relief.

"You did well, Naruto." Gaara said as he walked into the living room, freshly showered and dressed in a pair of black jeans and a dark blue long- sleeved shirt.

Naruto scoffed, "I'm not a baby, you know."

Gaara's smirk told him differently, "Hurry, we should get going."

"Wait…" Naruto's guilty eyes stared at the dents in the wall and gestured to it. "Um, we should do something about this."

Gaara frowned, "And what would you have us do? You forget we have no job or money to fix it."

Naruto's eyes lifted, "Hey! I got a great idea!"

The Tanuki _actually_ cringed at his words, Naruto wasn't known for his so called '_great ideas'_ in the past. Shaking his head, Gaara decided to humor the excited Kitsune, "And what is that?"

"Miss Shijimi said there's a two hundred dollar reward to find her missing cat Tora!"

Gaara's eyes narrowed, "You want us to run around town looking for a lost cat?"

The blonde was only too eager to nod, "Yeah! Miss Shijimi said the cat has brown fur and wears a red ribbon on her right ear!"

Naruto was too excited with his plan to listen to Gaara's protests. Brushing off the Tanuki's warning scowl, he rushed to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

Dropping his head in defeat, Gaara slumped down on the couch and groan. "Two full blooded demons chasing after a cat…where has our pride gone?"

**OoOo**

"Whew! Lunch rush is finally over!" Ayame wiped the sweat from her brows with a relieved sigh, "I made some pretty good tips. What about you, Sakura?"

Counting the money in her hands, Sakura's flushed face grinned amusedly at her friend's excitement. "Yeah today was good. So what are you going to do after work?"

She shrugged, "Eh, I promised my mom I'd drive her to the city today."

At the mention of the city, Sakura instantly thought of Neji. His words last night still worried her and she couldn't help but wonder if he had already gone to see his uncle. Pulling her phone from her back pocket, she checked for any missed calls or text messages from him. She couldn't help but feel disappointed when nothing popped up. Perhaps Neji was still at work and hadn't gone to see his uncle yet, she thought. But still, it wouldn't hurt if she sent him a text message to see how he was doing.

While Sakura texted on the cell phone, Ayame turn her attention to the door when she heard the door's bell chime. Brown eyes widened in shock and then turned dreamy at the sight of the man standing there.

With her eyes still locked on the mystery man, Ayame elbowed her occupied friend in the rib. "Sakura, look, tall, dark and yummy just walked through the door."

Emerald green eyes stayed focused on the phone in front of her, "Uh-huh."

Irritated with her friend's lack of interest, Ayame snatched her phone and held it behind her back. Sakura was quick to protest and made a move to grab back the phone. As the two women began their little tug of war, they never noticed the man approaching them with a quizzical expression.

Bringing a fist toward his mouth, the man cleared his throat loudly to get the women's' attention. "Excuse me, but can I get some service?"

With her back facing the unknown man, Sakura's green eyes widened at the odd energy looming behind her. For a brief second it almost felt as though her body was hit with a small electrical wave, and the hair on the back of her neck stood up. Swallowing down the lump in her throat, Sakura glanced over her shoulder and gave an involuntary gasp.

There were only two words to come to mind when Sakura stared at the man- cold beauty. The man had spikey black hair and bangs that framed both of his cheeks. His skin was as flawless as a porcelain doll. But it wasn't the man's beauty that caught Sakura's attention, it was his eyes. There was a cold blackness in those eyes that frightened her. Already she could hear the little warning bell going off in her head.

The man blinked those dead eyes and smirked those perfect lips, "Well are you going to serve me or just stare at me…" he leaned closer to her and stared at the name tag pinned above her breast, "Sakura?"

Sakura stiffened at the intimate way he purred her name. Her wide green eyes shot toward Ayame who grinned slyly at her before walking away. Clearing her throat nervously, Sakura nodded her head, "I'm sorry, sir, let me show you to a table."

The man nodded and made his way toward an empty booth. With the man walking in front of her, Sakura noticed he wore a black silk button- up shirt with black slacks. Once he was seated, Sakura showed him the menu.

As his onyx eyes scanned the menu, Sakura asked, "Would you like something to drink?"

The man didn't bother to take his eyes off the menu, "Anything is fine."

Sakura's eyes narrowed at the man's aloof tone but shrugged it off, "Water it is," she said before walking away.

Obsidian eyes watched as the woman disappeared behind the kitchen's swinging doors. Throwing the menu aside, Sasuke resisted the urge to get up and walk out. It didn't take a genius to know he was failing miserably at wooing the human. After all, how does one court a woman when one has _never_ been with one? Unconsciously Sasuke reached up and played with the amulet beneath his shirt. Without the amulet, customers in the restaurant would have run screaming at the sight of his true face. Despite his urge to simply kill the female, Sasuke couldn't afford to ruin whatever plan Kira had up her sleeves. After all, the Kitsune and the Tanuki weren't nearby and this was his chance to spill the human's blood.

To kill her and get it over with!

"Here is your water, sir," the pink haired human appeared by the booth to set a glass of ice water in front of him. "And are you ready to order?"

Sasuke handed the menu back to her, "Anything is fine."

Sakura quirked a brow, "Um…is there anything in particular you're craving?"

Sasuke shrugged, irritation flickering in his icy eyes, "Anything."

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Sakura nodded with a stiffed smile, "Seafood egg noodles soup it is."

She turned to leave, but only to stop suddenly at the feeling of cold fingers touching her arm. Though she wore a long-sleeved shirt, she could easily feel the coldness behind his touch. Fighting down the urge to snatch her arm away, Sakura forced herself to stand still with another involuntary smile, "Is there something you need, sir?"

"Yes," his one word answered was low and husky. It actually brought an unwanted blush to Sakura's cheeks. "What's in the seafood noodles?"

"Uh, jumbo shrimps, squid, crab meat and fish meatballs."

Sasuke's lips stretched into a wide grin, revealing to Sakura straight white teeth. "That sounds like a feast."

Perhaps it was unknown to him but seeing his face softened by that smile caused Sakura's own smile to widen, "Yes, only the best for our customers, sir."

With another genuine smile Sakura turned to leave. With her abrupt departure Sasuke caught another sniff of her delicate scent. His eyes closed briefly before snapping open. His mission was simple, kill the human and retrieve the Kitsune. Once he's achieved his goal, he can finally break his tie with the Uchiha Clan.

**OoOo**

"C'mon, Gaara, why are you lagging back?" an energetic Naruto shouted from across the park at the stoic red demon. "Move faster!"

Gaara, unlike his hyperactive companion, was taking his time walking. His sharp eyes darted at every slight movement coming from any rattled bushes. Judging by how high the sun was in the sky, he'd say it was already twelve in the afternoon. The little human children were running around the park, some playing ball while others played tag. It was hard, even for Gaara, to sniff out for the particular feline scent with so many other scents mingling in the air. The sound of laughter and idle chatter were starting to irritate Gaara's sensitive hearing. The smell and the loud noises he could easily handle, but it was the constant staring he was receiving that bothered him the most. At this point Gaara was resisting the urge to snap his annoyance at the gawking humans. It was something he hated, something that he once had to endure during his childhood because of his former Master.

"Gaara!"

Upon hearing his name, Gaara hadn't realized he'd closed his eyes until he snapped them back open. Almost immediately he jerked his head back since a certain blonde had decided to invade his personal space.

"Relax, man, you need to control yourself," Naruto whispered in a low hiss, "You're practically spewing out demonic energy."

Gaara's eyes darkened at the Kitsune's words. Darting his eyes from left to right, the humans all around didn't seem to notice his near outburst. Taking in a deep breath, Gaara forced his drumming heart to beat slow and steady. His skin soon began to tingle when he felt whatever energy he'd leaked out being sucked back into his body.

Naruto breathed out a sigh of relief as he watched his friend regain control of his energy. Now he may not know much about the collar around their neck, but even Naruto knew the collar was supposed to withhold their powers. Something was definitely wrong with Gaara's collar. For as long as Naruto had been with the Tanuki, never once had he seen his friend lose control. Hell, even those times when Gaara had to take off the collar to protect him hadn't made the Tanuki lose control.

"Let's go, Naruto," said a now composed Gaara.

Naruto gave a small nod and followed his friend.

**OoOo**

Sakura had been reaching for the bowl of hot noodles when the sudden sensation of panic gripped her heart. Pressing her palm over her franticly beating heart, Sakura sucked in a sharp breath at the image of Gaara's distressed face popping inside her head. But as quick as the sensation came, it was instantly gone. Her brows marred in confusion and then tightened with worry. Naruto once mentioned that a Master could sense if his or her demon was in trouble. Could it have been a warning that Gaara was in trouble? Was he calling to her for help? Should she just drop everything and rush to aid the red demon?

"Uh, Earth to Sakura, you in there?"

Sakura blinked with a start when she realized Ayame was in front of her wearing a worried expression on her pretty face. Clearing her throat with a nervous laugh, Sakura grabbed the bowl of hot noodles with a smile. "Sorry, got lost in my head for a second there," she joked sheepishly.

A sly smile curved Ayame's lips, "Could it be because of a certain hottie sitting in your section?"

Sakura blushed at her friend's blunt comment, but merely brushed it off with a scoff, "Whatever."

Ignoring Ayame's amused giggling; Sakura carried the hot bowl over to her customer. As she set the bowl down in front of him, she cautioned, "Careful it's hot."

If Sasuke hadn't been in character he would have lean over the streaming bowl with his mouth hanging open as he drool a river. It had been centuries since he smelled something this delicious. Already he could feel his stomach growling in hunger. Three orange and white jumbo shrimps sat curled on top of the high piled noodles while slightly curled squid heads surrounded it. But despite the fish meatballs and red crab meat, it was the scent of the simmering light brown broth that caught Sasuke's attention.

Swallowing the salvia gathering in his throat, Sasuke tore his eyes away from the bowl to nod his head at the human. "You're dismissed."

Sakura stiffened at his tone but in the end complied. With her back turned to him, Sasuke wasted no time in picking up his chopsticks and slurping up the hot noodles. Even with her walking away, Sakura could easily hear the sounds of noodles being slurped down as if there was no tomorrow. Biting back an amused grin, she made her way back into the kitchen.

**OoOo**

"You see, what did I tell ya? I told you we could do it, buddy!" cried an ecstatic Naruto, "Easy money!"

Gaara, walking beside his friend, resisted the urge to roll his eyes as the two walked back toward the apartment. The hunt for the red- bowed cat had been a long one. During the hunt they had come into contact with fifteen different cats, and in all honesty Naruto had been tempted to grab one of those cats and disguise it as Tora. But just as the blonde Kitsune came close to telling Gaara his plan, from the corner of his eye, he spotted something pink. Despite the cat's overweight size, she was fast. Naruto had darted toward her when Tora zigzagged past him with a hiss.

During the chase Naruto had pleaded for Gaara to come to his aid, only to have a cold answer in reply, "No."

"Aw, c'mon man!" Naruto whined, "The damn thing's fast!"

"No."

"Gaara, there's nothing wrong with chasing after a cat—"

"Naruto," Gaara shot his friend an irritated scowl, "If you persist on talking then I will have to inform Miss Haruno that it was you who turned off her alarm clock this morning."

At the threat Naruto's tanned face suddenly paled, "Uh-wait, how did you-?"

The twitching of Gaara's left eye was enough to shut the Kitsune up. After muttering a few grumbled words, Naruto resumed his chase after the hissing cat.

After their little chat Gaara had stood back and watched as his friend attempted to catch the elusive cat. At one point Naruto had caught the cat, but only to get attacked by a fury of razor sharp claws to the face. Naruto released the feline with a loud painful cry. Luckily for Naruto the chase ended when Tora bumped into an irritated Gaara.

The cat made a move to hiss at the Tanuki, but only to stop at the cold and malice-filled glare in his eyes. "Move and I'll skin you alive."

The cat, Tora, dropped her head in defeat.

Now hooked under Naruto's arm was a sulking overweight brown cat. While Naruto hummed a merry tune, Gaara lingered back when he felt an unfamiliar chakra within the area. His cool jade eyes darted left to right to spot for anything out of the ordinary. The people out walking and chit-chatting with one another smelled of humans. And yet Gaara couldn't shake off the feeling of being watched.

**OoOo**

"Come back anytime, gentlemen."

Sakura waved good-bye to her last customers as the group of suited men walked out of the restaurant. Giving her forehead a light wipe with her sleeve to wipe off any sweat, Sakura glanced at the clock and smiled her relief when it read five. Her demons should be here any minute. Rushing back into the employee's restroom, Sakura quickly got changed into normal clothing.

A knock on the door halted Sakura from putting on her shirt mid-way. "Yes?"

"Hey, Sakura, your cousins are here," Ayame called from the other side of the door.

"Thanks! I'll be out in a bit."

Leaning casually against the bathroom door, Ayame asked, "So how was your handsome customer?"

Sakura was stuffing her work clothes into the backpack when she heard Ayame's question. A faint blush spread across her cheeks at the memory. After his meal the mystery man thanked her, paid for the food and left. As he was walking through the doors he glanced over his broad shoulder and kept his black eyes on her until the doors closed behind him. It was a moment where Sakura couldn't take her eyes off of him as well.

"He was, um, interesting," Sakura said as she fixed her hair in the mirror, "A tad rude, but overall, not so bad."

Ayame grinned, "So did you at least get a name from him?"

Sakura stared at her reflection in the mirror with a weary sigh, "Nope."

Adjusting the straps to her backpack, Sakura glanced at herself one final time in the mirror before leaving the bathroom. Waving good-bye to both Ayame and Ayame's father, Sakura made her way toward the front of the restaurant where she was greeted lazily by Gaara and a friendly smiling Naruto. Before Sakura had the chance to ask how their day was she was immediately lifted off her feet by an all too happy blonde.

"Master, I missed you!" he cried out happily.

Though she should scold Naruto for calling her Master out in the open, she couldn't. Seeing his happy goofy smile was enough to make her heart melt. His behavior reminded her of a child who had been away from his mother for a long period of time and something inside her couldn't push him away. Who could resist his puppy-like affection display?

_I'll scold him when we get home_, she told herself as she returned his hug. "And how was your day?"

"Great!" he said, rubbing his cheek against hers, "I—I mean _we_ have a surprise for you!"

Pulling back from the hug, she glanced over to Gaara before returning her attention to Naruto, "Oh? And what is this surprise?"

Uncrossing his arms, Gaara reached into his coat pocket and withdrew an item, "It isn't much, but both Naruto and I apologize for the damages we've done last night."

Sakura's emerald green eyes widened at the hundred dollar bill Gaara held in his hand. Grinning proudly, Naruto set his Master back down on her feet before taking something out of his pocket. "Yeah, your landlady's cat was missing and the reward to find it was two hundred dollar."

"To not accept this will be a great insult to us," said a bored Gaara.

Words couldn't describe the feeling she felt at their heartfelt gesture. Already her vision was beginning to blur from the tears gathering in her eyes. Clearing her throat roughly, Sakura accepted their gift and bowed her head in gratitude. "Thank you, Naruto and Gaara," she sincerely said. "This really means a lot to me."

"It's no problem!" Naruto pulled her back into his arms.

Gaara grunted and turned to leave, but not before saying, "Your second job awaits you, Miss Haruno."

Sakura gave a small nod in his direction but couldn't stop the concern growing in her stomach. Looking at Gaara, she couldn't see anything wrong with the red haired demon. And yet earlier, she caught a glimpse of Gaara's distressed face in her mind. She was sure Gaara could have masked whatever pain he felt and hid it from her. Enough was enough and tonight she was going to have a one on one talk with Gaara no matter how much it scared her.

**OoOo**

At the sound of the store bell chiming, Kakashi lifted his head away from the book he had been reading to see Sakura walk in with her two demons following behind her. But it wasn't Sakura or Naruto that held his eyes; it was the dark sulking shadow that loomed behind the two. A concerned frown marred Kakashi's white brows at the darkness surrounding the Tanuki demon.

"Hello, Mr. Hatake," Sakura greeted with a smile.

"Now, Sakura, I thought we talked about this," Kakashi scolded her teasingly.

Putting her backpack behind the register counter, Sakura sighed with an amused smile, "Okay, Kakashi how was your day?"

Behind his mask, Kakashi's lips stretched into a smile, "It was fine, thank you. I was actually going to get something to eat, would you like anything?"

At the thought of food Sakura could feel her stomach rumbling. Work at the restaurant had been too busy for her to sit down and have a little bite to eat. "Food does sound good right now. I'll have whatever you're getting."

"Great!" Kakashi gave her a little pat on the head as he made his way out from behind the register counter. His mismatched eyes immediately sought out Gaara's. "Gaara old buddy, old pal, accompany me if you will."

Gaara never got a chance to reply since Kakashi had already walked out the door. Muttering a curse, the Tanuki shot his Master a glance before walking through the door. Once outside, Gaara wasted no time going after Kakashi.

Kakashi didn't need to ask what was on the Tanuki's mind. "How are you and Sakura getting along?"

Gaara stiffened at the question, "I suppose we're faring as usual."

The Inugami sighed in disappointment, "Not the answer I wanted to hear," he admitted, "After doing some research I finally figured out your '_problem_.'"

Unconsciously Gaara fidgeted with the collar around his throat. "And your results from the research?"

"It turned out to be something quite simple actually," Kakashi said as they walked into a sandwich shop. "Hold on to that thought, I'll be right back."

Gaara scowled his impatience while Kakashi walked up to the counter and ordered from a giggling woman. As the Inugami flirted shamelessly with the blushing human, Gaara was beginning to see why Kakashi preferred the human world to the demons. Had Kakashi been that bold to walk up to a demon female he would have gotten a claw to the gut. There was one thing that Gaara knew demonic female hated and that was a horny, persistent male. After fifteen minutes Kakashi finally left the blushing cashier woman to stand beside a scowling Gaara.

"As to your problem…" Kakashi said as though they hadn't stopped their conversation, "The problem is both you and Sakura."

Gaara's eyes hardened, "How so?"

"You haven't accepted Sakura as your Master and Sakura haven't connected a bond with you," Kakashi said. His mismatched eyes clouded with concern. "Without the bond you won't have control of Shukaku. If you continue to keep this distance, you will slowly lose control and eventually kill Sakura during the process."

Unconsciously Gaara's fists tightened.

"And if that were the happen…I don't think I will be able to save you from the Demon Lords' decision," the warning was clear in Kakashi's tone. "But not only that…you might unleash the wrath of the Kitsune and without his Master to control him…there's no stopping Naruto."

"And what would you have me do, Hatake?" Gaara snapped, his cold eyes glaring hard at the Inugami, "Roll on my back and let her rub my belly?"

At the image Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle. "I can't decide everything for you, Gaara. You are the one who has to figure out a way to form the bond with Sakura."

Judging by the dark scowl on the Tanuki's face Kakashi knew that wasn't the answer he wanted to hear. With a heavy sigh, Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. "Listen, Gaara, I've known you for a long time and I know you aren't the type to express your feelings so freely—"

Gaara held up his hand before Kakashi could finish his sentence, "Enough. I understand what you're saying."

Kakashi knew he shouldn't be surprised by Gaara's embarrassment. Despite being two thousand years old, Kakashi was sure Gaara had never been with a female, human or demon. It was going to be a challenge for Sakura to get the Tanuki to open up and accept her as a Master. Despite wanting to follow his own rule and not interfere, Kakashi knew Gaara's condition would only worsen if he didn't do something fast.

**OoOo**

"What's wrong, Sakura?" asked a concerned Naruto. His handsome boyish face was crinkled with worry as he took in his Master's troubled eyes.

Sakura's thoughts had floated away the second Gaara and Kakashi walked out the bookstore. She didn't know how long she stared at the door until a pair of sparkling blue eyes appeared in front of her vision. Pulling back slightly away from him, Sakura let out an annoyed sigh, "Honestly, Naruto, can't a girl daydream once in a while."

His blonde brow arched in doubt at the falseness in her cheery tone, "Uh-huh, you know you can't fool me."

With a grin, Sakura flicked Naruto on his forehead. "I suppose nothing gets pass you, huh?"

Rubbing the spot where she had just flicked him, Naruto's own smile spread across his face.

"Naruto, can I ask you a question?"

At the seriousness in her tone, Naruto's smile disappeared, "What is it?"

Chewing on her lower lip nervously, Sakura asked, "What do you know about Tanuki demons? You know…like what they eat and stuff."

"I don't know much," Naruto admitted with a shrug, "Except that all Tanuki are bloodlust demons."

"Bloodlust?" she asked in curiosity. Could Naruto be referring Gaara's need to drink her blood?

Dropping his head in defeat, Naruto felt his insides twist at the thought of having to explain to his Master his worries. He may not know much, but he definitely knew the important facts about a Tanuki demon. It was also one of the main reasons why Naruto couldn't leave Gaara alone with Sakura for too long.

He gave a reluctant nod, "When a Tanuki goes into a black rage they can't tell friend from foe. There are even some stories I've heard where Tanuki demons would lose control and slaughter their own Master. I guess that kind of explains why Gaara's the last of his kind. The Tanuki's are known as the cursed demon in my world. Those who possess the Tanuki are to die an ill-fated death."

It wasn't Naruto's intention to make his fellow demon look bad, but it wasn't something he could keep away from his Master. Sakura had to know the danger of having a Tanuki as a demon.

"Sakura, you—" Naruto bit back a curse as he turned his back on a troubled Sakura. "Just don't get close to Gaara."

Sakura didn't get the chance to ask more questions as the blonde demon stormed out of the bookstore. Her instincts were practically screaming at her to chase after him, and she would have too, if three customers hadn't walked in. Smiling and nodding politely at the three female customers Sakura darted a quick concerned look at the door before turning her attention back to the customers.

**OoOo**

Kicking at the pebbles embedded in the ground, Naruto gave a growl of frustration as he stalked down the street. Frustration couldn't begin to describe the feelings swelling inside him. But the anger and bitterness weren't directed at neither his Master nor his friend…but aimed towards himself. He was disappointed in himself. Gaara was a demon who knew how to fight and was so mature about everything! While he, Naruto, couldn't even control his emotions and his childish behavior. Despite his three hundred years, Naruto felt like he was still a child and back inside the sealed cage where the Uchiha kept him.

"Naruto."

Naruto stiffened at the sound of his name. Muttering a curse, the Kitsune glanced over his shoulder and glared in annoyance at the Tanuki. "What do you what, Gaara?"

"What are you doing here?" Gaara asked as he approached the sulking demon, "I never thought you would leave our Master's side so easily."

"I just needed to think," snapped an irritated Naruto, "I was about to go back."

Gaara eyed Naruto in obvious disbelief but shrugged, "Let's head back," he said before turning around and walking away.

Grumbling to himself, Naruto kicked a few more pebbles on the ground before running after Gaara. The walk to the bookstore was a silent one and Naruto was never one to keep his mouth shut. And yet the younger demon merely bit his lip and continued to scratch his head in frustration as the awkward silence grew.

Holding back the urge to sigh in annoyance, Gaara asked, "What's troubling you, kit?"

Naruto cursed, "I don't know what you mean."

"You're practically spewing out anxiety all over the place," Gaara pointed out in an obvious tone, "Something must've happened while I was away. Did you get into an argument with our Master?"

Naruto scowled, "Of course not!"

"You were fine this morning when you chased after that fat cat," the red haired demon remarked in a dry tone, "Talk or I'll force you to talk."

Naruto tsked and continued walking ahead.

"Naruto."

Naruto halted in his step and glanced over his shoulder and realized Gaara had stopped walking and was merely staring at him. A worried frown creased over the blonde demon's brows, "What is it?"

"Do you remember, Naruto?"

Naruto frowned, "Huh?"

"Do you remember the first time we meant?" Gaara asked as his eyes stared into the sky above.

Naruto's eyes darkened at the memory, "Of course…after all, it was you who freed me from that cage."

Just the memory of the cage was enough to make Naruto shiver in dread. How long had it been since he'd escaped that hell hole? He wondered, the place where he had no name.

A cage that was sealed within a dark cave since he was a mere new born; Naruto remembered every little detail in that room. What little food he received was stale bread and water from a dark figure. Huddled in the corner of the cage, naked and dirtied, the horrible smell of feces and urine in the air, Naruto could only feel a sense of emptiness and despair sitting in that small cage. Year after year with no contact from either human or demon, the Kitsune had felt his mind began to swirl into a black abyss of madness. In that sealed cave, locked inside that small cage, Naruto had never felt the warmth of the sun or smelled the clean scent of the air. Sitting there and pondering, Naruto always felt he would die there with no one to remember him.

"On the day you rescued me, you gave me two choices," said a saddened Naruto, "I can either stay in the cage and die or… come with you but only to run for the rest of my life."

Gaara gave a solemn nod.

Naruto grinned triumphantly, "I never regretted the choice I made to follow you. Because without you I never would have had this great adventure or, more importantly, got the chance to meet Sakura. Keh, why bring it up, Gaara?"

"No reason," said the Tanuki before walking away.

Scratching the back of his head, Naruto quickly caught up with his friend. "Hey, Gaara, did Kakashi give you any pointers on how to control that demon of yours?"

Just the thought of what he needed to do brought a faint blush to his pale cheeks. "There's a method I suppose I can try."

"Well anything's good at the moment," Naruto shouted, causing most of the people on the street to turn his way, "Whatever you have to do just do it!"

Gaara growled a warning at the younger demon.

Naruto scoffed, "I just don't want you to lose control again, especially in front of Sakura."

Gaara understood where the kit was coming from and agreed as well. It was just the thought of what he had to do was what made the red haired demon uncomfortable.

**OoOo**

"You-You want me to what!?" shrieked a horrified Sakura, "But-But, Kakashi, I highly doubt Gaara's the cuddling type!"

And not to mention what Naruto might do once he found out!

Giving the customers an apologetic look as they continued to browse through the books, Kakashi gave a deep sigh before returning his attention to a pale faced Sakura. "Now, now, Sakura, it's not as if I am asking you to dance naked in front of the boy."

Sakura' pale face instantly turned beet red at Kakashi's crude words. Resisting the urge to throttle her boss, she quickly crossed her arms underneath her breasts and glared at him. "Well…I mean…I suppose you're right about me neglecting Gaara in the bond, touchy department. I mean, c'mon, Kakashi, we're talking about a demon who's come close to killing me not once, not twice, but _three_ times!"

"Ah…I suppose you're right about that," Kakashi admitted and yet his gray brows crinkled in confusion, "But I thought it was only twice."

She scoffed. "First time was in front of the restaurant. I slapped his hand away when he touched my hair and he just snapped. Luckily Naruto was there to stop him…although Gaara was already coming to when Naruto showed up."

At her words, Kakashi rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "I wonder if there's a program to help Gaara with his mood swings back in the Demon Realm," he mused to himself, "I'm sure there are tons of demons with issues such as Gaara's."

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Kakashi gave Sakura a reassuring pat on the back. "Come now, Sakura, as the boy's Master it's your duty to see to his wellbeing, as it's _his_ to protect and serve you."

What Kakashi said was true and Sakura couldn't help but agree with him. After all, with Naruto, her bond with the blonde demon was strong and never once did Sakura have a problem with him, but with Gaara…Why was she so afraid to lend a helping hand to the red haired demon? After everything's he'd done for her, he even went as far as to try and help her with money to repair the wall. It just wasn't fair the way she'd been treating him.

Sighing in defeat, she nodded, "I can try tonight with Gaara."

Kakashi smiled in satisfaction, "Good. Now on to more important business…" his mismatched eyes grew serious, "What's for dinner tonight?"

**OoOo**

"I still don't understand why I can't just kill the girl?" argued an irritated Sasuke, "I don't know why I have to follow your ridiculous rule."

With her eyes focused on the task at hand, Kira barely glanced at the fuming half-breed when she answered him, "Silly boy, do you think just by killing the Master you'll simply be freeing the demon?"

Though Sasuke didn't know the rules involving a Master and demons, he was sure that just by killing the Master you're breaking the bond that ties them to their demons. A simple task that he could do easily if only the witch would let him! Frustration was a huge understatement of the anger boiling inside him.

"When a demon bonds with a Master he will create a bond that can never break," the witch demon explained patiently. "Not even after death…"

Sasuke scoffed, "What makes you so sure the Kitsune bonded with the human?"

The witch smirked, "When I watch the Kitsune with the human I can _see_ it."

Zetsu, who had been hanging above the ceiling, uncurled himself from his vines until his foot touched the ground. "Oh, and what do you mean by that?"

"To the naked eye there is nothing there, but to a trained eye such as mine," the witch fluttered her eyes at the plant demon. "A mystical red thread is attached to the girl and the Kitsune. No matter how far or wide they distance themselves the thread will _never_ break. Fortunately the bond is yet to be strong with this one so we have time to cut it."

Zetsu grinned, "And how are we to break this string, witch?"

"As I said before…what better than to break a bond then by betrayal?" the witch snickered, "Sasuke dear, I have a very important mission for you."

Sasuke grunted, "What do you have in mind?"

With her bony hands twirling around a boiling pot, the witch's icy hazel eyes glowed with glee, "Bring me the hair of the human female and her two demon companions."

"Easier said than done," the half-demon muttered dryly but grinned anyway, "I don't mind going another round with that damn redhead."

"No!" the witch snapped, "There will be no attacking of anyone until I say so!"

Sasuke growled, "And why not!?"

"I don't wish to alert them of our presence, not just yet anyways," Kira advised them, "This will be a quiet retrieval mission, understand?"

A stubborn look came over Sasuke's face. The thought of sneaking in like a thief just to steal strands of hair sounded utterly ridiculous! And yet in the end, Sasuke forced his head to nod at the witch's request.

"Understood, witch," Sasuke's black eyes glared spitefully at her.

**OoOo**

Night was fast approaching when Fugaku Uchiha stepped out of his home. His hard eyes stared up into the purple swirled orange sky before heading toward the outskirt of the forest. Signalling his two guards to stay behind, the head Uchiha made his way into the dark forest alone. It wasn't long before he heard the sound of the river's water. Once he reached the edge of the river his black eyes immediately began to glow red at the sight of the ancient demon standing still on the other side of the river.

"It has been a long time, Danzō Shimura."

Once a respected member of the Four Demon Lords, Danzō Shimura appear to the human's eyes as nothing more than a frail old man with a walking cane. But despite the demon's old age, Fugaku knew what dark power the ancient demon held within. His shaggy black hair blew gently in the wind. Even knowing the old demon for so long, Fugaku never knew how Shimura lost his right eye, which he concealed with a white bandage. Even when the head Uchiha leader was a child, Shimura had an x-shaped scar on his chin, as a child Fugaku had been curious about the old demon and the power he held.

"If you're here to seek my help to capture the nine-tailed demon then I'm afraid you're wasting your time, Uchiha," the old demon spat, "I told you to keep a close eye on the child and yet you couldn't even stop a cursed Tanuki from entering your compound."

"Gaara had help from a higher power," Fugaku pointed out spitefully, "And I did not call you here to reminisce about the escape of the Kitsune."

At Uchiha's words, Danzō's visible eyebrow arched in curiosity. "Oh?"

He nodded, "If I recall correctly you told me the last Collector died by your hand."

Danzō smirked, "Of course. I ripped out his heart and crushed it before his very eyes as he died."

Reaching into his coat, Fugaku withdrew a letter, "I just received a very interesting report from one of my subordinates. It stated some rather odd behavior from a certain Tanuki when he tasted the blood of a human. It would seem the Tanuki had bonded himself to the human."

Danzō was uninterested, "So what if the Tanuki gained himself another Master. He'll just kill the human like he did with his last Master."

Fugaku scowled, "This human also happened to be the Master of the Kitsune."

Danzō's visible eye widened in shock and then narrowed in anger, "What!?"

Crushing the letter in his hand, Fugaku threw the letter into the river as he said, "It would appear you haven't killed _all_ the Collectors, Danzō Shimura."

**OoOo**

**A/N**: Please Review =)


	14. Lost Child

**A/N**: Hey, peeps, I just wonna thank ya'll for the sweet reviews/alerts/faves for the last chapter. I know this is a short chapter, but I'll have the other chapter up in like a week or two. I don't know if I mentioned this in other chapters, but I want ya'll to let me know if the story is going too fast or something. But I'm glad you guys are enjoying this little AU story.

To be honest I would have gotten this chapter up earlier but this month had been busy, especially since I went to LA to go see a Korean boy band called Big Bang =) I was in VIP, YEEEEE! (clear throat) sorry, anyway, enjoy!

**OoOo**

"Whew, I'm stuffed!" a satisfied Kakashi patted his extended stomach fondly before crinkling his eyes at the amused young lady sitting across from him. "Thanks aga in for the meal, Sakura!"

She grinned at him as she glanced at an uneaten plate of food sitting in the center of the coffee table. "And thank _you_, Kakashi, for bringing, eh…dessert."

Sitting on the couch in front of the coffee table, both Gaara and Naruto eyed Kakashi's dessert with little interest.

Again, Sakura forced her stiff lips to smile, "Reese's peanut butter cups go great after spaghetti and meatballs."

"Ah, don't mention it," a bashful Kakashi said with a wave of his hand. "It's the least I can do."

Naruto rolled his eyes.

Muttering something about idiotic dogs, Gaara stood up and gathered the dirtied plates before heading toward the kitchen. Meanwhile, Naruto scurried to sit beside his Master and glare at an amused Kakashi. "So, Kakashi, when is the next training?" the scowling Kitsune asked.

Rubbing his chin thoughtfully, Kakashi said, "Saturdays and Sundays sounds like good days to train."

Sakura nodded her agreement.

"Well I should be off," Kakashi stood up and gestured for Sakura to follow him.

Giving a small nod, Sakura told Naruto to stay put before following Kakashi outside the apartment. Once she closed the door behind her, she asked, "Is there something else you need?"

Stretching out his arms, he said, "I hope you remember our little chat involving Gaara."

She blushed at the reminder, "Of-Of course I do!"

Chuckling at the blush adorning her cheeks, Kakashi gave the girl a fond pat on the head, "See you tomorrow, Sakura, and try to get some rest tonight."

_Easier said than done_, Sakura thought miserably before opening the door to the apartment and closing it behind her. Once inside the warm room she was immediately attacked by a sniffing blonde demon. Baffled by Naruto's odd behavior, Sakura pulled away from him with a frown. "What are you doing, Naruto?"

Pulling his nose back from where he was sniffing her hair, Naruto's dark blonde brows pulled together in a scowl, "I'm making sure that perverted demon didn't do anything to you."

Touched by his concern, Sakura rubbed his whiskered cheek affectionately, "Okay, Naruto, you know Kakashi's a gentleman around me," _most of the time_, she silently thought to herself, "Well, I'm going to clean up and get ready for bed—"

"I'll take care of the cleaning, Sakura," Naruto offered eagerly, "Go shower and get some sleep."

"_We_ will help each other out," she said stubbornly and pointed to the table, "Grab the cups and bring them to the kitchen; I'm going to vacuum the rug."

Nodding his head, Naruto did as he was told. As Sakura was uncoiling the wire from the vacuum she felt a familiar presence behind her. Looking up from her knelt position, her green eyes widened at the sight of Gaara standing an arm-length away from her.

"Is there anything you require before I retire?" he asked idly.

Sakura's brows furrowed, she might as well have the talk with him now. "Actually there _is_ something I need to speak to you about."

At her words, Gaara's stomach fluttered. He had a sneaky suspicion that Kakashi had a talk with her about his 'problem.' Clearing his throat roughly, he nodded, "Proceed."

Standing up, Sakura timidly fidgeted with her hair before gathering her courage to stare Gaara in the eyes. "Uh, well…you see," she halted in mid-sentence to let loose a small nervous chuckle.

Gaara frowned at her odd display, "Well?"

_Get it over with_, she mentally groaned. "I had a little chat with Kakashi about your problem and he's come up with a solution—." Her words caught in her throat when the sound of a low angry growl escaped from a scowling Gaara.

His normally light green eyes darkened briefly before looking away. "I understand," the irate red demon growled through clenched teeth.

An involuntary gasp escaped her lips before she could stop it. Did she hear right? Did Gaara just agree to the arrangement Kakashi planned for them? He was actually _willing_ to get into bed with her and…_cuddle_!?

While Sakura continued to stare dumbfounded at a quizzical Gaara, the demon in question merely shrugged before walking past her. "I'll await you in the bedroom."

It was only when he was out of sight that Sakura finally felt her face muscles relax. In all honesty she had expected Gaara to put up a fight with the arrangement. Maybe she should take this as a good thing. After all, with more interaction Gaara just might be able to control Shukaku's unpredictable behavior.

Sakura smiled her relief which quickly went away with a single thought. Now all she had to do was convince a certain blonde demon to agree to the arrangement.

**OoOo**

"Are the children giving you a hard time, Kakashi?"

He was sitting with his back pressed against the pillow behind him and his ankle crossed over the other. Kakashi was reluctant to put his book down, especially since it was getting toward the really kinky part. Picking up the bookmark that sat beside him on the bed, the grumpy dog demon slid it between the book's pages before putting it on his nightstand. To be truthful, he didn't know why he should be polite to his uninvited guest; after all it was a bit late for visitors. And to come unexpected was simply rude!

"And to what do I owe the honor of your visit?" a bored Kakashi asked as he folded his arms behind his head.

"Oh?" bulging round eyes crinkled in amusement, "Are you upset I interrupted your private time?"

Kakashi sighed, "As a matter of fact, yes. Now, state your business so I may continue with my reading."

The small figure snickered, "Ah, Kakashi, life in the Demon Realm has been boring without you."

At his words, Kakashi cringed in horror, "Don't tell me you're here because you _miss_ me."

The figure let loose a croaking chuckle, "If you had large breasts and nice round buttocks then, yes, I would miss you."

The dog demon snorted and was thankful he was full blooded male, "Of course. As I was saying—"

"Yes, yes, you wish to get back to your reading," the figure hopped from the window ledge and landed at the edge of the bed. "Well, I wanted to know how your little mission is going."

"Fair, fair," he was quick to answer with a wave of his hand, "Children will be children and they will eventually grow up and mature. Naruto's path is heading down smoothly while Gaara's…" Kakashi trailed off with a grimace, "Gaara's path is rocky _but_ he will follow behind Naruto shortly."

_I hope_, the troubled Inugami silently thought.

The small figure grunted, "Is Gaara having a hard time adjusting with his new lifestyle?"

Kakashi shrugged, "He takes guarding his new Master serious, but when it comes to intimate contact he becomes very distant and shy."

"A two thousand year old demon who's shy?" the small figure burst into laughter, "Ah…to be young again."

Kakashi sighed, "You can't blame the boy."

"During the Tanuki's trial for the death of his former Master, why did you intervene?" the curious figure asked. "I'm sure I'm not the only one who was baffled by your decision."

Staring off into the window beside his bed, Kakashi's mismatched eyes darkened at the memory of the trial. The blurry image of Gaara chained down to a table would forever haunt Kakashi's mind. Standing in the shadows during the trial, Kakashi's first impression of the cursed Tanuki had been pity. The red haired demon had a look of emptiness in his eyes. His pale body had been beaten, bloodied and broken. Staring at the poor demon, Kakashi could easily count the ribs poking out of his skin. A wave of sympathy hit him at the thought of what the boy's Master had put him through.

"The boy's eyes were dead when the Lord was reading him his death sentence," the figure continued to talk. "I believe…he was ready to die."

"It wasn't his time," Kakashi's stoic voice whispered. "I-I couldn't let him die."

The figure stared at Kakashi's impassive figure with hard observing eyes. "Why, Kakashi?"

Leaving the bed, Kakashi made his way across the bedroom and merely stared at the blank wall in front of him, his eyes darkening at the memories bombarding inside his mind from all those years ago. With a low curse, the Inugami forced those memories aside and merely shook his head wearily.

"It's just something I have to do," was the dog demons final answer.

The room grew silent except for the soft sound of breathing. After a moment, the small figure nodded his head with a sigh. "I hope you know what you're doing, Kakashi."

**OoOo**

Sitting in the darkness of his private chamber, the Elder demon stared moodily into nothingness while his mind raced from the conversation he had not long ago. If Danzō Shimura hadn't heard those haunting words from Fugaku Uchiha's own mouth, he never would have believed it. In the mortal world a Collector still walked the grounds. Not only was there a Collector alive and kicking, but she also had claimed two very dangerous and _rare_ demons, a Kitsune and Tanuki.

Just the thought of it was enough to make Danzō grit his teeth in anger.

"Lord Shimura, you summoned me?"

At the familiar voice, Danzō's single eye glared angrily at the figure standing in front of the door. "Ten years ago you told me you eliminated a human woman and her unborn child…"

"Yes," the figure was quick to respond with confidence. "The mission was quick."

Danzō's eye darkened, "Oh? Was the target dead when you left?"

Even in the darkness, Danzō could clearly see the figure pondering the memory of his mission ten years ago. "Yes, I even made sure to make her death look like an accident."

The Elder demon grunted, "Fugaku Uchiha had just informed me of a certain situation."

The dark figure stiffened, "My lord?"

"Apparently a Collector is still alive," Danzō informed him bitterly, "But not only that…the human managed to capture the Kitsune and Tanuki."

Black eyes immediately flashed gray, "That's impossible!" he denied, "How could he have ensnared two imposing demons?"

"Not _he_, Shin," the Elder snarled, his single eye glowing red in the dark, "The Collector is female."

"Female?" Shin, one of Danzō's top assassins, gasped in disbelief, "They're rare to come by during the time of their reign."

"Indeed," Danzō muttered darkly, "Shin, I will summon you again once I figure out what Fugaku has in mind since this Collector had bonded with his precious Kitsune."

Without another word, Shin clicked his heels together and bowed his head. It was clear his Elder was dismissing him until further notice and Shin was smart enough to not question the Elder demon. Despite his need to know more about the Collector, Shin turned on his heels and left the dark chamber. With his heart hammering in his chest, the gray haired demon paced himself down the empty hall until he made his way out of the Elder demon's dwelling.

There was a Collector out there that was still alive.

And the human was female.

**OoOo**

"Absolutely not!" a sulking Naruto stubbornly growled while he glared angrily at the source of his irritation. Gaara, on the other hand, sat calmly at the edge of the bed with his back facing the irate Kitsune. "It's clear he doesn't want to be here!"

_So much for a good night's rest_, Sakura thought miserably when she pulled back the thick covers to the bed. "Naruto, I'm too tired to argue tonight," a weary Sakura mumbled as she got under the blanket. "We'll talk tomorrow, okay?"

Naruto's answer was to simply hiss like a deranged cat.

Shaking her head, Sakura scooted over until she was in the center of the bed. Naruto, who had been standing on the right side of the bed, got into the covers and was quick to wrap his arms around his drowsy Master. The blonde never once took his glaring eyes off Gaara as the Tanuki made his way around the left side of the bed and sat on top of the covers.

A low sigh slipped past Gaara's lips as he pressed his back against the soft pillows behind him. Once he was comfortable he snapped his eyes toward the angry kit. "If you persist on watching me, kit, I'll be forced to shut those eyes for you," he threatened icily.

Naruto scoffed at his threat, "Just keep to your side."

Resisting the urge to rub her head at the oncoming headache, Sakura turned her back to Naruto before closing her eyes with a deep sigh. Grumbling low in his throat, Naruto settled down and spooned happily against his Master's warm back. Truthfully, Sakura actually liked it when Naruto held her from behind. The feel of his strong arms and his presence was already making her eyes heavy with sleep. Despite Naruto's and Gaara's ramblings, Sakura found herself falling fast asleep.

It was only at the sound of their Master's soft snore that the two demons halted in their insults. Peeking over her shoulder, Naruto took in the sight of Sakura's sleeping face and immediately smiled. She truly looked like an angel when she slept. For the past nights while she slumbered, Naruto's main enjoyment was to watch his Master before he himself joined her in sleep. A peace settled over him that Naruto never knew he could feel. For as long as he'd lived, Naruto never once thought he would gain himself a Master. Something or someone out there must've guided him to Sakura and for whatever reason he was thankful. Shooting Gaara another glare, Naruto buried his face in between her neck and shoulder before shutting his eyes to sleep. It only took a minute before the Kitsune began snoring.

Watching the two, Gaara shook his head in wonder; he couldn't understand how the human could sleep with Naruto snore so close to her ear. Crossing his arms over his chest, the Tanuki closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. To achieve meditation took patient, peace, and—

"Gaara."

At the sound of his soft spoken name, his eyes slid open as he turned his head to see the human staring at him. Despite the darkness in the room, Gaara didn't need a light to see that she had her hand held out toward him. Gaara's respond was to merely stare at the hand.

Chuckling softly, she whispered sleepily, "I'm not gonna bite you, Gaara, let's just give it a try, yeah?"

He huffed out an annoyed breath.

Sobering at his serious mood, Sakura bit her lower lip nervously when she thought back to the discomfort she felt while she worked at the restaurant. The image of a distressed Gaara was still clear in her mind when she felt his pain.

"Say, Gaara," she began but halted mid-sentence while she tried to figure out how to start the conversation. Brows furrowing in concentration, she asked, "Were you fighting with someone earlier?"

"No," was his quick deadpanned response.

She frowned, "Oh? Earlier during work I felt your pain."

He grunted, "I assure you I was in no pain."

Sakura wasn't at all convinced, "Uh-huh…_well_, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," with her other hand she gestured at the space between them. "We'll get through the talking and touching."

The Tanuki remained silent.

Unable to resist Sakura reached out further across the bed to poke him in the leg. At her unexpected touch, the Tanuki's body jumped, causing Sakura to chuckle harder. "We'll take this one baby step at a time, okay?"

He frowned in frustration, "And what would you have me do, Master?"

Hearing him call her Master brought a scowl to Sakura's drowsy face, but she quickly chased away the anger by taking in a deep calming breath. "As I already said, I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do." She spoke to him gently, hoping he could hear the sincerity in her voice, "Whenever you're ready."

Sakura was just getting ready to withdraw her hand when she felt a warm and larger hand grasp hers. With the tip of his finger, Gaara began to trace the patterns within her palm. At his touch Sakura had forgotten how to breathe. She was almost afraid to move in fear she might startle the curious Tanuki. Trying her best to calm the fast beating of her heart, Sakura nibbled nervously on her lower lip and prayed nothing caused the curious Tanuki to snap and break her hand.

As if he read her mind, Gaara sighed, "I won't hurt you," his rough stoic voice whispered, causing Sakura to shiver involuntary. "Your hand is soft," he observed.

Swallowing down the lump in her throat, the flustered pink haired merely shrugged. "Hand lotion with Aloe Vera does that," she smiled and curled her fingers around his wandering hand, "Good-night, Gaara."

The Tanuki seemed startled by her action and merely continued to stare at their interlaced fingers. Minutes went by until Gaara heard the female soft snoring once more. Watching her sleep, the red demon couldn't help but feel warmth wash over him. Her delicate feminine scent filled his nostrils and for a second Gaara found himself leaning toward the slumbering human. Giving his head a shake, he scooted further away and laid his head on the pillow. Even after falling asleep the hold she had on his hand never wavered. The bedroom darkened and never once did Gaara take his eyes off his new Master. His brows furrowed slightly, odd…a strange heaviness just hit him and it was suddenly hard to keep his eyes open. The last time he felt this sensation was _before_ his curse. Could it be because of the human's touch?

Gaara never got the chance to ponder further into his thoughts when a wave of dizziness hit him. Perhaps the hand holding wasn't so bad after all, was his last thought before he allowed his body and mind to fall into a long awaited slumber.

**OoOo**

Cold gray eyes watched from the shadow of the trees as a small boy with blood red hair ran after a tiny orange haired puppy. The sound of giggles and laughter rung throughout the chilly night as the child lifted the puppy up and was immediately attacked by the puppy's tongue to his face. Behind the assassin's gray eyes a scene of a bloodied woman holding up a hand toward his direction flashed in his mind. Had it really been ten years since he made a bargain with a dead woman?

The gray haired demon was just about to turn around when he felt a dark presence emerge behind him. Shin's hand calmly and smoothly went to the hilt of his sword that was attached to his waist.

"There is no need to be on guard, assassin," a feminine monotone voice whispered behind him. "I merely wish to know the reason of your visit."

Without taking his eyes off the scene in front of him, Shin asked, "How has he been?"

"He's perfect," was the demoness' cool reply. "But I ask again, assassin, why are you here?"

Shin continued to watch as the boy rolled on the grass with the orange puppy cradled in his arms. A soft sigh escaped the demon's lips before he tore his eyes away. "I want to know if the boy still asks about _her_."

The presence behind him was silent and Shin was almost certain the demoness had left. A glance over his shoulder revealed a pair of amber eyes glowing in the shadows.

"He asks about her every day," she finally answered stoically.

Rubbing his chin thoughtfully, Shin's gray eyes darkened with worry. "In the beginning I always assumed he was referring to his mother…"

Amber eyes immediately darkened at his words, "Her? The woman who _he_ asks for is dead."

Shin scowled, "Not necessarily," he bit out slowly.

"What do you mean?" the apathy in the demoness' tone slowly melted at the quizzical look in Shin's eyes. "We all assumed it was his mother whenever he asked for her; who else can be referring to?"

Shin's eyes narrowed when he realized the boy had gone silent and was watching him. Even with the boy's long bangs covering his eyes, Shin could feel the boy observing him. Perhaps now wasn't the time to ponder on what the boy was thinking, the assassin thought. Ever since the boy could talk, all he ever asked for was if _she_ was coming. In the beginning Shin had always assumed the boy was speaking about his mother but with the knowledge he had now, he now knew differently. Without answering the demoness' question, Shin decided to walk toward the child with her trailing behind him.

At his approach, the red haired boy jumped to his feet with the barking puppy in his arms. "Hello, Shin, did you come here with good news?" the boy asked, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

Shin halted in front of the child and made sure to keep his expression blank. "How have you been, little one?"

"Great!" the boy cried ecstatically, "Is she coming today?"

In the past Shin had simply answered the boy's question with 'someday.' And now it would seem he may have to give the boy a real answer, but first things first. "Who are you waiting for?" the curious demon asked.

The little boy gave Shin a look that clearly told him he asked a silly question. "I've been waiting a long time for her. I even dream about her at nights."

Shin's brows furrowed slightly at the boy's words. "Uh-huh, and is this woman your mother?"

Behind his long red hair bangs, his eyes glowed, "My mother is dead."

"Then who are you asking for, child?" the demoness asked, her brows crinkling in curiosity.

A mischievous grin spread across the boy's lips as his eyes continued to stare at a puzzled Shin. Putting the puppy on the ground, he turned his attention to the sky with a deep sigh, "When will she get here?"

Shin scowled, "Who?"

The boy's voice was low, a mere whisper but to the ears of the demons who stood nearby they heard the words very clearly, "My sister."

**OoOo**

**A/N**: Can ya'll guess who Shin is in Naruto? Hahah, to be honest when I read other ppl's stories and they put in names I don't recognize I would google it, but that's just me anyways. 

Please review =)


	15. Fear of Mind

**A/N**: **Happy New Year everyone! First off I want to thank everyone for their awesome review for the last chapter. And, yes, I did say I would give you ch15 within a week or two but this month hadn't been kind to me and I would like to apologize for my delay. **

**Okay, enough rambling, please enjoy this chapter.**

**OoOo**

It was odd, thought a troubled Gaara, for something like this to happen to him. The sun was a mere hour away from rising and yet the red demon stood wide awake. With his back against the wall and his arms crossed over his chest, his troubled eyes stayed focused on the object asleep on the bed across him. The sound of her soft snore was the only thing his ears were focused on. Despite Naruto's sleep talk and snore, Gaara could only hear the alluring sound of his new Master's breathing. He clenched his teeth together at the desire to climb back into bed with her. The thought of it was tempting and Gaara could already feel his body wanting to follow its natural instinct to sleep.

It had been centuries since he'd slept a peaceful slumber and the Tanuki had been shocked to find himself in an awkward position when he'd awoken. The last thing he'd remembered before falling asleep was holding the female's hand. Shock couldn't begin to describe the look on Gaara's face when he'd awoken with his nose buried in her hair and his arms wrapped around her tiny waist. It took all his will power not to jump out of bed in alarm. Despite the furious pounding in his chest Gaara had calmly and carefully removed his arms from the female before sliding out of the bed. And now here he stood with a confused frown marring his face. Although he'd slept for quite a while, Gaara's body was on full alert.

"Could it really be that simple?" he muttered quietly to himself. In order for him to sleep all he had to do was touch the female? Kakashi had never mentioned this and Gaara suddenly had the urge to pay the Inugami a visit. The red demon bit out a curse before pushing away from the wall, and without a backward glance he left the bedroom.

Unknown to Gaara a pair of slitted blue eyes had been watching the troubled Tanuki. Once the door closed shut, Naruto lifted his head from the pillow with a worried sigh. Something was seriously troubling his friend and Naruto desperately wanted to lend a helping hand to him. But the problem was Gaara never liked to share his problems with anyone. After so many years of knowing the stoic Tanuki Naruto had come to accept his friend without questions.

At least he had until they both tied themselves to the same Master.

As much as Naruto didn't want to leave Sakura's side, he knew he had to if he wanted to have a one-on-one chat with Gaara. Suppressing the urge to groan his misery, the blonde demon leaned toward his slumbering Master to press a soft kiss to her naked shoulder before leaving the bed. Dressed in a pair of jeans and black sweater, Gaara was just getting ready to leave when he felt the presence of his demon companion.

"Go back to bed, Naruto," the impatient demon bit out.

Naruto wasn't intimidated by the red demon's attitude, "You can't just leave whenever you feel like it, Gaara."

The Tanuki chose to ignore him as his hand reach for the doorknob.

Naruto growled, "Dammit, Gaara, I'm serious!"

Without so much as a glance toward the irate Kitsune, Gaara yanked the door open and stepped out mid-way.

Fingers curling into fists by his sides, the blonde demon held on to his temper and resorted desperately to pleading, "Sakura needs you, too."

Gaara glanced over his shoulder to reveal a pair of glowing yellow eyes filled with anger and frustration. At the sight of those demonic eyes Naruto forced his body not to shudder in fear. The red demon's lips pulled back with a sneer, "She doesn't need me. She has you."

Naruto opened his mouth only to clamp it shut when he realized his mind was blank.

"I'll be back in an hour," were Gaara's last words before shutting the door behind him.

Naruto made a move to stop him only to halt at the thought of leaving Sakura alone. Muttering out a frustrated curse the Kitsune made sure the living room door was locked before making his way back to his Master's bedroom. Upon entering Naruto was startled to see Sakura sitting in bed with her knees hugged to her chest. At the sight of her, Naruto's brows furrowed slightly in concern before rushing toward her.

"What's wrong, Sakura, do you need something?"

She brushed off his concern with a wave of her hand, "I'm fine."

Naruto wasn't convinced but decided to let the subject drop—for now. "You should be resting."

"Where did Gaara go?"

He shrugged carelessly, "Maybe he's going for a walk."

She frowned, "It's late, he shouldn't be out there alone."

Sitting down on the bed beside her, Naruto got back underneath the warm covers with a yawn. "Gaara can take care of himself," he grumbled sleepily.

At his thoughtless words Sakura's frown deepened, "Did you two get into a fight?"

"No," he was quick to protest with a stubborn frown wrinkling his brows, "I woke up to his disturbed energy."

Sakura's unhappy frown transformed into one of confusion, "You can feel his energy?"

He nodded, "I've been with Gaara for a long time and could recogniz his demonic energy if we were to ever separate."

It pretty much sounded like the training exercise Kakashi had her do with Naruto. The main goal was to focus on the Kitsune's energy and locate him, but unfortunately Sakura accidently used a different method and instead summoned Naruto to her. Sakura had been so deep in thought that she didn't realize Naruto had pulled the covers over her body. Startled by his action, she glanced at him only to see his glowing cerulean blue eyes blinking sleepily up at her. Despite her urge to go after Gaara she knew she couldn't ignore her body's need for sleep any longer. She could already feel her eyelids growing heavy, and by the time her head hit the pillow she was out cold. Pulling the covers up to her chin, Naruto nestled his face against her shoulder and closed his eyes. Gaara was an old demon, and could take care of himself, Naruto thought hopefully before falling asleep.

**OoOo**

"A little peace and quiet was all I wanted when I came to the human world. No wars, no fights, not even forced hours of training to my poor body. I swear it feels like I'm cursed to never have things my way," a heavy sigh slipped past his lips. "So, what can I do for you, Gaara?" Kakashi's weary eyes sneered down at the demon standing calmly at the front of his doorway.

Gaara wasn't affected by the grumpy Inugami or the colorful polka dot shorts he wore, "I need to speak with you."

Kakashi was tempted to shut the door in the demon's stoic face. "The sun isn't even out yet," he complained though he already knew the Tanuki couldn't care less.

Gaara merely slipped past an irritated Kakashi and made his way into the living room. With another heavy sigh, Kakashi closed the door in defeat, "Did Sakura kicked you out of her bed when you tried to climb in?"

The red demon wasn't amused by Kakashi's attempt at dry humor, and with a scowl Gaara sat down on the hardwood floor. Looking around the empty living room, Gaara remembered the shock and horror on his new Master's face when she had first walked into Kakashi's home. No furniture, no carpet, and Gaara were sure the fridge was empty as well. It was no wonder the Inugami made the dinner deal with Sakura.

"And what can I do for you, Gaara?" Kakashi sat across from the scowling Tanuki, "I'm sure there's a good explanation as to why you're here at five in the morning."

"What do you know about demons' and Masters' relationship?"

Kakashi's brows furrow in confusion by Gaara's question. The demon was two thousand years old, he should _know_ the rules and statutes behind a demon and Master's bond by heart. Deciding to humor the scowling Tanuki, Kakashi answered, "A strong bond between Master and demon is unbreakable. A demons' duty is to guard and obey their Masters'— without questions."

Gaara's scowl deepened, "And what are a Master's duties?"

"Your Master is the key to unleashing your powers. Only their hands can take off your collar." Kakashi indicated toward the thick collar around Gaara's neck, "Since you bonded yourself to Sakura, have you felt anything different?"

At the memory of waking up curled around the slumbering human, Gaara's naturally pale face suddenly flushed a bright red. With an irritated growl, he dropped his chin toward his chest to hide his embarrassment from Kakashi.

"Since my former Master's curse on me, I haven't slept in centuries."

Kakashi knew of Gaara's insomnia curse and felt badly that he couldn't help the Tanuki with his serious problem.

Taking in a deep, shuddering breath, Gaara lifted his head up and looked Kakashi in the eyes. "And for the first time since the curse I slept in my Master's arms like a new born baby," he whispered the words in both confusion and awe. Kakashi winced at the pained look behind the Tanuki's eyes. "Hatake, what's happening to me?"

Behind his mask, Kakashi's lips stretched into a relieved smile. Though his mismatched eyes remained impassive, deep down the Inugami couldn't help but feel as though a heavy weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Throughout the centuries of not seeing or speaking to the Tanuki after their parting, there hadn't been a day that had gone by where Kakashi hadn't thought about the cold red demon.

Placing a hand on Gaara's stiff shoulder, Kakashi silently prayed and hoped that Sakura was ready to help lead this lost demon toward the right path. "Don't be afraid of change, Gaara. When there's a hand to help you out of drowning water, take it."

Gaara scowled, "But I'm _not_ drowning, Hatake," he protested bitterly, "I'm confused as hell!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes at the demon's dramatic outburst, "So what if you fell asleep in your Master's arms, Gaara? You should be celebrating the fact that you can _finally_ sleep again!"

The Tanuki growled out a curse.

"You're finally forming a bond with Sakura," the Inugami explained patiently, his eyes clouding with sympathy at Gaara's child-like confusion. "The thread isn't strong yet, and perhaps is still fragile, but subconsciously your body is beginning to trust your new Master."

A look of bewilderment crossed over Gaara's pale face at Kakashi's words. In all honesty the red demon hadn't expected that.

With a sigh, Kakashi gave Gaara's shoulder another firm squeeze before pulling his hand back. "Gaara, there's nothing wrong with lending your trust to someone else. If Naruto can trust her as his Master, why can't you?"

"Because, Hatake," Gaara's cold voice hissed through clenched teeth, "I'm _not_ Naruto."

**OoOo**

The sun had risen long ago and Gaara was still nowhere to be seen. Biting nervously on her lower lip, Sakura walked away from the window to look over at Naruto, who was sitting on the couch with a look of worry and impatience marring the younger demon's face. Sakura didn't need to ask what was wrong with him. She was sure he was worried about Gaara, much like she was. Walking toward him, Sakura reached out and gently ruffled the top of his head. The Kitsune didn't hesitate to lean into her touch with a contented sigh.

"I know where he's at," muttered a troubled Naruto, "He's at Kakashi's place."

Sakura frowned, "What could he want with Kakashi?"

Naruto shrugged carelessly, "I don't know. But he did seem pretty startled this morning, almost like he was confused."

Sakura was deeply troubled by Naruto's words. A confused Gaara was a dangerous one. Her thoughts soon turned dark with the image of Shukaku taking control and destroying whatever got in his way.

"He won't lose control," Naruto's reassuring voice startled her out of thoughts. "Kakashi won't let it happen."

Despite his confident words, Sakura couldn't shake off the feeling of dread tightening in her stomach. "Just to play it safe I'll call off work—"

The thought of spending more time with his Master was indeed tempting to the blonde demon. And yet Naruto was quick to protest, "It's alright, Sakura, I-I'll go get Gaara while you go to work."

Sakura was already shaking her head, "No, don't ask me why, but I just feel like I should be the one to go get him."

Naruto faked a pout, "Are you saying I can't handle a simple retrieval mission?"

Arching a thin pink brow, Sakura ruffled Naruto's hair a bit more roughly than usual. The Kitsune didn't complain but merely grinned boyishly at her. "I really think—"

"C'mon, Sakura, don't treat me like a kid," Naruto complained stubbornly, "And besides, I know how much you hate to miss work."

As much as Sakura wanted to argue with Naruto she knew his words to be true. She really did need to work to pay this month's rent. And though her lips were set in stubborn lines, she knew she couldn't argue with him. Beside, Naruto was three hundred years old. She really did needed to stop treating him like a child.

With a heavy sigh, Sakura gave a reluctant nod, "Okay."

Grinning from ear to ear, Naruto quickly stood up with his chest puffed out with pride. "You should get ready; I'll have Gaara back by the time you get off work."

**OoOo**

At the first sound of the rain drop, Sasuke's eyes slid opened with a glare. He hated the sound of rain, he especially hated the way it smelled. Just the sound of it brought back unwanted memories from his childhood. The memory of his mother was always strong during this time. Holding back the urge to growl his frustration, Sasuke sat up from the cold floor where he had been slumbering with a grimace. Ignoring the ache in his muscles, the half-demon stood up and made his way toward the window. He was greeted by the sight of light, misting rain hitting the cracked window. Pushing back the bangs covering his eyes, Sasuke reached out and thrust opened the window. Almost immediately the feel of the misty rain spraying over his face brought a dark scowl to the half-demon.

And yet his scowl faltered at the image of a pink- haired girl.

"You should be leaving soon," a feminine voice whispered from the doorway.

Sasuke didn't bother to turn when he answered, "I will in a bit."

Wrapped in a gray hooded cloak, Kira observed the half-demon with a grin, "Tell me, Uchiha, why are you so desperate to leave your Clan."

"They're _not_ my Clan," he snapped angrily, his yellow eyes flashing red.

Kira merely shrugged, "Even so, tell me why."

Sasuke growled. "I don't have to tell you anything."

The witch smirked but chose to ignore the irate half-demon's words. "Perhaps one day you will share with me your little secret, Uchiha."

Sasuke turned around to snap at the persistent witch, only to find her gone. Growling deep in his throat, he return his attention back to the rain. It wasn't any of her business to know why he wanted to leave the Uchiha Clan. And yet Sasuke's eyes darkened at the image of a radiant smile he'd remembered from childhood; her kind voice was the only thing tolerable in the Uchiha compound.

That was the reason why he had to leave.

He had to…if he wanted to find _her_.

**OoOo**

Arms stretched above her head, Sakura groaned at the feeling of her tense muscles being pulled. She had been working for only two hours, but to Sakura, it felt like ten. Her mind kept racing back to Gaara every time she was with a customer who had red hair. Dropping her arms back down to her sides, Sakura took in a deep calming breath before making her way out of the kitchen and back onto the floor. By twelve in the afternoon the restaurant was packed with business people who were on their lunch break. Even with both Sakura and Ayame working hard to get people their orders, it wasn't until around two that the restaurant finally slowed down and the tables started to empty. After making her way around the tables and picking up tips, Sakura wiped the sweats off her brows as she sat down at an empty booth to count the money and tips she had made that day.

"Whew, I am pooped!" Ayame groaned as she sat across from a grinning Sakura. "Wish dad would hire more servers for days like this."

Sakura chuckled, "Days like this are _every_ day."

She grinned and counted the tips in her hand, "Yep, so why am' I complaining again?" she giggled at the twenty percent tips she'd made. "It's good the rain brought in customers, but don't you think it's odd that it's raining in the middle of summer?"

Sakura shrugged, "I hadn't been paying much attention to the weather," she admitted.

Ayame sigh. "Summer is supposed to mean the beach, tans and hot guys."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at her friend's depression, "Oh, you'll get over it."

Ayame shot the amused pink haired woman a dirty look which quickly melted into a smile, "Hum, I'm starving…do you want to get something to eat?"

At the thought of food, Sakura's stomach rumbled, "Anything but ramen."

Ayame laughed, "Agreed! Not that I don't like dad's cooking, but eating ramen everyday isn't exactly agreeing with my diet."

Sakura nodded her agreement, "There are plenty of other restaurants around, you pick and I'll chip in."

Ayame's brown eyes twinkled at a particular restaurant she had in mind, "Yummy, burgers sound so good right now."

At her friend's words, Sakura arched a brow, "So you replace carbs for something fat and greasy?"

"Hell yeah!" she laughed before getting out of the booth and making her way out of the restaurant.

Sakura watched her friend leave with a weary smile. Putting the money back into her apron, she got out of the booth and was just getting ready to walk back into the kitchen when the sound of a bell chime halted her. Looking over her shoulder, Sakura expected any regular customer to come walking in, but what made her breath catch and her heart jump wasn't any old customer.

The dark mystery man had come back.

This time he was wearing a heavy black trench coat with a navy blue button up shirt that was tucked into a pair of black slacks. The collar of his front shirt was undone, revealing to Sakura a nice view of his muscular chest. Despite the rain outside, his spikey black hair defied gravity. Swallowing down the lump in her throat, Sakura shook her head clear before making her way toward him.

Ignoring the pounding in her heart, she flashed the man a bright smile, "Table for one, sir?"

The look he gave her clearly told her she had just asked a ridiculous question. Again, she was forced to ignore the blush she was sure was spreading across her cheeks, "Right this way."

Sakura showed the man to a table and sat the menu in front of him once he was seated. She was just pulling her hand back when suddenly a larger and rougher hand grasps hers. Sakura was instantly startled and without hesitation quickly pulled her hand out of his.

The man's obsidian eyes stared at her impassively and didn't look at all offended by her action. If anything, the corner of his lips only quirk up in amusement. "Interesting tattoo you have there."

Her heart continued to race even though her eyes remained indifferent, "Thank you."

"Though I am curious as to why you would have a tattoo on the top of your hand," the man observed without interest, "You don't seem like the type to have tattoos."

Sakura forced herself to smile, "Well, you can't judge a book by its cover, right?"

Had Sakura been paying close attention she would have notice a dark shadow passing over the man's icy eyes. "You'd be surprise," he muttered bitterly, his eyes glancing at her name tag, "Sakura."

Sakura merely smiled at his comment. "Well, what would you like today, sir?"

The man grimaced, almost as though he'd eaten something sour. "Must you refer to me as sir?"

Her brows furrowed in confusion at his words, "Excuse me?"

"I don't like being called 'sir,'" he practically spat out, his black eyes glaring at her.

Sakura's forced smile remained in place, "I apologize if I offended you…eh, dear customer," she bit out dryly. "Now what can I get for you?"

His lips tightened at her tone of voice and without taking his eyes off her he hands her back the menu, "The same as usual," he growled.

With a professional smile, Sakura took the menu from him and tucked it underneath her arm, "Seafood ramen coming right up with a glass of water."

He gave a small grunt in reply.

Without another word Sakura turned to leave, and would have left if only she hadn't heard the softest of whispers from behind. It was faint, and yet it almost felt as though he had whispered the words directly into her ear.

Her brows frowning, Sakura glanced over her shoulder to see his obsidian eyes staring back at her. Ignoring the electricity racing up and down her arms, she made her way back toward the dark customer and asked, "Did-Did you say something?"

The man smirked, "Is work overheating that brain of yours, Sakura?"

She scowled, "Are you playing games with me, _sir_?"

Now Sakura was never one to get short with customers, but there was something about this man that brought up her defensives. Perhaps it was his cold black eyes that frightened her or that cruel smirk he seemed to enjoy flashing her way. Whatever it was…it felt like he was poking at her with an invisible stick.

And she had to poke back.

His smirk instantly vanished, "Must I remind you—"

"You said something earlier," she interrupted him, not caring for once if she was rude, "I wasn't sure…but did you say Sasuke?"

If possible the man seemed to pale even further at her words. The shock in his eyes was brief, but Sakura saw before it was quickly replace by the same coldness he usually hid behind. His lips tightened and her heart stopped when the man cocked his head to the side and whispered, "Yes, my name is Sasuke."

Satisfied with his answer, Sakura gave a firm nod, "Well that's good, but next time you should speak up." With those final parting words, Sakura left before the man could stop her.

Once she was out of sight, Sasuke felt his fingers uncurl at his sides as his body sagged in the chair. The tightening in his chest loosened once the wretched human disappeared into the kitchen. _Odd, very odd indeed_, the half-demon thought. His dark brows drew together in frustration at what had just occurred. _Forget the damn wooing of the human for a second here_, he growled to himself, _what the hell just happened now_?

He hadn't said anything and yet _she_ had heard it.

He had been thinking it, yes…but he didn't actually _say_ it.

"My name…" Sasuke's trembling voice mumbled, his eyes going wide just at the thought of it, "She heard me _think_ my name."

**OoOo**

"Oy, go home, let's go home, c'mon, grumpy, we should get going soon."

With his arms crossed over his chest and his cold eyes staring endlessly at the window in front of him, Gaara didn't seem at all affected by Naruto's consistent rambling and, worse, his poking. Gaara was sure his right arm was bruised by now from Naruto's constant poking. It had only been an hour since the Kitsune had shown up on Kakashi's doorsteps, insisting that Gaara return home with him. During Naruto's speech, the Inugami merely arched a brow before leaving both Gaara and Naruto to settle their problem alone.

Growling low in his throat, Naruto stopped his poking to curl his fingers into a fist and slammed it hard against Gaara's stiff arm. "Running away isn't going to solve anything you know!"

Staring at the window directed toward the outskirts of the forest, Gaara's impassive eyes had been glued to the scenery when he felt his companion's fist punch his already bruised arm. Though the pain was sharp, it did nothing to tear his pale green eyes off the view.

Naruto, tired of being ignored by the older demon, decided it was best to step into Gaara's view to demand his attention. But the second the blonde demon blocked the Tanuki's view, his sensitive ears immediately picked up a low hiss coming from his longtime friend. Naruto wasn't at all frightened by Gaara's display and merely stood his ground by returning a hiss of his own.

"What the hell is your deal, Gaara?" growled a frustrated Naruto, "You're seriously starting to worry me and—"

"Shut up, Naruto!" Gaara snapped, his patience with the Kitsune finally breaking. "I need you to shut up and let me think!"

At the Tanuki's outburst, Naruto quickly clamped his mouth shut. Even he knew not to upset the older demon any further. Just by the wild look in his pale green eyes, Naruto knew something was wrong. Side-stepping out of Gaara's view, the blonde demon stood beside him with a frown. Even after his outburst, Gaara's eyes were still fixed on the view outside the window. Ignoring the urge to grab his friend and shake him, Naruto merely copied Gaara's stance and turned his eyes to where the Tanuki was staring. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary to Naruto's eyes. All that greeted his wide blue eyes was the green forest that was on the outskirts of Kakashi's backyard. The rain outside was falling hard, and the wind was blowing to the point where the trees were bending.

As much as Naruto wanted to be patient with his friend's odd behavior, he couldn't. Time was running out and already Naruto could feel his skin tightening in discomfort. The palms of his hands began to sweat and his stomach was already twisting into painful knots. And yet the worst of it was the oncoming headache Naruto could feel hammering into his brain. This was the pain all demons felt when away from their Masters for too long. Naruto was sure he wasn't the only one affected by this, and yet the red demon seemed to be made of stone. With not even a twist of the lips to show signs of his pain, the Tanuki only stood there with that impassive face and blank stare.

Suppressing the urge to groan his pain, Naruto held on to his self-control and breathed in deeply through his nose. Grimacing slightly at the needle-like jab inside his head, Naruto growled, "We _really_ need to go now, Gaara."

Naruto was preparing for an argument. Hell, he was even ready to drag his stubborn friend home. But he wasn't at all prepared when the Tanuki turn his head in Naruto's direction and nod, "Alright."

Blue eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at Gaara's words. Naruto was sure his mouth was hanging open and gasping like a fish out of water. Clamping his mouth shut, the blonde demon merely nodded back in reply.

Grunting softly, Gaara said, "Go tell Hatake we're leaving."

Naruto's eyebrows drew together thoughtfully but he just shrugged. As long as they were heading back to Sakura, Naruto didn't care what the Tanuki ordered him to do. With an eager nod, the Kitsune left the living room and headed toward the kitchen where he could hear Kakashi opening and closing the kitchen cabinets. Once he was gone, Gaara returned his attention back to the window and scowled.

"I know you're out there," he growled low beneath his breath, his green eyes flashing yellow, "I can feel you watching us…"

The trees outside continued to tussle with the hard wind and rain.

Gaara's demonic eyes remain fixated on a particular spot on the outskirt of the forest. "Just so you know…I'm watching you, too."

**OoOo**

Standing behind one of the thick oak trees, Zetsu snarled at the feel of the red demon eyes on him. His mission was supposed to be simple; a quick look was all he'd required. And yet the moment Zetsu showed up to the Hatake's resident, the plant demon immediately noticed the Tanuki watching him from one of the living room window.

The two-faced plant demon snarled a curse, "Little bastard."

With that he quickly burrowed his body into the wet ground and tunneled his way back to the hideout.

**OoOo**

"Neji, I know this is the third message I'm sending you and I apologize ahead of time if this is a bother, but please let me know if everything's alright. I haven't heard or seen you in a couple of days and I'm starting to worry."

With her thumb nervously hovering over the send button on her cellphone, Sakura quickly did a double check of the message before sending it. When the screen lit up with words 'message sent,' she quickly dropped her cell back into her apron as she made her way out of the employee's restroom. Giving a quick nod and smile at Ayame's father who was chopping cabbages, Sakura pushed past the kitchen doors and casually walked into the dining room.

"You're leaving already?" Ayame asked as she took in Sakura's street clothes.

She nodded, "Yeah, I have to get to my second job," she said and did a quick glance at the clock. Her brows drew together in worry when it read five.

Naruto and Gaara were late.

Though to be fair, Naruto did say he would come back with the Tanuki by the time her shift was over.

Chewing on her lower lip nervously, Sakura bid a quick farewell to Ayame before walking toward the exit. Perhaps they would show up at Kakashi's bookstore, she reassured herself. And yet she couldn't banish the troubled thoughts rampaging through her mind. What if the Uchiha had come and taken them away? They in trouble and needed help? No, that couldn't be it, she would have _felt_ it. When reaching out toward Gaara she always felt this empty coldness from him whilst with Naruto it was like warm bubbles cascading over her skin. The two were complete opposites and yet they _complete_ the other.

"And what a pair they make," she muttered beneath her breath as she opened her umbrella before walking out of the restaurant.

She was thankful for once that the bookstore was nearby, especially since the rain had drenched the pavement. Hopping over large puddles from left to right, Sakura's eyes had been so focused on the ground that she didn't see a tall dark figure standing in her way. It wasn't until she hit a wall of solid muscle that she noticed and stumbled back with a loud gasp. Looking up with wide and bewildered eyes, Sakura involuntarily let out a small eep at a pair of familiar, cold black eyes glaring down at her.

With long and elegant pale fingers, Sasuke casually brushed the front of his coat without taking his eyes off the shivering female before him. "You have a habit of doing that," he muttered to the frightened young woman.

Sakura was at a loss for words at the sight of Sasuke standing there with cool demeanor. Straightening up and clearing her dry throat, she gathered her wits and uttered the first thing to come to mind. "I'm so sorry for bumping into you."

His answer was to merely arch an arrogant brow before taking his eyes off her to glance at their surroundings. "Are you in a rush to meet someone, Miss Sakura?"

"My second job actually," she said pointing behind him, "I work just down there at a bookstore."

He glanced over his shoulder to follow where she was pointing and despite the distance, Sasuke's demonic eyes clearly read the white sign painted in front of the store, "Hatake's Bookstore?"

Sakura's eyes widened in shock, "You must have great eyesight."

Sasuke cursed his foolishness at his careless words. He had to remember he was playing human for this naive girl. "Come, I shall escort you."

Sakura was instantly alarmed by his offer, "There's no need, it's just three blocks down."

He merely brushed her words aside with the wave of his hand. Without a word he took possession of her umbrella and held it over her head. Judging by that stubborn look in his eyes, Sakura was sure there was nothing she could say to change his mind. With a forced smile, she bit the inside of her cheek to keep from growling her frustration as she followed behind him.

The walk to the bookstore was silent, except for the sound of the heavy rain. Sakura's body shivered despite the heavy coat she wore, and she was sure the source of her nervousness came from the tall man walking before her. Trying her best to ignore the pounding in her chest, Sakura glance around and noticed only few people were out. Business was going to be slow today.

"Enjoy your time at work, Miss Sakura."

Stopping in tracks Sakura looked up and realized they were standing several feet away from the bookstore. Brushing back the wet bangs that clung to her forehead she turned to Sasuke to give her thanks, only to blink in surprise when the stoic man thrust her umbrella into her hands before walking away. The flustered pink haired young woman could only stand there with an utter look of frustration marring her pretty face.

That man was just so rude!

Lifting up her chin, she called out, "Thank you for escorting me, _sir_!"

Sakura noticed with pure, devilish delight the stiffening in his broad shoulders and back. Sasuke didn't bother to acknowledge her words and merely continued walking down the sidewalk.

Holding back the childish urge to stick her tongue at him, Sakura walked toward the bookstore and pushed open the doors. Kakashi, who had been lounging lazily in his chair at the back of his office, was instantly startled by the loud bang at the front of his store. Jumping to his feet, the dog demon rushed out only to be greeted by the sight of a scowling and red faced human. His mismatched eyes darkened at an odd scent lingering on her, but with a quick shake of his head Kakashi decided instead to focus his attention elsewhere.

Fidgeting nervously with his hands, he called out cautiously, "Evening, Sakura. Beautiful day we're having, huh?"

Putting aside her umbrella and backpack, Sakura calmly took in a breath and flash Kakashi a smile. "Beautiful indeed, Mr. Hatake," she agreed cheerfully, "Though hopefully it won't keep the customers away."

Kakashi wasn't at all fooled by the young woman's forced smile. Due to a long life filled with experience, the dog demon knew his women, especially the ones who hide behind a false smile. Something or someone must've unsettled Sakura greatly. Once she was settled behind the cash counter, Kakashi approached her with his mismatched eyes crinkling in a smile.

"Rough day, Sakura?"

Sakura nearly snorted at his words but held it back with a grim frown, "I wouldn't say that," she said with a shrug and then shook her head wearily. "But don't worry, Mr. Hatake, I won't let one rude customer ruin my day."

"That's the spirit!" he encouraged, although judging by her tightlipped smile he was sure it would take a while before she become her normal cheerful self again. "Oh and just FYI, Naruto and Gaara should be here to pick you up after work."

At the mention of her demons, Sakura's green eyes instantly lit up, "Oh? And what are they up to?"

He gave an idle shrug, "I don't know," his mismatched eyes watched her closely before his brows furrowed in concern, "Have you been experiencing any discomfort since their absence?"

She shook her head, "So far none." She glanced at him worriedly, "Is that a bad thing?"

"No, perhaps Gaara and Naruto are shielding you from the pain," Kakashi assured her.

Her eyes widened at his words, "They can do that?"

He nodded, "Yes."

_How odd that Naruto never mentioned it_, Sakura thought but pushed it aside when two young women walked in. Putting on a cheerful smile, she greeted the giggling women while Kakashi continued to keep his eyes on the pink haired human. His pupils dilated at the familiar scent on her skin and it took every ounce of his will not rush outside and find the source. It had been a while, but Kakashi recognized the scent of an Uchiha when he smelled one. And today one had been very, very close to the unsuspecting human.

Perhaps now was the time to have a one-on-one chat with the red and gold demons.

**OoOo**

**A/N: Please Review**


	16. The Awakening

**A/N: Thanks everyone for your reviews/faves/alerts!**

**OoOo**

Sakura couldn't decide what was more irritating: that Gaara had chosen to stay outside in the cold rain or that Naruto had her in a tight hug. Ignoring the amused look Kakashi gave her from over Naruto's shoulder, Sakura gently but firmly pulled away from the pouting blonde demon.

"I'm sorry for being late, Mas-Sakura," Naruto stuttered nervously.

With a small smile, Sakura gave his hair a playful ruffle, "It's quite alright, Naruto, as long as you both are here safe and sound."

Grinning bashfully at her words, Naruto made a move to pull her into another hug, only to shriek in pain at a hard tug on his ear. Sakura was about to protest at Kakashi's harsh treatment of her demon, but the hard stare in his mismatched eyes halted her words. Naruto was forced to take a step back with his face grimacing in pain.

"Watch the store, Sakura," Kakashi's ordered in a pleasant tone, while his unforgiving eyes remained on the scowling Kitsune. "I need to have a talk with your precious demons."

Sakura only could nod in mute shock as she watched Kakashi lead Naruto out the door by his ear. She made a move to follow the two demons only to stop when three customers walked in. Flashing each of them a smile, Sakura glanced longingly at the door before turning her attention to the customers.

**OoOo**

"You fool!" shrieked the enraged witch, "What were you thinking!?"

Zetsu, who had been standing beside the witch demon, growled his agreement, "You nearly put the entire mission in jeopardy with your thoughtlessness!"

The one being scolded by the two older demons merely shrugged his broad shoulders carelessly. "It was quite by accident I ran into the human," Sasuke explained for the fifth time in a bored tone, "I did not stay within her company long enough for Hatake to notice."

Zetsu scoffed at the half-demon's foolishness, "Kakashi Hatake is a _dog_, Sasuke, they have a better sense of smell then we do."

Sasuke didn't seem at all worried by those words. His black eyes continued to stare blankly outside the window. As much as Zetsu wanted to pound his fist into the half-demon's face, he refrained from doing so. If they fought tonight, it would mean Sasuke's injuries would take a long time to heal unlike his own. And Zetsu needed Sasuke's pretty face to lure in the human, after all. Cursing the half-demon under his breath, the plant demon left the cabin to cool off his rage.

Kira turned to leave as well.

"Witch," Sasuke's curious voice halted her from leaving the room, "I need to ask you a question."

The witch sigh but nodded, "Go on, Uchiha, what is it?"

With his back facing her, Kira could sense the half-demon's reluctance to _ask_ the question. Curious herself at what he had in mind, the witch decided to give him one minute before leaving. Luckily for her it only took ten seconds.

"Since I was never brought up _properly_ with knowledge of demons and Masters," Sasuke's dry voice mocked sarcastically, "How does a demon know if he's found his Master?"

It was only at her screeching laugh did Sasuke tear his eyes away from the window and toward hers. His lips curled in anger at the sight of her laughing wildly at his innocent question.

"What's so damn funny, witch?" he snarled.

Once her laughter subsided, Kira finally looked up and wiped the tears from the corner of her eyes. "My, my, Uchiha, I can see your father has taught you nothing."

Sasuke growled.

She smirked, "Ah, yes, you were poorly trained in the Uchiha Compound, I remember. Do you truly know nothing about half-demons?"

At her cold words, Sasuke stiffened. "What do you mean?"

"Half-demons, my dear beautiful boy, are cursed!" she callously bit out with a grin, "Your kind can never have Masters. From the moment of your conception you are doomed."

The news of her words shocked Sasuke, and rendered him speechless in mute horror. Why did his father never speak to him of this? Sasuke will never know.

"Why is it that you don't have a collar, Sasuke?" the witch gestured to his naked neck, "After birth a full blooded demon's collar magically appear on him. And why is it that we demons need to wear collars? It really simple, child, for you sees…our powers would be too great and too wild without the collar and without the help of our Masters we cannot control the powerful chakra coursing through our bodies'!"

Unconsciously, Sasuke's pale fingers touched his neck. Perhaps since childhood he'd wondered why his neck stayed empty while he saw other demons with collars of their own. Years later Sasuke had buried that question in the back of his mind.

Perhaps as a child…he already knew the answer.

"Half-breeds have no powers, my boy," the witch said with a shrug, "All you are granted is immortality and inhuman strength. But the power to take your true form will never happen."

Sasuke's cold eyes glared spitefully at the amused witch, "So half-breeds have no Masters."

She nodded, "Since the first Demon King came to rising. No one knows why this is, but you _must_ accept your fate, Uchiha."

**OoOo**

Naruto gave a cry of pain when his back collided with the tree behind him. Landing on the ground, the blonde demon crouch on the wet grass and snarled at his opponent who stood several feet away from him. On the right side of Naruto, Gaara was already struggling to get back on his feet. Both young demons were panting hard, their faces covered in bruises and cuts. The only one who remained unscratched was a bored Inugami.

"Rule one of the demon laws," Kakashi growled as he smoothly side-stepped Naruto's fist, "_Never_ leave a Master unattended!" With his elbow he rammed it into the back of the Naruto's head. The harsh blow sent the blonde demon flying into the ground and then into a tree.

"Rule two," the Inugami calmly spoke as he caught the fist Gaara aimed at his face. Smirking behind his mask, Kakashi flipped the red demon face first into the ground and swiftly locked his arm behind his back. "See to her safety!"

Gaara snarled into the wet grass, his pupils flashing yellow and green.

"Rule three," Kakashi yanked Gaara up by the hair and threw him at Naruto, who had been rushing toward them. Both demons were knocked back down in grunts of pain. "Obey your Master!"

His hands on his hips, Kakashi watched with amusement as the two young demons struggled to their feet. "Are these rules getting through those thick skulls on yours?"

"_I_ wanted to go back to Sakura," Naruto protested as he swayed to his feet, his hand rubbing the big bump behind his head. His blue eyes glared at his companion beside him, "It was _him_ who kept lagging back!"

Gaara didn't seem at all fazed by Naruto's accusation. Brushing the dirt and grass off his shirt and pants, the red demon flashed Kakashi a glare before walking toward the direction of the bookstore.

"You didn't have to beat the rules into our heads, Kakashi," grumbled Naruto as he followed his friend. Crackling his sore knuckles, the Inugami watched the two demons leave with troubled eyes. Maybe after their little 'one-on-one' chat a feminine hand could sooth their wounded pride.

**OoOo**

By the time Naruto and Gaara got back to the bookstore, the bruises and cuts on their faces had healed. The only remaining evidence left on the two demons was dirt, grass and ripped shirts. Sakura had been engaged in a conversation with a customer when she spotted her demons walking in. At the sight of their torn clothes and dirty faces, Sakura let out a cry of dismay in mid-sentence. The customer shot her a confused look before excusing herself. Making her way around the cash counter, Sakura took in their appearances with wide and disbelieving eyes.

"What the hell happened?" she gasped.

Naruto was only too eager to give away the one responsible, "Kakashi—"

"We were training," Gaara interrupted his fellow demon and shot him a stern glare. Naruto bit his lip and glared back, "A training exercise with Hatake, nothing more."

"But still!" Sakura protested with a look of shock, "He ruined your clothes!"

Gaara grunted. "It's fine," he grumbled before walking toward the fireplace and sit down in a cushioned chair.

Still filled with concern, Sakura turned her eyes toward Naruto, "Are you hurt anywhere?"

He shook his head, "We're fine, just need some new clothes."

Clicking her tongue in sympathy, Sakura brush a leaf off Naruto's hair with a sad smile. "Go sit down and rest."

Grinning sheepishly, Naruto gave a small nod before complying. Settling herself back behind the counter, Sakura looked up and smiled when she heard the door chime. Walking into the bookstore, Kakashi nodded his head at Sakura before making his way into the back office. At the sight of the calm dog demon, Gaara felt his chest rumbled in a growl. If it hadn't been for his lack of concentration that day he might have been able to defeat Kakashi's challenge. Taking off the collar would be a dangerous thing since Shukaku was unstable—_well_, more so then before. The sight of Gaara's glaring eyes following the Inugami didn't go unnoticed by a troubled Sakura.

Clearing her throat, she asked, "Is everything alright, Gaara?"

Only when Kakashi closed the door behind him did Gaara turn his irritated eyes toward his Master. "Everything is fine, Master."

Her brows furrowed in both anger and insult at his words. "Gaara, how many times must I tell you to call me Sakura?"

The Tanuki scowled, "You are our Master and rules state we must honor you by your given title."

"And my given _title_ is Sakura."

He smirked, "Of course, Master Sakura."

If looks could kill Gaara would have been dead from the fierce glare Sakura shot him. Muttering something about stubborn red heads, Sakura took her attention off a smirking Gaara to focus on a customer purchasing a book. Sitting beside the Tanuki, Naruto nudged his friend on the shoulder roughly.

"Be nice," the Kitsune hissed.

Gaara's cool glare remained fixated on their Master.

Hours went by until closing time. While Gaara and Naruto waited outside the bookstore, Sakura helped Kakashi close up. Turning the light off in his office and locking the door, Kakashi made his way toward the front of his store where Sakura was putting on her coat.

"It's still raining heavy tonight," Kakashi observed, "Can I give you a ride home?"

Sakura politely declined his offer. "I don't live far from here, and besides, I have Naruto and Gaara with me."

Kakashi nodded his understanding, but still attempted to persuade her otherwise. "What kind of gentleman would I be if I allowed a lady to walk in the rain?"

She laughed and nodded her agreement, "Well, I suppose if you put it that way. I'm sure Gaara and Naruto will appreciate the ride, Kakashi."

Behind his mask, Kakashi's smile grew. "They're growing on you, aren't they?"

Putting on her backpack, Sakura felt her lips stretched into a fond smile at the thought of her demons. A couple of weeks had passed and yet it seem like it was only yesterday that she had found the two furry creatures hiding behind a bush.

Her fond smile melted at the thought of a certain cursed demon. "I don't know how to deal with Gaara, Kakashi. Every time I try to get close to him he runs away."

Kakashi nodded his understanding. "Just give the poor boy time, Sakura. He's been through hell with his last Master."

"I know…" she gave him a sad smile, "I want to help him through the pain and gain his trust. And yet when I get close to him I'm overcome with fear."

With a sad smile of his own, Kakashi gave Sakura an affectionate pat on the head. "The worst thing would be if you didn't try, Sakura."

"I suppose," she mumbled with a warm smile.

"You know what?" the Inugami suddenly said, his eyes crinkling with excitement. "Instead of being timid around Gaara, why not be forceful?"

Sakura's green eyes widened in shock at Kakashi's suggestion, "Forceful?"

"Yes! When he's out of control just grab him by the shirt and shake him until he submits!"

Sakura was already shaking her head, "No, no, I can't do that…I mean, what if he goes unstable again?"

"The reason why Shukaku took control was because he found you weak and submissive. To control the untamable demon, you must demand respect and become rough with him."

Sakura gasped, "I don't want to hurt him, Kakashi!"

He brushed off her words with a wave of his hand. "You would not be hurting him, I assure you. In fact, I think he might like it," he gave her a flirtatious wink.

"Kakashi!" the embarrassed human cried.

The Inugami couldn't help but laugh at the adorable blush Sakura wore across her cheeks. "Okay, in all seriousness, you can't shake when he yells and you can't hide when he goes into rage. It's time you put your foot down, Sakura, and demand respect from your own demon!"

"Well…I-I suppose you're right," she stuttered nervously.

"A strong bond needs to be created between you and Gaara," Kakashi explained to her, "Yes?"

Sucking in a deep breath, Sakura gave a firm and determined nod. "You're right, Kakashi, I'll try to be more firm with Gaara."

He gave a hearty laugh, "Come, come, Sakura, lets get you home so you can cook me a nice, warm meal."

**OoOo**

With a heavy sigh, Naruto rested his chin on his hand as he watched the bookstore with eager anticipation. Standing beside the grumpy Kitsune was an aloof Gaara. Despite the heavy rain and hard wind, Gaara didn't seem affected by the uncomfortable coldness slapping them in the face. Rubbing his nose vigorously, Naruto cupped his palms to his mouth and tried his best to blow in hot breath to his numbed fingers. The street had long ago emptied due to the harsh wind and rain. The sun also long ago set and the dead of night was upon them when Naruto felt his stomach rumble in hunger.

The noise didn't go unheard by his stoic companion. "Our Master will be out soon, Naruto."

Naruto frown his displeasure, "She likes it when we call her Sakura."

The Tanuki snarled, his eyes flashing yellow. "She is to be called Master and nothing more! It is within the law of demons to call her by her given title. This is something I was taught harshly by the lash of a whip—"

"Naruto."

At the sound of the soft feminine voice, both demons turned around to see Sakura standing there with Kakashi behind her. A worriedly look was etched on her face as she watched a troubled Gaara advert his gaze from hers. With a tight smile she turned her attention to Naruto.

"Naruto, go with Kakashi to retrieve his car."

The Kitsune was quick to protest, "But—"

She shot him an impatient glare. "Now, Naruto," the tone in her voice left no room for argument.

With a reluctant nod, the blonde demon forced his legs to move as he followed Kakashi around the corner. The last view Naruto had of his Master before disappearing around the building was of her approaching a scowling Gaara.

Her arms crossed under her breasts, Sakura calmly took in a deep breath through her nose and exhale from her mouth. "What happened this morning, Gaara?"

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Gaara, you disappeared!" she exclaimed, "You disappeared without telling me anything."

His frown only deepened at her words.

She sighed in frustration and shook off the irritation she felt clawing at her. "Gaara, I don't mean to sound like a meddling parent. I would just like it, for future reference, you would kindly leave a note for me."

The red demon was quiet, his narrowed eyes staring off into the distance. At his silence, Sakura began to fidget nervously with the sleeve of her coat. She was sure only a minute had passed and yet it felt like hours. Just when she was beginning to approach the Tanuki, she immediately halted when he turned his jade eyes toward her.

"Perhaps you're right," he began in a low tone, his eyes glowing with anger, "Leaving without your permission is inexcusable."

Sakura gave a heavy sigh. "That's not what I meant—"

Gaara took a step toward her and Sakura was quick to take a step back, immediately cursing her foolishness. She had to remember to keep Kakashi's words in mind. She couldn't show Gaara any fear, and yet just the sight of his glowing eyes was enough to make her stomach twist in knots.

He smirked, "Would you like to punish your disobedient demon, Master?"

"I'm not going to punish you!" she gasped, her eyes narrowing in frustration. "Dammit, Gaara, I'm not like your previous Master!"

An involuntary eep escaped from her mouth when she found Gaara in her personal space. With him being a couple of inches taller than her five foot three, he practically had his nose buried at the top of her hair. Her heart leaped to her throat when she heard him inhale.

A low growl rumbled in his chest. "Then what are you, Sakura?" he hissed her name, "You reek of fear and yet you put on this ridiculous brave face."

Ignoring the pounding in her chest, Sakura defiantly lifted her chin and glared stubbornly at an amused demon. "I have no idea what you're talking about. And I don't look ridiculous!" she said snappishly, "The next time you leave you better tell me or—"

He interrupted her, "Or you'll what?" his tone mocked her.

Her scowl and determination deepened. "I'll be force to—" as desperately as she tried to think, she couldn't come up with a single threat that would work on him. It wasn't in Sakura's nature to threaten someone, especially if that someone could easily crush her with one blow!

Tilting his head to the side, Gaara's cool jade eyes watched the different emotions play over her face. An unwilling grin stretched his lips at her little pout. Holding back the urge to chuckle, the red demon bent down until his lips touched the shell of her ear.

"Or you'll what, Master?" he whispered. "But the more important question is, what _can_ you do?"

With a startled gasp, Sakura jerked her head back with wide and frightened eyes. The place where Gaara's cool lips had touched felt oddly warm despite the cold weather. Resisting the urge to touch her ear, Sakura took in a shuddering breath and stood her ground.

"I'm not trying to control you, Gaara," Sakura said in a calm voice, "I worry about you."

Behind his cool demeanor, Sakura could see the uncertainty behind his eyes. His body language screamed defensive, and yet when Sakura looked closely behind his attitude she could see a frightened child trying to protect himself. She had to remember Gaara suffered painful abuse from his last Master. Sakura didn't want to force anything from Gaara if he wasn't ready. She wanted him to come to her of his own free-will. She wanted to build a relationship with the red demon out of trust and friendship.

Deep down, she knew the day would come when Gaara would ask her for help.

And when that day comes she would welcome would with open arms. In the meantime she would just have to wait and be there for him whether he realizes it or not.

"I want to become your friend, Gaara," Sakura announced, her smile wide and confident.

Gaara merely arched his invisible brow, "What?"

With a sigh, she gave him an awkward pat on the back. "Look, when I was a kid and my mother passed away, all these adults kept coming up to me and asking billions of useless questions to the point where I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs for them to leave me alone. I know they meant well and only wanted to help, but I wasn't ready to talk and just wanted to mourn alone."

As she spoke, Gaara began to shift from foot to foot with an uncomfortable frown.

"And when I was ready, I had a talk with my school counselor and felt better afterward," she smiled fondly at the memory. "All I'm saying, Gaara, is whenever you're ready I'll be here for you. As a friend," she added when she noticed his doubtful look.

Gaara was silent, much to Sakura's dismay. The red demon merely crossed his arms over his chest and stared off into the distance. It was now Sakura's turn to shift from foot to foot in anxiety. Perhaps she was being too eager to offer Gaara her friendship. After all, she didn't want the title of Master and demon to be forever branded between them.

"You're an odd human."

Sakura's brows jumped up at his words. "Huh?"

"Are you so eager for this friendship?"

She nodded eagerly, "Yes."

"And will you cease this annoyance if I say yes?"

She frown her displeasure, "I-I suppose…_but_ only if you want to, Gaara."

Gaara turned his cold eyes toward her and it took every ounce of Sakura's will not to shiver in fear, though she should be thankful the color of his eyes remained green. Sakura's throat tightened in dread at the familiar smirk stretching his pale lips.

"Whatever you wish, Mas—"

Without hesitation, Sakura slapped a hand over Gaara's mouth. The Tanuki gave a start at her action with wide eyes. A look of frustration marred her face, and for once Gaara didn't feel anger at the hand over his mouth. Had it been anyone else putting their hands on him, Gaara would have taken the first moment to attack. He even remembered doing just that once when at human slapped his hand away. And yet, this time it was different. Back then she hadn't been his Master, so Gaara did not have the urge to…touch her. But the feel of her hand on him oddly made him feel warm. His eyes drifted shut briefly before snapping open.

"My name is Sakura," the tone in her voice suggested that if he didn't obey she would beat him to a pulp. Oh, she didn't have to say it; Gaara could clearly see the anger in her emerald eyes and wisely kept his mouth shut. "Come on, say it!— SAH-KUU-RAH."

His eyes darted down to the hand covering his mouth and with a blush Sakura lowered her hand to instead rest it on his chest. Whether it was intentionally or not, Gaara didn't want to ask. His attention was entirely focused on the little human and nothing else. The sound of rain and wind continued in the background and yet Gaara could only hear the soft breathing of his Master. It was only at her arched eyebrow that Gaara remembered what he was supposed to do.

"Your title—"

"Oh! Shove the title, Gaara!" she exclaimed impatiently. "This is the twenty-first century for crying out loud! I mean, you used to call me Miss Haruno…I wouldn't mind if you call me that."

Gaara was silent for several seconds. "I…suppose," he allowed cautiously.

Sakura's eyes grew with excitement, "Yes!"

He grunted but made no further argument.

Unable to contain her joy Sakura embraced the Tanuki. At her unexpected action, Gaara went stiff in her arms. A look of sheer panic crossed his eyes at the feel of her body pressed against his. His arms remained limp at his side as the human continued to hold him. He knew, without having to look down, that his knees were shaking. But what frightened the red demon the most was that he didn't want her to let go. It was only at the sound of an engine revving that Sakura released Gaara. At the feel of her arms releasing him Gaara felt a surge of panic. His startled eyes met hers and for a brief moment neither one spoke a word.

Rolling down his window, Kakashi poked his head out with his eyes crinkling in amusement. "Hey, you two, do you need a ride?"

Clearing his throat roughly, Gaara was the first to look away before walking toward the car and opening the passenger door for her. Mumbling a thank you, Sakura got in as he closed the door behind her.

"I want you to get plenty of rest tonight, Sakura," Kakashi said once everyone was settled in.

Sakura frowned, "Oh?"

Sitting beside her, Naruto jumped in his seat with excitement, "What's happening tomorrow, Kakashi?"

Without taking his eyes off the road, Kakashi's hands tightened over the wheel until his knuckles turned white. "The real training begins."

After a quick stop at the store to grab that night's dinner ingredients, Sakura had Kakashi wait in the living room while she had Naruto and Gaara help her in the kitchen. Tonight she would prepare roasted herb chicken served with sides of wild rice, streamed carrots and salad. A simple dinner, yes, but she hoped Kakashi wouldn't offer his so-called 'dessert.' Tossing the carrot's skins into the garbage, Sakura quickly noticed the amount of trash piled up.

"I'll be right back, guys," she said as she tied up the garbage. "I just need to throw this out."

Naruto was only eager to offer his service, "I can do that for you, Sakura!"

She waved off his offer, "It'll be quick," she assured him and made her way out of the kitchen, but not before saying, "Just put the carrots in the boiling water for me, Naruto."

Her umbrella in one hand and the garbage in the other, Sakura made a quick dash toward the garbage-shoot and dropped the heavy load in. With a nod she quickly dash back to the apartment and went inside. It was still raining pretty hard outside, she just hoped it wouldn't cause a flood. Shutting the door behind her, Sakura put away the umbrella and looked up wryly when she noticed Kakashi standing in front of her with a bag in hand.

"I know you didn't want me to bring dessert, but I couldn't resist," he said cheerfully. "I grabbed it at the store while you weren't looking."

Sakura peered inside the bag with a small grin, "Thank you, Kakashi, I'm sure Naruto will appreciate the box of ice cream sandwiches."

Taking the bag from him, Sakura turned to head back to the kitchen only to let out a small eep when, from behind, Kakashi pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you so much for feeding me, Sakura!" he gave her a tight squeeze.

Sakura gasped for breath, "Ka-Kakashi, this is a little awkward!"

At her words he released her only to rub the back of his head bashfully, "I'm sorry, I just got carried away."

With a laugh, she patted Kakashi's arm to reassure him it was okay. On her way to the kitchen she stopped in front of Gaara who was standing by the kitchen counter in boredom. Only at her approach did he eye her with caution. Her eyes searched the kitchen for any signs of Naruto.

Gaara sighed. "He's in the restroom."

She nodded and held the white bag in his direction, "Can you put the ice cream in the fridge please?"

With a small nod, Gaara reached around her to grab the bag, only to stiffen when a very familiar scent invaded his nostrils. His chest rumbled in an angry growl and before Sakura realized it she was pinned in between the kitchen counter and Gaara's hard chest.

"Gaara, what the hell—" her loud screech came to a halt when the red headed demon thrust his face in between her neck and shoulder. Almost immediately she blushed at the sound of him inhaling her scent.

Growling like the demon he was, Gaara pulled his head back to glare at the shivering female. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

Dumbfounded by his question, she muttered out, "Huh?"

Without another word Gaara was out the front door in a flash. Sakura could only blink her eyes rapidly at what just happened. Her heart was still hammering hard in her chest. She glanced over her shoulder and frowned confusedly at the wide opened door. Taking in a shuddering breath, Sakura race toward the open door and looked around for any sign of Gaara's red head. Taking a step back and closing the door, Sakura looked for Kakashi only to find him missing.

"Damn, Gaara, you and your mood swings," she muttered angrily.

In an instant Naruto was by her side. "What's wrong, Sakura?"

With a heavy sigh, she shook her head and headed back toward the kitchen.

"What's wrong, Sakura, I felt your fear," Naruto's eyes frantically inspect her body, "are you hurt anywhere?"

Pulling out a plastic bowl from the cabinet to put in the sink, Sakura sighed, "No, Naruto, I'm fine," she assured him.

His blue eyes searched the living room, "Where did Gaara and Kakashi go?"

Putting the lettuce into the plastic bowl and turning on the water to wash over it, Sakura's worried eyes stared out the window that was built above the sink. Though it had only been minutes since Gaara left, Sakura couldn't help but worry over the moody Tanuki demon.

"He just ran off," was her stoic reply. "This is the second time he's done this."

Naruto frowned, "He will be fine. He's been moody lately."

Sakura's brows furrow at his words, "Why?"

Naruto shrugged, "He never told me, he's just moody." Sakura shot the Kitsune an 'are you serious?' look, to which, Naruto quickly respond, "well…mood_ie_r."

Sakura sighed.

Naruto always hated when Sakura hid her troubles from him. He was her demon, _he_ should be the one taking care of her. Rubbing his chin thoughtfully, Naruto ran into the bedroom and transformed into his kit form. Hopping out of his discarded clothes, he race back toward Sakura with a loud mew.

At the sight of the orange kit, Sakura let out a laugh and picked him up. "What are you doing, Naruto?"

The kit rubbed his snout against her warm cheek. _Cheering you up, of course_!

Rubbing his ears affectionately, Sakura set the kit down on the kitchen counter and went back to cooking dinner. Turning off the water, Sakura continued to wash the lettuce with a troubled frown. Though she was telling herself not to worry over Gaara, she couldn't help but feel a knot in her stomach. After all, the Tanuki was over two thousand years old; he could take care of himself. A loud yelp suddenly pulled her out of thoughts. Glancing over her shoulder, Sakura's lips tugged into a smile at the sight of Naruto buried underneath bags of candies and chips. With a laugh, Sakura bent down and pulled the bags off him.

"What happened?" she asked, her lips still tugged into a smile.

The little kit huffed, _I was looking for something to snack on and I slipped off the counter_.

"And you decided to pull the grocery bag down with you?" she guessed.

His timid look confirmed it.

With a sigh, Sakura picked up the groceries and set everything back on the kitchen counter. While she was cooking and putting everything together, Naruto was slouched over her shoulder as he observed everything. An hour went by and Sakura was beginning to worry about Gaara. Her anxiety must have been noticed by Naruto because every now and then he would give her an affectionate lick on the cheek. In return, Sakura would reach over her shoulder to pat him on the head. He purred at her touch.

Naruto mewled, _he'll come back_.

Checking the chicken in the oven, Sakura could only nod in response. Unconsciously she touched the marking on her chest and winced. Anger was all she felt coming from him, anger and the urge to find the threat. Why would Gaara think she was hurt? She obviously wasn't bleeding anywhere and Naruto only seemed calm in her presence, so why wasn't Gaara?

Something must have set him off…but what?

_You smell weird_. Naruto's little snout sniffed her hair curiously.

Sakura stiffened at his words and frowned. But before she could ponder his words further, a knock at the front door snapped her out of thoughts. Scooping Naruto from her shoulder and setting him down, Sakura rushed to the door and flung it opened. Her green eyes widened at the sight of Gaara and Kakashi drenched from head to toe. Without a word she pulled the two demons in and closed the door behind her.

"Gaara, what—"

Sakura's words lodged in her throat at the feel of Gaara's cold hand touching her cheek. The intensity of his piercing green eyes bore into her so deeply that she felt as though he was looking into her soul. And suddenly it was hard to breathe.

"Next time you leave…no matter how short the distance, you're not going alone," his hard words allowed no argument and Sakura could form no words to protest against it. With that being said, Gaara dropped his hand and made his way towards the bathroom. Before he could close the door, however, Naruto squeezed in.

_You wanna tell me what that was all about, Gaara_? Naruto glared at the older demon._ You shouldn't have run off again!_

Gaara took his time taking off his wet shirt and squeezing out the excess water over the sink. Once that was done he turned his attention to the hissing kit and frowned, "Calm yourself, Naruto, or else I'll be force to kick you out."

Naruto hissed.

Gaara regarded the kit with cold eyes until the hair on his little body finally settled down. The silence continued until Naruto drooped his ears down in submission. Satisfied with the kit's obedience, Gaara walked over to the shower and turned on the water.

"I had a very important talk tonight with Kakashi." Gaara said as he turned on the showerhead. Within minutes the small bathroom filled with hot steam.

Naruto scratched his snout with his paw. _That still doesn't give you an excuse to run off. This is the second time now, Gaara, and it scares Sakura whenever you do it._

Gaara ignored the kit's words. "For tomorrow's training our Master will take off your collar…" Gaara's green eyes glowed briefly before looking down at the kit, "She must control your demonic form."

Naruto growled, his sharp fangs exposed, _are you crazy!_? _She's not ready_!

Gaara scowled, "You have to understand, Naruto, we're running out of time."

Naruto hissed, _what do you mean?_

Gaara proceeded to explain to Naruto the conversation he had with Kakashi.

_Gaara had just rushed out of the apartment and ran down the steps into the cold dark night. Ignoring the rain, the Tanuki searched frantically for any signs of the Uchiha. The moment his Master had passed him the bag he had caught a sniff of a familiar scent. An Uchiha had been close to her, close enough to _touch_ her! Green eyes flashed yellow as he continued to search. At the sound of a twig snapping to his right, Gaara turned with every intention of attacking._

_But it was no Uchiha standing there. Kakashi calmly strolled toward him with his hands behind his back. "No worries, Gaara, I was the one who put Uchiha scent on her clothing."_

_Gaara's scowl deepened, "What?!"_

"_I wanted to test you, to see if you were alert." Kakashi stated in an obvious tone._

"_This isn't a game, Hatake!" snapped the irate Tanuki. _

_Kakashi's left eye flared red, "Good! Because it was only earlier today I caught the scent of an Uchiha on your Master!" _

_Gaara's yellow eyes widened in disbelief, "I-I would have smelled it."_

_The Inugami waved off his words, "I took the scent off her. I didn't want you or Naruto leaving her side."_

_Gaara could only stare at Kakashi in anger. _

_Brushing his wet hair from his forehead, Kakashi approached the young demon with a sigh. "Our time of games is over, Gaara, we must begin Sakura's training tomorrow."_

_He frowned, "What sort of training do you have in mind, Hatake?"_

"_Since Sakura's bond is stronger with Naruto, I shall start with him."_

_Gaara's frown only deepened, "What do you mean?"_

"_I will have Sakura take off Naruto's collar."_

_The red demon was quick to protest, "You're asking for her to get killed, Hatake!" he snapped, "The Kitsune is just as unstable as Shukaku."_

_Kakashi shook his head, "No, with the bond Sakura may be able to reach the Kitsune .If she can find a way to tame him she will harness his power."_

_Gaara growled, "I won't let you do it. She's not ready!"_

_Kakashi's eyes crinkled in amusement. "You shouldn't underestimate Sakura, she is a lot stronger than you think. The battle is coming and we must prepare our soldiers." _

Gaara halted in his story when he felt a sharp nip at the base of his ankle. Looking down, the Tanuki sighed as he bent over and plucked the squirming and squealing kit away from him.

_Why the hell did you say yes, Gaara_! The kit whined as he continued to squirm.

Gaara sighed. "Because, Naruto, Kakashi was right. We can't delay her training any longer. The Uchiha are getting ready to make their move and we must prepare our Master."

Naruto's squirming lessened at Gaara's words. As much as he wanted to protest against it, Naruto knew he couldn't argue with facts. Sakura needed to control the Kitsune if she wanted to defeat the Uchihas. His ears drooped in defeat with a low mewl.

_I don't want her to get hurt_, Gaara, the kit whimpered.

Gaara sighed, "Both Kakashi and I will be there in case something happens. Trust me, Naruto; nothing will happen to our Master."

The kit gave a reluctant nod, but his fiercely glowing red eyes remained on Gaara. _If she dies, Gaara, I won't be held responsible for what I will do next_.

**OoOo**

The rest of the night seemed like a blur in Sakura's eyes. Dinner went by fast and Kakashi gave her a few words of advice before leaving the apartment. Before going to bed, Sakura repeated the words over and over again as she washed her face in the bathroom sink. _Show no fear_— those had been Kakashi's encouraging words to her. And now here she was, dressed for training with Naruto standing in front of him while Kakashi stood several feet away from them.

"Sakura, if you would be so kind as to take Naruto's collar off," Kakashi instructed.

Sakura shot Kakashi a fearful look, "Are-Are you sure, Kakashi?"

The Inugami gave a firm nod.

Sakura wiped her sweaty palms on her shirt before reaching out to take a hold of the collar. The tattoo on her hand tingled at the connection and with a startled gasp, Sakura jerked her hands away.

Naruto's blue eyes drooped in relief.

With his head tilt to the side, Kakashi frowned, "Is something the matter, Sakura?"

With her eyes on her marked hand, Sakura nodded, "Was my hand supposed to burn?"

"No need to worry, it's just your chakra reacting to the collar," Kakashi assured before encouraging her once more, "Go on. Once the collar is off, do not interfere with the transformation."

Naruto nodded his head in confidence at his obviously nervous Master.

Gathering her courage, Sakura reached out one more time and took a firm hold on the collar. Ignoring the droplet of sweat running down her neck, she tightened her grip on the cold metal before yanking the collar harshly off the Kitsune. At the hard yank Naruto went face first into the ground with a grunt.

Naruto didn't even have time to nurse his swollen nose before he felt his body flare to life. Almost immediately his body was engulfed in an unnatural yellow flame. With a startled cry, Sakura jumped to her feet and quickly move backward. At the sight of Naruto wreathing and crying out in pain, Sakura almost made a dash toward him, but a hand on her shoulder halted her irrational action. The mark between her breasts flared achingly in both anger and frustration. The pink-haired woman didn't need to look over her shoulder to know who held her back.

"He's in pain, Gaara!" she shouted at him while her wide, teary eyes stayed on a screeching Naruto.

"The first transformation is always painful," the Tanuki said coolly, "In time he will grow accustom to it."

The damn red head might as well have asked about the weather, because judging by his cold tone he obviously wasn't concerned for his friend. As much as Sakura wanted to turn around and snap at him, she couldn't. Her eyes were too fixated on Naruto to pay anyone else attention. She wasn't used to hearing Naruto cry out like that, not even when she was dangling above him. The sound alone was enough to make her heart twist and jerk.

It wasn't until she felt a puff of warm breath tickling her ear that she realized Gaara was whispering something to her. "Whatever happens, stay strong and don't give in to your fear."

Her brows drew together in confusion at his words, but none-the-less she gave a curt nod.

It seemed like hours went by before the yellow fire around Naruto died out. But instead of a blonde haired, blue-eyed boy standing there, it was a something completely different.

This was Naruto's true demonic form.

The Kitsune looked much like his pup form, except this one towered over her with the upper body structure of a human. With red-orange fur and red glowing eyes, Sakura took in Naruto's intimidating form and gulped. One small detail managed to catch her attention were the opposable thumbs he possessed while in this body, unlike his pup form. Behind his demonic form, all nine of his tails waved restlessly in the background.

Sakura did not realize she was backing away until she hit a very solid and muscular form behind her. She didn't bother to acknowledge Gaara when the Kitsune lowered his great head until he was eye level with the frightened female.

The Kitsune huffed as his great red eyes bore into hers as if searching her soul.

_You bear my mark, human_, the Kitsune hissed.

Sakura flinched at the deep demonic voice snarling inside her head. The voice certainly didn't belong to Naruto. Frantically, her mind searched for any lessons Kakashi had taught her during her conversation with Gaara about his demon. Two souls in one body, she definitely remembered that. When Gaara was in his demonic form another being took over a demonic being by the name of Shukaku. One will sleep while the other is awake.

So, what would be the name of the current demon occupying Naruto's body?

Ignoring the knot in her stomach, Sakura clenched her fist and boldly brought her marked fist to his sight. "My-My name is Sakura Haruno and you're bonded to me," silently she cursed herself for stuttering.

Standing a few feet back behind the Kitsune, Kakashi stood vigilant, prepared for any sign of trouble. What he didn't mention to Sakura was that the first test was _the_ important one. She'd already formed a bond with Naruto and now she needed to form a bond with his demonic other. He could only hope she had enough courage to stand up to the last Kitsune.

The moment those words left her lips, the Kitsune open his razor sharp mouth and let loose a high pitched roar. Sakura would have screamed and jolted if it weren't for the restraining hold Gaara had on her shoulders. The Tanuki seemed determined to keep her there until the Kitsune finish his outburst. She was sure the demon didn't take the news of her being his Master well.

_Impossible!_ The Kitsune glared at the pathetic female and growled.

Refusing to back down, even though her knees were shaking, Sakura return his growl with a glare, "I wish it was, but unfortunately you chose me."

The Kitsune roared his denial and slammed his fists into the ground, the harsh impact forming a crater around him. _You're a weak, human, and no Master of mine!_ The Kitsune continued to hiss at her, _mark or no mark, I will never submit!_

Kakashi's eyes widened at the dark aura the demon was emitting around his body. If things continued like this he was going to have to intervene and get Sakura out of harm's way. When the Kitsune slammed his fists into the ground Kakashi moved forward a few steps before suddenly stopping. His brows furrowed in confusion at the obvious warning glare Gaara shot his way. The Inugami returned Gaara's glare with a questioning frown. Unfortunately, the Tanuki decided to take his attention off the confused Kakashi to focus on a snarling Kitsune.

Sakura's eyes hardened at the demon's words. During the death of her mother and unborn brother, Sakura had forced herself to stay strong and continue on with life. Everything she did, she did for her mother's sake. Even during those harsh, cold nights where she lay in bed crying for her mother's arms, Sakura would wipe her tears and promise her mother she would stay strong. But to have a beast accuse her of being weak because of her appearance snapped something deep within her. Sure, she lacks physical strength, but that doesn't mean her will is also weak. In fact, the need to compensate for her physical weakness helped her inner strength flare to life.

Unknown to Sakura, a red glow began to form around the outline of the spiral tattoo.

Standing close behind her, Gaara's eyes widened when he felt the flare of the female's lurking power.

The eyes of the powerful Kitsune standing in front of them darkened at the familiar scent coming off the human's body.

Kakashi, with a hand behind his head, stretched into a smile. "Here we go."

**OoOo**

**A/N: Please Review**


	17. To Tame the Beast

**A/N: So, so, so sorry for this late update, peeps, but for the passed couple of months I have been busy. So hopefully this long chapter makes up for my tardiness. Also, thank you everyone for your reviews,alerts, and faves for this story!  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

**OoOo**

Sakura barely had time to react before her hand was engulfed in an orb of red light. Without warning, the orb expanded before exploding in a brilliant red light. The sudden flash blinded the startled woman before she felt something solid forming within her palm. She looked down and gasped at the sight of a cold steel wrapped around her fist. The chain itself was black, jagged and fell to the length of her feet. Turning her palm upward, Sakura's eyes widened in horror when she realized the chain was coming from _inside_ her hand! The black spiral tattoo on her hand continued to glow a bright red. The feel of power radiating from the tattoo was so enchanting that it was hard for Sakura to breathe. Already she could feel the hot energy coursing through her body. She wouldn't be surprise if her body was trembling from the sheer force of the power.

Had Sakura been paying close attention, she would have noticed Gaara backing away from her with frightened eyes. His face had gone paler than normal at the sight of his Master's jagged weapon. The memories of being beaten by the same weaponry brought an unwanted shiver down the red demon's spine. It took every ounce of control for him not to flee at the very sight of the black chains. Already he could feel his back burning in agony at the sight of it. The punishment of a Master's whip was more painful than any enemy's weapon.

The Kyuubi snarled. _You seek to tame me, human_?

Sakura's green eyes jerked to his at the sound of his demonic voice rumbling in her head. Unconsciously, her fingers tightened around the chain.

The Kyuubi barked out a harsh laugh. _Come, come, little human, let me see your power!_

Sakura barely had time to react when the Kyuubi slammed a fist two inches from her, and beneath her feet the ground shook from the powerful impact. With a startled cry, she leaped out of the way only to land on her butt. Giving off a high pitched screech, Kyuubi leaped after her with his jaws wide open.

Kakashi cursed loudly. "Use the chain, Sakura!"

Unfortunately all Sakura saw coming toward her was a mouth full of fangs and during that moment everything went into slow motion. It felt like something out of a movie as Sakura continued to watch with wide eyes as the demon's mouth came toward her. She was sure her head and upper body could fit into the demon's mouth!

And then it clicked…_was she going to die_?

A panicked Kakashi called out and began to rush toward her, "_SAKURA_!"

Without taking her eyes off the demon, Sakura gave a cry and with all her strength threw the chain out blindly. The sickening sound of metal hitting flesh made Sakura wince as chain slapped the startled Kyuubi across the face. The impact from that one hit had enough force to throw the two thousand pound plus demon across the green field. The sound of the chain connecting with the demon's flesh was enough to make Gaara flinched in fear. Getting to her feet, Sakura watched as the Kyuubi crashed into a large boulder that crumbled into pieces around the fallen demon. The chain clanked and shook from the intensity of the hit. At the tip of the jagged chain, Sakura noticed a droplet of dark red blood and instant guilt clawed at her. The chain itself began to slither and dance beside her, eager to draw more blood from its disobedient demon.

A monstrous roar snapped Sakura's attention away from the chain as she turned to see the demon stand and slouch in his position. Lifting his great head, the Kyuubi long tongue slithered out and licked the deep wound on his snout. Sakura winced at the sight of his blood dripping down and coating the grass red.

_The child has spirit_, the Kyuubi's demon voice mocked. His red eyes narrowed in spite. _Let us see if she can last_.

The Kyuubi charged toward her at full speed, and to Sakura's human eyes it looked like a blur of orange and red. Before she had the chance to defend herself she was knocked back by one of Kyuubi's tails. The blow had her spinning in the air and crashing into the ground with a loud thud. The fall itself was painful, but Sakura cried out instead at the fierce burning running up and down her injured arm. Rolling onto her back, Sakura looked at the damage on her arm and paled. Her skin was torn open and bleeding profusely. She focused on her injury and nearly vomited out her breakfast when she saw the inside of her damaged flesh! Sakura was so engrossed with her injuries she didn't notice the Kyuubi standing over her with a sinister grin. It was only at the sound of his deep growl that she finally looked up with a frightened gasp.

The great Kyuubi lowered his head until he was a mere inch away from the shivering human's face. The deep wound on his snout continued to bleed and coat the human's clothing with its angry color.

_You're too weak to claim me human_, the Kyuubi hissed. _You will never be my Master_.

The pain from her arm continued to pulse and bleed. Sakura knew she would lose consciousness soon. Everything was becoming a blur and she suddenly wished she hadn't rushed into this. The chain around her hand tightened to the point she could feel no blood flowing through it. She hissed when it burned her skin and bit into her delicate flesh. Sakura didn't know how long she lay there, but she knew she had to get up soon if she wanted to escape from whatever punishment the Kyuubi had in mind.

The chain rattled and hissed beside her.

_Let me ease your suffering_, _human_, the Kyuubi crooned scornfully as he raised his arm above his head. His claws lengthened as he prepared to strike.

Sakura tried to move, only to whimper at the pain.

The Kyuubi snickered at the human's weak attempt for survival. _I don't know what the boy saw in you. Truly, you're pathetic._

It was only at his hate filled words that Sakura felt her brows draw together in a dark scowl. Ignoring the pain, Sakura's fingers tightened around the chain before whipping it out. The Kyuubi gave a start at the feel of the jagged metal wrapping around his neck. Growling deep in his chest, the demon made a move to tug the chain off only to choke at the feel of it tightening around his throat. Sakura's emerald eyes darkened as she watched the Kyuubi struggled to loosen the chain. Unconsciously, her fingers bit into the chain before an unknown energy burst from her palm. A red glow traveled from her hand, up the chain, and around the Kyuubi's neck. Unbeknownst to Sakura, the pupils in her eyes began to glow a bright blue.

The mighty Kyuubi, the all-powerful Nine-tailed demon, could not control his reaction as his legs began to tremble with fear. Low whimpers emerged from his throat as an unknown sharp pain attacked every nerve system in his body. The pain continued to eat away at him until his body cowered and he was forced to stumble away from the human. The Kyuubi let loose a loud, mournful howl as he crumbled to the ground with his body shaking in pain. His paws continued to claw at the chain wrapped around his neck.

Everything felt numb to Sakura as she stood up with the chain still in her hand. Her pupils glowed as she walked toward the fallen demon. The power filled her body and for once in Sakura's life she felt invincible. Hot fire filled her body like a hand in a once empty glove. She could practically feel the tip of her fingers tingling with this new power, could taste the pure energy on her tongue. The wound in her arm didn't matter, and in fact, no longer existed.

From across the green field, Kakashi's mismatched eyes watched as Sakura approach the fallen Kyuubi. Standing beside Kakashi was Gaara, who had been held back by the dog demon the moment his Master had taken the hit from the Kyuubi. The scent of her blood was strong in the air and Gaara had been fighting his demonic urges ever since and nearly forgetting his original fear.

It was a rare thing for Gaara to experience fear, especially in front of the human female. And yet the moment Gaara's eyes spotted the chain dangling from her hand, a fear he'd once thought long gone burst from within him. The horrid memories of being beaten by that familiar weapon had nearly made the two thousand year old demon run and hide.

Forcing the dark memories out of his mind, Gaara's eyes flashed yellow as he forced Kakashi to take his restraining hand off him. The dog demon shot the Tanuki a questioning look but didn't protest, especially since it looked like Sakura had temporarily won the fight.

Holding the chain to her chest, Sakura's hard eyes stayed on the snarling demon despite the fear beating in her heart. "Do you submit?" her voice was hoarse and raw.

The Kyuubi hissed at her, _never!_

Hardening her heart against the knowledge that she was hurting Naruto, Sakura tightened her fingers around the chain causing it to constrict around the defiant demon's neck. The Kyuubi released a choked gasp, his red eyes swelling with tears. At the sight alone, Sakura nearly broke her determination to tame the wild Nine-tails, and yet a quick glance to Kakashi revealed the hard, unyielding glare in his eyes. He told her, without even having to say the words, not to lose her nerve. She _had_ to do this, no matter what, even if it meant harming Naruto despite her heart protesting.

_Show no fear_, Kakashi had encouraged her.

Shoving aside the fear and doubt, Sakura ignored the guilt and continued to focus her attention on the snarling Kyuubi. "Submit!"

_Please_, she desperately begged, _don't make me hurt you anymore_!

The Kyuubi continued to claw at the jagged chain wrapped around his neck while his blood red eyes stayed glaring at the human in defiance. This time Sakura wasn't hesitant to remit more pain into the stubborn demon. The Kyuubi let loose a high pitched screech as his body jerked and shook in agony. When she was sure the Nine-tail had had enough, Sakura stopped the punishment long enough to let him talk.

"Will you submit now?"

The Kyuubi's red eyes continued to glare at her.

She bit her lip until it bled and ignored the sting in her eyes.

So their game of dominance continued until sunset. By that time Sakura was exhausted and her body was covered in sweat and blood. Kakashi finally called it to an end by picking up the collar from the ground and placing it around the Kyuubi's neck. Once it was secured, Sakura released her hold on the chain and fell into a dead faint. Gaara was quick to catch her before her body crumbled to the ground. The black jagged chain attached to her tattooed hand vanished the moment its holder lost consciousness .Almost immediately, his jade eyes turned to the wound on her arm and he didn't waste any time healing the damage.

"I'm impressed she lasted this long," Kakashi observed as he picked up an unconscious Naruto who was now in kit form. "Any other demon under the punishment of the whip normally breaks down within a couple of minutes. The Kyuubi is a stubborn one."

Gaara pulled his lips back from his Master's arm to frown at the Inugami, "The Kyuubi refuses to bend," his hard eyes turned back to his Master's unconscious form. "He sees her as nothing but a child and I don't blame him."

Kakashi's brows drew together in concern. Sakura hadn't been able to tame the Kyuubi despite awakening her powers. Maybe they won't tame the demon today or tomorrow, but deep down Kakashi had to hold on to the hope that Sakura would overcome her fear of the golden demon. Who knew when the Uchiha would come charging in. The girl needed to harness the Kyuubi's power to defeat the Uchiha Clan. To simply send her off into battle without preparation was suicide. Perhaps Kakashi had been too hasty to have Sakura take the collar off. He could have sworn she would have been able to tame the Kyuubi. Although watching her face off with the wild demon had given Kakashi hope. Despite the wound the Kyuubi had inflicted on her, Sakura hadn't run away. Even from where he had been standing, he was able to smell the strong scent of fear radiating off her and yet she had stood her ground.

"I need to take her home," Gaara announced as he lifted his Master's unconscious form in his arms. "She's completely drained her chakra."

Kakashi nodded his understanding and motioned for him to follow. "Come."

**OoOo**

Sakura was startled awake by the sound of pots clanking indistinctly from outside her bedroom. Rubbing her eyes sleepily, she sat up with a grimace at the protesting from her sore muscles. Glancing down at her arm, Sakura's eyes widened when she realized her wound had healed. She shouldn't be surprise, after all, it wouldn't be the first time she'd woken up with her wounds healed and in bed. Looking around, Sakura realized she was in bed inside her room with the curtains drawn together to block out the sun. The sound of a tiny mewl tore her eyes away from the window and down at her lap. In a way the kit greatly resembled the Kyuubi, except with the kit he was smaller, palm-sized and more adorable, while in full demonic form he towered over her with murderous intent.

At the memory of what happened during training, Sakura's warm smile turned dark, "Ah…not so tough now, are you?" she grabbed him by the base of his neck and lifted him up until he was eye level with her. "I'm actually tempted to fling you through the window."

The tiny kit began to squirm in her grasp with frantic mewls. _Now, now, Sakura, don't go doing something you're going to regret!_

With a scornful chuckle, Sakura dropped the kit back into her lap and gave his head a rough pat. "How do you feel, Naruto?"

Giving out a pitiful whimper, the kit rubbed his head apologetically against her stomach.

"It's not your fault, Naruto," Sakura whispered as she rubbed his ears between her forefinger and thumb. "Next time I'll try harder."

Naruto winced under her hand at her words. _I don't think I can take another round of hurting you, Sakura._ His red eyes shot towards her in shame. _You know they say you're asleep when you're in your demonic form. But I felt your pain…and fear._

Sakura looked down when she felt Naruto shiver. Without a second thought she lifted him up and cradled him against her chest. No words were needed as the two took comfort within the others' presence. Naruto gave a deep purr at the feel of his Master's fingers running through his fur. During the transformation, Naruto had been fighting the sleep but had been overcome. It was the first time for him to go under the deep sleep.

"Pardon the intrusion."

Sakura looked up to see Gaara standing in the doorway with a tray in hands. Her eyes widen when she realized he had made her breakfast judging by the delicious aroma filling her bedroom.

Looking extremely uncomfortable, Gaara held up the tray as he approached the bed. "I, uh, made you something to eat," he laid the tray on her lap before taking a step back. "It's just rice porridge with scrambled egg."

Before Sakura had the chance to express her thanks the red demon was already walking out the door. Even so, she called out a loud thank you. Gaara's green eyes narrowed slightly in acknowledgement as he shut the door behind him.

Smiling slightly, Sakura placed Naruto back on her lap as she brought the tray closer to her. At the scent of scrambled egg her stomach rumbled, and without hesitation she dug into her hot meal. Of course, she fed Naruto as well since the little rascal tried to climb into her bowl with eager whimpers.

_I'll try better next time_, she promised silently to the content kit on her lap. _I'll protect both you and Gaara._

It wasn't long after she'd finished her meal and set the tray on the nightstand that Gaara returned with Kakashi trailing behind him. The red demon didn't look at all pleased by the Inugami's presence and made it known by glaring at him.

Sakura sat up straighter and brought Naruto close to her chest, "You're probably here to yell at me, huh, Kakashi?"

The older man's eyes crinkled in amusement before shaking his head. "No, if anything, I'm proud you lasted so long with the Nine-tails."

Sakura blushed at his compliment. "No…I could have held on longer."

He laughed at her bashfulness, "Sakura, Sakura, there was nothing you could have done," he said and patted her back fondly. "You completely drained your chakra and fell into exhaustion."

She grimaced, "Lovely," she muttered bitterly and leveled Kakashi with a determined look, "So when is the next training?"

Kakashi gave her a stern look, "Now, young lady, first you have to recover—"

Sakura held up her uninjured arm and pointed to it, "I'm all healed up, Kakashi. C'mon, give me a date at least."

The older man sighed, his thumb and forefinger rubbing his masked chin. "I say about…three days?"

She frowned her displeasure at his answer. Three days seem like a long way off, however judging by the scowl Kakashi wore, she knew she didn't stand a chance arguing with him. But hey, she'd try anyway.

"What about the Uchiha threat?" she asked, her brows furrowing with determination, "I thought you said we didn't have much time."

Kakashi acknowledged her words with a solemn nod, though his mismatched eyes were still hardened with stubbornness. "I forget you're human, Sakura, and I shouldn't have pushed you today as I did."

"That's the whole point of training!" Sakura argued impatiently, "You're supposed to push me to my limit! I mean, sure, I didn't tame the Kyuubi today, but it takes patience and I may need those three days to continue training."

Kakashi grunted, "I suppose you have a point there. Alright, I guess we could continue your training," Sakura felt a triumphant grin stretch her lips until he added, "_Tomorrow_, so today you are to rest and restore your body's chakra."

Sakura frown, but stopped her rant when she felt Naruto nip playfully at her shirt. _Please, Sakura, rest…for me_? He batted those big puppy dog eyes at her. She gave a mental groan and nodded her head in defeat.

Kakashi clapped his hands gleefully at her submission, "Get plenty of rest today. You're not permitted to leave this bed."

Sakura gasped in horror and shot the amused dog a glare, "I am _not_ staying in this bed all day!" she glanced at the clock on the nightstand and pointed to it, "It's only nine in the morning, Kakashi!"

White brows drew together thoughtfully, "I thought people _love_ staying in bed all day…"

She growled, "If you're a slug then yes! What am I supposed to do about work, Kakashi? My shift at the restaurant starts at elven, I have to get ready."

Sakura barely got the covers off her when Kakashi suddenly appeared and gently but firmly pushed her back against the pillow and threw the thick comforter over her. "Ah, Ah," he waved a finger in her face as though she was a naughty child. "I already called the restaurant and informed them you were sick."

While Kakashi looked calm during his speech, Sakura looked like a firecracker that was ready to pop _and_ she did when the Inugami mentioned the words _called_ and _sick_. "Dammit, with all the '_sick'_ days I'm taking I'm going to get fired!"

"Now, now, they can't take it personally that you're sick," he assured her and patted her on the head. "Beside I had a _lovely_ conversation with your fellow employee Ayame, and she only wished a speedy recovery for you."

Kakashi's words didn't reassure Sakura liked he'd hoped, and judging by the dark scowl shadowing her face, he'd say she was close to stabbing him with the nearest object.

"I'm not staying in this bed," she hissed, her fingers twisting around the covers.

The stubborn Inugami crossed his arms over his chest and shot her his best glare, "Oh yes you will. As I am your sensei, you're to obey me and stay in bed," he jabbed a thumb over his shoulder in Gaara's direction and grinned evilly behind his mask, "Besides, Gaara will make sure you stay in bed, little lady."

Sakura looked at the red demon and realized he didn't seem happy about the predicament, and if anything, he seemed grumpy. If Sakura wasn't so annoyed with the situation she might have thought the look on Gaara's face adorable as he reminded her of a five year old being forced to eat his veggies. Biting on her lower lip to keep from smiling, Sakura kept her irritated eyes on the amused dog.

"What am I supposed to do all day, Kakashi?" she whined, not caring if she sounded childish.

He shrugged, his hand scratching the back of his head with a thoughtful frown, "I don't know what young girls do now-a-days. Watch TV, read a book, knit, call one of your girlfriends and complain about your lack of love life. Just do something to keep your mind occupied."

Sakura giggled at Kakashi's whiny tone. She knew she should be offended by his words, but looking at his serious frown she couldn't help it. Sakura was suddenly curious if demon women were different from human women.

"I'll be back to check up on you around three," Kakashi informed her before turning his serious eyes to the two demons in the room. "Remember my words."

Gaara merely nodded while Naruto huffed on Sakura's lap. Without another word Kakashi poofed from the bedroom, leaving the three alone. Stretching out her arms, Sakura sigh and leaned back against the pillows.

"So…what do demons do for fun?" she asked, yawning behind her hand.

Naruto hopped in her lap with excitement, _we normally train when we have time_!

Gaara shot the kit a dark scowl, "There will be no physical activities for Miss Haruno until her chakra is rejuvenated."

Naruto's ears drooped in disappointment with a tiny huff.

Smiling sadly, Sakura gave Naruto a little pat on the head. "Don't worry, I'll feel better in no time, Naruto."

Gaara grunted, "Do you need anything?"

Combing her fingers through Naruto's silky fur, Sakura thought about it with a frown. "Um…actually, is there any chance you can grab my cellphone?"

The red demon nodded before making his way across the room where Sakura's bag laid on the carpet floor. Digging through the bag Gaara retrieved the tiny phone and threw it in her direction. Sakura didn't have time to react when suddenly the flying phone was caught in between Naruto's jaw. Landing gracefully on her lap, Naruto shove the phone into her hand by nudging it with his tiny snout. Muttering her thanks, Sakura flipped her phone open and frowned in disappointment. Neji still hadn't called or texted her back yet. Clutching the phone to her chest, Sakura's worried eyes landed on a stoic Gaara.

"Is everything alright?" asked the red demon.

Sakura nibbled on her lower lip and sighed. "Everything is fine."

Both demons weren't convinced by her answer.

"Something troubles you, what is it?" demanded an irritated Tanuki.

She frowned and shook her head, "It's nothing. Um, I think I'm going to take a nap, guys."

Gaara gave a curt nod and motioned for Naruto to follow, except the tiny kit gave a stubborn growl and planted himself firmly in Sakura's lap. Without a word the red demon strolled to the bed and firmly plucked the squealing kit off their Master's lap before leaving the bedroom. After Gaara shut the door behind him, Sakura sighed and scoot down on the bed with the thick covers over her body. Today had been exhausting and she was starting to feel her body ache with the need to rest. Unfortunately, though, the ability to sleep eluded her and it was a demon with blood red eyes that kept her up. Training hadn't exactly gone as she'd planned. The Nine-tailed demon was even more stubborn than she'd thought. To tame the demon, she had to control him with brute force and yet Sakura didn't have it in her heart to cause him any more pain.

She groaned at her failure.

Hurting someone was never in her nature, and even when Ino, her best friend, was being a pain in the ass Sakura never gave in to her urges to sew up the blonde's mouth. But to tame the Kitsune, she had to rule him with an iron fist and he definitely wasn't going to roll on his back and let her rub his belly. Sakura snorted at the thought. _Show no fear_, those had been Kakashi's encouraging words to her, and yet she had failed not only him but Naruto as well. She would have been dead if it hadn't been for the strange chain-whip that came out of the palm of her tattooed hand. The weapon definitely brought pain to the defiant Kitsune, but it wasn't enough to bring him to submission.

How in the hell was she going to bring the most powerful demon to submit to her?

She groaned again and threw the covers over her face. Maybe, just maybe, when she wakes up she'll have the answer, but until then a long nap sounded more alluring.

**OoOo**

In the decades Kira had lived, she had seen many empires rise and fall. The Uchiha Clan was no exception. She had lived to witness the most powerful of men rule thrones only to collapse due to their own greed for power. Fugaku Uchiha was no exception. Kira had even witnessed the coldest of warriors reduced to nothing more than cowards begging for death.

Sasuke Uchiha was, _indeed_, no exception.

The half-demon locked his thoughts up tighter than a virgin's legs, but behind those sickly yellow eyes Fugaku's bastard child craved power and a Clan to call his own. Unfortunately for him, he was bound to serve the Uchiha Clan until he'd fulfilled his vows to bring in the Nine-tailed demon.

It was a mission only for the most experienced of Uchiha's warriors, but instead, Fugaku decided to send his inexperienced son into a world unknown. Who knew how long it had been since Sasuke had last ventured into the land of mortals. Kira was surprised by how well the half-demon was taking it. The boy was unstable and lacked skills to blend in with the crowd. Before sending him off to find the Master of the Kyuubi, Kira had had to train the boy how to properly speak and act. Of course, it was like trying to train your 'special' dog to make your bed and vacuum the rug, so Sasuke was hopeless during those sessions.

Kira knew from the beginning she shouldn't have accepted Zetsu's proposal. During the long hours of negotiating and communicating back and forth with Uchiha's heir Madara through Zetsu, Kira finally accepted the mission and gave Sasuke Uchiha a face. But while Kira had given Sasuke the face he'd always dreamt of, it did nothing to sweeten his stoic demeanor. Her plan to have Sasuke's pretty face lure in the Kyuubi's Master went down the drain due to his horrid attitude.

The boy was absolutely hopeless.

Well, if plan A failed, she would just have to jump to plan B. It was why she needed Sasuke to collect the hairs of the human Master and her two demons. It was a task Sasuke found taxing. Although the half-breed managed to collect a hair strand from the Kyuubi's Master, he now needed the other two, Naruto and Gaara.

"I'm beginning to grow weary of this place," the two-faced plant demon hissed through clenched teeth. "This mission should have ended weeks ago!"

Leaning back in an old wooden chair, Kira snickered, "Perhaps you should run to your Master, Zetsu, I'm sure I can handle it from here."

Zetsu snorted, "My Master handed me this mission and I can't return until the half-breed succeeds."

The witch tossed back her stringy black hair, her hazel eyes shifting between the plant demon and Sasuke who was sitting at the corner of the cabin with his eyes shadowed in deep thought. Kira doubt the half-demon had heard anything Zetsu said.

"The Kitsune and Tanuki are keeping their Master close, they won't risk her being alone," Kira observed wryly, "Perhaps we're going at this the wrong way."

Zetsu frown, "What do you mean?"

A mischievous grin curved Kira's thin lips. "I believe a different approach is necessary."

**OoOo**

Kakashi was weary- well not physically, but mentally.

He should have known better then to throw Sakura into the lion's den without properly training her how to use the whip. Yet he had been so sure she could tame the Kyuubi. In the end, though, the Nine-tail's was too stubborn to submit to his new Master.

"There's has to be another way to harness the Kyuubi's power," he muttered to himself as he strolled through the private library underneath his bookstore. Every book he had picked up was useless and ended up in with the others stacked on his desk. "I'm sure the answer is in here somewhere."

Two hours later, Kakashi was slumped in his chair with a troubled frown. His white hair was in disarray after running his fingers through it minute after minute. Muttering a curse, Kakashi tossed another book over his shoulder, not caring that the hundred year old book landed on the hard floor with a loud thud. The Inugami had been so deep in thought he didn't noticed a tiny green visitor sitting on top of his desk.

"Trouble training the new Master, Hatake?" the visitor croaked with a dry chuckle, "And you call yourself one of the Four Lords."

Glaring at the reptilian creature perched on his desk, Kakashi held on to his urge to throw a book at the annoying pest. "If you're not here to help me, then don't bother showing your bulging eyes to me."

The tiny creature laughed, "Ah, so you're having trouble. Come now; tell me your worries, Hatake."

Tossing the book in his hand aside, Kakashi sat up straighter in his chair and sighed. "I need for Sakura to control to Kyuubi's power, but unfortunately during training the demon was resisting her."

"And the Master's weapon didn't bring the demon down?"

Grimly, Kakashi shook his head. "The Kyuubi is a stubborn bastard. It took hours before Sakura's chakra was completely drained trying to get him to submit."

The reptilian creature chuckled. "You shouldn't be surprised, after all. The Nine-tails was only meant for time of wars."

Kakashi's white brows marred in confusion, "What do you mean, only time of war?"

"Has no one ever told you this, Kakashi?" the creature hopped toward him until he was leaning over the edge of the table. "The Kyuubi was only unleashed when his Master needed him for battle. The fox demon was never meant to be tame like a house pet!" the creature gave a dry laugh. "In our Realm, Naruto is merely a weapon to be used. Like the human do with their nuclear bombs, the Kyuubi is a one-time use only type of demon."

In all his thousand years of living Kakashi had never heard of this about the Kyuubi. True the Nine-tails was powerful in his Realm, but he never would have guessed that Naruto's fate lay only in times of war.

"Why do you think the Demon King allowed Naruto's kind to be captured by the likes of the Uchiha Clan?" the creature grinned darkly at the confused Inugami. "I see they have been keeping secrets from you, my friend."

His brows snapping together in a scowl, Kakashi slammed his fist into the table, leaving a prefect imprint. "Just spit it out already!"

"During the rule of the first Demon King, he started a war with the mortals when they began invading his territories," the creature grunted, "He'd nearly lost the war when the leader of the mortals brought forth his demon, a Kyuubi."

Kakashi had heard of the war between the first Demon King and mortals, but it happened way before his time and the time of his father and grandfather. The records about the war were forbidden _even_ to him and he was one of the Four Lords who governed the Demon Realm. The only one who could read the files was the current Demon King and he was a smug bastard whom Kakashi didn't like.

The reptilian creature continued. "You see, Hatake, the first Demon King _never_ had a problem with the humans, but after years of being ruled by him the humans grew rebellious. Before the Uchiha Clan was formed, only one Kyuubi was born every one thousand years under the red moon. Sad to say the Kyuubi fell into the hands of a power hungry warlord who started the war. The moment he unleashed the Nine-tails the Demon King knew they had a slim chance of winning. The power of the Kyuubi nearly wiped out the Demon Realm."

Kakashi scowled, "It was never clear how the first Demon King won the war."

He croaked, "The Nine-tails was uncontrollable. He killed everything, enemy _and_ ally. He even killed his own Master."

Kakashi sucked in a sharp breath. "The Kyuubi's power was just _that_ great?"

"It's dangerous, Hatake. The moment his Master died the Nine-tail's life went with him," the creature sighed. "After that the Demon King turned a blind eye to whatever experiments the Uchiha Clan did with the other Nine-tails. _They_ were more interested in controlling the Kyuubi's powers than to start a war."

The Inugami scowled, "The Demon King was careless about the Uchiha Clan."

The creature nodded his agreement. "As long as the Uchiha Clan doesn't invade the Demon Realm, the Demon King won't care less what they do in the Mortal Realm."

Kakashi scoffed. "So are you saying Sakura will never be able to control the Nine-tails?"

The green creature nodded. "The Kyuubi was hardwired to destroy and kill. He was never meant to be tame."

He cursed under his breath, "So…there's _nothing_ she can do?"

The green creature's bulging eyes shined with mischievous glints, "I wouldn't say that now, Hatake."

Intrigue by the creature's words, Kakashi leaned forward in the chair and folded his arms on top of the desk. "What do you have in mind, old friend?"

**OoOo**

Peace and quiet was a very pleasant and rare thing for Gaara to experience, and he was absorbing every minute of it. With his Master napping and Naruto lounging lazily on the kitchen counter, Gaara was having a _rare_ peaceful time. Even when Gaara was making tea, not once did Naruto interrupt him with demands for food. At the thought of his loud-mouthed friend, Gaara shot the Kitsune a quick look to see him staring drearily at an unopened bag of chips. Gaara's peaceful thoughts suddenly turned troubled at the look in Naruto's beady red eyes.

Gaara mentally groaned when he saw his peaceful day spiraling downward due to a sulking ball of fur. After pouring the hot tea into a black mug, Gaara approached the moody kit with the cup held toward his lips. "What's wrong with you?"

Naruto huffed, his red eyes staring broodily at his friend. _I don't want to unleash my true form ever again._

Gaara took a sip of the tea with a roll of his eyes, "That's not up to you, Naruto. How else is Miss Haruno supposed to tame the Nine-tails?"

The tiny kit hissed, _she nearly got killed, Gaara_!

"But she didn't," he pointed out stonily, "To defeat the Uchiha Clan she will need the power of the Kyuubi."

_But the Kyuubi is too dangerous_, Naruto protested bitterly. _He won't submit to Sakura even if it kills him_.

Gaara couldn't argue with Naruto on that one, so instead he shrugged and took another sip of his tea.

With another huff, Naruto laid his head on his paws. _I wish there was something I could do, Gaara_. Suddenly a thought occurred to Naruto and his ears perked up with excitement. _Hey, maybe I should do that blood transfusion like you told me—_

"It is too dangerous," Gaara snapped his red glowering at the younger demon. "The blood transfusion will indeed release your full power but if something were to happen to you our Master's life would be at risk."

Irritated, Naruto banged his tiny paw on the kitchen counter. _I _have_ to do something, Gaara_!

Gaara took another sip of the tea and sighed, "It's not up to you, Naruto. We're just going to have to wait and see what our Master's next step will be."

The kit hissed, _you're awfully calm about this_.

Another sip of the hot tea slipped passed his lips as his pale green eyes stared down at the growling kit. "Do you want me to throw a tantrum like you're having now?"

Naruto's tails twitched, _I'm not having a tantrum…I'm scared_.

Gaara smirked mockingly, "Of course you are, kit, our fates rest in the hands of a child."

_She's not a child_, the Kitsune growled, _I trust Sakura…she will come through and find a way to tame the Nine-tails._

Gaara made no comment as he continued to calmly drink his tea. With his back turned to the sulking kit, Gaara allowed his brows to draw together in a deep scowl. His mind was already racing with the thought of the Uchiha Clan making their second attack. He had to remember that Kakashi caught one of their scents on their Master not too long ago. Now was not the time to be at ease when an army was after a close friend.

Naruto.

Despite the younger demon's annoying behavior, Gaara was fond of him. The red demon snorted at the thought. Naruto was the only friend he had in this damned world.

_I want to become your friend, Gaara_, the voice of his Master echoed in his mind along with the image of her smiling confidently at him in front of the bookstore during that rainy night.

Gaara's eyes darkened at the thought of her. She wanted friendship and all Gaara wanted was freedom. He never wanted to get tied down to another Master after centuries of making his own choice. But now he had no choice, no will to leave and wander the world on his own. He was once again bound to a human, a girl who thinks she could befriend a deranged red demon.

Gaara scoffed at the thought.

Draining down what was left of the tea, Gaara set the mug on the counter and plucked Naruto up. Without a word Gaara made his way toward his Master's bedroom and opened the door. The kit squirmed and whined in his grasp as he sat him down inside the room. The kit shot the older demon a confused look.

"Stay inside and watch her," the Tanuki warned with a growl before shutting the door in his face.

_You better not run away again, Gaara_! Naruto's anger was strong enough to make Sakura's shift restlessly in her sleep. The kit noticed his Master's movement and immediately whined his distress. His heart rate sped at her quiet mumbling before she settled on her side and fell back asleep. Breathing in a sigh of relief, Naruto trotted toward his pile of clothes on the carpet floor and shifted back into his human form. Running his fingers through his tousled hair, Naruto's blue eyes stayed on his Master as he quickly slipped back into a pair of jean and black t-shirt. A glance over his shoulder revealed she was still deep in slumber when he slipped out of the bedroom and closed the door behind him. Naruto made his way into the living room where Gaara stood with his back to him, facing the opened window.

The Kitsune resisted the urge to growl but refrained from doing so by clenching his jaw. "Having second thoughts about running, Gaara?"

If Naruto's words had any effect on the Tanuki, he didn't show it. "Why aren't you watching over Miss Haruno?"

Naruto's lips curled into a snarl, "She's perfectly fine."

A heavy sigh slipped passed Gaara's lips, "I'm not running away, Naruto," he assured him agitated friend, "I thought you would appreciate your time alone with her."

He huffed, "I'll have my time alone with Sakura this coming weekend."

Gaara's jade green eyes narrowed slightly before returning his attention back to the window. Watching him, Naruto began to fidget nervously with the hem of his shirt. As much as Naruto wanted to go back and take a nap with his Master, he couldn't risk Gaara running off again.

"Dammit, you stupid pup, I'm not going away," growled an annoyed Gaara.

Naruto snorted. "Sure, sure," with a shrug the blonde demon made his way toward the couch and sat down with his hands behind his head. "Hope you don't mind my company."

Gaara grunted, but made no comment. Grinning slyly, Naruto closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. It wasn't how Naruto would have planned his day, but hey, as long as his Master was safe and Gaara stayed put he couldn't care less.

**OoOo**

When Sakura opened her eyes again it was dark outside. Groaning, she buried her face into the pillow and cursed. She'd practically slept the whole day away and now felt horrible. Her hair felt oily and her mouth was dry and nasty. Stretching out her sore muscles, she got off the bed and winced at the ache in her stomach. Glancing over at the clock on the nightstand, her brows furrowed when it read eight PM. It was odd for Naruto not to wake her for lunch or dinner, though she vaguely remembered Kakashi telling the two youngsters to not disturb her sleep. She grimaced at the thought of Gaara locking Naruto in the bathroom- again.

Leaving the bed, Sakura grabbed a fresh towel and clothing before leaving the bedroom. On her way to the bathroom she was surprised that she didn't run into Naruto or Gaara. She did, however, hear low male voices coming from the kitchen. Unfortunately, though, she was too eager for a shower to listen in on to what her demons were talking about. Turning on the water, she remembered the breakfast Naruto had cooked for her days ago and shuddered. She hoped the energetic blonde demon _wasn't_ trying to cook her dinner.

After her hour long hot shower and brushing her teeth twice, Sakura emerged from the steaming bathroom with a bright smile on her face. Feeling fresh and clean in a pair of new gray sweat pants and white tank-top, she walked into the living and felt her smile falter at the sight of her once beautiful kitchen.

"What the hell did you do to my kitchen!?" shrieked an enraged Sakura.

She'd expected to see only Gaara and Naruto in the kitchen, but the sight of Kakashi covered in flour shocked her. There were dirtied dishes and pots piled high in her sink. Flour covered almost every inch of her kitchen's hard wood floor. And what she'd _hoped_ was chocolate was smeared on her white refrigerator, walls and…ceiling? How the hell did it get up there?

And was that smoke coming from the oven?

As always the blonde demon was the first to greet her, despite the murderous glare in her eyes, "Sakura!" Naruto ran to her side and pointed an accusing finger at the dumbfounded Inugami. "It was Kakashi's idea!"

Kakashi looked ready to bolt.

Arms crossed underneath her breasts, Sakura calmly tapped her foot on the living room floor and waited patiently for an explanation. She was at least thankful the mess didn't migrate into her living room. Chuckling sheepishly at her, Kakashi cleared his throat and pulled something out of the oven. Sakura arched a thin, pink brow at the black blob presented to her by droopy eye Kakashi.

With a sigh of defeat, Kakashi dropped his head and slump his shoulders. "This was the fourth batch of cake batter I tried baking."

Her green eyes immediately shot to the garbage which was indeed filled with burnt cake. She snapped her mouth shut and shot another glare at the Inugami.

Kakashi sheepishly rubbed one foot behind his ankle, his eyes still on the floor. "I heard people heal faster when they consume something sweet." He shrugged awkwardly, "I _wanted_ to make you something."

Sakura closed her eyes and mentally scolded herself. She knew she was falling for Kakashi's boyish charm and dammit she shouldn't! After shaking her head, her eyes snapped open and she was prepared to give Kakashi the yelling at of a lifetime when she realized her mistake. Kakashi was flashing her big puppy dog eyes. She had to admit, even with the mask, the demon dog had nailed it by fluttering his eyelashes at her. Sakura cringed in horror when Kakashi tilted his head to the side and whimpered.

Taking in a deep breath, Sakura's aimed her eyes toward the chocolate stained ceiling then back questioningly to Kakashi. Kakashi was all too happy to point the blame finger at Naruto.

This time it was Naruto's turn to flinch under his Master's steel gaze. "Ah, I was trying to get the chocolate bar to melt so I put it into the blender with hot water…" he hesitated for a second, but kept on talking under the pressure of her burning eyes. "Uh, I forgot to put the lid on top of the blender when I turned it on."

As much as Sakura wanted to be touched by their effort, she couldn't for the life of her forget about the mess! She couldn't understand how she'd slept through the whole ordeal. Swallowing down the bile of shouts and angry words, Sakura turned on her heels and walked out of the living room and back to her bedroom, but not before calling over her shoulder, "You better make something good to eat and clean up the mess, please."

Both Naruto and Kakashi winced at the loud bang following behind her calm and sweetly spoken words. Gaara, who had been leaning against the clean side of the kitchen counter, chuckled humorlessly. "The Mighty Nine-tailed demon and Great Dog Lord trampled down by a mere petite, pink haired mortal."

Naruto growled at his companion.

"Now, now, you two, settle down," Kakashi stepped in between the two demons. "Let's just…clean up the mess and order take-out."

Back inside her bedroom, Sakura went to the window to pull back the curtains. Outside she had a view of the park just across the street from her apartment. The street lights were on, and only a few people were out strolling together. It was a clear sky tonight as Sakura opened the window to let some air in. The cool breeze felt good against her hot skin and she desperately needed it after nearly exploding in front of Kakashi, Naruto and Gaara. Staring up at the sky, Sakura smiled at the full moon, its light spilling into her bedroom's window. Grabbing a chair that sat at the corner of the room, she aligned it to face the window as she sat down with a content sigh.

_There is nothing creepy about people watching or stars watching_, she thought to herself.

"You shouldn't be sitting so close to the window," a cold voice said from within her bedroom.

Sakura bit back a curse when her peace was so rudely interrupted. She recognized that stoic voice from anywhere. "I'm sure the Uchiha Clan isn't stupid enough to try and grab me with an apartment full of demons."

"You'd be surprise even by your own actions when desperation is all that's left," the Tanuki grunted, appearing beside her. "People discover their true selves during those times."

"I take it you're talking from experience," Sakura observed bluntly.

Arms crossed over his chest, Gaara nodded. "I've lived for a long time and witnessed many things. I've seen the strongest of men reduce to wailing children the minute before their deaths." He turned his jade eyes toward the curious human and frowned, "You're fragile, you trust too easily and you're easily swayed by others pleas."

Sakura scowled her displeasure, "I hope you're going somewhere with this, Gaara."

The corner of Gaara's lips twitched at her sullen expression. "During your fight with the Kyuubi you were beaten and bleeding and the stench of your fear emitted into the air. In the last moment I sensed your desperation."

Sakura paled at his callous words, but bit her lips to keep from snapping at him. Looking at the red demon, she knew he had more to say and she would be lying if she said she wasn't curious. Gaara's eyes continued to observe Sakura until she shifted nervously in her chair under his penetrating stare.

"And yet you never cried out for help," whispered an awed Gaara, his hard eyes wavering a bit. "You fought the Kyuubi and didn't cower away like any _sensible_ human."

By this point Sakura didn't know whether to be flattered or insulted by his words. So instead she shrugged and gestured for him to continue with a nod to the head.

"I admit…" he trailed off, his eyes looking her up and down with curiosity. "Even _I_ was impressed with your…stubbornness to hold your ground with a demon that could've easily crushed you."

Sakura huffed, "Well that's good to know."

He smirked. "You were beaten but you _never_ gave up, you… a mere human. I, in the beginning, thought of humans as nothing more than greedy, power hungry creatures who seek to rule whatever land they come across. Your kind is never to be trusted in my opinion."

She frowned at his bitter words, but held on to her tongue.

"In all my two thousand years of living in this Realm, I must say this was a first for me." He admitted with a solemn nod. "I commend you for your bravery, Miss Haruno. _You_ are the first to prove me wrong."

Sakura's didn't need to look to know her mouth was gaping open like a fish out of water. Of the week's she'd known Gaara, she'd never thought the red demon would ever have a nice thing to say about her. But being formally respectful was entirely different from _being _respectful. Sakura didn't know whether she was still asleep or if this was just some cruel joke played by the bored Tanuki. Any minute now she expected Gaara to suddenly say '_gotcha_!' before transforming into his beast and tearing her apart. But after a few minutes of silence…nothing happened.

Gaara, on the other hand, watched the different emotion play on his Master's face with an odd frown. Everything happened all at once so it was hard to catch every single one. The ones he did notice were disbelief, happiness and then fear. Gaara didn't know where the fear came from but only shrugged as he patiently waited for Miss Haruno to say something.

Shaking herself out of thought, Sakura glanced nervously at a confused Gaara before scratching the back of her head. "Um…that's good that you decided to change your opinion on humans."

"Just _you_," Gaara corrected her with a snarl. "I could care less for the others."

With a grin she shrugged, "Well, like I said previously, we'll take it one step at a time."

Ignoring the urge to reach out and touch her still damp hair, Gaara inched out of her vision to stand behind her chair instead. With the wind blowing inside the bedroom, Gaara's eyes fluttered at the clean scent of his Master filling his nostrils. Holding in a purr that threatened to spill out, the red demon clenched his fists until his nails bit into his flesh. He hissed inaudibly at the sharp pain. The warm seep of his blood trickled from between his closed fists. His eyes were already starting to grow heavy at her close presence. The strong _need_ to simply touch and give in to her attention was starting to take over, much to Gaara's horror.

"It's a beautiful night," Sakura observed, not knowing of the red demon's inner struggle behind her. She leaned back in the chair and sighed. "I swear Kakashi'd better make something edible to eat."

Her stomach rumbled at the thought of a nice hot meal. Hopefully Naruto wouldn't eat it all by the time Kakashi announced dinner. She just hoped Kakashi gave up his plan to bake her anything, she'd fear her kitchen burning down. Sakura had been so absorbed in thought she didn't realize Gaara was standing in front of her until she was covered in his shadow. Startled, Sakura tilted her head up questioningly at the stoic red demon.

"Um, Gaara, is everything okay?" Sakura squinted her eyes to get a clear focus on him. With the moon shinning behind him, it gave him a, unnatural outline glow. Squirming nervously in her chair, Sakura waited patiently for whatever Gaara had to say.

She didn't have to wait long.

Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin when the Tanuki dropped to his knees in front of her with a look of utter defeat. Brows drawing in concern she reach out to smooth out a lock of red hair from his tormented face. Unfortunately, her finger tips grazed over the carved tattooed on the right side of his forehead instead. The ridge of the lining was soft to the touch. She continued to trace the tattoo until Gaara grasp her wrist and brought her fingers into his hair. Without a word the red demon laid his head in her lap with his arms wrapped loosely around her legs. Sakura's heart skipped a beat at the feel of his hot breath through the layer of her sweat pant. Ignoring the fast thumping in her chest, she remained frozen in fear of frightening the Tanuki out his position. First his praising and now this submissive behavior. Once this was over Sakura was going to have to have a serious talk with him!

They continued to sit there in silence. Sakura was sure only a few minutes had gone by and yet it felt like hours. Breathing steadily through her nose, her green eyes stared at the top of Gaara's blood red hair. Her fingers were half-way buried in his silky locks. She was actually surprised his hair was soft- it almost had the same texture as a baby's. Licking her dry lips, she began to lightly scratch his scalp with the tip of her nails. A strong vibration ran from her legs and up her body, making Sakura gasp when she realized the tremor must've came from Gaara. The red demon continued to shudder against her while she continued to run her fingers through his hair.

_"It's a part of the bond. The need to have contact is strong. If we were to stay apart for too long, I'll start to feel pain."_

Naruto's words echoed in her mind like a slap to the face. Of course Naruto wasn't shy about his affection or need for her since the very beginning, but Gaara, on the other hand, was like a closed book. If Naruto had the strong urge to have contact with her, so did Gaara, even if he did hide it behind a scowl. Gaara wasn't any different when it came to the bond a Master and demon had. Unfortunately in the beginning, Sakura had been too afraid to acknowledge his need. Last night had been a breakthrough for the two of them. Having both Gaara and Naruto beside her had made her feel safe and secure while she slept. Maybe she didn't need to rule Gaara with an iron fist like Kakashi suggested. Maybe next time all she had to do was watch him closely and if it looked like he needed attention, she would give it to him without hesitation. The red demon may be stubborn to ask for it, but that wouldn't stop her from reaching out to him.

Sakura grimaced at another memory. The first night the demons stayed at her apartment, she'd woken up with a naked Gaara cuddled next to her, _which_ was an accident since the Tanuki had been in his pup form earlier that night.

Blinking back the moisture gathering in her eyes, Sakura cursed her childish stupidity. She should have been paying more attention to Gaara. After all, he'd never had a Master who cared for him. Sakura didn't want to make the same mistake as the bastard Master did. Ignoring the tightening in her throat, Sakura leaned forward to embrace Gaara by wrapping her arms protectively around his head. Pressing her cheek against the top of his head, she felt his body stiffen and tightened her arms when he tried to pull away. Had Gaara been in his right mind he could have easily disposed of her with ease, but both Sakura and Gaara knew he couldn't pull away, even if it he _was_ making a half-hearted attempt.

Pressing her lips against his temple, she whispered, "I'm sorry."

Gaara's body slump heavily against Sakura's legs and not once did her arms waver. The minutes went by and neither Sakura nor Gaara noticed anything else, not even the sound of the door creeping open. Standing behind the ajar door, Naruto took in the scene with wide and pain-filled eyes. Even if they didn't hear the door open, the two occupants wouldn't have been able to see Naruto since Sakura was sitting down with her back to him and Gaara's head was still buried against her lap. A dark feeling uncoiled from within Naruto's stomach at the sight of Sakura holding Gaara in her arms. Call him selfish, but Naruto had always thought that because Gaara liked his solitude, he, _Naruto_, would get all of Sakura's attention. Gaara never liked to be touched to begin with, but watching him lay in her arms like an obedient demon told Naruto otherwise. Gaara's resolve was breaking and the bond was pulling him in, even if he was unwilling.

Feeling as though he was invading something private, Naruto closed the door as quietly as possible. The blonde demon made his way back into the living room where Kakashi was putting the cartons of take-out food on the table.

At his approach, Kakashi lifted his head up from his task. "Did you let Sakura and Gaara know dinner was ready?"

Forcing a cheerful smile to stretch his stiff lips, Naruto shook his head. "Let's give them ten minutes."

Understanding dawned and Kakashi nodded.

Scratching the back of his head, Naruto made his way to the front door. "Hey, Kakashi, I need some fresh air so let Sakura know I'll be back in a minute."

Again, Kakashi nodded his head in understanding. "Don't take too long, Naruto," the older demon advised him. Naruto didn't respond to him before walking out and closing the door behind him.

With a weary sigh, Kakashi's mismatched eyes stare down the hallway that led to the bedroom. He didn't need to peek to know what was going on. Gaara was finally accepting his new Master…and that was troubling a certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed demon. Kakashi had actually had forgotten how possessive demons were of their Masters, _especially_ if they were of the opposite sex. It wasn't uncommon for demons and Masters to have a…intimate relationship…if the bond was strong. But Kakashi was starting to worry for the petite, pink-haired woman. Sakura was already having trouble taming both Kyuubi and Tanuki; she couldn't afford to have both her demons attacking each other out of jealousy and spite.

The only question was, what could he do to prevent it?

**OoOo**

**A/N: Please Review** **=)**


	18. Lost and Hope

**A/N: Again, I have to apologize for my tardiness! But with moving, trying to find a job, and getting my internet set up and having it loose signal over and over again was getting frustrating. I swear I'll try to make it up to ya'll, yes?**

**OoOo**

"Sakura, dinner's ready," Kakashi announced as he knocked on her bedroom door before opening it. Peeking inside, he saw that the room was dark except for the moonlight shining through the window. His demonic eyes focused on the figure sitting in a chair facing the window.

Kakashi took a step inside, "Sakura?"

"Um, is there any chance you can put my meal and Gaara's in the fridge?"

"Don't be silly, come outside and eat," Kakashi made his way toward her. It was only when he was standing beside her did he realized her dilemma. Asleep with his head on her lap was a two thousand year old demon. Kakashi could only stare dumbfounded by the scene in front of him. "Oh."

Looking up at Kakashi, Sakura shrugged helplessly. "He just fell asleep."

Frowning, Kakashi made a move to wake Gaara only to have a tiny hand grasp his wrist. Startled, he gave Sakura a questioningly look.

"I don't want to wake him," she sheepishly explained. "Let him sleep."

Sakura let go of his wrist when he gave a nod. Smiling behind his mask, Kakashi ruffled her hair fondly. "I'll see you tomorrow. Try and get some rest tonight, Sakura."

"Good-night, Kakashi," she smiled.

Kakashi gave a small nod before leaving the room.

The minutes rolled by and Sakura lost count of how long she'd sat in the chair. Her butt was numb, she desperately needed to use the bathroom and she could feel her stomach eating away at itself. And yet she didn't dare move. The Tanuki had fallen asleep less than five minutes after putting his head on her lap, his arms still wrapped around her legs. His whole weight was on her and yet it didn't bother her. Watching him, Sakura didn't have the heart to wake him. The cold stern face she was so used to seeing was now relaxed, giving him an innocent, boyish look. As her fingers continued to comb through the silkiness of his hair, she couldn't help but noticed how at ease she was with him. Her stomach no longer knotted whenever she thought about Gaara. Maybe this behavior of his was temporarily, but it was a sign that they were forming a bond.

It felt like a big weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

_Even if it is temporarily_, she reminded herself. Leaning back in the uncomfortable chair, Sakura's green eyes stared outside the window with a contented sigh. Curious, Sakura wondered how long it would be before Gaara would wake up. After all, a girl had to eat, right?

**OoOo**

Once Kakashi had cleaned the kitchen and washed the dishes and pots, the dog demon stood back and admired his work with a satisfied nod. It was the first time Kakashi had ever tried his hand at baking and it certainly would be the last. The image of Sakura's murderous face still had enough power to make the all mighty Demon Lord shudder in fear. Kakashi was just shoving the last tray of food into the fridge when the front door opened. In all honesty, he had expected Naruto to venture out longer than half an hour. Earlier when Naruto left Kakashi had sensed a dark aura surrounding the youngest demon. He was at least thankful that Naruto had a stronger hold on his temper then Gaara did. Otherwise the blonde demon would have been covered in blood by the time he'd returned home from venting his rage.

Naruto closed the door behind him with a sulky expression, his eyes troubled as they stared down at his shoes. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on in that head of his. Holding back the urge to sigh, Kakashi closed the fridge and approached the worrisome demon.

"So, how was your walk?" Kakashi asked casually.

Naruto grunted. "Lousy," he replied as his blue eyes searched the living room with a troubled frown.

_They must still be inside the bedroom_, he thought bitterly. Holding the urge to growl, Naruto stalked towards the kitchen and grabbed a bag of chips out of the cupboard. He tore open the bag and began shoving a fist full of crispy chips into his mouth.

Leaning against the kitchen wall with his arms crossed over his chest, Kakashi sighed. "You can't eat your problems away, you know."

"I don't have a problem," the Kitsune grumbled with a mouthful of chips.

Kakashi's white brow arched doubtfully. "Uh-huh. Did your walk help?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed while his mouth continued to chew. Shaking his head, Kakashi placed a hand on his stiff shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Remember, Naruto, don't let it control you."

Naruto didn't need to ask what Kakashi meant by that. During his walk, it had taken every ounce of control he had to not walk back into his Master's bedroom and yank the red demon away. Just thinking about Gaara and Sakura together made his skin crawl and his gut boil. Running his fingers through his hair, Naruto gave a curt nod and watched Kakashi leave through the front door.

With the dog demon gone, Naruto wandered into the living room and sat down on the floor. On his lap sat the bag of chips which he continued to munch on while scowling his displeasure. He was surprised he could eat with the knots in his stomach. His little walk around the park definitely didn't help cool his anger. As much as Naruto wanted to ignore the jealously gnawing at his chest, he couldn't. Never, in all his three hundred years, had he ever wanted to rip apart his longtime friend. Gaara had been with him through thick and thin, but all that went down the drain the moment he'd spied the red demon cuddling with Sakura. Naruto had previously never seen himself as a jealous fellow. He had been more than happy the moment he made a bond with Sakura. To have a Master connected to him had been all Naruto could think about the moment he found out what the collar meant. Of course, in the beginning it had been for power to protect his friend, but now…it was different. Naruto hadn't expected the emotional bond he had created the moment he'd tasted Sakura's blood. It had been unlike anything he'd ever felt, almost like a high if you will. He felt everything she felt, the pain, the sadness and the joy.

And selfishly, he wanted to keep her all to himself.

But now he had to share her with his best friend, a demon who had pulled him out of the pit of hell, _literally_. Gaara had been his one companion, the only demon he could trust to protect his back. The red demon had risked his own life to ensure his, but now…everything seemed different in Naruto's eyes. No longer did Gaara look like the friend Naruto could always count on- instead, the red demon was now a threat. It was a cruel and heartless thing to think about, and yet Naruto couldn't help himself. It was an ugly picture painted inside his head and the Kitsune wanted nothing more than to smash it to pieces.

_It's disgusting, really, you coveting that child_.

Naruto stiffened at the unwelcome voice growling inside his head. In three hundred years, Naruto had _never_ once heard his demon's voice, at least until Sakura had released the collar from his neck. But even after the doors were closed, the Kyuubi was still trying to claw his way through the cracks.

"Shut up," the blonde demon hissed through clenched teeth.

_You're a fool to have chosen her_!

Naruto winced and slapped his hands over his ears at the piercing screech. A useless action since it was coming from inside his head.

_We do not accept her_.

"_We_?" Naruto's eyes hardened, his lips curling back in a growl. "_We_ are going to accept Sakura as our Master and lend her our power!"

_She is not our Master_!

"She is mine!"

"Naruto?"

Naruto's head snapped up when he realized he was no longer alone in the living room. Almost instantly the voice of the Nine-tails was drowned away by Sakura's soothing voice. The blonde demon forced himself not to growl at the sight of Gaara standing behind a sleepy looking Sakura. Putting the bag of chips aside, Naruto hastily got on his feet.

"Sakura, are you feeling better?"

Sakura brushed aside his words and touched his arm. "Are you okay?" she asked, worry marring her brows. "I heard you shouting."

Naruto winced. "Sorry…I, uh, was just talking to myself."

She arched a brow, obviously not believing his words. "And you needed to shout at yourself?"

Unconsciously, Sakura rubbed the tattoo on her hand. From over Sakura's shoulder, Gaara was giving Naruto a warning look. Naruto didn't need to ask the red demon why he was giving him _that_ look.

Forcing a cheerful smile, Naruto decided to change the subject. "Hey, I bet you're hungry!"

Sakura smiled fondly at the ever smiling demon and steered him toward the kitchen. "I'm starving actually."

After reheating the foods Kakashi had brought, all three sat down at the coffee table and began digging into their meals. While Sakura ate blissfully, she was unaware of the hostility between a glaring Naruto and an unconcerned Gaara.

"Wow, I've got to ask where Kakashi got this pasta from," Sakura twirled a noodle around her fork with an amused grin. "He definitely didn't cook this."

Naruto's eyes continued to glare at Gaara while mindlessly shoving noodles into his mouth. The red demon merely ignored his companion and diligently ate his meal.

At their silence, Sakura halted in eating her meal to shoot the two demons a bewildered expression. Of course she understood Gaara's disinterest in forming a pleasant conversation, but not Naruto. The blonde demon always had something to say. While staring at the two demons, the tattoo on her hand flared in an uncomfortable ache. Rubbing her fingers over the marking, Sakura frowned at the unfamiliar scowl on Naruto's face as he glared daggers at a bored Gaara.

Putting aside her fork, Sakura cleared her throat to catch the attention of both Gaara and Naruto. "Okay, you two, what's going on?"

"Nothing," they both answered, before shooting each other an annoyed glare.

Sakura merely arched a brow. "Uh-huh. Well, if you're selling me that story then—"

"It's nothing really important, Sakura," Naruto grinned sheepishly at her. "Don't worry, I'll try and deal with it."

"Deal with what?" she demanded, "Naruto, tell me what's wrong."

"He's jealous."

At his deadpan words both Sakura and Naruto whipped their heads toward Gaara. The red demon was calmly breaking off a piece of garlic bread to dip into his pasta sauce. "Demons, by nature, are territorial creatures. In their domain they claim everything, even their Master. Had you been male, Miss Haruno, we wouldn't have this problem."

Gaara glared at her in what almost looked like an accusation.

Sakura paled at his familiar words.

"It is because of the bond that Naruto feel this way," the red demon continued, ignoring Naruto's looks of protest, "It isn't natural for a demon to share his Master, but because you're a Collector we must endure."

"Naruto," Sakura turned to Naruto who had his head down in shame. "Is this true?"

On his lap his fists clenched in bitter anger. "I-I can control it, Sakura, you don't have to worry."

Gaara snorted.

Sakura gave Gaara a disapproving glare before returning her attention back to a troubled Naruto. But the Kitsune was already getting to his feet. "There's nothing to worry about," he argued stubbornly. "I swear I won't let it get out of control."

"Naruto!" Sakura jumped to her feet, "This isn't a matter you can solve on your own."

He frowned. "Yes I can."

Sakura was a little perplexed by Naruto's stubbornness. Normally the blonde demon would agree to everything she said. She guessed there must be a limit for everything. Hands on her hips, she asked, "Are you sure?"

He gave a curt nod.

It was sad to say that she was a little hurt by Naruto's aloof attitude. Swallowing down the lump in her throat, Sakura gave a small nod. "I don't want to push you into anything, but if you want to talk…I'm here."

Naruto's face softened at the hurt lingering behind Sakura's eyes before she quickly covered it up with a smile. Without a second thought the blonde demon rushed to his Master and engulfed her in a bear hug. Sakura grunted at the impact of his embrace and yet did nothing to pull away. After all, it wasn't so bad after she'd gotten used to it.

"It's bad enough that the Kyuubi hurt you," Naruto's pained voice was muffled against her hair. "But _I_ don't want to hurt you if something bad happens."

Understanding dawned and Sakura couldn't help but smile. "You and the Kyuubi are completely different. You're nothing like your counterpart, Naruto."

Naruto grunted, but said nothing. His blue eyes continued to glare at Gaara's impassive face over Sakura's shoulder. Unconsciously, his arms tightened possessively around Sakura's smaller frame. The sudden urge to pick her up and run off somewhere far away was tempting. But as much as Naruto wanted to, he knew he couldn't, especially with the Uchiha hunting them. Naruto wasn't stupid; he knew that without the help of the Kyuubi's power he could never protect his Master. This was reality. Naruto needed the help of both Gaara and Kakashi if he wanted to keep Sakura safe. The blonde demon hated the thought and yet there was nothing he could do about it. But in a dream, in a different world with no demons, no Uchihas, no Masters or Collectors it could just be Naruto and Sakura, living perfectly together with no one to interfere in their lives.

_Pathetic_.

Naruto winced slightly at the demonic hiss echoing inside his head. Biting on his lower lip and shaking his head, the blonde demon reluctantly pulled away from Sakura with a heavy sigh. It was almost too much to look his Master in the eye. She was always understanding and patient when it came to them. Naruto knew it was a rare thing to find a Master who would put her demon's needs before her own. There were other demons out tied to Master who used and abused their powers. Humans were greedy, hungry power mongers, a saying that Gaara always used when they were on the run. But looking at the red demon now, Naruto knew Gaara was starting to doubt his own words. Or maybe the bond was just getting to his friend.

"So, what do you guys feel like doing tonight?"

Pulled out of his thoughts, Naruto glanced between Gaara and Sakura. "What do you mean?"

Sakura glanced at the clock hanging on her wall and frown when it read 9:30 PM. "Well, I slept most of the day away and just had a super late dinner. I really don't feel like sleeping, especially now on a full stomach. Do you feel like doing anything?"

Sakura knew it wasn't a good idea to leave the apartment, but what everyone needed was a little time off from their unfortunate situation, especially Naruto. She couldn't have them falling apart just because of one mishap. Maybe after they wind down a bit they could focus on more important things. Training aside, Master and demons aside, and the whole supernatural thing aside, tonight they would just be Sakura, Naruto and Gaara, hanging out.

Naruto's mood suddenly lifted with excitement. What better way to get their mind off of depressing thoughts than to watch something with a little imagination. "What about a movie?"

Sakura looked at her living room and winced. "Sorry…I meant to get a TV but…" she gestured at both Gaara and Naruto. "I got distracted. So, how about we try and catch a late movie at the theater, huh?"

Naruto hopped to his feet, his boyish face lit with excitement. "We've never been to a movie theater before!"

She beamed a smile at the child-like eagerness bubbling behind Naruto's sparkling blue eyes. "Yeah, well, there's a movie theater in downtown. Let me go check what's playing tonight, so go get ready."

While Gaara seemed reluctant to leave the apartment, Naruto was already digging in the closet to find something to wear. With their Master in the living room looking up movies times on her laptop, Gaara walked into the bedroom just as Naruto was pulling on a plain black t-shirt. Closing the door behind him, Gaara approached the younger demon. Observing Naruto's eyes carefully, Gaara confirmed his suspicions when he realized Naruto's pupil was repeatedly bleeding red and then back to black.

Pulling back with a scowl, Gaara ignored Naruto's puzzled look and asked. "Does the Kyuubi speak to you, Naruto?"

Naruto's brows pulled together in a thoughtful look before nodding. "He's not saying anything right now."

Gaara grunted. "Not for long," he muttered bitterly and then asked out loud, "When did you hear the Kyuubi's voice?"

"It just started tonight," he admitted grimly. "He's not a pleasant guy either."

With a scoff, Gaara casually scratched his temple. "You'll learn to drown out his voice within months."

"Why couldn't Sakura hear him telepathically?" he asked curiously. "Every time the Kyuubi talked it sounded like nails on a chalkboard."

"Only if the Kyuubi chooses," he answered and then scowled, "I'm sure he is watching us through your eyes right now."

Naruto's eyes nearly bulged at Gaara's words. "He can watch her without me knowing? But I thought the Kyuubi was supposed to be asleep when I'm awake!"

The cold look in Gaara's jade eyes was enough to send shivers down Naruto's back. "What makes you think the Kyuubi would want to go back to sleep after three hundred years?"

Naruto paled.

"Don't worry too much, Naruto, you still have the collar," Gaara assured him dryly before leaving the bedroom. "As long as it's around your neck the Kyuubi will never get loose."

**OoOo**

"Okay, guys, you have two choices in movies tonight," Sakura announced as they stood outside the movie theaters while people walked in. "One involves mutated zombies from outer space that goes against a group of delinquent teenagers and the second is a romantic comedy flick where the girl who think she can't fall in love does."

Both Naruto and Gaara grimaced at the second movie. They may not know much about movies, but they definitely didn't want to sit down and watch some sappy love story for the next hour and a half. Judging by the disgusted look on their faces, Sakura knew what movie they preferred.

Turning her attention to the ticket lady, Sakura held up three fingers with a smile. "Can I get three tickets to Invasion of the Zombie Mutants, please?"

Sakura walked ahead with her two demons trailing behind her. Both demons had their eyes trained on the slightly crowded area around them. Just because they were in a public place didn't mean they were going to let their guards down. After all, the Uchiha could be following them even as they were approaching the snack concession. While Sakura picked out a few things from the menu with Naruto's helpful opinion put in every now and then, Gaara searched the crowds for any threat.

"Naruto, you just had dinner," Sakura scolded the eager blonde demon even as her lips curved into an amuse smile. "You don't need hotdogs or nachos."

He pouts childishly, "But it smells so good."

She shushed him and ordered a large tub of popcorn and soda. To appease him, she bought a bag of gummy worms and Naruto's sulky face immediately lifted. As they were walking toward the movie screening, Naruto casually slipped his arm around Sakura's waist from behind, pulling her to his side. Her green eyes widened at his affectionate display. On the outside they looked like a loving couple, but Sakura knew it was the bond calling to Naruto. Forcing herself not to blush, she continued walking as if she did that every day. Unbeknownst to Sakura, Naruto threw Gaara a smug look from over his shoulder. The red demon merely arched his nonexistent eyebrow.

While other patrons sat closer to the movie screen, Sakura decided to sit at the back for some privacy. After all, she knew Gaara would probably glare murderously at any who would try to sit in their row. It wasn't long before the light dimmed down and the screen lit up. It was during the trailers that Sakura felt Gaara stiffen beside her.

"Gaara?" she touched his arm and felt it hardened under her touch. "What's wrong?"

The red demon doesn't say a word, but glanced over at his fellow demon companion in a silent communication. Naruto nodded curtly just as Gaara broke eye contact and stood up from his seat.

"Excuse me, I must attend to…some business," he muttered stiffly before leaving.

Sakura made a move to get up only to be stop by Naruto wrapping one arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry, Sakura," he assured her in a light tone, "Gaara just needed to take a…uh…piss."

"Bull," she hissed underneath her breath, "There's _something_ going on and you two are hiding it from me."

"It's nothing, I swear," he pulled her closer to him to press his nose into her hair. "Gaara just want to check to make sure everything's fine before coming back."

Sakura nibbled on her lower lip worriedly, her eyes darting from Naruto to the exit door. "Are you sure?" she asked.

The blonde demon nodded eagerly. "He'll be back before you know it."

Sakura open her mouth to ask more questions only to have Naruto shove the tub of popcorn on her lap. Even in the darkness of the movie theater with the screen flashing brightly every now and then, Sakura could see the hopefulness in Naruto's eyes. She didn't need to read his thoughts to know he wanted her to have a good time without worrying about anything demon related. Perhaps Gaara really was going to check around and then come back. After all, she had to understand Naruto's and Gaara's first priority was her safety. Sakura knew she was being ridiculous to worry over Gaara, but she couldn't help but feel a knot in her stomach every time she thought about the red demon.

"Sakura?"

Hearing her name being called by a soft and yet sad voice, Sakura shook her head forcefully and smiled. "I'm fine, Naruto," she rubbed his arm, trying to ease the sad look in his eyes. "Let's enjoy the movie, yes?"

The blonde demon's smile didn't reach his eyes but he nodded.

Wanting to lighten his mood, Sakura grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw it at his face. He gave a start at her playfulness before grinning widely. Grabbing another handful she threw more popcorn at him, only this time he caught some in his mouth. Laughing softly, she nudged him teasingly before turning her attention back to the movie. Naruto's smile faltered slightly before he laid his head on his Master's shoulder.

His nose continued to wrinkle at the faint scent of an unknown demon inside the building.

**OoOo**

"Well? What do you think, Hatake?" the reptilian creature hopped off the marble box to the table. "It took me a while to bargain for these, you owe me big."

Sitting on top of his kitchen table was a small white marble box. Carved on the lid of the box was a symbol Kakashi hadn't seen since he was a child. It was a symbol that belonged to the first Demon King. The symbol was carved into a V with a long line going down the middle and a circle carved below the point of the V. Just looking at the majestic carving was enough to send shivers down his spine.

"Well, Kakashi?" the reptilian creature nudged the box with his webbed feet. "Are you going to stare at it all night or open it?"

Kakashi had seen many things in his lifetime, some good and many bad. It was rare for the Dog Lord to ever get shock from anything, but staring at the white marble box had stunned him into silence. Kakashi had seen the box once when he was a child, but he'd never seen what was inside. His father, the former Demon Lord, had handed the box off to another demon for safe keeping. It was the last time he'd seen the beautiful marble box.

Kakashi took his eyes off the box to look over at his green companion. "Where did you get this?"

The reptilian creature gave a dry chuckle, "From a lady friend who was _not_ happy to see me."

Much like Kakashi, his little reptilian friend wasn't in the good graces of any of the female demons in their realm.

"How were you able to get this?" he gestured to the box.

"Let's not get into that," his friend waved impatiently, "Open the box, Hatake."

With shaky fingers, Kakashi undid the lock and lifted up the lid. His mismatched eyes widened at the treasure hidden inside. "What are these?"

"What you're staring at was forged by the great first Demon King. It had been designed for a certain human."

Kakashi arched a questioning brow. "He made this for a human?"

"A special human," his friend corrected. "A Collector he kept within his Kingdom."

This information was entirely new to Kakashi. The first Demon King hadn't been fond of humans after the first war he'd fought with them. So to have a human, a Collector, within his Kingdom was bewildering for Kakashi.

"With the proper training, Sakura may be able to use these to control her demons."

With careful fingers, Kakashi picked up two stunning gold bracelets. The gold was twisted into a spiral shape, going from the wrist to the forearm. Looking carefully, he was able to see delicate writing carved on the surface of the bracelets. The writing was demonic, and ancient at that, so it was hard for Kakashi to decipher. The bracelets were light, and it was a surprise to Kakashi to find out that the Demon King himself had made such fine jewelry.

"As long as she has those bracelets on her, she will be able to keep both Gaara and Naruto in their human form without their collars."

Kakashi frowned in puzzlement at his words. "Their demons—"

"Will remain locked inside," he interrupted with a grunt. "Don't you see, Kakashi? You're holding the ultimate weapon to defeat the Uchiha Clan. Sakura will be able to allow her demons to use their powers without the fear of having to release their demonic forms!"

Kakashi's eyes widened in both shock and excitement, "These bracelets are meant to only awaken their powers, nothing more?"

The creature nodded. "Like I said, you owe me one, friend."

Kakashi's eyes begin to crinkle due to the idiotic smile he wore beneath his mask. This may the answer they'd been looking for. The dog demon didn't know if he should go right then to Sakura's or wait for morning.

Screw it, he thought impatiently. He needed to let them know that there may be hope for them after all. He'd leave for Sakura's apartment as soon as possible. After all, the stubborn girl had better be home resting like he'd ordered. But then again, she was the Master of two demons who'd probably say yes to her if she wanted to blow up Mount Fiji. But _he_, Kakashi Hatake, was her sensei so she should obey his orders, right?

Sadly, Kakashi already knew the answer as he was putting on his jacket.

**OoOo**

While the movie had captured everyone's attention in the dark movie theater, Sakura was the only one squirming uncomfortably in her seat. Every once in a while she would glance over her shoulder toward the door, hoping Gaara would be there. Sitting beside her, Naruto studied her through his peripheral vision. He still had his arm wrapped around her shoulders, hoping in some way to give her comfort. The knot in his stomach hadn't eased ever since Gaara went after the other demon. Though Naruto knew his friend could handle whatever low level demon was out there, he couldn't stop the nagging feeling nipping at the back of his head.

"Naruto—"

"No," was the first thing to come out of his mouth. He already knew what she was going to ask him, "Gaara will be fine, Sakura, my place is to stay by you no matter what."

"But, Naruto—"

His only response was to nip her lightly on the shoulder while keeping his eyes on the movie. At his bite, Sakura jumped in her seat before slapping him hard on the shoulder. But the Kyuubi only smiled at her feather-like hit. His Master was getting soft on him. The blow she'd dealt Naruto, not only _didn't_ hurt him, but hurt her instead. Grimacing in pain, Sakura tucked her injured hand to her side. Chuckling underneath his breath, Naruto gently grasped her injured hand and brought it to his mouth. Knowing Naruto and living with him, Sakura was used to his affectionate display, but having his mouth touch her hand in such an intimate manner brought an unwanted blush to her cheeks.

"Naruto," she squeaked, trying desperately to tug her hand out of his grasp. A sly smile curved his lips as he pressed one last kiss on her knuckles before releasing her hand. She shot him a look that promised punishment. "When we get home you're sleeping on the floor."

Naruto's smirk melted off the second those cool words left his Master's lips. "But, Sakura—"

She pointed toward the screen with a dark scowl, telling him he'd better watch the movie or else the punishment would go further. Sulking in his seat, Naruto's face fell to a childish pout. Sakura made it a point to ignore him by keeping her eyes on the screen with the occasional munching on popcorn. This didn't sit well with the Kyuubi. As always, Naruto wanted Sakura's attention on him. He began to tease her by tugging on her shirt or pulling on a lock of pink hair.

During his little attention seeking game, Sakura had to remind herself that despite Naruto being three hundred years old he was still a growing teenager, unfortunately, but it didn't stop her from stomping her foot on his. Naruto's face screwed up in pain at the harsh impact but bit his lip to keep the cry of pain at bay. His Master hadn't gotten soft on him at all!

**OoOo**

Gaara was no fool. From the moment he'd entered the theater he had sensed another demon's chakra. A low level demon from the scent it gave off. He had brushed it off as nothing, but the moment Sakura, Naruto and he had sat down in their chairs, Gaara sensed the other demon's flare and immediately knew it was much stronger than he had first guessed. The moment Gaara left the screening his nostrils picked up the demon's scent and followed it without hesitation. Knowing that another threatening demon had been close to his Master made the Tanuki's eyes flash from pale green to yellow. Everything in his demonic instinct was chanting at him to find the source and get rid of the threat.

Walking outside of the movie theater, Gaara inhaled deeply and hissed at the strong scent of an unfamiliar demon within the area. The night was late and yet many young humans were still out. Pulling the hood of his jacket over his head, Gaara made his way through the street as he continued to follow the scent. Gaara knew the other demon was leading him somewhere away from prying eyes; it could be a trap for all he knew, but the safety of his Master was more important than his. It was hardwired into his blood to eliminate the other demon. Gaara's teeth sharpened at the thought of tearing the demon limb from limb. It was almost sickening how much he enjoyed the images in his head.

"Gaara, last of the Tanuki, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Gaara came to a halt at the child-like voice. Only then did he realize he had ventured into the isolated alley between the movie theater and a neighboring building. Gaara's eyes flash yellow at the sight of a pale figure approaching him from within the shadow. The demon was small, child-like, a female with long, straight black hair and a doll-like face, while the dress she wore was simple and white. Gaara wasn't fooled by her innocent appearance. The most dangerous of demons took on the purest of form such as hers to lure in their prey. To the human eyes she looked like a harmless eight year old child, but to Gaara, her scent was practically covered in old blood. The demon could be hundreds of years old.

"Identify yourself, demon," he growled.

"I am merely a demon passing by," the child-like voice said. "I was not expecting to run into other demons within this area."

"And why is that?"

"This is the territory of the Dog Lord, no? Not many demons would want to enter another demon's domain and risk inciting _his_ wrath."

Gaara acknowledged it with a nod.

"What is your business here?"

She smiled, flashing him bright white fangs. "I meant to stop for a quick bite to eat but had I known you and that Kyuubi were here I wouldn't have come."

Gaara frowned, his lips twisting in distrust. "Knowing the Dog Lord was here didn't stop you from coming, what makes us different?"

The demon cackled wickedly, a rather disturbing sound from such an innocent face. "There's a rumor about you that's traveling around the Demon Realm, Tanuki, one that you might find troubling."

Gaara's frown turned into a scowl. "What do you mean?"

The demon-child tilted her head to the side as she regarded Gaara through black eyes. "There is a rumor about you gaining a new…Master."

In a flash Gaara had the little demon pinned to the wall by her neck, her legs dangling above the ground as he lifted her up toward eye level. The red demon snarled, "Who is spreading this rumor?"

The demon-child's thin, pale lips stretched into a sly grin. "My, my, Tanuki, is this any way to treat a child?"

As she spoke, Gaara nearly cringed at the foul scent of blood coming from inside her mouth. They were rare, demons like her, who fed on human flesh. They were nothing more than scavengers, sniffing out human corpses to feed on. They were spiteful creatures who hated collared demons for their ability to form a bond unlike them. It was obvious why she came here tonight. Gaara may have killed his fair share of humans by order of his former Master, but to feed on them was disgusting, low and degrading. It was enough to make his eyes bleed yellow.

"Don't play games with me, demon," he hissed, his own teeth lengthening into fangs. "Who spoke of this?"

"It was a rumor," the demon gasped, her eyes growing panicked at the cold glare in the older demon's eyes, "It could have come from anyone."

The hard fingers around her throat tightened, causing her to grunt at the discomfort. "What other rumors have you heard?" he demanded.

She hissed, "That was all, I swear!"

"You lie," he growled, and despite his collar his body was aching to shift into his demonic form to tear this lesser demon apart. "What else have you heard?" with his free hand he reached for his collar.

The demon-child's eyes widen in horror at where his hand lingered innocently. "There-there is another rumor, but no one in the Demon Realm believes it," she gritted through clenched teeth, "They say your new Master is a Collector, a female who has also tied the last Kyuubi to her blood."

For one brief second Gaara felt his eyes widen in panic before quickly regaining his composure, but it was too late, the demon-child had seen the Tanuki's fear and took delight in it. Gaara silently cursed his foolishness and scowled spitefully at her.

"So the rumors aren't rumors after all," she snickered gleefully. "There _is_ a Collector out here—"

The demon-child never got the chance to finish her sentence. In one clean snap, Gaara detached her head from her body. He watched dispassionately as the headless body crumpled to the ground, twitching involuntary. With a growl, he threw the head beside the body and watched as the corpse disintegrated into dust. It was the only way to destroy a lesser demon such as her kind. Turning away in disgust, he scanned the area until he was satisfied it was clean of other scavenger demons lurking about.

**OoOo**

The world no longer made any sense to him.

Everything was now in black and white.

His cursed blood pulsed through his veins, reminding him of the new life he was now tied to.

A life he'd _never_ wanted in the first place, a mission forcefully engraved into his skin until he fulfilled it, for his Clan…for his family.

"I'm sorry…"

He ignored the hoarse voice behind him. Where his heart once beat with sentiment, it was now numb.

A choke and then a sob, "I tried to keep you away…"

_I blame you for this_.

"I'm sorry…"

_No, you're not_.

"My son…"

_I am no longer your son_.

"Forgive me…"

_I'll never forgive you for this_.

"Don't let this control you, son, you can fight this!" cried the desperate voice, "You're stronger than the others!"

_It's too late for me. You doomed me the minute you brought me here and now I can no longer go back to the life I once had_. _I'm now a monster because of you._

It was odd that he no longer felt anything, not even anger or pain.

"Please!"

Silence.

Heavy breathing, heartbroken sobs, "_Please_…"

_Good-bye_.

_Good-bye, my human life_.

**OoOo**

With her arms stretched above her head, Sakura soaked in the afternoon sun in relaxation despite her sore muscles. Today's training had been tough and yet so simple, much to her disappointment. The lesson today had felt like a routine school exercise from her point of view. It went from stretching out her muscles, to running miles, and then push-ups. Things she'd done back in Middle School. Perhaps Kakashi was taking it easy on her since she'd suffered major injuries yesterday. It was either that or maybe because both her demons kept glaring at the Dog Demon from where they sat on top of a car-sized boulder. It was better than nothing, she thought wearily. Before going to Kakashi's house, her teacher had innocently mentioned she could take another day off, but the pink haired female merely glared at him before jumping into his car.

Besides, just last night when Sakura and her demons returned home from the movies she had been startled to see a disapproving Kakashi sitting on her couch. It would appear the Dog Demon had a surprise for her but had decided to hold it back since she'd disobeyed him. As punishment, he'd chosen to withhold the gift until tomorrow… _after_ training. Well tomorrow had already come and her so-called 'training' was over, so it was time for her to see what it was inside the backpack Kakashi had brought with him to the training field.

"So what is this big surprise you have for Sakura, Kakashi?" demanded an impatient Naruto. Blue eyes glared at Kakashi in warning. "And it better not be anything perverted!"

"Naruto!" Sakura shot the Kyuubi a disapproving look.

Kakashi threw back his head and laughed. "Funny, kit, but my surprise isn't what you think. Come, Sakura," he crooked his finger at her in a 'come here' gesture.

Trying to hide her eagerness, Sakura took her time getting to Kakashi. But she didn't fool the Dog Demon, he could practically see the excitement sparkling behind her green eyes. She was an arms-length away when he pulled a white marble box out from the backpack. The box was a foot long and fifteen inches wide and it had a beautiful symbol carved on the lid.

Her eyes wide with curiosity, she asked, "What's inside, Kakashi?"

Kakashi's eyes crinkled in amusement as he held out the box toward her. "Open it, Sakura."

By now, both Gaara and Naruto had left the boulder to stand beside their Master. Pairs of green and blue eyes watched with guarded looks as Sakura carefully lifted up the lid. Maybe it was the reflection coming from the sun, but Sakura was almost blinded by the gold shinning in her face. A small gasp left her lips at the twin pair of arm bracelets inside. Looking closely, Sakura saw the delicate ancient carving on the bracelets. It was done in a spiral design that started from the wrist, wrapped around the forearm and ended at the elbow. The bracelets themselves looked like they weighed a ton and yet as she picked one up, it was light as a feather. Flabbergasted at such a gift, she turned shocked eyes toward Kakashi.

"These must have cost a fortune, Kakashi!" she exclaimed. "I can't take this!"

Still smiling behind his mask, Kakashi gestured for Sakura to sit on the grass. Robotically, she did as was directed with shocked eyes still on him. Kakashi set the marble box down in front of her.

He chuckled as he pulled back. "I didn't spend a penny on them. In your hands is an ancient weapon created by the first Demon King," Kakashi explained patiently."

Sakura took out the bracelet's twin and held them both at arm's length. They were truly a sight to behold. But the big question was, what were they for?

As if reading her mind, Kakashi said, "They're specifically designed for a Collector such as you, Sakura. I found you the perfect weapon to use in order to tame both Gaara's and Naruto's demonic powers."

At his words both Naruto and Gaara snapped their eyes toward Kakashi, one in excitement…the other in suspicion. "What do you mean, Kakashi?" Naruto asked.

"It means…" Kakashi's mismatched eyes stayed on Sakura's, "That you can take off both of your demons' collars without either one taking on their demonic form."

It was too good to be true, Sakura thought cautiously even as her heart raced with glee. After all, if this worked it meant she wouldn't have to use that awful chain-like whip to beat Naruto's demon into submission again. However, when dealing with matters involving demons, there had to a catch. "But won't their counterpart wake up—"

Kakashi calmly shook his head. "Like I said, this is the perfect weapon to control the Kyuubi's and Tanuki's power without your boys transforming. Exciting, isn't it?"

Gaara's pale green eyes stared warily at the Dog Demon, he was doubtful of the plan.

Sakura still thought it was too good to be true.

Naruto nibbled on his lower lip nervously, just the thought of taking off his collar was enough to cause him to break into a sweat.

_You're a coward, Naruto_, came a familiar growl.

Kakashi straightened up his back and announced in a cheerful tone, "Let's put these bad boys to the test, shall we?"

**OoOo**

**A/N: Hopefully this chapter made up for my long, inexcusable absent =( But like always, please be kind and review!**

**Oh, and on a side note, since I finally have my internet running smoothing(hopefully) I might start a new story, but in a different section. Namely one I have been dreaming about writing into my own AU since I was a kid, 'Phantom of the Opera' but firstly I have to wait until it's met with its approval. Let me know what ya'll think! **


	19. Unleashed!

**A/n:** Apologies for the late update, peeps, but life as we know it have been rather busy. Unfortunately despite this update, this chapter haven't been Beta and I'm really, extremely sorry about that! I know I should wait for the editing of this chapter, but I felt my readers have waited long enough. And for those who want to wait for the edited chapter, it's no problem =) Also, I wanted to thank everybody for their lovely reviews/fave/alert for the last chapter.

Thank you again everybody for your supports and feedback. Ya'll have no idea how touched I am you folks are sticking to this story.

Also, to a **Danielle** **Jaycie**, I never had anyone offer to draw for me before and I would be happy to have you as my first =) Oh and this websit tends to cut off ppl when they try to put in their e-mail which was why I was never able to contact you sooner.

**OoOo**

Sakura's cautious green eyes went from Kakashi then back to the two arm bracelets in her hands. As she thought before, it sounded too good to be true. In her hands were weapons that could release her demons' power without the force of transformation, which meant no crazy oversized kit or pup chasing after her.

"Put them on, Sakura."

Startled, she looked toward Kakashi, who was nodding his head in encouragement. Feeling somewhat confident, she started to put the arm bracelet when a tanned hand halted her action.

"Wait!" Naruto held on to her wrist. His hard eyes staring at Kakashi, "is this going to harm her in anyway?"

"Perhaps she will experience some discomfort when the bracelets infuses itself into her chakra." Kakashi explained patiently. "It's safe."

_Hopefully_, thought the troubled Inugami. Both he and his companion still weren't able to figure how the bracelets work. Or what it might do to the carrier.

Sakura trusted Kakashi's words, even if Naruto was glaring at him with distrust. Ignoring the Kyuubi's grumbling protest, Sakura tug her wrist from his grasp and processed to slide her fingers through the arm bracelet. The bracelet was big and hung loosely around her arm like an oversized sleeve. She gave Kakashi a questioning look.

_Maybe the bracelet wasn't meant for a female Collector_, she thought, her stomach knotting with dread. Just as she opened her mouth to question Kakashi she felt a sudden pressure on her arm. Startled, Sakura immediately look to the bracelet she wore, before her very eyes the bracelet was shrinking to her size, fitting her perfectly.

"Problem solved," Kakashi mumbled in amazement.

Sakura put on the other arm bracelet and watched as it did the same. She flexed her arms, testing the weight and movement of her new armor. She was surprise the metal wasn't biting her skin like any other tight fitted jewelries.

"How does it feel?" asked a curious Naruto.

"It feels fine," she gave him a reassuring smile. "Light as a—ouch!"

"Sakura!"

Scratch the part about where the metal not biting into her skin, it felt like her arms was being prick by dozen of tiny needles! Gasping, she squeeze her eyes shut and gritted her teeth through the pain. She almost wailed for Naruto to get the damn things off her when—

"Don't touch her!" ordered Kakashi, his mismatched eyes glowering as he stood between Sakura and her two growling demons. "The bracelets are merely infusing with her chakra!"

"You said nothing about blood being involved, Hatake!" Gaara snarled, his green eyes flashing yellow.

"She will survive," Kakashi assured the disgruntled youngsters, "Sakura?"

"Yes?" she asked through gritted teeth, the pain was already starting to become dull but it was the thought of needles inside her arms that made her cringed.

"Are you alright?"

Sucking in a shaky breath she gave a jerk nod. "Fine, I just wished you'd warned me about the needles."

Kakashi's hard eyes softened as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Actually, I didn't know that would happen."

Her eyes snapped open in horror and disbelief, "What!?"

Kakashi was quick to add, "But, _but_ it is infusing itself into your body just as it's drawing your energy into itself. From what little I could gathered, it's drawing in both Gaara's and Naruto's chakra by using your blood."

"Are you in any pain, Sakura?" Naruto anxiously asked, his obvious need to rush to his Master was written over his whiskered face.

Flexing her fingers and carefully moving her arms, she gave a tense nod. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Without a second thought, Naruto rush past Kakashi to stand beside Sakura. The Kyuubi was already sniffing around her, ignoring her annoyed protest, as he checked for blood. It must be another amazing trade from the bracelets because Naruto couldn't smell or see a drop of blood from between the gold bracelets. And yet he knew the needles were pricked inside her arms.

"Is this normal?" Sakura worriedly asked her teacher.

As much as the Inugami wanted to assure her, he knew he couldn't lie. In fear of losing a hot meal, he tried instead to calm the distress human. "Relax, Sakura, and allow the bracelets to infuse with your energy."

Trying to ignore the fact that there were probably dozens of needles inside her, Sakura chose instead to focus her attention on the green grass beneath her feet. A minute couldn't have gone by when an odd soothing warmth washed over her cool body. She didn't have to ask Kakashi what she just felt. She just knew somehow knew it was the bracelets' energy infusing with hers.

"Oh!" she gasped in shock when her discomfort was replaced by a wave of calmness. "That's interesting."

"What's happening?" demanded Naruto, his blue eyes wide with terror.

"I'm fine, Naruto," Sakura assured him with a laugh. "Actually, I'm feeling great!"

Kakashi breathed in a sigh of relief at Sakura's words. "That's good to know," the Inugami nervously chuckled. "All right, Sakura, do you think you're ready?"

Holding out her hands, Sakura curled her fingers into her palms as her green eyes continued to stare at the bracelets in wonder. The energy was so thick and hot around her it felt like she was inside a sauna.

Naruto quickly took a take back when his Master approached him. Sakura gave him a bewildered look. "Are you sure about this, Kakashi?" Naruto directed his question toward the Dog Lord while keeping his weary eyes on Sakura.

"You'll never know unless you try, Naruto," Kakashi said. "I'll step in if anything goes bad."

Naruto grunted but didn't move when Sakura's fingers brush the metal collar around his neck. Despite the hardness in his blue steel eyes, Naruto's heart was beating 100 miles per seconds. He could practically feel the sweat dripping down his temple to his neck. Everything in his instinct was screaming at him to not go through with this ridiculous plan. What if these 'mystical bracelets' failed and he ended up hurting Sakura, or worst, killing her? Just the thought alone was enough to cause the distress Kyuubi to whimper pitifully.

_I'm going to kill the child the minute I am free_, whispered a sinister voice.

Naruto's eyes widen in panic.

"Shush, Naruto, it's going to be okay…"

It was only at the sound of Sakura's softly shushing him did he finally feel his heart beat back into a steady rhythm. The horrible voice slowly drowned away by his Master siren's voice. His eyes droop sleepily as she continued to soothe him to a dream-like state. But his peace was quickly shattered at the sound of a harsh click.

Naruto could only watch in horror as Sakura step backward with his ugly gray collar wrapped around her fingers. He quickly looked around for Kakashi and Gaara, hoping and praying the two older demons would be close by. Already in his mind he could picture Sakura on the ground, beaten and bloodied. Words of protest tried to emerge from his throat only to be block off by a lump forming in there. Naruto, in all the dangers he'd been in had never once pray to any deity up there, but staring at his sweet innocent Sakura, he couldn't help but pray. He waited for the familiar pain to take over his body, signaling his beginning stage of transformation. He waited for a familiar laughter to fill his head, except all he heard was silence.

A minute rolled by and all Naruto felt was a strange sense of…peace?

There was no agonizing pain or red flame engulfing his body. He stood there perfectly normal, staring at Sakura in disbelief, her green eyes too were filled with wonder and amazement. Naruto opened his mouth to form words but nothing came out. Tentatively, Sakura reach out and brush her finger against Naruto's whiskered cheek. Carefully observing him, Sakura saw no signs of the pain she'd witness when Naruto had his first transformation. The smiling blonde demon continued to stare at her in bewilderment with a hint of relief.

Nervously licking her dry lips, she called his name softly, "Naruto?"

"Yes?" he instantly responded, his blue eyes never leaving hers.

Her breath hitched, almost as if she was expecting a deeper and more demonic voice to answer. But instead it was the voice of an innocent boy who she'd come to know as Naruto.

"How are you feeling?"

The Kyuubi demon glanced down at his hands, watching as his fingers curl and uncurl within his palms. Everything felt right and yet…he felt an odd sensation flowing within his body. It wasn't the intense pain he felt when he first had his transformation, instead it felt new and exciting.

He felt…_free_.

"I feel like…" his eyes brightened as he took her in with a huge smile, "Me."

Relief washed over Sakura like a warm blanket, she couldn't help but smile her joy, "Good."

Kakashi decided to make his presence known by placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder, but kept his mismatched eyes on Naruto. "In all my life I've always wanted to know what powers the Kyuubi hold," he mused out loud, a grin stretching behind his mask. "Let's put it to the test, shall we?"

Naruto answered the Dog Demon's challenge with a cocky smirk, "Let's!"

Without warning, Sakura suddenly found herself being hoisted away from the field by Gaara. The red demon had his Master thrown over his shoulder as he led her far away toward the shady trees. He ignored her protest as he glance over at the other two demons that stood posed and ready for combat. Once he was at a safe distance, he put the squirming female down.

"Gaara!" she scolded, straightening her rumbled clothing. "What—"

His pale green eyes remained on the field even as he lift up a hand to stop whatever it was she had to say. "You will be safe here."

She frown, confused as to what he meant. "I don't understand."

He smirked, eyes still on the field. "You've never seen two demons fight, have you, Miss Haruno?"

"No," was her only reply.

Gaara's eyes darkened. His posture straightening as he stood in front of his confused Master with arms crossed over his chest. "Then I suggest you remain behind me."

Frustration boiled over Sakura as she continued to frown at the red demon, but even as she open her mouth to question him a stillness suddenly came over her. The air suddenly thicken, the ground beneath her feet began to tremble. Eyes wide, she looked across the field just in time to see Kakashi and Naruto locked hands together in a struggle for dominance. Sparks of blue electricity's clashed around the locked figures, dancing and striking the ground with its brute strength. Sakura couldn't stop the gasp from escaping her lips as she watched. It looked like something out of a movie! All they needed were camera crews surrounding them and it would have all fit. But this was real life! Sakura had seen her demons transform from cute, adorable fluffy creatures to terrifying gigantic monsters out for blood, but not once had she ever seen the powers they had buried deep inside them because of the collars' magic.

A horrified cry left Sakura's lips as she watched Kakashi broke the lock only to grab Naruto by the collar and toss him into the sky like a rag doll! The blonde demon didn't seem at all panic being hurled thirty feet into the air, in fact, Sakura's ears must be deceiving her because she could have sworn she heard Naruto's laughter! A serial of hands movements were made by the blonde demon, lost to Sakura's wide eyes, and suddenly poof of individual white clouds popped all around Naruto.

At the same time dizziness came over Sakura, she almost swayed off her feet if it hadn't been for Gaara's quick reflects. The red demon caught her around the shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head, her eyes heavy. "I…I don't know," her words came out sluggish, almost as though she was drunk.

With a forceful shake to the head, Sakura turned her attention back to the battle. She would have to figure out what was wrong with her later, but right now something else demanded her attention. "What's happening?"

Still holding her upright, Gaara grunted. "He's showing off."

Before Sakura had a chance to ask what he meant, the white smoky clouds disappeared and in their place were…

Sakura's mouth drop open, if a fly had flown in there she wouldn't have noticed.

There, in the sky, were perhaps dozens of grinning Narutos!

Watching from the ground with his arms crossed over his chest, Kakashi tilted his head to the side. His mismatched eyes didn't bother to hide the boredom at the display. "Just what the world need, hundreds of loud-mouth Narutos running around," he muttered dryly. "What a blonde nightmare that'll be."

Off on the sideline, Sakura still couldn't take her eyes off the scene in the sky. "That's…that's…"

"One of Naruto's techniques, in the Demon World it's called the Shadow Clone Jutsu," Gaara's monotone voice said, "All demons has it as well."

Sakura was finally able to tear her eyes away to give Gaara a startled look, "You…you too?"

He nodded. "The clone could either be used as a distraction while the original escape or attack from behind."

"Are the clones just….like shadows then?" she questioned, suddenly curious at this unworldly subject. "They will mimic everything Naruto do?"

"They aren't like shadows, Miss Haruno, each clone are capable of performing their own techniques," he explained patiently, all though his eyes were remain on his friend who still lingered in the air, perhaps trying to come up with a plan to attack the powerful Dog Demon. "They can even bleed and will disperse if hit with enough force."

"Amazing," she exclaimed, "I didn't know Naruto has these abilities!"

Gaara smirked, "Neither did Naruto."

Sakura gave a start at his words, "What? If he doesn't know then how—"

"The minute the collar came off his power and knowledge of them was unlocked as well." Gaara turned to her then, his eyes cool as ever. "In our demonic form we could never use our powers properly, _but_ in our human form we're limitless in our abilities. We can do many great things with it…" his voice trailed off, his pale lips tightening into grim lines, "Or horrible things."

Above the sky, Naruto and his clones let loose war cries as they flew down with their fists aimed at an amused Kakashi. Unbeknownst to the clones behind them were dark gray clouds that had begun to form, a rumbling thunder could be heard in the distance. All blonde demons were within an inch of their target when suddenly a blinding white light of bolts shot at each Naruto clones at the same time. Sakura couldn't help but watch in fascination and horror as each clones poof into white clouds after the lightning attack. Until all that remained was the original, who just like his clone was struck by the powerful force and landed hard into the ground. The forest floor shook with the force at the crater the Kyuubi made. With a sudden burst of energy, Sakura made a beeline for her demon. Holding back a sigh, Gaara calmly followed his Master.

Hands on his hips, Kakashi stared at the unmoving figure that lied face down on the ground. "That went well," he squatted down and gave the blonde a tap on the head. "I'm sure you impressed Sakura with your clone jutsu."

"I didn't even hit you!" came his muffled replied.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "I'm sure Sakura will kiss your boos-boos away," he said sarcastically. "Beside, your chakra must be at a massive level for you to summon all those clones, the most I ever done was merely five. And I'm one of the four Elders!" he added, giving Naruto another tap on the back of his head.

Growling his frustration, Naruto lifted his head up, his face covered in dirt as his blue eyes glared coldly at the Dog demon. "I want a rematch."

"Your powers may have awakened but you haven't properly train with it yet." Kakashi cautioned, "Maybe after training, once you're skilled with your powers, I'll give you a rematch."

Judging by the stubborn look in Naruto's eyes, Kakashi knew the younger demon wanted his fight now.

Kakashi sighed and thought of Naruto's only weakness. "Let's not put any more stress on your poor Master," he indicated his head toward a distress Sakura who was running toward them. At the sight of her Naruto's eyes soften and Kakashi knew he'd won. "Let's call it a day."

**OoOo**

_Three weeks later…_

"Geeze, Sakura, when was the last time you had a good night's rest?" exclaimed a concern Ayame. Her pink haired friend normally had a smile on her face when she came into work. Except the moment Ayame spotted her friend walking through the kitchen door Sakura resembled that of a walking corpse! The poor girl had dark circles under her eyes and her skin was pale. Even her hair once full and bouncy, was now dull and lifeless. Ayame was so worried for her friend that she even followed Sakura into the employee's restroom.

Sakura mastered up the energy to give her worry friend a smile. "I'm fine, Ayame," she assured her, "I'm just tired from working two jobs every five to six days."

"Maybe I should ask dad to send you home for the day," Ayame suggested. "I think you're hiding the fact you still have the flu."

Sakura sigh, putting her backpack on the sink. "I don't have the flu."

The brunette scowled, obviously not believing her. "I'll be keeping my eyes on you. If I see you as so much as sway I'm sending you home without a second thought."

Sakura waved her friend away as she got herself ready for work. It was only when she heard the sound of the door closing did she finally allowed herself to lean weary against the wall.

For more than three weeks they had been training. Well, it was mostly watching Kakashi and Naruto train, but it's come to their attention that the more power or 'chakra' Naruto used, the more drain Sakura felt. It would seem the bracelets was draining Sakura of her energy and emitting it into Naruto. So the more jutsus Naruto uses the weaker Sakura becomes. But on the bright side, when the blonde demon doesn't train Sakura could easily feel her energy being restored through her poor abused body.

She should have known the bracelets idea was too good to be true. Even after this finding out about this new development, Sakura was determined for Naruto to train with Kakashi. But the blonde demon had protested at first, refusing to bulge when she begged him to continue. It was only when Gaara stepped in did Naruto finally given in after hearing the words he dreaded the most.

"Miss Haruno will die because of you."

The words had been harsh, a low blow even, but it opened Naruto's eyes. They have to survive this battle, just to go on another day where they could pretend to be normal and just _live_. Soon after, Naruto would go off with Kakashi while Sakura went to work with Gaara standing guard. As days go by, and the more chakra Naruto used, it was finally taking its toll on Sakura's body. She knew she was becoming weak because of the training, she was dog-tired!

If she could just make it through work today, she could go home and take a nice long nap. Just the thought of a bed was enough to make her eyes heavy with sleep, she yawned. Even as she was leaning against the wall she could feel herself slipping down. The restroom floor suddenly looked like a cloud of white pillows. It had only been three weeks and yet it felt like months! How much chakra did Naruto needed just to train? Thank Kami Kakashi suggested they train Naruto first before they went into Gaara's. Just the thought of her two demons without collar at the same time was enough make her exhausted!

A knock on the door jolted Sakura's eyes open. At the sound of Ayame's voice, Sakura glanced down at her wrist-watch and called herself all kinds of stupid. Her dull green eyes widened when she realized she had been inside the restroom for more than fifteen minutes, her shift had started five minutes ago!

Kami must have been watching over Sakura today because lunch shift was steady. It wasn't too crazy or exhausting, and the customers were actually very pleasant. True to her words, Ayame kept a firm watch on Sakura, even while she was taking orders from customers. She could practically feel Ayame's laser beam eyes burning at the back of her head. Every now and then Sakura would flash her friend a grateful smile before turning her attention back to her customers. Sakura even made sure to bring Gaara's lunch at the secluded booth where he sat. The red demon merely nodded his thanks, his pale green eyes watching her closely.

It was obvious Ayame hadn't been the only one watching her every step.

With the lunch rush finally over and Sakura's shift coming toward an end, she made her way toward Gaara's booth and sat across him.

He didn't ask what was on her mind. "Naruto's resting from his training. Kakashi said he's closing the bookstore for today and will see you later tonight for dinner."

Sakura would be lying if she said she was disappointed but thought of a warm comfortable bed was too tempting to pass up. She acknowledged his words with a grateful nod.

A hesitated look pass over Gaara's face, his pale lips tightening. After a moment of silence, he finally said. "I-I can cook tonight."

Sakura was too tired to hide the startled look in her eyes. She knew Gaara could cook breakfast from what he made her weeks' ago. But dinner was entirely different from breakfast, was the red demon even able to…

"I _can_ cook," he forced the words out through clenched teeth, his eyes narrowing coolly. "After all, you need your rest."

Sakura smiled her gratitude. "Thank you, Gaara."

He shifted uncomfortably in the booth, but made no reply.

"Um, Sakura?" the other waitress appeared by the booth with a huge smile.

Sakura quickly turn to Ayame. "Yes?"

The brunette's eyes twinkled mischievously as she stared down at her friend. "There's someone here to see you." It was obvious by her tone she wasn't going to reveal who the mystery visitor.

Sakura's brow furrowed slightly, but was curious to see who it was. She left the booth without a word and followed Ayame. Had Sakura been paying attention she would have noticed Gaara leaving the booth as well. The little restaurant was near empty except for two or three customers. But Sakura's eyes were quick to zone in on a very tall familiar figure standing stoically by the entrance. Her eyes widened in both shock and relief, a small gasp left her lips. Whispering his name, Sakura rush toward him and wrapped her arms around his waist. A pair of warm brown eyes watched with amusement before walking away while another pair of pale green eyes watched in stony silence.

Even as his arms came around to return Sakura's affectionate embrace, cold silver eyes watched the red demon coolly. A smug smirk stretched his lips as he continued to stare at a scowling Gaara, but his words were soft and heartfelt for the petite young woman in his arms. "I've missed you, Sakura."

Pulling back from the hug, Sakura whispered fondly, "Neji."

Gaara gritted his teeth.

Staring down into Sakura's emerald eyes, Neji's face soften into a smile. "I didn't mean to disappear on you, Sakura," he explained, already knowing what was running through her troubled mind. "I had family business to attend to, I hope you understand."

Gaara already know how big and forgiving his Master's heart was. Judging by her warm expression and wide smile this Hyūga was already forgiven the minute he walked through the door. The red demon couldn't help but sneer at Sakura's weakness.

Despite the irritation she felt in Neji's long absence, she understood his need to see to his family first. Had she been in his shoes she would have done the same thing in all honesty. "Of course, Neji," she quickly assured him, "I just hope your family is doing all right."

An unfamiliar expression crossed Neji's face before it quickly disappeared and was replaced by one of his charming smile. "They're doing fine now, thank you. But I was hoping if we can have dinner tonight."

"Dinner sounds great!" Sakura immediately scolded herself for her eagerness. Clearing her throat, she smiled and said in a calmer voice. "I mean dinner sounds wonderful."

He clasped her hand in his, causing her heart to skip a beat as it always does whenever she was within Neji's presence. "Great, I'll pick you up around six."

Sakura nodded, her thoughts already running through different dresses to wear for tonight dinner. Her heart nearly burst out its chest when Neji lips grazed her knuckles, she was sure her knees were shaking. Flashing another smile, Neji released her hand and bid her farewell as he left the restaurant. It was only when Neji was out of sight did Sakura allowed her face to fall into a goofy smile. At the moment, she didn't even care if Gaara was witnessing her pathetic display.

"It was nauseating." Through the bond, of course, Gaara was able to sense her emotions and was trying to hold in his lunch.

Still wearing the same ridiculous smile, Sakura spurn around toward her red demon and shrugged with her arms held out. "You can say anything you want to me right now, but I'm high on cloud nine!"

Gaara's eyes turn serious. "Did you take illegal substance to remain awake?"

She scowl, insulted that he would suggest such a thing. "Shut up."

It was only when Gaara mentioned her lack of energy did she realized she felt fully awake since seeing Neji. In fact, she was too excited for sleep and wanted to get home to dig through her closet! As Sakura ran off to grab for her things, Gaara was left standing there, his pale green eyes glaring daggers at the wooden floor. An unknown ache made its way into his chest, causing the two thousand year old demon to clench his fists in anger and grit his teeth in frustration. It was odd really, to have such a strange feeling. Gaara hadn't felt this way since he was a child.

Miss Haruno was having dinner tonight with Hyūga. And Gaara, her demon, had offered to cook for her. The red demon scoffed. What was the point of cooking dinner when his Master wasn't going to join him tonight?

But still he couldn't shake off the strange ache in his chest.

**OoOo**

"Eh? Sakura has a date tonight?"

From where he sat on the couch, Naruto shot an amused Kakashi a death glare. "Sakura is _not_ going on a date!"

His mismatched eyes crinkling, Kakashi jabbed a thumb over his shoulder toward the hallway. The sound of the shower could be easily heard by all three demons who are lounging in Sakura's living room. Of the three only a certain blonde was fuming at the thought of silver eyed bastard sweet talking his Master. Of the three only a certain red demon was still preoccupied with the dull ache in his chest. Of the three only a certain Dog Demon found the situation mildly amusing.

"I'll like to see you try and stop her."

Naruto grunted, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kakashi sighed, rubbing his thumb and forefinger on his chin. "But we certainly can't let her out of our sight."

At this Naruto perked up, hoping Kakashi would put a stop to Sakura's 'date.'

"Then again I don't want to be at the receiving end of her fist," the Dog Demon mused out loud.

"What do you suppose we do, Hatake?" questioned an annoyed Gaara.

Kakashi continued to rub his chin until he finally forced his brain to come up with a solid idea. "I suppose both you and Naruto can't simply follow Sakura around without Hyūga being suspicion."

Kakashi was also certain Sakura wouldn't allow either one of her demons to follow her.

Suddenly Kakashi's eyes lit up, his thumb and forefinger snapping together. "I got it!" he then pointed to Gaara. "You will follow Sakura but will do so in your adorable puppy self."

The red demon wasn't at all amused by this and showed it by letting out a demonic growl.

"Why can't I do it?" Naruto jumped to his feet, his blue eyes hardening with determination. "I have no problem turning into a kit!"

Kakashi calmly shot the Kyuubi an arched glare. "Because I'm sure you will make your presence known by munching on Hyūga's leg. Gaara, on the other hand, will be more focused with his mission to protect his Master and nothing else."

Naruto huffed, not bothering to hide his disappointment. Kakashi turned his attention back to Gaara who continued to glare murderously at him. Eventually in the end, Gaara he had no other option but to follow, no matter how utterly humiliating it was.

"I will do this in exchange to train tomorrow," the Tanuki hissed, throwing his blonde friend a stern glare before Naruto could protest. "You had your turn, now it's mine."

Kakashi was only too eager to agree. "Yes, yes, of course!"

Soon after that, Sakura left the bathroom after she finished blow drying her hair. All three demons couldn't help but noticed the radiated glow the pink haired woman wore as she walked into her bedroom and lock the door behind her. Naruto never thought seeing Sakura's smile would ever make him nauseated, but it did. His blue eyes narrowed in bitterness, knowing that her smile was the cause of a certain silver eye bastard was turning his thoughts ugly. Naruto was starting to loath this Neji Hyūga more and more.

Kakashi's eyes stared at his wrist-watch and sighed. "She is leaving in half an hour," he turned his attention to a disgruntled Gaara. "I suggest you chat with Sakura about our game plan tonight. And you, Naruto, will behave tonight. "

"Of course," the red demon sneered as he made his way toward the female's bedroom. On the other side of the door he could hear her rummaging through her closet. He'd just hope she was clothed. Gaara gave the door a firm knocks. "Miss Haruno."

Inside the bedroom, Sakura's head snapped up at the sound of Gaara's voice calling for her through the door. Tightening the stash around her white robe, Sakura left the closet and answered the door. She flashed a hesitated smile at the brooding red demon.

"Gaara, I swear it's just friends getting together to talk and nothing—"

"That isn't why I'm here," he interrupted, brushing aside her words.

She frowned. "Oh? You're not going to try and stop me from going out tonight?"

Gaara regarded her coolly through narrowed eyes. "No words I say will stop you, Miss Haruno," he deadpanned, "But I am unfortunate to inform you that you're to have an escort tonight."

"Ex-Excuse me?" she stammered.

"To keep an eye on you I am to be your escort," he gestured carelessly toward himself, his cold eyes hardening.

Sakura sigh, running her fingers through her hair. "Well I guess I can understand the keeping an eye on me part but how will I explain to Neji about having my 'cousin' tag along with me?"

Gaara's left eye twitched. "I will be at my most pathetic form."

Sakura immediately understood. "Oh?" she arched a curious brow at his acid tone, though she couldn't resist her lips from twitching. "So am I supposed to keep you in my purse all night?"

Judging by the heated glare in his charcoal rimmed eyes it was obvious he didn't like the idea any better than she did. "I see no other way," he growled through clenched teeth.

This time she allowed the smile to stretch her lips, her emerald eyes twinkling in amusement. "Okay."

Gaara's eyes snapped in anger, "I am a two thousand year old demon, not some adorable pet—"

"I know, I know," Sakura smiled, holding back the urge to laugh at his moodiness. "You're the fearsome Tanuki and I won't treat you like some pet."

"You find this amusing." he accused, his eyes narrowing.

"Of course not," she assured him in a gentler tone, her hand coming up to pat him comfortably on his stiff arm. "But I would like to dress, if that's all right with you?"

With a snarl, the red demon stormed out, closing the door behind him as he went. It was only after she made sure he was gone did she allowed herself to giggled. Tonight's dinner was going to be an interesting affair. Sakura just hoped Neji wouldn't notice the big lump inside her bag.

**OoOo**

"Demon or Mortal, females are all the same when they're getting ready," Kakashi yawned, blinking back tears of boredom.

The two younger demons grunted their agreement.

All three were too busy staring at the floor to notice a blushing pink haired woman entering the living room. Her hands tucked behind her back, Sakura shifted nervously from foot to foot as she waited for any of the demons to notice her. Of course of the three she expected Naruto to notice her first, but surprisingly a pair of pale green eyes found her first. Sakura didn't know what it was but an odd sensation warmed her belly as she continued to stare at Gaara's unblinking eyes. Whether it was out of nervousness or excitement, she couldn't stop the blush from spreading across her cheeks. There had always been something about Gaara's presence that intimidated her, even now with his eyes on her it was overwhelming. And yet she couldn't take her eyes off him.

Gaara, on the other hand, was also having a difficult time tearing his eyes away from his Master's petite form. From the beginning, Sakura had always worn jeans or sweatpants. Unfortunately tonight, the damn girl had decided to wear a very clingy white strapless dress that was cut off mid-thighs. He'd never notice how long and tone his Master's legs were in those white heels. The red demon was sure his stare was making her uncomfortable judging by the scarlet coloring on her cheeks, but he wasn't to blame. Her pink hair was naturally straight, but tonight was given curls. The foolish girl had even painted her face. Gaara didn't know much about females' cosmetics, but whatever that black substance she wore around her eyelids definitely brought out the color of those emeralds green. Her lips, original a shade pink was now covered in ruby red. They were practically pouting out, almost as if they were begging to be—

A sharp whistle broke Gaara out of his sinful thought, he turn sharply toward Kakashi, who didn't bother to hide the leering look in his mismatched eyes. "Goodness, Sakura, you'll drive a monk insane in that dress!"

If possible, her blush deepened. "Well?" she held out her arm, her eager eyes staring at her two demons for approval. "What do you two think?"

It was on the tip of Gaara's tongue to insult her to change into something more presentable. But her radiate smile and sparkling eyes made him choke back his words. The red demon glanced over at Naruto who also wore a look of defeat, it was clear the Kitsune had the same thing in mind as well.

"You look beautiful," the blonde demon said hoarsely.

Sakura's smile beamed brighter. "You think so?" she jumped with excitement. "I'm normally not good with these kinds of things," she gestured toward the dress. "This dress was just sitting in my closet for month's collecting dust but I thought what the heck!"

Naruto's smile dimmed, his eyes almost drooping. "You could be wearing rags and you would still look beautiful, Sakura."

As if sensing Naruto's inner struggles, her smile wavered. Her eyes sought Kakashi's who shrugged. Sakura didn't need to ask why Naruto looked so glum. Heaving in a deep sigh, she walk toward the Kitsune and took him by the hand. From where he stood, Gaara's eyes narrowed as he watched Sakura led the other demon toward her bedroom for a private conversation. Irritation gnawed at Gaara. The sulkiness Naruto enjoy displaying was becoming a nuisance.

"He's still a child, Gaara," said an amused Kakashi. It was obvious what was bothering the red demon. "At the moment, Naruto needs Sakura attention."

Gaara scoffed. "He's a demon, not some whimpering infant."

Kakashi nodded. "I agree, which is why he needs to strengthen the bond between himself and Sakura. The stronger the bond, the stronger Naruto will be."

Gaara scoffed. "And just how are you going to keep Naruto apart from Miss Haruno this evening, hm?"

Kakashi rubbed his masked chin thoughtfully. "I haven't the foggiest idea," he honestly told the Tanuki. "But the bigger question tonight will be…how will _you_ control yourself tonight?"

Even Gaara himself didn't know the answer to that.

**OoOo**

**A/n**: Thanks again for reading this chapter. Please review.


End file.
